Bioformers 2, Part 2: Xanthium's Betrayal
by Biomarvel740
Summary: In the second half of the Bioformers sequel, Green, Paradox, and their friends must fight harder than before as Xanthium betrays the Toabot cause, to enact a sinister plot for the Makutacons involving a powerful weapon capable of destroying the earth.
1. Chapter 1

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu, and Hasbro owns Transformers and Galem owns Tali, Iris, Ava, Amber, Alyan, Diego, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Alyan walked down the hallway towards the training rooms, early that morning. 'Man, this has been one crazy ride.' He stretched a bit to wake himself up more. If it wasn't for his habit, he would have slept in. 'That incident with Insidious felt like it took forever. But I'm glad it's over, everyone is alive and alright, and we can all relax a bit to catch our breath.' Suddenly, there was a metal crash from the room he had just past, making him stall.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me. What now?" He muttered angrily to himself as he jogged back to the room and opened the door.

Hearing hushed muttering, Alyan instinctively took to the shadows and silently moved closer to hear better and hopefully see who was in there. 'Who in the world is shifting around in here? You'd think everyone would be relaxing right now.' A second later, two figures ran quickly past him, almost too fast for Alyan to notice or hear.

'What th g?!' Alyan blinked twice but still kept his cover. 'What in the blazes was that?!'

About two seconds later, Alyan heard something large and metallic opening further down the hall outside of the room. Frowning, Alyan quietly made his way towards the sound, constantly keeping an eye out in case he spotted those things again. The last thing he needed was to get ambushed in here. Alyan noticed a large figure that looked oddly familiar, though he could not tell from where, messing with some crates that he remembered hearing had been brought from Xanthium's ship. 'How is this person and why are they messing with Xanthium's stuff?'

As he got closer, a color scheme and his body shape became more and more visible, and strangely more recognizable.

Alyan narrowed his eyes. 'Is that..?' He thought to himself. Alyan saw a familiar Toabot of Supernova opening a crate, setting off an alarm.

Alyan's eyes widened in shock. "Xanthium?" He gasped.

Upon hearing his name being called, Xanthium turned quickly towards the Toa of Stone with a worried expression. "Alyan, this is not what it looks like". Xanthium told him.

"Really?" Alyan raised an eyebrow as he stepped out into the light. "Then what is it? Because to me, it looks like you're breaking into one of your own crates."

Xanthium let out a sigh then, casting a glance to his left as he responded: "It DOES look that way, doesn't it"? It was exactly what he had been doing after all. Then looking back at the male Toa Rahayu of Stone: "But in my defense, it IS my storage".

"Then what's with the alarm?" Alyan crossed his arms across his chest. "I thought you were supposed to deactivate those things before opening your stuff." In the shirt time he had known Xanthium, the Toabot general was never forgetful.

Xanthium looked down sadly. "I can't. The Turaga deemed this stuff too dangerous to ever be used, so they put on a lock with a code that only they know". Xanthium then turned towards a small golden case on top of a large silver one, remembering exactly where he had put the ancient relic he was looking for. "But there's something in here". Xanthium told him, then walking closer towards the case. "Something much more powerful than the Requiem Blaster".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Two minutes earlier...

Billy and Tali stood side by side in the training room, a few feet away from a wall with multiple, moving targets on it. As the two Toa leaders gazed carefully at the targets, both pulled out their main weapons, Billy his arrow-sword, and Tali, her gold and blue bow with water-shaped blades on the outer rims. Just hours before the teams had reached home from the Battle in the Mayan Ruins, Billy had decided to challenge Tali to a contest: whoever hits the most targets, wins. The reason he had decided to do this was because Ops was his best friend, the two having fought side by side for the past five years. He had even been there to talk Ops through the death of his older team. Because Billy had always treasured their friendship, Billy decided to take this opportunity to get to know the woman he was going to marry.

So far, from seeing how the two talked and reacted to each others presence, the two seemed to make a very decent couple. Both clearly had a love and care for each other that matched the way he had and always would care for his own wife, Toa Outilisa. Plus, the two were experts in the arts of battle, being two of the best. Every Toa team was here because they were the best. 'Best to have the best ones fighting with us rather than have a rookie get close to us and then die five seconds later'. Billy decided a long time ago. Sure, Billy was a guy who took his businesses seriously, including anything having to do with his team, but in his serious attitude, his greatest weakness was always allowing himself to grow close to his teammates. But because they relied on each other, it could also be considered a strength. Regardless, that aspect of Billy's personality wouldn't change anytime soon.

Billy just hoped Tali wouldn't be another casualty in this war. They had actually lost some Toa and Autobots in the Mayan Ruins, and that was bad enough on everyone's conscious, and the way Ops had been when he first joined the Toa Voya after having almost his entire team murdered, it had taken a lot just to get him to talk. If Tali had gotten killed in this war, Ops would certainly be worse. Because of this, Billy had once considered letting Ops go and talking Tali out of leading the Toa Rahayu, and leave everything to him. But then he had remembered the dedication both had to their jobs and that idea was out the window the second it had been formed. 'But now's not the time to think about that'. Billy decided as Tali's voice jolted him from his long train of thought.

"You ready, Billy?" Tali asked, excitement and eagerness twinkling in her eyes as she grinned at the Toa Voya leader. She always loved a challenge and could feel the tinges of adrenaline starting to run through her veins. 'This is going to be fun.' She chuckled to herself, fully ready to show her skills and get a little training in.

Billy grinned back, aiming at the moving targets as he taunted: "Are YOU"?

Just a short distance away, Ops watched the two Toa-Leaders as he leaned against a wall, a glad smile on his faceplates. To be honest, Ops was really happy that Billy was trying to get along with his fiancée. Both Billy and Tali were very important people to him, both being his best friends, though on different levels, and he couldn't imagine his life without either of them. Sure the two wouldn't always agree on everything, both of them being Co-leaders to the combined Toa team, but he figured it would still be better to have the two as friends than people who would want to make him choose between them. He would have enough of those if an argument ever arose on a strategy towards taking down some Makutacons. He planned on trying to figure out how to put those plans together to avoid backlash from either of them, should a situation like that arise so he was probably okay. Just as long as Tali and Billy got along, even if only most of the time, Ops would be happy.

Smirking, Tali aimed her arrow at the target, already making the calculations and necessary adjustments as she waited for the signal.

"Round 1... Begin". An automatic voice said, prompting both Tali and Billy to fire their arrows at their targets.

Keeping her breathing steady , Tali mentally timed the moving target and let the arrow fly from her bow. She didn't even pause to see if it had struck its mark before sending a second arrow flying towards another target. She repeated this rapid fire technique with the rest of the targets.

Billy was impressed as Tali's tactic worked, every arrow hitting a bulls eye. He smirked then. 'So that's how you want to play this'? Billy thought before then aiming his arrow-sword at the moving targets. Billy aimed carefully as he fired arrow after arrow, waiting for the arrows to reload in his sword. This was a slight advantage he had over Tali, while she had to reload her bow manually, Billy's sword reloaded automatically. Though it was technically cheating, this was what Tali had agreed to, that they both use their primary weapons. Billy was just giving her his best.

Tali stiffened a little, feeling the light prick of her pride getting hurt. But she shook it off as she sent her next arrow flying towards its mark. This was just a friendly competition with both contestants being at the top of their game. She smirked as she grabbed her next arrow. 'Just focus on the targets, don't get distracted'.

As the two Toa continued their match, Ops watched them both, amazed at how well both were doing. Then again, he couldn't be TOO surprised. Both of these leaders were two of the best of the best Toa out there. They had both been through many difficult battles and came out victorious. To be honest, with the skill set these two had, he wasn't sure WHO was going to win. Ops smiled wider as he leaned back against the wall, deciding to simply wait for the last result as he continued to watch them.

Tali gave a small smile as she came to the last two targets. Deciding to show off, she pulled out her last two arrows, drew them back on her bow at the same time, aimed carefully and let them fly at the same time as Billys. Her aim proved true as the arrows both hit their targets in sync. Almost immediately, the targets stopped, followed by an automatic voice from their scoring system.

"Score is Tali with fifteen hits, Billy with eleven. Tali won this match".

Ops smiled brightly, clapping for his fiance. "Nice Tali"!

Startled by the sudden clapping, Tali blinked as she turned to face her fiance. "Thanks, Ops." She smiled before turning to Billy and offered a hand to him. "Good match, Billy, you did great."

Billy smiled at the Co-leader Toa of water, shaking her hand respectfully. "You did better". The Co-leader Toa of fire complimented. "I can better see why you're a good fit for Ops". By that, Billy meant he saw yet another reason why they were perfect for each other: both were good fighters, and two of three whom had ever been good enough to beat him.

Tali blushed at the compliment, not because he mentioned Ops but because she wasn't comfortable with compliments. "I...uh...thanks."

Billy waved a hand. "Hey, don't mention it. You more than deserve him after all the two of you have been through, and the effort I have seen you two put into your relationship". Then gazing at Ops with a smile: "You both will be just fine".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hold up! If this thing is more powerful than the Blaster, why are you pulling it out?!" Alyan was still having a hard time processing what Xanthium had just told him. Any LOGICAL person would know that with the war pretty much over there was no need for super powerful weapons and relics. If anything, those types of things should be put away, like away away. So far away in the pitch black back of the deepest vault wit traps and combination locks that would stump Indiana Jones himself.

Just a second later, three Toa ran past Alyan, each armed with a rifle. The three Toa came to a quick stop in front of Alyan then, all of them standing in different positions around the entrance to the crate, and aiming their firearms at the Xtronian, whom was now holding the golden case, as if he were as big of a threat as Teridax.

"Xanthium, put down the case, and stand down now"! One of the Toa shouted.

Xanthium looked to the three Toa with a confused expression. "What is the meaning of this"?

"Lesovikk told you not to take anything from this storage"! Another one of the Toa yelled. "You are disobeying a direct order from the Lead-Turaga himself"!

"Is that true, Xanthium?" Alyan stared at the Toabot General in shock.

Xanthium gazed from the other Toa to Alyan, seeing his shocked look as he let out an aggravated sigh. Sure, he knew the Toa were clever, and fast, but he hadn't expected them to get here this fast. Nor had he expected Alyan to be walking through the base at this hour. 'Oh well'. Xanthium thought. 'I guess it is time for me to take matters into my own hands and get out by any means necessary'.

"Yeah". Xanthium responded, the Toabot symbol on arm slowly changing shape and color. "I guess it is".

The second everyone saw Xanthium's Toabot symbol change into a Makutacon symbol, he quickly threw five knives at each of the Toa, killing the three random ones instantly.

On instinct, Alyan quickly dodged the knives, but, unfortunately, one caught him in the arm which made him cry out in pain. Ducking behind cover, he checked the damage and nearly fainted at the sight of his blood flowing from the deep gash, Quickly covering it with his hand, he turned his mind to Xanthium and what had just happened. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. But the dead Toa out in the open made it clear. As tears welled up in his eyes so did his rage as he stormed out into the clearing again to face the one he had called friend.

"How? How could you?" He roared in fury and pain. "We trusted you! I trusted you!" A thought flashed through his mind and his fury boiled even hotter. "DIEGO trusted you!"

Not wanting to listen to this Toa's pathetic banter, Xanthium dashed quickly towards Alyan, then picking him up by the throat, and squeezing hard on it. 'But not too hard'. Xanthium thought. He didn't want to kill this one. At least not yet. Xanthium snarled at the Toa Rahayu of Stone.

"And I trusted my leaders once". Xanthium responded angrily. "I PROTECTED them, and they betrayed me".

Sure, Xanthium had once been like Paradox, always willing to defend and protect the two races that birthed them. But then when he had helped them out, when they needed his help the most, they punished him and his entire race with the exile. Ever since then, he had been in affiliation with the Liege, whom led the Makutacons. After the betrayal that had ruined him, and the image the Bioformers could've had, Xanthium saw from his point of view, and confronted him personally to secretly join him, setting in place the plan he was going to inflict on the earth.

"Think about that and tell me this is not just". Xanthium told Alyan, before tossing him carelessly away, before reverting to his Xtronian ship form, flying fast everywhere in the room, firing missiles everywhere in the room, catching it on fire in seconds.

Alyan manage to roll to his feet when he hit the ground and ran as fast as he could to the exit. 'Got to get out! Got to warn everyone! Got to get out! Got to...' "Ack!" He yelled as a piece of the ceiling pinned him to the ground five feet from the door. 'Scrap,' He struggled for a bit and nearly called to Xanthium for help but stopped himself in time. Instead he whispered, "Jesus, help me", as he listened for any sign of Xanthium. 'He's not going to help me.' He muttered bitterly. 'He was never my friend. He's just a rotten traitor who deserves to die.'

Just a few seconds later, Alyan saw the piece of ceiling being tossed off of him like a soccer ball. Alyan looked up in relief then as Armor lended a hand to his Toa comrade.

"Alyan, what is going on"?! Armor demanded.

One second, he had been doing his routine patrols, and then next second, everything was on fire! Sure, he knew the Makutacons weren't truly down, just because they had recently lost their second in command, but never before had they retaliated THIS soon. 'So maybe it's not the Makutacons then'. Armor thought. He rolled his optics at the thought. 'Please'. He thought. 'Who ELSE would possibly want to attack us now that we've made peace with the rest of the world'?

Alyan sighed in relief. Man , was he happy to see the trigger fingered Toabot. "Armor. Thank God." He relaxed his muscles as he sagged in relief. Big mistake. The shock of his injuries were starting to get to him. Realizing this, Alyan said the first thing that came to mind in case he passed out in the next ten seconds. "Xanthium. He...he betrayed us!"

Armor blinked in surprise. "WHAT"?!

He had heard that Insidious had told Paradox that Xanthium was a traitor, but he didn't think it could possibly be true. After all, Makutacons rarely ever kept their word. He had fought more than enough of them to know this as a fact.

"He...he took something...more...p...powerful than...the Blaster." Alyan coughed and gasped in pain, the seriousness of his injuries making it harder to stay awake. "L...Lesovikk...told him...not to...be...here. He...k...killed...three Toa."

Armor blinked more in surprise. "No...no he couldn't ha..."

No matter how many times Alyan would say it, Armor was still shocked by this horrific revelation. This was XANTHIUM after all! The very Bioformer who had started the Toabot army many years ago, and now said Toabot was willing to leave all of that behind for the unjust revenge desired by the Makutacons? Then another scary thought occurred to him: 'Was anyone else here seduced by the Makutacon ideology'? Was there possibly another, or even several traitors in their midst? Regardless, after a betrayal this huge, Armor was going to keep his optics peeled.

Another voice suddenly jolted Armor out of his thoughts: "Move aside Armor"!

Armor nodded quickly, moving aside as Rack used his healing ray on Alyan to repair his wounds.

Alyan jumped a little in surprise when the healing ray began to fix his wounds. 'Took you long enough.' "Thanks, Rack."

"No problem". Rack responded kindly, before gazing up confusedly at the half destroyed roof, snow falling softly through it.

Rack almost growled in frustration. He, Red, and SideSwerve had just managed to clean the floors before traveling to Maya to fight the Insidious. Now they were going to have to fix the roof, and somehow get all of the water off of the concrete floor, which would be a bit difficult since there were no grates or Toabots of water at the moment. Rack knew a few Toabots of water were on their way, but they were still at least a years worth of travel away. Regardless, Rack was not happy about the mess.

"We need to warn the others." Alyan grunted as he stood up. "Whatever Xanthium took, he said it was more powerful than the Requiem Blaster. I think the Turaga may be in danger." 'And it would be best to ask around if anyone knows of something more powerful than the Blaster, cause I don't remember hearing of such a thing.'

"Kid, if he's right about that, then I think we're all in trouble". Armor told him.

That was saying a lot considering Xanthium had just betrayed them for the Makutacon, while also knowing the location of their base. The sole reason why Armor would now keep a constant look out. If the Makutacons really had something that powerful in their grasp, the Turaga wouldn't be their only targets. A weapon of such power would end the war forever, with them as the victor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: We're back! XD

Galem: (confused look) Who?

Biomarvel740: (smirks) You know what I'm talking about.

Galem: (chuckles) yes, I do.

Biomarvel740: (chuckles)

Galem: (tickles you)

Tali: Guys! This is how you are going to welcome your readers?

Biomarvel740: (laughs, tickles her back) Maybe! lol!

Galem: (laughs)

Tali: (facepalm) Oh, brother.

Biomarvel740: (laughs, sits back in his seat) Okay, we're done goofing around.

Galem: (smirks)

Tali: What are we going to do with you two?

Biomarvel740: (chuckles, looks to the readers) Anyways, welcome back! And I am so glad that I made this novel a two parter because Part 2 is almost 3 times as long as Part 1.

Galem: (giggles) Sorry, that's my fault. I never know when to stop.

Biomarvel740: Lol! Indiana Jones is owned by Lucas Arts and the Requiem Blaster (which appeared in BF2P1) is owned by Hasbro.

Galem: (smiles)

Tali: Uh, Biomarvel? I think Galem had too much Energon this morning.

Biomarvel740: What makes you say that Tali?

Tali: Her eyes are drooping.

Biomarvel740: (notices) Oh! Um, I guess we should end this section then. (looks to the readers) What did you all think of this chapter?

Tali: (shakes Galem)

Galem: huh? Oh! Leave us a review or PM either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please-

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God blessed day! XD :D


	2. Chapter 2

Lego owns Bionicle, and the names Ketongu and Thunder, and Hasbro owns Transformers. Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, and Valera. I own everything else.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Proposal (continued)

After Green had asked that question, Angela was almost speechless. Sure, this was something she had always wanted, to marry the male she had, and always would love, and now that moment was here, and she was so happy. She remained silent for a moment not out of fear, but out of happiness that this day had finally come. Angela smiled brightly down at her boyfriend.

"Oh, Green". Angela responded.

Green kept in a chuckle at that response. To be honest, Green was really scared at first. After all, this was a question that would change their lives forever. He wasn't scared about whether or not he was ready to accept the duties of a husband, he knew he was from the first moment he had laid eyes upon her. Green was scared because he was afraid Angela might say no, that it was too soon or something like that. But that answer had told him everything. But, in being the Le-Matoran that he was, there was no way he was passing up the opportunity to try and tease her a bit.

With a humorous smirk, Green asked her: "Is that a yes"?

Angela giggled, both at Greens question and his cute smirk as she nearly shouted: "Yes"!

Just as Angela had answered Green, Green felt his heartlight beat happily, so glad that she had answered yes to spending the rest of her life with him. Immediately, Green rose to his feet, wrapped his arms around Angela, hugged her tightly close, and pushed his lips happily against hers. Both Green and Angela smiled brightly as they continued their kiss, neither one of them wanting this happy moment to end.

Unfortunately for them, someone close by, parked nearby in vehicle mode, felt a little differently, then activating his radio, playing a "special song" for them.

 _"They can laugh, they can cry_  
 _The future looks so beautiful and bright_  
 _They can dance under the moonlight_  
 _Cause God is smiling down on them tonight_  
 _And she wants to stay right here_  
 _Make it last for a hundred more years"._

The second the lyrics had begun to play, Green and Angela had stopped their kiss, Angela fighting not to burst out laughing as a slightly irritated look covered Green's powerless Kanohi.

You really DO have a knack for ruining the moment, don't you"? Green asked the nearby, yellow, two seater.

Angela couldn't help herself anymore, bursting out laughing after Green had answered Ketongu's tease. As much as Green really hated it sometimes when Ketongu ruined the moment, Angela honestly found it funny most of the time. As much as Angela had really enjoyed her private moments with Green, such as the one that had only happened moments ago, she did have to admit that Ketongu had a tolerable sense of humor.

Ketongu reverted quickly into Toa mode, smiling down at the two humorously as he answered: "Hey, you were the one who purchased this song off of Itunes yesterday".

Green blushed hotly, casting a slight glare at the Av-Toabot who simply smirked in response. Angela blinked rapidly for a second, before then turning and smiling sweetly to her now fiance.

"Really Green"? Angela asked him, tears threatening to emerge from her eyes. Even when they were together, Green still had many sweet surprises for her.

Green smiled and nodded in response, happy that this confession hadn't turned into another embarrassing moment. 'Take THAT Key'. Green thought. Besides, this wasn't about the slightly disappointed Toabot. It was about him and Angela, and their decision to be together for as long as they both would live. No matter what, Green would try to make sure that this memory would remain precious as well.

"Hey, I knew you'd say yes". Green admitted. "Besides, I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you". Then taking gentle hold of her hand: "I really don't want to spend a moment without you".

It was true. All throughout his time getting to know the female Ga-Matoran, Green really didn't want to spend a single moment without her. Especially not when she was his best friend through Middle School, High School, and the small time they spent together in College. Green's heartlight had almost leapt with joy when Angela had decided to help manage the Zoo with him. As sad as Green was that neither of them would get to finish the education they had wanted, at least they would still have each other.

Greens happiness had only grown when the pair had finally started dating. To know that the most beautiful Ga-Matoran in the world loved Green dearly, as much as he loved her, had made him feel complete. Even before the six months the two had dated, from the first day Green had accidentally bumped into her in the Middle School hallway, he had always known that Angela was the female he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Angela felt the same way as she sniffled a bit, refusing the urge to cry tears of joy, especially since Ketongu might try to ruin that moment as well, as she responded: "I love you too Green". Then walking quickly into his arms and hugging him tightly, Green happily hugging her back in response.

But instead of pressing that radio button Ketongu had on him, he simply smiled at the two, happy that they were finally deciding to take the next step in their relationship and commit to each other. Though he had been slightly amused by Greens pranks in the past, always believing his own pranks to be better, he did admire the fact that Green did most of these pranks just to see Angela smile and/or laugh. Though it wasn't the ideal way to gain a pretty girls attention, at least Green did it while knowing it would work. Though it had made Ketongu sad for a time that Green was too afraid to admit his feelings for Angela, when she clearly had feelings for him as well. Then Green had pranked Ketongu with a bucket over his office door filled with boiled, rotten eggs, making that sadness fade for a little while. Needless to say, Green had come a long way from the boy who was afraid of his feelings towards Angela, to the male who now embraced those feelings even now as Green and Angela were engaged, and it made Ketongu really happy for him.

Ketongu chuckled a bit then as he thought: 'They should give me SOME credit for it'. After all, he was the one who had embarrassed Green with song lyrics when he was helping Angela push a cart with a Tarakava cage, which sort of pushed Green down the road of admitting his feelings. One thing Ketongu knew for sure was that if he wasn't, his wedding present would come in the form of a bucket of boiled rotten eggs over Greens bedroom door.

After a long moment of silence, Ketongu finally spoke: "Should we uh, go tell the others"?

Angela nearly facepalmed when Ketongu had mentioned their friends, as this moment had caused her to nearly forget about her friends. After the battle in Maya, the Makutacons having killed several Autobots and Toa, perhaps they could use this set of good news. Besides, Angela and Green always had a good time at the base with their friends so it wouldn't definitely wouldn't be any sort of bother.

Angela smiled brightly at the one eyed Toabot. "We'd love to Key"!

Suddenly, Golden had emerged from the bushes, clearly having followed them here instead of staying in bed like Green had asked. But since this was a precious moment to both him and Angela, he decided to let this one instance slide. Green smirked then as he thought: 'If he does it again, I am making sure to put something over his door, then blaming it on him'

"Wait"! Golden shouted. "Can I come too"?

Green laughed at Golden's shout, knowing it was only because he loved hanging out with the Toabots as he answered: "Of course you can little bro".

Golden smiled brightly. "Cool"! Then blushing nervously, embarrassed that he hadn't said this earlier as he responded: "And congratulations".

Green smiled, happy that he had his little brothers full support on this. As happy as he was to have Golden's support, it wasn't all that surprising. In the time Angela had been here, Golden had grown close to her, and her to him. Whenever Golden came home from school, Angela would always help him out with his homework, help him study, and even read him bedtime stories at night to go to sleep. Angela was almost like a second mother to him, something Green was so happy about. Yet another out of many reasons why Green was happy to be engaged to Angela. She had always treated Green like he was a brother when they went to school together, and she treated his little brother like family as well. 'And now she's going to really be a part of the family'. Green thought happily.

Green nodded to his little brother. "Thanks". then gazing happily into Angela's bright red eyes: "Its ME who's lucky anyway".

Green really did consider himself lucky as Angela could've fallen into the arms of any other male, and there were a lot of possible choices for her to choose from back at school. With looks like hers, all she would need is a single word to get a guy. But she chose him, which came as much of a surprise as it did a massive relief. A relief because if he saw her getting married to another male because he never took the chance to ask her out in the ten prior years he had known her, would've really hurt. A surprise because she could've chosen anyone else, someone even better than him perhaps.

Angela smiled sweetly, planting a soft kiss on Greens lips before responding: "No Green, we BOTH are".

Growing up, Angela had never even considered the idea of getting married or falling in love. Sure, she was a big hit at school in the crush department, but none of those guys felt right for her, all of them seeming to want her just for her looks and nothing else. 'I know they think I'm hot but there's more to me than that'! She used to angrily think. Matter of fact, she had been in a mood from the stupid flirting when she had bumped into Green, and when she saw his powerless Pakari, and those dashing green eyes, that anger had faded and she fell head over heels for him, though not allowing herself to show it in case he was just like everyone else. But he proved himself to be different, actually seeming to care more about her well being than her looks. But then they had become friends and Angela was afraid to admit her feelings. Then finally, one day in the midst of a Bioformer battle, the two admitted their love for each other, and they both felt the better for it.

Angela and Green were both snapped out of their loving gaze into each others eyes by the sound of Ketongu transforming into his vehicular form, breaking a silence that had gone on for almost three minutes.

"Alright then, let's go"! Ketongu shouted, honking his horn happily.

The three Matoran laughed happily before running into Ketongu's vehicular form, all of them happily ready to see their Toa, Autobots and Toabot friends reaction to their new surprise. Little did they know, they wouldn't be the only ones with a big surprise tonight.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The song Ketongu played in his vehicle mode was Hundred More Years by Francesca Battesteli.


	3. Chapter 3

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers. Galem owns Tali, Iris, Ava, Amber, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, and Valera.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: WHY?!

As Ketongu drove down the long road, Green, Angela, and Golden riding inside with happy expressions, Ketongu couldn't help but feel happy himself. Before Green had experienced their war, Green had seemed not to be at peace with himself, for a couple of reasons. First, there was the stress of him, Golden, and Angela managing an entire zoo all on their own. Second was his refusal to forgive his mom and dad for leaving the zoo and Golden to become Turaga. Lastly was his fear to admit his feelings for Angela, due to the fact that he would never be able to financially support her in the way he felt she deserved. Or at least not at that point. Then, after Green had helped temporarily end the war, and overcame all three problems, things had gotten much better for him. With Jala sending him money, and more employees helping them out, Green had finally seemed happy. More happy than he had been in a long time.

But what had made Green the happiest was the fact that he now had the female of his dreams as his girlfriend. Ketongu nearly chuckled as he had remembered Green and Angela's first days dating. For the first week, Green must have spent hundreds of dollars showering Angela with gifts, which she seemed to enjoy until they had to start using one of the bedrooms to store all of her daily presents. Needless to say, Angela talked him out of it, convincing him that she was in the relationship because she loved him, and nothing would change the way she felt about him.

Now here Green was, engaged to Angela and he looked all the more happy. Considering Green a friend, Ketongu again couldn't help but be happy for the Le-Matoran. Ketongu didn't personally know what it was like to have a good romance-based relationship, his single eye scaring more femmes away than attracting them, at least SOMEONE he knew was succeeding in this department.

Ketongu was jolted out of his thoughts as the base came into view, him starting to pull into the gravel driveway. But the base itself wasn't what had caught his single eye. What had caught his eye instead as he opened his doors, allowing the three Matoran to exit his vehicle mode, was a brightness that seemed to originate from a section in the base to the far right. Once they were safely out, Ketongu transformed into Toa mode. Being taller now, Ketongu turned his head towards the bright spot, his eye widening as he noticed that the roof of said section had caught fire.

"What the scrap"? Ketongu commented.

The three Matoran almost asked the Av-Toabot what he just cursed about, but stopped themselves as they all spotted the burning roof as well. They each widened their eyes at the sight. Though it was a small bit of destruction compared to what they had seen, it was still shocking. They had just gotten out of a battle so they sincerely hoped that they weren't walking into another one just yet. 'Maybe someone pulled the wrong wire in Armor's thought processor (metaphor)'? Green thought, as the Toabot of Iron did have a bit of a temper, probably thanks to all of the times his Toabot guardian had pranked him. Green shook his head then, realizing there was NO way Armor would overreact like this. The worst he had really seen the Toabot do was shout at Ketongu for a mustard sock bomb that was hidden in one of his thirty or so gun cabinets.

"So what happened here"? Green thought aloud.

"Xanthium is what happened." A voice snarled from their left. Alyan was glaring angrily, still mad about the betrayal.

Angela immediately widened her eyes, shocked at this revelation. Also confused as she crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. 'Xanthium had just tried to help us take down the Insidious, right'? Angela thought. So then, why betray them if he was on their side. 'Unless he's been planning this for a long time'. Angela thought. Now that Angela was starting to think back to that battle, something really didn't add up. When Xanthium had fought the Insidious, he had failed to beat him. But when Paradox, someone whom Xanthium had trained, had taken on the Insidious, the Insidious fell a bit too easily. Sure there was that lightning that added to his power, plus the prophecy to sort of back him up. But Xanthium was powerful too, bearing the element of Supernova, an element of hundreds of destructive capabilities. Yet Xanthium hadn't used it on his foe. 'Perhaps he was holding back'? Angela thought. Considering all of the evidence currently in her head, and the slight destruction before them, it was a highly likely possibility.

But regardless of all of this evidence, one mind provoking question remained unanswered, and in the heads of all five people currently there: Why would Xanthium betray the Toabot cause? One that he had practically created himself? As far as they were concerned, Xanthium had no motives. It just didn't make any logical sense.

A few moments of silents passed before the sound of familiar flight boosters graced their ears, Paradox's jet form hovering just a few inches away now. Paradox, having already spotted the destruction earlier, transformed into Toa mode faster than even Ketongu had ever seen him do. As Paradox stood in Toa mode, he gazed at the still lit fire on the roof to their right, a confused expression on his mask. 'Have we just been attacked'? Paradox wondered as he gazed carefully at the burning roof, trying to spot any signs of life or Makutacon activity.

But as he gazed at the destruction, Paradox spotted something that angered him immediately. On an outstretched, shard piece of metal, was an impaled corpse of a Toa, bleeding heavily from the mouth. Both fists tightened at the sight, his anger only continuing to rise. Whatever had just happened, involved the deaths of many innocent Toa, all of whom had loving families and friends who cherished them dearly. 'Now they will never get to see the ones they love again or vice versa'. Paradox thought ragefully, an angry tear exiting his left optic.

Paradox didn't bother wiping the tear away as he asked in the calmest tone he could muster, which wasn't much at the moment: "Who did this"?

"It was Xanthium, Paradox." Alyan walked over to the Toabot leader, his anger radiating off his armor in waves. "He did this. I saw it with my own eyes. He's betrayed us."

Green gazed cautiously at the Toabot leader, having never seen him this angry since Gahu had been , Green knew that as they were his friends, Paradox would never even fathom the idea of harming any of them, physically or emotionally. But Killer was his brother, and Paradox had lashed out at hi for killing the Toa of Lava. 'That was different'. Green thought. 'Killer is a liarkless Makutacon general who cares for nothing other than Makutacon supremacy'. Still, with no Makutacons around to punish for these murderous actions, Green still had to wonder.

Noticing Green's cautious look, Paradox quickly turned away from the others, not wanting them to bear witness to his angry expression. As a friend who cared deeply for them, he didn't want them to believe that he would harm them, and he would never hurt any innocent people, not even if his own life depended on it. For now, since his friends were there, Paradox would try hard to keep his composure. Just as long as he didn't see any other Toa or Autobots corpses or injuries, and as long as he avoided the lifeless gaze of the impaled corpse, Paradox would be able to keep calm.

Alyan closed his eyes as a single tear of sorrow for his friend rolled down his cheek. He could understand to a degree the anger, rage and pain that Paradox was feeling right now. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly, knowing the words will never undo the horrors.

As Billy was approaching with most of the other injured Toa and Autobots from the destroyed section, Billy quickly noticed the sad expression on the mask of the blind Toa Rahayu of stone. He also noticed Green, Angela, Golden, and Ketongu, all with surprised looks on their faces and Paradox with his back turned to the others. It quickly became evident that Alyan blamed himself for not stopping Xanthium from escaping with whatever relic they still didn't know. Regardless, Billy knew that this was in no way Alyan's fault, and he knew Paradox knew that too.

The first time Billy and his teammates had encountered the Bioformers, they had tried using their elemental powers and their weapons against them. But their min had been impenetrable to both, and their only weakness was to stab or shoot them in the optics, the only exposed parts of the Bioformers that they knew of thus far. With the Makutacons trying so hard to kill them, it didn't exactly give any of them enough time to look for other ones. Plus Xanthium was the original Toabot leader and no one saw this betrayal coming, not even him. The shock would've surely been enough to keep him from even thinking about going for the optics. To be honest, he wasn't sure any of them would've thought of it had they been in his place.

Billy jogged quickly to the Toa, then placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he said: "Kid, it's not your fault".

Alyan didn't say anything as he closed his eyes and hung his head, the self hate and sorrow clinging to him as a cloak despite Billy's words.

As Paradox heard Billy continue to comfort the Toa, Paradox looked to his left, spotting all of the Toa and Autobots and Toabots approaching. Big mistake. His anger only grew as he saw the multiple carriers they had set down, all of them carrying injured or deceased Toa and/or Autobots. Paradox's fists tightened in rage as he spotted a few males and females crying over the deceased bodies, clearly having been good friends or romantically involved with them. Though Paradox was happy that any of his new comrades had made it out of this attack alive, the fact that Xanthium had willingly killed so many Toa and Autobots from the people they loved, without any hesitation judging from their gruesome wounds, made him angrier by the second. It almost made him regret allowing any Toa or Autobots help him fight in this war. He he said no this never would've happened. All of this made Paradox feel like was all of his fault, for trusting Xanthium and allowing people to come fight for a good cause, only to die mercilessly at the hands of someone they all trusted.

Paradox shut his eyes in rage, letting out a loud roar of rage as he dashed past his friends on the small hill, stopping at a metal wall and pushing his right arm-blade angrily through it. The arm-blade went through the metal wall like a knife cutting butter, a loud screeching sound sounding out a short sob. As Paradox kept his arm-blade in the metal wall, Paradox continued to shake in both sadness and rage, almost unable to believe what had happened, and then continuing to blame himself when he had remembered the fact that the Insidious had warned him that this would happen. Sure Kafeel was a Makutacon, and therefore could not be trusted. It didn't stop the fact that Paradox didn't even want to consider the possibility that Xanthium would betray them. 'Maybe if I had just allowed myself to consider the possibility, and kept a close optic on him...' Almost immediately, a waterfall of angry and sad tears flooded out from his optics. 'My job was to protect Bionicle and Transformer kind and now I am failing'! Paradox thought.

Ketongu widened his eye in shock, having never seen Paradox this angry before. He had seen this guy some pretty brutal stuff out on the battlefield, but he had never seen him react to anything like this. Ketongu didn't exactly blame him. Because Paradox had a massive amount of unconditional love for all sentient life, and because he loved Xanthium almost like a second dad, surely he would take this the hardest out of everyone there. But the fact that Paradox had still snapped like this in front of everyone was unexpected to say the least.

Paradox snapped out of his sad thoughts then, in response to several gasps and murmurs that had emerged from the crowds watching him. Paradox immediately felt worse. For all of the time he had been working with these people, he had tried to be an inspirational leader, trying to be an example of what they could be, so that there may be peace one day for years to come, and yet he had just snapped in front of everyone, showing them a sign of weakness in the leader they all looked up to in times like this.

Trying desperately not to face the crowd, unwilling for them to see his expression or his tears as he slowly removed the arm-blade from the wall. "I am... Sorry". Paradox told them. "I... I do not feel good". He meant that both mentally and literally. The fact that his brother and mentor, someone he had loved and trusted his whole life, had just betrayed the cause he had taught him to fight for, made him want to vomit.

When Alyan heard the blades being drawn, he reacted on instinct to draw his own, only to stare in shock and panic as he witnessed Paradox lose his cool. "Paradox! What are you doing?!"

Still turned away from everyone, Paradox responded as quickly as he could as the sick feeling lingered in his stomach: "I... I need to be alone for a while".

With that being said, Paradox turned quickly and transformed back into jet form before blasting off, away from the TATF (Toa, Autobot, and Toabot Facility) faster than a it probably was not wise to let them see their leader run away, it was a far better option than allowing them to see him in the state he was currently in. Besides that, if he wanted to return to base, to inspire his men to continue fighting to finally end this war, he would need to return as the calm, kind, strong, and compassionate leader they all knew him as. If any of them had seen his tears, they would've immediately lost any hope of victory. So he needed to do two things before returning to base: pray that things would get better, and form a plan to stop this war once and for all.

Diego walked in, managing to dodge the retreating Paradox in time. 'Whoa. What's his hurry?' He wondered, until he saw the damage in front of him. For a minute, his shock froze his vocal chords useless.  
"Oh man," he finally muttered, "what hap..." Then he spotted Alyan. The Stone Toa Rahayu was staring at the ground blankly, all fight drained out of him. It frightfully reminded him of that day. "Alyan, are you alright?" He rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, Diego. Really."

Diego could hear in his voice that his friend was exactly the opposite, but knew better than to press him right now. "Well, what happened here?"

SilverVolt approached the two, an angry look on his Kanohi Akaku as he responded: "That dirtbag Xanthium stole a powerful relic".

Green widened his eyes immediately. "He what"?!

Though Green was able to put two and two together to come to the conclusion that the base had been attacked by Xanthium, he had had no knowledge to the fact that the Toabot turned traitor had also stolen one of the relics that had been on the Firepower ship. He also couldn't help but be a bit annoyed by that, as they had just beaten a Makutacon general with a "powerful relic" yesterday. 'Talk about deja vu'. Green thought.

"Which one"? Golden asked.

SkyFighter appeared next, standing next to his brother before answering the Matorans question: "That's the problem, we don't know which one it was".

Greens eyes widened even more at this knowledge. 'As if Xanthium, someone who knows the location of the base, and every one of Paradox's moves, betraying us wasn't bad enough'. Green thought. 'Now we don't even know which relic is currently in his possession'. Last Green checked, there wasn't a list of all of the relics on that ship laying around anywhere. Plus, Armor had told him yesterday that each case for the weapons had a padlock, and no one knew the pass codes either. 'Maybe after today, it should remain that way'. Green thought. After all, if Xanthium was willing to betray his own cause, and work to bring about the extinction of all Bionicle and Transformerkind, who knows who else was willing to do the same?

Upon hearing Xanthium being named as the one responsible, Diego felt like he had been turned into stone. He could hardly hear his liarkbeat and he became numb to everyone around him as his processor clung to that name. Xanthium. The only Toabot who had noticed his identity and skill, and had taken him under his wing to train. The Toabot he had looked up to. His mentor. His friend.

Noticing the Praxian had gone still, Alyan looked over and yelped in shock. Diego was so pale he was starting to look the deathly grey of an offline mech! And he was starting to fall like one! "Diego!" Alyan quickly grabbed Diego and struggled to steady him on his pedes. 'Sheesh, mech! Lay off the Energon goodies!'

"Xanthium? He...He did this?"

Alyan felt like he was punched in the stomach. Never in all the years they had been friends had he ever heard Diego this...hopeless.

"Dang right he did". Armor responded in a angry tone, still enraged at what had just happened. Then taking out a Cordak Blaster and cocking it: "First chance I get, I'm shooting the fraggers head off"!

SkyFighter scoffed. "Get in line youngling".

After all of the people Xanthium had killed, and the trust he had demolished carelessly, it was no surprise that everyone would want a shot at him. Even Green probably would've taken a shot. After two battles, Green was in no way afraid of fighting Makutacons. He had temporarily offed Killer, and had even assisted in taking down the Combiner in Maya. If Paradox needed help fighting Xanthium, which he probably would, then they would all be behind him, ready to assist. Not that they didn't have any faith in their Toabot leader. Even after Paradox's emotional breakdown, they knew that he was still a good and responsible leader and fighter. But Xanthium had been the one who trained Paradox since youth. When it came down to them fighting mono on mono, logically, Paradox wouldn't have too much of a fighting chance.

Ketongu then noticed Alyan still steadying the Toabot of lightning, whom had seemed to lose any feeling in his legs. It didn't take long for Diego to figure out why. After Xanthium had figured out that Diego was a Bioformer, he had agreed to train him to use his elemental power. For someone to have gotten as close as Xanthium had, only to carelessly crush Diego's dreams like this, it must have crushed him. Unwilling to see his friend like this any longer, Ketongu approached the two quickly.

Ketongu had a confused look for a while before asking them: "Which one of the Guardian Toa is Diego's mother again"?

Managing to spare a few brain cells to contemplate Ketongu's question, Alyan glanced up in confusion. "That would be Adhira, the Vo-Toa with the white wings. Why"?

Relieved by Alyan's answer, Ketongu pressed a digit on a watch-shaped device on his right wrist. The device began to beep immediately, sending an emergency call out to Adhira, wherever she may be. After the battle in Maya, Ketongu and a few of the other Toabots were given a few of these devices, which had been crafted by a Matoran engineer/inventor/weapons designer in Tommyville, and given to Adhira on request, and of course with payment of an undisclosed amount of cash. Said inventor was said to be one of the best and even supplied some weapons to the TATF base. He was even said to have been friends with the officer/trillionaire Furno. But at the moment, Ketongu was too focused on getting Adhira there ASAP, so he decided to push that thought aside for now.

Upon getting the signal from Ketongu, Ashira warily flew back to the base. She remembered the last time she had responded to a call from him how she had gotten trapped by a bunch of mustard bombs. Being a Queen of Pranks herself, she could respect and admire the effort. It was well played, but what annoyed her was that some of the mustard had gotten into her wings and took a long while to fully clean out. She was still planning out her payback though. Jazz and the Twins had always told her that when it came to payback, timing is everything.

Upon landing, Adhira ran to the group as fast as she could. "You called me, Ketongu?"

"No, I'm Ketongu". Ketongu joked. He raised his hands in surrender immediately as she began to approach, to let her know there were no mustard bombs present before speaking: "Xanthium just betrayed us". Then glancing at Diego: "I think he needs you".

Adhira felt a twinge of sadness upon hearing that Xanthium had betrayed them but when Ketongu mentioned her son, she immediately turned to look in the direst tin the Toabot had gestured. "Diego!" She gasped upon seeing her youngest on his knees on the ground. Quickly running over to his side, she knelt beside him.

"Mom." Adhira's heart broke at how much her son's voice sounded like a frighten child. Without another word, she gathered him into her arms and wrapped her wings around him to give him some privacy. No sooner had she done this that Diego began to sob into her chest. Gently, she rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him.

"It's okay, Diego. It's okay." But in the back of her mind, she wondered, 'was it really okay?'.

Ketongu looked away nervously then, as he remembered exactly why they had originally decided to come here. They had come to deliver such great news about their Le-Matoran friend, but now it really didn't seem like the right time to do so. Xanthium had betrayed them, and they had casualties because of it. If he had shared the news that someone was having a good day, and was about to start a new life, how would that make everyone else feel? Would it perhaps change their opinion on how much the Toabots cared for their losses?

"Well, we WERE coming here to deliver some good news but..." Ketongu began.

"Ketongu, look around you". Armor interrupted. "Our base has been half destroyed, Paradox is angry, Xanthium has betrayed us, The Makutacons are still out there and several Toa and Autobots are dead. I think now would be the best time for good news regardless of what it is".

"And I think it might help distract Diego right now." Alyan muttered, gazing sadly at his friend.

"I agree." Adhira nodded. She could feel his storm of emotions pounding through their bond and it was taking everything she had to not be consumed in it. "Sweetie, please sweetspark." She quietly begged him. Diego didn't respond. Instead he buried his helm into her shoulder, but he did nod, signaling he was listening.

Ketongu nodded in agreement upon once again noticing the sound of Diego's cries against his mother. Plus, if anybody else noticed them, despite the pain they were surely going through, perhaps it would at least give them something else to think about for a while. Perhaps it would make them feel somewhat assured that things would get better, that out of all of the bad things to come out of tonight, at least one thing came out good on this night. Ketongu looked quickly to his Le-Matoran friend and nodded, motioning him to tell them.

Green looked to his friends with a small smile, still a bit upset about what had recently occurred as he spoke: "Well, it's about me and Angela".

Angela tried to put on her best smile, keeping the tears of sorrow for the fallen from fleeing from her eyes as she lifted her left hand to them, showing them the ring on her ring finger.

Alyan bursted out laughing as the sorrow of the day immediately melted and overflowing joy replaced it. "Alright, Green! Way to go!" He shouted as he clapped the Le Matoran on the back. 'Best. News. EVER!'

Adhira beamed brightly at the new couple, everything in her wanting to jump up and clap her hands wildly like an excited child. "Congratulations, you two!"

Diego peeked up over his mother's wing, like a cute little chick, and also congratulated them, a smile returning a small glimmer of joy to his optics again. " Congratulations, guys!"

Green smiled back at Diego, and the others, happy to have had the opportunity to lighten the mood a bit as he responded: "Thanks".

War Machine chuckled as if he had just heard a joke. "Thank YOU kid".

"Back on our planet, a wedding was one of the most important ceremonies for... well almost ANY couple". Armor told them happily, which surprised Green a bit. Not that Armor was never happy, this was just the most positive mood he had ever seen the Toabot of Iron in.

"There would be cake, dancing, a mini fighting arena just for fun & the best part of it, was that the Groom and the Bride were always wed in front of a large wooden cross". Armor finished.

SideSwerve nodded in agreement. "Yep, jene (those) were the good old tages (days)".

As the Toabots chattered in agreement, Green couldn't help but smile at that last part. The fact that the Groom and Bride were wed in front of a cross made a lot of since. God had created the first man and woman, and therefore created the very concept of marriage. Plus, it was a good way to give thanks to God for giving them all the powerful emotion that was love. From love, sprung many great things such as compassion, forgiveness, trust, etc. Because of that, and the unconditional love from Jesus that they didn't deserve, Green and Angela would both be more than happy to be married in front of a cross, the very symbol of Christianity.

Green chuckled a bit then as he thought about how Armor had mentioned cake. Sure, a large majority of weddings had cakes, but what made it all the more funny was that cakes were Angela's specialty. On every birthday (other than her own), Angela would try to make a cake, and she was good at it. Better than Green anyways. He was good making things on top of a stove, but he was more likely to burn a cake in the oven than anything else. Back when he was first co-managing at the zoo, he hadn't exactly had the time to learn how to cook, other than past his full time work shift, which was pretty late in the evening. Green had to stay up so many hours just to figure out how to use a stove, but it was necessary. If he hadn't learned how to cook, he wouldn't be able to provide food for Golden. Angela had offered to cook once, but Green refused, not wanting her to do anymore work than the three already had to when they were running the zoo alone. Now that they had more employees and money, Green didn't object to her cooking, and he was glad to for reasons already mentioned. But in knowing how many custom made dishes she would serve most nights, Green knew Angela was going to get to work on the cake the second they got home.

However, Green did find the fighting arena a bit questionable. A wedding was supposed to be a ceremony of love after all, and not at all of violence. 'Maybe it's just a Toabot thing'? Green wondered. He also couldn't help but wonder if the Makutacons did the same thing, only on a more brutal level. In knowing how hateful and unforgiving and merciless they were, they probably fought to the death in their arenas. After what Xanthium had just done, he certainly didn't doubt it. If they didn't, he still wouldn't put it past them.

"It sounds beautiful." Adhira commented, smiling. Alyan simply smiled, already making plans to do something like that on his future wedding. Diego shifted a little in Adhira's arms, causing her to loosen her grip a bit, but he still stayed close.

Adhira lowers her left wing but keeps her right wing curled around her son.

Green had a thoughtful look for a moment before responding: "I guess that sounds OK". Then looking to his fiance: "What do you think Angie"?

Angela smiled back at him. "I love it".

Green had a bit of a surprised look. "Really? Even the fighting arena"? After how upset Angela had been that Green had taken a pretty bad beating from Killer earlier, he figured their wedding was the last place she would want to see people fighting for a while.

Angela laughed, understanding Greens concern as she answered: "Yes. Even the fighting arena".

All of these traditions wouldn't be too much of a big deal so Angela wouldn't stress about it. Angela had also decided to do this because she knew how much the Toabots missed Planet X and surely must have missed their old traditions as well. That being said, including all of these traditions, plus the arena, would be a thank you to them for being the great friends that they had been for the past six months that they had known them for. 'But if Green tries to get involved in the arena, I'm calling it off'. Angela silently decided.

"Alright then, that'll be our wedding". Green said. Then smiling to everyone else currently with them: "And you're all invited. Even the Toa and Autobots".

"Thanks Green". Billy responded with a smile and nod.

All things considered, Billy had always thought that Green was a good Matoran. He cared more than a decent amount for his friends, was brave in the face of danger, and was fun to hang out with whenever they all got the chance to do so. After all of this time they had spent fighting together, Green definitely had his trust and support. After everything he had done to help them, Billy was more than happy to attend his wedding.

"Thank you." Adhira, Alyan and Diego said in sync.

Ketongu kneeled down close to Green, a reassuring smile on his faceplates as he said: "I can watch Golden while you two are on your honeymoon".

Green smiled gratefully up at the single eyed Toabot. "That would be great Key, thanks". Green responded.

With Ketongu watching over his little brother, Green and Angela would finally have some privacy. Not that they minded the company of the younger Matoran, he was almost like a son to them, despite being Greens brother. But as the Honeymoon was normally the time a married couple would begin conceiving for a child, he would feel a lot better if Golden was elsewhere, so as not to be scarred for life by the universal method of conception.

Ketongu smirked just as Green was beginning to feel relieved. "I was actually kidding". Ketongu told them. "I'll still have to watch you. And that includes driving you to your honeymoon spot".

With the possibility of the Toabot-Makutacon war continuing during this, Green and Angela would still need a Toabot guardian to watch out for them just in case a Makutacon got any funny ideas. Plus, SkiJack would be able to watch Golden without problem. He was in the same combat class as Ketongu, so Ketongu had no doubt he would be able to handle himself and protect Golden should the Makutacons set their sights on him.

A large, light green blush conquered Green's mask as he had heard that. Just when he thought he would finally get away from Ketongu and that embarrassing radio of his for a little while, he was proven wrong. Sure, he understood why with the war still going on, but in having known Ketongu as long as he had, he knew that this honeymoon would just be another opportunity for Ketongu to embarrass them. And as time had proven, Ketongu almost never passed up the opportunity to do so.

"I'm not so sure how I feel about that". Green commented quickly, only managing to make Ketongu's smirk grow wider.

Diego and Alyan snickered and Adhira giggled at that.

"Why can't I come with you"? Golden decided to ask the second the chuckling had ended.

Green responded almost immediately: "I'm afraid that reason will have to wait to be explained. For ten more years". Then smirking sinisterly at his fiance: "For Angela to tell you".

Angela's eyes widened at that. 'Say what'?! Angela thought. A dark blue blush covered her powerless Rau as she turned her head to a still smirking Green, casting him a glare, as if to silently tell him: 'If you really think I'm going to explain that to YOUR little brother, as much as I love him, you have another thing Green'. She had always told Green that she wanted her life partner to be the one to explain that part of their relationship to the kids, and though Golden was now her brother in law, she wasn't planning on letting that change anytime soon. 'Too embarrassing'. Angela thought. 'Especially considering how many laughs both Green and Ketongu would get out of it. She cast a small glare at Ketongu then as she saw his digits near his radio, making him lower his servo as if he were joking. She didn't know whether or not he was joking, but if he wasn't, she didn't care how much stronger his min was than hers, she would've still put a beating on him.

Diego snickered behind his hand as his mother blushed in memory of that "event" while Alyan pretended to gag.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Little do they know, things are going to get worse...

Z: Pff! Talk about drama. Am I right Galley?

Biomarvel740: Hey! Only I get to call her that!

Galem: (laughs, blushing) Chillax, Bio. He was just asking a question.

Biomarvel740: (smiles) Oh, alright.

Z: So, the story is getting good in my opinion, but when do I get to come back?

Biomarvel740: Soon.

Z: How soon?

Biomarvel740: Chapter 6 or 7 I think.

Z: (pouts like a child) But that's 2-3 chapters away!

Galem: (chuckles) Patience, Z. The story isn't all about you.

Z: I know. (dramatically(Epically #Z)) But one day, I WILL get my own. (zooms away into the night)

Biomarvel740: (chuckles, looks to the readers) How did you all like the chapter?

Galem: Leave us a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hasbro owns Transformers, Lego owns the name Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Amber, Ava, Iris, Alyan, Diego, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Hill

Hours had passed since Paradox had received the devastating news of Xanthium's betrayal, yet Paradox continued to stand outside, alone on a distant hill and gazing sadly up into the night sky whilst everyone else slept in the base. After his outburst earlier, he needed to distance himself from his friends until he could regain his composure. He was their leader and he was supposed to be strong for them. Not that he minded crying in front of them. Unlike some males, he chose to embrace his emotional side, accepting it as a part of him, given by God and not to be ignored.

But while embracing a part of his emotional self, he dared not embrace his angry side, and only dared to release it in times of battle when it needed to be used. To use it at any other point in time would be catastrophic. He had never held any anger towards the Bionicles, Transformers, or Humans so that was not the issue. The issue was that his lightning powers were highly sensitive to his emotions, therefore he could not allow himself to get too angry. To do so would cause his element to escape his control, and possibly destroy everyone and everything he still desperately fought for. Plus, since he had assumed command of the Toabots, they had all looked up to him as an example, and were inspired by him to do and feel what was right. To lose control like that would not just harm them physically, but also morally. Therefore, Paradox really did need to be alone for the moment.

However, Paradox's alone time wouldn't last long, for as he was distracted taking calming breaths, a familiar Toabot of water approached calmly, stopping behind the Toabot and placing a servo on his right shoulder. On instinct, Paradox whirled to face her, ready to combat whatever threat may be there. Paradox immediately calmed himself, and put his defenses down, giving Athena, his wife, an apologetic look. Athena simply smiled at him, letting him know she wasn't mad at him and understood why he was so cautious. So many attempts on the Toabot leaders life had been made back on Planet X so it came as no surprise to her that Paradox would be on his guard despite being alone. Even if it had made her mad, Athena loved her husband too dearly to stay mad at him for longer than a minute.

Athena's expression became sad however as she noticed the tear that had begun to slide down Paradox's mask prior to her arrival. On instinct, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close in a warm hug. Though she knew Paradox would be deeply saddened by the revelation of his brothers betrayal, it still pained her liark to see Paradox in pain, both physical and emotional.

Trying to prevent tears from flooding from her own optics, Athena spoke softly: "It's OK Paradox". brushing a hand over his back to soothe him further.

Paradox allowed himself to relax against his wife's touch, kissing her cheek before responding in a liarkbreaking, saddened tone: "He was my brother Athena. He was the one who taught those verses to me, the one who trained me. He was one of the ones who inspired me to become who I am". Then pulling back and gazing sadly into his wife's loving optics: "Am I the only good one of my siblings"?

In the years that his life had begun, Paradox had thought that his family was full of honorable, and loving mechs. It was in later years that Paradox had learned otherwise. 'First Maximus, then Killer, and now Xanthium'? Paradox thought sadly. So many of his siblings had perished in the war and few remained this very day. 'But can I trust all of them'? Paradox wondered sadly. All of the siblings whom had betrayed him, were ones that he had also dearly trusted. With this knowledge in mind, Paradox couldn't help but ponder if he was the last good Bioformer Prime.

Athena cupped his right cheek, understanding his worries as she answered: "Well, there's War Machine, and you have a family of your own now". She planted a soft kiss on his lips. "One that loves you. And your soldiers. As long as we're all together, there's still a family to love".

A small smile formed briefly on Paradox's mask as he heard his wife say this. Athena had been right after all. In the times that Paradox had felt he couldn't be around his siblings, Athena, his friend at that time, had always been there for him, along with the rest of his men. Even now as Xanthium had betrayed him, surely they would still be there for him. He would also have to apologize to War Machine later for not thinking about him. Though War Machine wasn't particularly surprised by this, choosing not to let any betrayals surprise him anymore, after all of the times they had been betrayed on Planet X, that didn't necessarily mean that that didn't bother him. Paradox had been through as many betrayals as War Machine had, and it bothered him. Some Primes were known to be sentimental after all. Regardless, as least they had each other, and the rest of the Toabots to lean on in times like this.

Paradox nodded then as he responded: "Yes. Yes that's right. And Green too. Over the years, he is one who has proved himself in more ways than I had previously imagined. I have come to see him like I would see a brother".

Athena smiled as she heard how highly her husband spoke of their Le-Matoran they had first revealed their existence to him, Green had fully supported them, trying to help them however he could. Where most Matoran would've turned them away, saying their war wasn't their fault, Green had stood beside them, even going as far as to fight bravely beside each of them. With Paradox's help, Green had even learned the freedom that came with forgiveness through Jesus Christ. Even now, after the battle in Maya, Green had proven himself to be a good and brave friend, willing to fight for what was right regardless of any consequences. If Green were a Toa, Paradox would have definitely hired him for a spot on the still growing team of Toa and Autobots fighting beside the Toabots against the Makutacons.

"Does he inspire you too"? Athena asked him then, jolting him out of his thoughts.

Paradox nodded. "In a way, yes". He responded.

Athena tilted her head in curiosity. "How"?

Paradox turned to her with a smile. "He gives me hope. Hope that makes me believe that all can change". Then gazing sadly down into the grass: "Even Killer".

Ever since Paradox had been forced to kill his brother Kafeel AKA The Insidious, Paradox had thought more and more of his brother Killer, and who he had been when he was a Toabot. Sure, Killer was competitive, but other than that he used to be kind and never refusing to offer a helping hand. But when Maximus had betrayed the Toabot cause as well, it had caused Killer to question his own morals and what was really right. Then Killer had embraced his anger and joined the Makutacons, eventually fighting his way to becoming a leader.

Paradox had also felt so much regret from killing his brother. Sure, he had given Insidious many chances to change, and he had refused every time Paradox had made the effort, but deep down, Paradox still felt like he could've done more. Then again, maybe Insidious was too lost to change after all. But he knew he could still change Killer. The fact that he had survived the fatal blow from Green, that would've killed any other Bioformer, must surely have been God's mercy telling him that it wasn't too late for Killer to come back. Paradox surely hoped it was, for if he had to put down another sibling, like he had Kafeel, it would kill him inside. He hoped Xanthium would turn back too, but if they refused, they would give him no choice but to repeat his deeply regretted action.

Athena took a gentle hold of both of Paradox's servos, holding them in her own and giving him a gentle smile to let him know that she understood him. In their training days, she would always find Paradox and Killer training to fight together and sometimes laughing together as if they were best friends. As hard as it may have been to believe nowadays, Paradox and Killer had shared a deep bond as siblings. It was bad enough that Paradox had to kill a brother he never knew too well. If he had to kill one he had known his whole life, it would be like ripping himself apart.

Athena planted yet another soft kiss on Paradox's lips. "Let's hope he does". She told him. Then cupping his cheeks once more: "I know you still hurt from killing Kafeel, and that you still love Killer dearly".

Paradox nodded. "Indeed I do, and I pray for him everyday. As the two then held each other close, they had both noticed a slight hint of bright orange beginning to rise from far ahead, a warm orange light emerging from it and glistening across the grass. Paradox smiled at the sight, happy to see yet another one of the beautiful sights of the earth, which soothed them both as Paradox said: "I am not giving up on him yet".

As long as the sun would rise into the sky, gifting them another day to live, Paradox knew that there was still hope.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: I saw Power Rangers earlier this week, and it was honestly a lot better than I was expecting it to be. Though I am not really a Power Rangers fan, I enjoyed this movie very much and would gladly recommend it to all of you. XD But anyways, expect to see Killer and his Makutacons, old and new, in the next chapter. Speaking of chapters, how did you all like this one? Please feel free to tell me in the form of a review or PM, and I would also like to ask that all of my readers pray for Galem, who is having trouble with finding her inspiration for her writing, and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu, Hasbro owns Transformers, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Makutacons

As the sun rose over a grassy and tree filled field in the smokey mountains, the wind brushing against the trees and the grass, a small group of Makutacons, all gathered around a small set of tents, awaited the return of their leader Killer, whom had gone out on patrol to make sure there were no cabins nearby. After their humiliating defeat at the hands of the Toabots, the Makutacons would have to remain hidden until Xanthium had arrived with the relic he had promised to bring, so that the war may finally end, with them emerging as the victor.

Standing around these tents were Solar Scream, whom now had a red right arm with a rifle/heat blade attached to it, Edward, DeathNote, Zera, and an Av-Makutacon who had recently arrived. This Av-Makutacon had a pair of muscular legs, the min green, black, and yellow, a slim right arm, also green, black, and yellow, a left muscular arm of black and yellow that wielded what appeared to be a rifle-sized mesh of multiple firearms in his left hand, a silver chestplate, and a menacing yellow mask (Meltdown's mask from HF), with a single eye that glew a sickening shade of orange. All Toabots knew this Makutacon by reputation as the second most highly skilled Makutacon assassin credited with over thirty thousand kills, and thus was either feared or never underestimated. But possibly the most frightful thing about him was his aim as he had never ever missed a target. Ever. Heck, even some Makutacons feared him, never daring to tick him off in the slightest.

But this Makutacon, known as KillShot, cared little for the fear of everyone around him. Though he could not complain of the respect earned through his frightening reputation, KillShot was loyal to the Makutacon cause, and therefore was willing to follow any order given by any Makutacon, and would not kill one of his own teammates unless they possessed the trait he hated most: cowardice. As he had already killed many Makutacons who had poorly chosen to panic in the middle of battle, it would be no bother for him to kill any other cowards on any other day.

The faces of the Makutacons turned relieved when the noticed the shape of Killers Xtronian jet form quickly approach them, especially Zera whom had been dearly worried for her husband. Since his injury at the hands of Paradox, Zera had been constantly watching Killer to make sure he didn't have a life threatening injury in his thought processor. Killer seemed to be okay at the moment though, despite the conditions of said injury. A slashed right optic, and the right half of his faceplates burnt to a crisp.

Upon getting close enough to the hill, Killer transformed quickly into Toa mode, allowing the motion to carry him gracefully the rest of the way to said hill. In seconds, Killer executed a perfect landing on his feet, just a few footsteps away from a quickly approaching Solar Scream whom had also been concerned for his leader and master. His concern grew as Killer lifted his head, groaning angrily in pain as purple began to leak from his exposed socket which hung loosely from the right optic hole in his mask, streaming down the already purple stained mark down below it.

Zera was the next to approach, bowing down on a single knee as she greeted her husband: "Welcome back my king".

Killer nodded to his wife, then waited for her to rise before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking past her. As much as Killer truly loved his wife, he had no idea how long it would be until he got news from the Liege, proclaiming him as the new second in command of the Makutacons. Not to say he didn't care about Zera. Any moment he could spend with her, he considered precious, and he was always angered whenever someone had important news that conveniently ruined the moment, and though they were both highly experienced in the art of war, and trained by the same masters over the years, he didn't want Zera seeing his angry side on a daily basis, for he knew how angry he could get with his own men, and was afraid that said anger would drive her away.

Solar Scream followed closely behind, hoping that Killer would be in a better mood than earlier as he spoke: "I've prepared a throne for you, and DeathNote has prepared his medical kit for you if you want to get your wound patched up".

"Screw THAT". Killer growled as he whirled around to face his apprentice/second in command. "Do I look like I'm in the mood to be coddled"?

Solar Scream took a step back, a bit fearful of what Killer would do as he responded: "w-w-with all due respect sir, you have taken extensive damage to the head. You're lucky to have survived".

Solar Scream had seen quite a lot of injuries that were impossible to un-see for the past one hundred years of this war, and with that being said it was quite rare for someone to survive an injury like this. His survival from from getting the sphere shoved into his head was lucky enough. Now he had a hole in his right optic socket that still bled on occasion, and a harsh burn on the right side of his face that made it look like it would shatter at the slightest touch. Solar Scream even cringed on occasion as he noticed a few cracks in it.

"I'm well aware of that, but I'd prefer not to do anything about it". Killer stated, as if he were discussing the weather, once again walking past Solar Scream.

Solar Scream raised an opticbrow as he asked in a concerned voice: "May I ask why master"?

As one of Solar Screams most loyal Makutacons, the last thing he wanted to do was question his judgement. But without him and his leadership here on earth, they were nothing against Paradox and his Toabot forces, and the Toabots were already starting to win this war as it was. If this wound was left untreated, it could kill him slowly and painfully. 'So why then is Killer being so careless with this fatal injury'? Solar Scream wondered.

Killer let out a short sigh, trying to relax from the pain that would occasionally set in with the slightest breeze against the burnt side of his mask as he turned back towards his apprentice. "The appearance of this injury is somewhat terrifying, no"? Killer asked him.

Solar Scream looked over the slightly gruesome nature of the injury for a moment before slowly nodding.

"That's why I keep this". Killer continued. "When a soldier dares to refuse my commands, he looks deep into a frightful image, so he may beg for mercy as I threaten to rip their liark st right from their chest plates".

As risky as it sounded for Killer to keep his faceplate injury, his reasoning for keeping it did make sense. Solar Scream couldn't deny the fact that he was pretty terrified of Killer's new look. Being able to survive with a look like this for possibly the rest of his life would most certainly strike fear into the liarks of all of his Makutacons soldiers. 'Maybe even Toabots would run at the sight of this'. Solar Scream thought. Solar Screams fears worsened when he thought of the idea of waking up to this same face, which had looked the most terrifying with a glare Killer had given another Makutacon earlier for dropping his meal. Solar Scream had no idea how said Makutacon had gotten out of that situation without Killer violently attacking him, but one thing was certain: That Makutacon, whoever he was, was going to have a lot of nightmares tonight.

"Anything else"? Killer growled, startling Solar Scream from his thoughts.

Before the Makutacon could answer no, Solar Scream heard a beeping sound coming from the miniature radar on his right wrist. Solar Scream lifted it quickly, gazing at it and spotting a blue dot coming their way. Solar Screams fear quickly turned into happiness, a dark smirk gracing his mask as he looked back up at his master.

"Yes master". Solar Scream told him. "Our ally is about to arrive".

Killshot tilted his head. "The Toabot traitor"? He asked in his low growl-like voice.

Solar Scream nodded. "Indeed Killshot".

A sickening smile also graced Killers lips. "Good". His smile quickly became a frown as he turned to his right, noticing DeathNote staring at the injured side of his mask, with a medical kit on a wooden table in front of him. Killer snarled and pulled his Skrall sword from the magnetizer on his back, quickly shooting a Thornaxx Fruit at the table. The table exploded on impact, knocking DeathNote on his back, and the medical kit a short distance away. As offended as Killer was that DeathNote still wanted to repair his face, despite having been given the order not to, Killer wasn't stupid, thus why the medical kit hadn't been destroyed. Plus, the table was his only target, to purposely install fear into DeathNote. DeathNote rose to his feet quickly, a fearful look on his mask.

Killer placed his sword back on the magnetizer on his back as he growled: "Now DeathNote, I'd prefer you stop staring at my masterpiece and get back to weapons assessment".

DeathNote nodded quickly. "Yes master". He responded, before then running quickly towards another long wooden table, laced with hundreds of Xtronian firearms, working on them as quickly and carefully as he he could retaliate in a single move, he didn't dare to. If Killer was able to survive his head being blown to bits, and the wound he had received earlier, who knows what else he could survive? Who knew whether or not his elemental power would even work on him. Even if it would, he wasn't too far away and he had a very high resistance to pain. Not only that, but Killer was also arguably the most the most skilled out of all of the Makutacons there, and possessed the element of fire, and was highly skilled in his elemental power as well. He had personally seen Killer engulf a Toabot in flames with a single kick in point two seconds. Bearing that in mind, DeathNote dared not to attack Killer now. Or ever for that matter.

Killer turned quickly to the sound of running thrusters approaching them, spotting a familiar yellow and red Xtronian ship flying towards them, a sack of some sort on the back of it, as if it were being carried in the trunk of a car. A few seconds later, the ship slowed down, hovering up the hill and stopping a few feet away from Killer before transforming and landing in a crouched position in front of the Makutacon general. Xanthium stood a second later, carrying the sack on his back, smiling darkly into Killers face, not seeming to be phased in the slightest at it.

"Greetings Killer". Xanthium greeted. "It took me some time to get away, but I did". He raised a finger: "Oh, and I brought some trophies for you". Then tossing the large sack to Killers armored feet.

The bag tilted to it's side a bit, servos, feet, legs, arms, and heads of different Toabots spilling from it. Killer chuckled silently at the sight, acting as if he were not any more impressed than he thought he should be. Killer lifted his head up to gaze into Xanthiums now lava orange optics, which looked like they were sizzling hot and could burn down a brick wall just by staring at it. Killer ignored the new shade of color in Xanthiums optics, deciding not to even acknowledge their existence as he spoke.

"Off how many Toabots"? Killer asked, referring to the parts in the bag, which Edward immediately dragged away.

"Twenty". Xanthium responded in a tone that clarified pretty clearly that he was proud of himself. "The Toabot forces have increased in size". Xanthium informed him then. "There are at least ninety now".

Killer sighed. "Yes yes, impressive". Killer responded in a tone that told Xanthium that he really didn't care about that detail.

Xanthium frowned a bit,resisting the urge to strike Killer down where he stood. Not that he couldn't. Xanthium possessed one of the most powerful and rarest elements known to Bioniclekind, one that could easily beat fire. Plus, he had also had part in Killers own training before he had joined the Makutacons. He really wanted to, and could take Killer down easily. He wanted to show him that he wasn't the only Prime around, and humiliate him in front of all of his shoulders and take on his well deserved mantle of second in command. 'But now is not the time'. Xanthium decided. 'No, but the time will come when I can overthrow Killer, and prove myself superior enough to lead his men, and maybe even the entire Makutacon army one day. But that day is not today'. So for now, Xanthium would keep his angry thoughts to himself.

Killer chose to ignore Xanthiums frown and asked: "Now, I believe you have brought us something else, right? Not just that sack of worthless parts to show off"?

Xanthium chuckled. "Last I checked, you needed those parts for your men so I wouldn't exactly call them worthless". He responded. He took a step closer. "You really should thank me for this". Xanthium added, earning a sneer from the Makutacon general, clearly aware that the Ex-Toabot was attempting to intimidate him. A few tense seconds passed before Xanthium then gave him a kind smile. "And Yes, Killer, you good lapdog you, I DID bring you something". Then pulling a small golden case from the magnetizer on his back, kindly offering it to Killer.

Killer refused the urge to slit Xanthiums throat for the insult as he harshly snatched the case from his servo.

Xanthium smiled darkly, at Killer as he added: "One of many powerful relics that I stole from the Transformers before we were exiled all those years ago, and one that I knew would give us a better winning edge over those wretched Toabots than that cannon Insidious tried to use". Xanthium rolled his optics at the memory. 'What a waste of such a powerful weapon'. Xanthium thought. He could only imagine how stupidly the Insidious would've used this relic.

Killer wasted no time, quickly lifting the box up to his face and opening it carefully so as not to damage it. Upon fully opening it, a dark smile graced the lips of the Makutacon general. This smile was followed by a dark chuckle that would send shivers down the spine of any Toabot. 'Oh this will most certainly help us win'. Killer thought, before carefully shutting the box.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That fire kick move mentioned is a reference to Avatar the Last Airbender, which is owned by Nickelodeon. And sorry for not revealing what relic was in the box just yet. But the relic will be revealed in time, I promise. :) Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Please feel free to leave a review to tell me what you thought, and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar. I'm not sure if Lego still owns the name Jala, since they nearly got sued by an island for using it, but if they do, please let me know. XD Oh, and Hasbro also owns the name Xanthium. I need to remember that! XP

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Greens zoo

As the sun rose over Turpinville that morning, Green had gotten up earlier than everyone else, to feed the Rahi and animals in the zoo. With Angela being his fiance, he wanted to show her that she didn't have to do everything all on her own, and that he would always be there for her whenever she needed him. Sure, Green had always told Angela this on a daily basis, but he still felt good just trying to let her know that.

As a Tarakava, luckily tamed, licked some food out of his right hand, Green also couldn't help but think of how Paradox had reacted last night. Sure, he couldn't blame him for reacting the way he did to Xanthium's betrayal, but the way he did it was sort of unexpected. For as long as Green had known Paradox, he knew that it took quite a lot to get him angry like that. He had only ever seen Paradox get that angry whenever someone's life was threatened or taken. Six months ago, when Suppressor had attacked Turaga Jala, a Turaga who had no trust for the Bioformer race, and nearly ordered said Toabot leaders execution, Paradox had flown in and saved his life, killing the Makutacon. He had even nearly killed Killer for murdering Gahu around the same time, so he knew Paradox could get angry.

Again, Green couldn't blame Paradox for reacting the way he did. Xanthium was one of the few brothers that Green knew about whom Paradox had trusted. Xanthium had even been the one who had trained Paradox and taught him to protect those weaker than himself. For Xanthium to betray the Toabots in the manner that he did, and throwing away his own moral code, it was truly despicable, and Paradox surely thought the same. Needless to say, when the two Primes met again, Green would be rooting for Paradox to kick Xanthium's aft.

Green was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of thrusters hovering closer towards him, looking quickly to his left, secretly hoping it wasn't another Makutacon landing near his mansion. After everything that had already happened, both good and bad, that was the last thing that the Le-Matoran needed today. Much to his relief, it was just Paradox, whom had begun to transform just as he had noticed him. Green raised an eyebrow though, curious as to why the Toabot Leader was visiting him, as he surely had more important duties to attend.

"Paradox"? Green asked.

Paradox nodded as he landed on his feet. "Yes Green". Paradox gave Green an apologetic gaze as he continued: "I came to apologize for the way I was back at the base".

Green smiled kindly. Then again, this was Paradox, and friends always came first when it came to him.

"You don't need to do that". Green told him. "If I were you, I would've gotten mad too". Then smirking: "But I forgive you".

Paradox chuckled. "Thank you Green".

Green shrugged. "No problem".

Paradox had indeed been sincere about his apology though, and intended to give the same apology to everyone back at the base later. Though he did have reason to be upset, he felt guilty for not tending to everyone else, to bring them comfort or words of reassurance. Paradox would have no doubts if anyone had left the base for his behavior, nor would he blame them, for they were people whom had little experience in a war like this. They should have been allowed to grieve, and to be comforted first. As leader, is was important to him, that his own needs come after those of everyone else.

Paradox smiled then, as he remembered something his brother had also told him that morning.

"I was also informed by War Machine that you had recently proposed to Angela & that her answer was yes". Paradox told Green.

Green smiled happily. "Yeah. I'm really happy about it too. She...REALLY completes me and I love her more than I do myself".

Paradox smiled as he heard his friend say this, remembering how he felt the same way for Athena at his age. Though she was not yet a soldier at the time, she was still the most beautiful femme he had ever laid optics on, only he had actually been terrified of telling her he had powerful feelings for her, for they had also become friends at that time. Somehow, against all possible odds, his brothers being more handsome and more admired by the crowds at the time, Athena had felt the same way for him, thus why the two were still married to this very day with three liarklings.

Needless to say, Paradox treasured every day he had to spend with his wife, even thanking God every day for giving her to him, for he had actually prayed long and hard whenever he had had the time, for Athena to be his. When he and Athena had finally gotten together, Paradox had given God a really long prayer of thanks. He was thankful both for the fact that he had her, and the fact that she was always there for him when he needed someone to talk to. Paradox could've fallen for any femme had God willed it, instead he got the most beautiful femme in the universe. One who was beautiful both on the inside and outside. All of his life, it was the only kind of femme he had ever wanted, and a femme like that was hard to come across in those harsh days. Needless to say, Paradox was so lucky to have her in so many ways.

Because of how rare a love like this was, he really was happy for his Le-Matoran friend. It was clear that he had loved Angela dearly, he knew it from the moment he had seen him gaze upon her as if nothing else in the world mattered. As if he would die of starvation if he wasted a single second without looking at every magnificent detail. It was also clear how painful it was for Green to be around her, every second of every day, being unable to tell Angela how he truly felt for very logical reasons, for he had suffered the same pain in his friendship with Athena.

Paradox had been happy for both of his small friends when they had finally conquered their fears and told each other everything, and were gifted with love in return. Green hadn't been the only one staring whenever he got the chance. Angela had also loved him deeply and desired to be with him, regardless of their financial situation at the time. She never wanted any fancy dates, or the perfect everything that most males wanted to give to the females they loved. Angela just wanted him, and Green felt the same way. After the long way they had come, they both deserved each other.

"Well congratulations Green". Paradox told his Le-Matoran friend with a smile. "I do believe she will make you happy for the rest of your days".

Green smiled back, happy to have support from the Toabot Leader as he replied: "Thanks Paradox. I really appreciate it". Then tilting his head: "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about"? Though he knew Paradox cared more for other people than he did himself, a part of Green figured that Paradox wasn't just there to congratulate.

Paradox looked to the dirt road beneath his feet for a moment before asking: "I just feel like I need advice on something".

Green couldn't help but laugh at that. "Wow, PARADOX, asking for advice"? Normally it was Paradox giving him advice on troubling matters. Never had he ever imagined their positions being reversed.

Paradox: gave his Le-Matoran friend a small smile. "Though I may seem wise, even I do not hold all of the answers. Sometimes not even to my own problems".

Green shrugged. "OK man, what's up"? Green asked, before turning back to the Tarakava cage, smiling as he spotted on with it's tongue flickering, implying it was hungry as well. Green chuckled at it, then tossing it a rectangular-shaped snack, the Tarakava leaping in the air and catching it.

"I have recently picked up an energy signal". Paradox responded. Then looking back up to Green: "Xanthiums".

Green paused for a second before slowly turning to Paradox with a bit of a worried look. Now that Paradox apparently knew where Xanthium was, what was he going to do now? Sure, Green could admit that what Xanthium did was awful, and he deserved quite a lot of bad things, but ever since the betrayal, a part of Paradox seemed to be... not him.

Noticing Greens silence, Paradox continued: "I was thinking about going after him, to Finish him myself. Thoughts"?

Green scratched the back of his head, now really concerned for his friend. 'Am I hearing him right'? Green thought. Paradox, the guy who taught him to be forgiving and merciful, was now plotting to find and possibly kill Xanthium, after still being sad over killing another brother earlier? This was not the Paradox he knew. Even if the Paradox he knew was okay with the concept of killing Xanthium, he still wouldn't just rush in without a plan. 'Or without help'. Green thought. But Green decided to keep these thoughts to himself for now as he spoke.

"I don't know Paradox". Green admitted. "I mean, are you sure you don't want to take a LITTLE help? I mean, this guy DID train you for a large majority of your life. One wrong move and this guy could kill you".

Paradox nodded. "Precisely why it is my responsibility to make sure he and the Makutacons never hurt anyone again". He calmly responded. "I do not intend on letting this planet pay for the mistakes the Insidious proudly made. It is not a matter of want Green, or a dark desire to murder as you may initially believe, though I would not blame you for believing otherwise. I HAVE to do this, so no more people have to die".

'Okay, now he's sort of starting to sound like himself'. Green thought. As reckless as going in without a plan was, Paradox was right. If he just went in and finished off Xanthium, just to assume he even COULD, no more people would have to suffer at his hand. Eliminating him would definitely be a relief for the Toabots as well, considering he was arguably one of the most skilled and powerful Bioformers to date. 'It would definitely make this war a LITTLE easier to win'. Green thought.

Green let out a short sigh of surrender before responding: "OK. I mean, I'm just a Bionicle, but I'm also your friend, so I'm not gonna stop you from acting on what you believe in if my words can't convince you to do otherwise".

Though Green desperately wanted to talk Paradox out of this, it was clear from the look of determination in his optics that that wasn't going to happen. Plus, like he said, he was Paradox's friend, and in being his friend, he would trust him, and try to accept that he knew what he was doing. 'Plus, the guy agreed to a plan that involved him getting struck by a bolt of lightning, AND survived'. Green thought. 'Maybe this plan wouldn't be so crazy after all. Hopefully'.

Paradox smiled reassuringly in response to Greens answer, understanding perfectly why he was worried. If their positions were in reverse, he knew he would be worried too. Once, their positions HAD been in reverse, and Green came out okay despite his low odds against a warrior like Killer. Maybe he would be okay too. One thing Paradox knew for sure was that he was going to try to come out okay, and make it back to his friends and family.

"Thank you Green". Paradox said, before then starting to turn around and walk away.

But just as Paradox had begun his turn, Greens voice stopped him: "Hey Paradox"?

Paradox immediately turned back to his friend. "Yes"?

Green smiled at the Vo-Toabot as he asked: "Do me a favor and be careful? I'd like to see you come back in one piece".

Paradox smiled and nodded reassuringly. "I will return, my friend. I promise".

With that being said, Paradox turned fully around, then transforming and blasting off into the sky.

Green watched Paradox fly across the sky for a while before glancing back at the Tarakava cage, noticing the other Tarakava's staring in amazement as he spoke to himself: "I hope so".

Green had been telling the truth when he said that he would support Paradox's decision to go after Xanthium, but that didn't erase his concerns in the because Paradox was the good guy, didn't mean he was always going to win after all. Like previously stated, Xanthium had an elemental power that was not only rare, but also unmatched by any other current elemental power, so it could easily overpower Paradox's element of lightning. Even without his superior elemental power, Xanthium was still the one who trained the Toabot leader in every skill he knew, and was by logic, more than capable of handing Paradox's butt to him with both servos tied behind his back. Whatever Paradox would do, Green just hoped that he wouldn't go easy on Xanthium. He was far too dangerous for that.

"Me too Green". Ketongu suddenly said from right behind the Le-Matoran, causing him to jump in fright.

Upon seeing it was his Toabot Guardian, Green glared in frustration.

"Do you HAVE to sneak up on me like that"!? Green demanded.

Ketongu smirked mischievously as he responded. "Do I really have to answer that"?

Green rolled his eyes. 'And Angela says I act like a child'. As much as Green loved Ketongu as a friend, he could also get really annoying sometimes with his own pranks. Plus that radio of his to ruin every single precious moment was only funny the first few times. Oddly enough, Angela had never gotten on his case about it, but when he and Angela got married, Green was going to stand up for his wife. Not physically though, Green knew he could never win a physical fight with a Bioformer. But in the form of a prank war, maybe.

Ketongu's face turned serious as he spoke once more: "Oh and uh, Angela wanted to see you. Something about wedding arrangements"?

Green immediately chuckled upon hearing that, happy that Angela was up so early for that. It implied pretty clearly to him that she was just as excited about this wedding, if not more so, as Green was. Both had been waiting for this day pretty much since the day they had first met each other. For all of their lives, they had never met anyone who had made them feel complete as they did each other. Neither of them cared in the slightest that some of the wedding arrangements would be stressful. Now that they had made the decision to spend the rest of their lives together, that was all either of the two needed, and they couldn't ask for anyone better. Both loved each other for who they were, and they were best friends. Both Green and Angela honestly couldn't ask for anyone better to spend the rest of their life with.

"I'll be right there". Green said simply, before then running as fast as his legs would allow, back to the recently repaired mansion, towards his future.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So Paradox and Xanthium are going to clash soon. Probably in Chapter 9, so just be ready. I do love typing my action scenes. XD Anyways, how did you all like the chapter? Or this story so far? Please please please leave a review to tell me your thoughts and have a God-blessed day! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium. Galem owns the following characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Going after him

As Billy, Outilisa, Slash, Ops, and Tali rode in the ship, dubbed the "Star 5000" by the Toa Rahayu who had used it on a daily basis before joining in on this war, everyone was tasked with keeping a close eye on the windshield whether they were sitting or standing. Ops thought it quite strange how this search had actually begun. One second, he and Tali were enjoying a peaceful stasis in her room, only to be awoken by a knock on their door from Billy, Outilisa, and Slash, whom had figured out that Paradox had left, due to the fact that he wasn't anywhere in the base.

It was rather obvious that Paradox had left to find Xanthium, as to what he planned to do once he found his brother, they didn't know. Regardless, there was no way any of them were letting him go in alone. They all knew how skilled Xanthium was, as he had given a perfect demonstration when Rack had woken him up. Though Paradox had just beaten Insidious, whom had beaten Xanthium, they all knew now that that fight could have been staged. Therefore it was safe to assume that Xanthium was going to put up a much bigger fight than Kafeel had.

Also, Z was currently sleeping across from Ops and Tali on the floor. They did try to drag him out, but he quickly proved to be too heavy for all five of them, and they didn't want to call for help, therefore risking the needed secrecy of this mission, so they had to take him with them. 'That'll be fun'. Thought Ops. Though he and Z were friends again, Z was still reckless and crazy and unpredictable in a fight, which worried him a bit. After all, what if Z made a rash decision that caused risk to all of their lives? Needless to say, Ops would be keeping Z on a tight leash.

Meanwhile, Tali stared out the windshield of the ship blankly as her thoughts were focused more on Paradox. No one had seen or heard anything of the Toabot leader since he stormed out after the betrayal of his brother. "I hope we find him in time."

Ops nodded in agreement with his fiances statement. "Yeah, me too".

Not to say he didn't have a little faith that Paradox could find and possibly beat Xanthium, but a part of him doubted that Paradox was in the right state of mind. Normally in situations such as this, Paradox would've gone in with as much help as he could muster. Even when Green had been captured, he had gone in with some assistance. Now Paradox was trying to go in alone against the very Bioformer who had trained him? In his defense, Ops probably would've done the same thing a few days ago when he was afraid of Z getting a hold of his friends, but now that Z had proven himself an ally, that fear was gone and he could finally have a good life with Tali. Xanthium was pretty powerful too, but even he couldn't be able to take on seven or eight Toabots all at once. If he could, that would've made Paradox's mission all the more pointless.

Suddenly Billy spoke to his wife, whom sat next to him, Slash sitting beside her as well, and asked them: "Have either of you guys ever seen him get this angry before"?

If they had, Billy wanted to know exactly what he was getting himself into before trying to talk Paradox out of going after Xanthium. The second Billy had noticed Paradox was missing, it wasn't too hard to put two and two together, and thus had gotten enough friends to go with him in case he needed support. Both physically and verbally. Not that he thought Paradox would ever attack a Bionicle, but then again, the normal Paradox wouldn't have done this either so at the moment Billy considered him to be unpredictable.

Outilisa and Slash both shook their heads, much to Billy's dismay.

"Not THIS angry". Outilisa told her husband.

Billy gazed back towards the clear blue sky out the windshield, trying his hardest not to seem to be, or to even BE bothered by their answer. But the fact that not even Paradox's children had seen him like this, put them at a great disadvantage. Said answer had just made Paradox seem more unpredictable than before, and Billy never liked getting himself into situations he didn't understand, despite the fact that he and the other Toa Voya had survived that attack from Scorpio in the forest a while back. It had still been a mission that they had almost died from, and probably would've if Armor hadn't come to their rescue just in time. For now, Billy would have to try and focus on a single thought if or when they found the Vo-Toabot Leader: 'Be ready for anything'.

Tali listened quietly from her seat, clearly worried for the Toabot leader, both for whatever state of mind he may be in, and whether or not they were too late and would never be able find Paradox. 'What if Xanthium has him right now, and we just passed by them unknowingly'? Tali thought. She suppressed a tear at that thought.

Noticing the silence from his fiance, Ops leaned close to Tali, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her as close as he could in the form of a side hug. "Hey, I believe we'll find him. Don't worry".

Ops wasn't kidding or just trying to make Tali feel comfortable when he said that. Okay, well he WAS trying to make her feel comfortable, but that didn't mean he didn't believe. Just a couple days ago, they had found the Requiem Blaster, a relic that had been hidden for many years to protect from the Insidious. Then again, if it weren't for SkyFighters help, they may not have found it at all. Regardless, Ops and the others had fought against seemingly impossible odds before. Heck, they were doing that now just now by being in this war. Surely, finding Paradox wouldn't be too hard. Plus, they had programmed the ship to follow traces of Paradox's ship mode, so it would be sort of impossible not to find him at this point.

Suddenly, just as Ops had said this to his fiance, Paradox's plane mode came into view.

"There he is!" Tali exclaimed, pointing said plane.

Billy spotted him as well, and wasted no time in getting up, running to the front panel, and switching the controls to autopilot so as not to accidentally hit the Toabot. With his hard min, he could probably take it. They however, probably not so much. Regardless, Billy wasn't quite willing to find out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Paradox continued to soar across the sky in his plane form, couldn't stop thinking of the people who had been harmed by Xanthium's actions last night, both physically and emotionally. In a way, it had made him feel guilty. After all of this fighting, Paradox thought it would've been okay to just relax and take a minute to fly around. But he had been wrong. All he had done was let his guard down for a single moment and now people were dead, injured, or hurting from the unbearable pain of losing a loved one. Paradox let out a sad sigh. At this point, he wouldn't blame anyone for hating him for leaving so hastily rather than comfort any of them. But despite his optimistic attitude, he had still been through so much. Two brothers had already betrayed him before this, not including Kafeel or the Liege, and now this?

Then another thought reoccurred to him: 'What is my brother planning'? He knew that his traitor brothers' plan would surely involve the relic he had stolen, but since no one knew WHICH relic had been stolen, said plan was still shrouded in mystery. Whatever it was, Paradox knew it would be catastrophic, as most Makutacon plans were. Because of this, Paradox had to take Xanthium down permanently. Paradox still loved Xanthium, and therefore didn't really want to kill him, but upon seeing him, Xanthium would more than likely not give him a choice, and even though Paradox had killed the Insidious a short time ago, he was still grieving over him, and the fact that he had not been able to change, and become something better. With that guilt still with him, Paradox sincerely hoped that Xanthium wouldn't force his servos.

Paradox decreased the thrust in his boosters as he began to hear a whirring sound approaching quickly. As Paradox did not possess a head behind himself, he braced himself, ready to turn around quickly and fight back in case the intent of whatever was approaching was to attack. But just as Paradox was about to turn, he heard a familiar voice speak from a speaker outside the ship.

"Paradox, what are you doing"?! Billy's voice shouted.

Paradox transformed into Toa Mode immediately, then turning to the ship a few feet behind him, the thrusters in his wings still active so as to allow him to hover in the air. Though Paradox was surprised that his friends had followed after him, he was also worried. After all, if they had been able to find him, maybe the Makutacon's would've been able to as well. With that in mind, and also considering the fact that enough Toa and Autobots had already been harmed by the Makutacons, he was more concerned for them, than he was happy that some still considered him a friend after his outburst from earlier.

Paradox gazed quickly towards the Lead-Toa of Fire, still inside the ship, as he responded: "I am ending this. Once and for all".

He saw Ops run up to the mic next, whom then asked: "Alone"?

Paradox nodded. "Yes Ops, I have to".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali frowned. That didn't sound right at all. She had read more than one story in the history books where someone would say they would end the battle alone and it never turned out well for them. She had a bad feeling that if they let him continue, Xanthium would not let Paradox return in one piece.

Popping up next to the Toa Rahayu of water, seemingly out of nowhere, Z spoke: "So THIS is what you guys were doing"?

Z had figured at first from their pause in motion in the sky, that they were stopping somewhere to do battle. Z wasn't disappointed though. Though he loved killing villains every chance he got, he cared about friends too. Besides, that time he had killed Ops's friends hadn't entirely been his fault. Shockwave had experimented on him and Alphatron had taken control of him, commanding him to attack Ops's team. He immediately began stroking his chin upon remembering that name, beginning to wonder just where big, purple, and nerdy was.

It took everything for Tali to not jump out of her armor. "Z, wha...?" She let out a sigh. "Do you really think every time we go out in a shuttle, we're heading for a battle?"

Z smirked as he responded: "Well knowing YOU guys, what else would it be"?

"How about making sure Paradox doesn't do something stupid?" Tali didn't mean to snap at Z but her patience was very thin right now.

Mildly surprised at the Ga-Toa's response, Z zoomed next to Ops and quietly asked him: "Does she try to keep YOU in sight too"?

Ops simply nodded in response.

Z shrugged in agreement before looking back at the windshield to see what was happening now. Z had asked Ops this question specifically, not just because he was currently Tali's fiance, but also due to the fact that he was a prime. Tali was clearly irritated because this Bioformer Prime could be risking his life, and as history had proven, Primes were probably the best at being the epicly heroic, self sacrificing heroes. Therefore it wasn't impossible that Ops would probably end up the same way, and thus wouldn't blame Tali if she was a little overprotective.

In seconds, Outilisa had run up to the windshield, snatched the mic from Billy, and gave her husband an apologetic look before looking back towards her dad, whom continued to stare back from the other side.

"No dad! you don't"! Outilisa shouted, both in worry and anger.

Sure, she knew why Paradox was doing this. After what Xanthium had done, it was quite clear to everyone that the Makutacons needed to be brought to justice yesterday. But what if he actually died on this solo mission, which as far as Outilisa was concerned, very likely to happen if they let him continue alone. 'Is he TRYING to leave us'?! Outilisa wondered as tears streamed down her Avsa. 'Is he even thinking about how devastated mom would be if he was killed'?! As much as she appreciated her dad's newfound determination to win the war, there was no way she was okay with this.

Slash approached next, leaning towards the mic, his cheek almost touching his sisters as he spoke next: "Listen to us dad, whether or not you want it, you need our help"!

Z blinked rapidly as Outilisa said the word dad, looking quickly from her to Paradox a few times before zooming back next to Tali and speaking: "Wait just a minute... isn't she a Toa? How is she his daughter"?

Tali opened her mouth to answer...then closed it as she realized that she didn't have the answer. "Um, you know, I never asked."

"She used to be a Bioformer, then she fell for Billy and had her XTA safely changed for him". Ops quickly explained.

Z frowned at the end of Ops's response. "This is why I didn't get a girlfriend for a while".

'Changing your appearance just to be acceptable'? Z scoffed. If he wasn't willing to change himself just so others would find him attractive, why should any woman? 'Why can't they just be happy with their natural looks, rather than willingly change their looks with make up, plastic surgery, and now DNA changes'? Z thought. Not that he wanted anyone to find him attractive. He was okay with attention, just not THAT kind of attention.

Upon immediately noticing how Z said "didn't get a girlfriend for a while, Ops asked Z: "What"? A surprised look on his faceplates.

Z pretended to be confused and looked back at Ops with a raised opticbrow. "What"?

Both of their attentions were gained by the sound of Outilisa's voice as she spoke through the speaker once more: "Dad, listen, I know what Xanthium did, and I know it's hurting you, but if you're going to stop him, you can't, and I mean you CAN'T, do it alone". Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued: "We know the risks, but we're not afraid to face them". As tears began to stream down her mask, she cast an angry glare towards her dad, whom continued to listen. "Plus, you don't have the right to do that to us. You don't have the right to do that to MOM"!

'Seriously, I know he's accomplished quite a few feats in the past while, but he KNOWS he can't win a fight with Xanthium'! Outilisa thought ragefully. 'How could he be so willing to sacrifice his life, when he knows darn well that he has a family still dependent on him to provide for them, and a family still desperately needing his leadership?! Seriously, if anyone else was leader, the Toabots would lose in a liarkbeat'! Outilisa knew that last thought to be true. While some Toabots still fought mainly to rid the universe of the Makutacons, Paradox fought because Jesus had already forgiven all life for the mistakes they have and would make. Paradox wasn't just fighting to end some war. Any general, given the time, could do this. Paradox fought so that everyone could live a life of peace through Jesus Christ, whom had already given up his own life so that everyone could be forgiven. Out of all of the Toabots who still remained, Paradox still remained the most pure of liark, and therefore was the only wise choice of a leader.

If anyone else had been chosen to lead the Toabots, who was to say that this new leader would follow the same path as the Liege, and work to conquer and destroy the world through force and tyranny, rather than protect it through forgiveness and compassion? Then the Bioformers would be exiled again, and all of Paradox's efforts to end the war, and create a new era of peace between the four races, would've all been for nothing. That, and Outilisa would be without a dad. After losing as many friends as she had in this war, she wasn't willing to lose anymore.

Paradox's mask saddened as he saw the angry and hurt look on his daughters Avsa, understanding her pain and worry. Paradox had felt much pain when his parents died, his dad under Xanthium's command a hundred years ago, and his mother in an assassination back on Planet X. It was a pain that Paradox would never wish on Outilisa, or anyone. But as much pain as that moment had brought him, he figured it would be better for himself to die in one last fight, rather than allow anyone else to feel this pain again. There was enough of that back at base as it was. If Paradox didn't act now, things would surely get worse. What if he lost his family, or all of his soldiers in one more fatal move, as Xanthium knew the location of their base?

Paradox kept his sad look as he gazed into Outilisa's eyes and responded: "I am doing this to keep each of you safe". Then gazing sadly to his right: "I do not want any more of you dying against him".

Slash snatched the mic from his sister quickly, then shouting into the mic: "That does NOT mean YOU have to"!

Before the war had made it's way to earth, Slash and the other Toabots had been in space, desperately searching for their friends and family. Just as their planet was being destroyed, Slash and his little brother, whom he had named Orange, had been separated from their parents for thirty years. Slash had been so happy when he and the others had received the message from earth from Paradox. Upon landing, the first thing he and Orange had done was run into their parents arms and cried with them, as a family finally reunited. Said reunion had happened three months ago. In that time, they had spent so much time together and had grown into a family again, just as he had wanted dearly for thirty years. Slash had already lost his family once and there was no way he was going to lose it again.

Z, whom was now standing next to Tali and Ops, simply smirked, intensely enjoying the drama.

"Now this is pretty good"! Z almost shouted. "Some good drama, foreshadowed action..." His optics widened in excitement.. "I need popcorn"!

THWAK!

Tali glared at Z disapprovingly, trying to keep a smug smile off her face as she glanced at the dent she had placed on the back of his helm.

Z yelped a bit, rubbing the dent. Though the dent would eventually un-dent and heal, it still hurt a little. Z narrowed his optics at the Toa Rahayu of water a bit as he responded: "What? I barely EVER get this kind of entertainment".

Ops frowned in Z's direction. "This isn't funny, Z".

Sometimes, and by sometimes he meant almost never, he really had no idea what was going on in Z's head. Though even he would admit that some of the things Z said were hilarious, that didn't mean Ops agreed with Z cracking a joke every single moment he got. Especially not in moments like this were jokes were really uncalled for.

Z nodded and responded: "I know". Before surprising Ops with a bag of popcorn already prepared. "I actually brought some".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

From outside the ship, Paradox gave them a worried expression as he asked them: "Why do any of you wish to risk your lives for me"?

'Do they not understand that I am doing this so that no one else will get hurt'? Paradox wondered. When Paradox had reluctantly allowed his own family to help fight this war, his worries had been bad enough. After he had seen the casualties, and the people crying over the corpses of the people they loved, Paradox's fears had grown stronger. As much as he wanted to respect his family's wishes, he didn't want to lose anymore family members than he already had. Not just family that had been part of the Makutacon army, but also brothers and sisters who had fought and died beside him. Some nights, Paradox found him unable to sleep because of the stress born from the memories of losing his siblings in such a manner. If he had lost his wife or children in such a manner, Paradox feared he would not be able to take it.

Paradox looked to his son Slash, whom interrupted his thoughts with words that even he knew were true: " Because that's what a family is willing to do for each other".

Paradox looked to his left after hearing those words from his son, gazing at the numerous clouds gathered around them in infinite random shapes. Though Paradox had gone out alone in a desperate effort to protect his family from further harm, he had forgotten that his family had loved him the same way. Athena, Slash, even Outilisa had been under his command, fighting by his side not just for the Toabot cause, but also to ensure that Paradox would not be killed. Even now, he could recall numerous encounters on the battlefield where his family had saved him from nearly dying. If it hadn't been for them perhaps he would not even be here to this very day. Now, with Slash's answer lingering in his thought processor, he knew that no matter how hard he tried to keep them from harms way, they would always be beside him. 'At least we can protect each other as a family'. Paradox thought.

Paradox let out a sigh of defeat then, before looking back to the windshield where everyone continued to silently observe him as he responded: "Alright. You all can help me".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tali sighed in relief. 'That goodness, he sees reason.'

"But-" Paradox said, leading to a disappointed sigh from Z.

'Why does this guy have to lay out ANY rules'? Z wondered, having an intense love for going as crazy as possible in the battlefield, similar to the manner he had in the battle in the Mayan Ruins. 'If he makes any rules against killing as many Makutacons as possible, I'm going to throw a fit'. He though as Paradox continued his sentence.

"-you must do as I say, and without question, understand"?

Billy nodded. "As your son in law, I PROMISE to do so".

Slash and Outilisa also nodded. 'Not like we have much of a choice anyway, being his children'. Slash thought. But if Paradox's life was endangered, and they were able to do something about it, NO WAY were they going to stand back. Paradox was their dad, and the leader of the Toabots. If he was lost, so was the war.

"Sure thing Paradox". Ops responded next.

As an Autobot, and the son of Optimus Prime himself, Ops had always been taught how to do the right thing, and follow orders to the letter. Though the following orders part was also taught heavily from his step brother Prowl, but that was beside the point. As long as Paradox was willing to have assistance, Ops would help out however he could. Plus, no one knew what Xanthium had in store for the Toabot leader. Just to be safe, Ops was happy Paradox was willing to take whatever help he could get.

"Yes, sir." Tali said with a sharp nod.

Paradox turned his head next in Z's direction, giving him a stern look as he knew how unpredictable Z could be, on the battlefield at least. Though he believed Z's apology to be sincere, he had no idea if loyalty or anything similar to the word, was in the ex-con's vocabulary. Paradox did believe that Z had good intentions now, but he still wanted to be sure that Z wouldn't be a liability to the mission.

Z responded to this look with a smirk. "I can't promise I won't misbehave, but as far as taking orders goes, lead the way".

Paradox nodded, accepting Z's answer as he responded: "Then let us go stop Xanthium". before transforming quickly back into plane mode and flying away, though slowly enough so that the ship would be able to follow him.

As Billy took control of the consoles at the front of the ship, Z zoomed over to Tali, remembering something he had read over as he had hacked into their records before meeting them.

"Is it true that Alyan's father actually blinded him"? Z asked the Lead-Toa Rahayu of water.

Tali nodded sadly. "Yes. No one knows why, not even Alyan. But, one day, Alyan came home from school and his father attacked him. The two struggled for a while and ended up in the kitchen. His father grabbed a knife but Alyan managed to dodge the blows. Then, in a fit of rage, his father pinned him to the ground, grabbed a bottle of chlorine and hurled the contents all over his face. Alyan managed to get free and flee his home. A friend found him and took him to the hospital but the damage was done and it was permanent."

Z frowned at that. "Hm. And here I was beginning to think MY parents were bad".

His mother was lazy and never wanted to do anything other than watch her favorite TV shows on the television in her living room back on Cybertron. 'Seriously, NO ONE ELSE was allowed to watch ANYTHING else on that TV'. Z remembered. Any attempts to watch anything else was punishable by being a footrest for ten minutes, which wouldn't have been so bad for Z, if her feet didn't smell like animal corpses.

His dad was worse however. His dad wasn't abusive or anything like that, but he was one of those dads who didn't care what his child was doing, as long as he was out of the way of whatever activity he was doing. 'Or at least not as long as mom wasn't around'. Z thought. If she was around, and Z did the least wrong thing, his dad threw whatever was in his hands at him. Newspapers, pencils, couches, rocking chairs, TV's, PVC Pipes, cardboard boxes, paper airplanes, it didn't matter. If you misbehaved with the missus around, he would literally throw anything.

Z's thoughts back to his "horrific" family were interrupted as another thought popped into his thought processor.

"What happened to Alyan's dad"?

"He disappeared soon after". Tali responded. "No one has seen or heard from him ever since. But the police still have a warrant for his arrest. Last I heard, they were still looking."

Z looked down for a moment, sincerely sorry for the Toa Rahayu of Stone as he asked: "Is Alyan still blind"? 'He fights as if otherwise'. Z thought. 'Then again, maybe that's what what his visor is for'. He facepalmed. 'Of course that's what it's for you idiot'. Z thought. 'Not everyone wears a visor just to look cool'. Then another thought occurred to him. "Better yet, do you think it would be fine with him if I..." He took a moment to look dramatically at the Toa Rahayu of water before continuing: "avenged his eyesight"?

"Yes, Alyan is still blind." Tali paused a bit as she thought over Z's request, weighing near choice before answering. " He won't mind. Alyan only wants one thing and that is to know why he took his eyes in the first place. Once he gets that closure, he could care less about who makes the first strike."

Z simply shrugged. "Hm, fair enough". Z said simply, before mentally searching across the web for Alyan's earpiece, in an effort to hack into it for a moment.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Alyan sat on his bed in his empty room, sharpening his sword while giving no thought to the beige walls or the black carpet. Nor did he take any mind to the bright sunlight that shone through the window on his right. Despite the fact that he had his visor on, he did not want to focus on the sunlight, or anything other than his sword and the rage he felt towards Xanthium for betraying them. Not to mention offing a few Toa and Autobots before leaving. People who had families. People who didn't deserve to die that night the way they had.

Alyan's train of thought was interrupted when he felt his earpiece begin to vibrate in his left ear. Alyan had a curious look on his face as he pressed a finger against the device, wondering who would be calling him right now, as almost everyone he knew was there in the base with him.

"Hello"? Alyan asked.

"Do you know of any places your father might be"? A familiar voice almost immediately responded. "Any places the police haven't checked. This is Z by the way".

"Z?" Alyan blinked in surprise. 'How did he get my...nevermind.' He shook his head and asked the more important question. "How did you know about my father?" There was no denying the slight bite on that last word.

"We found Paradox, family drama led to me remembering that I hacked into everyone's records a while back, etc etc. Do you want me to find him, because BELIEVE me. I can".

Alyan tightened his fist." Yes, Z. I do want you to find him and as for your question, I do know of ONE place that the police never checked. When my father disappeared, it was discovered that some important papers were missing as well. I know what those papers were. They were the last will of my grandfather on my mother's side. They spoke about the family mansion in Greece that he had left for us. That must be were he is."

There was a small pause, as if Z was taking notes on everything the Toa Rahayu had said, before responding: "Thank you". A few seconds passed before the ex-con added in the polite tone a telemarketer would use: "Also, Tali told me that you wanted a question answered. Do you want me to get said answer before I kill him"?

Alyan: Yes. That question has tormented me since that day and I have not had any peace. I want to know.

Note: Alyan's voice is tight with barely restrained rage.

"Very well. I'll make him answer on camera if that'll make anything better".

"Yes. That question has tormented me since that day and I have not had any peace. I want to know." Alyan managed to not growl the words but his voice was tight with rage.

"Very well then". Z's voice responded. "I'll have it soon". Z had then finished before hanging up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Upon hanging up, Z set down a giant notepad, almost as big as himself, down on the floor to his left. His explanation for such a large notepad? Two reasons. First reason was because comedy relief. Second reason was because he had expected Alyan to ramble on and on sadly about important or unimportant details as most people in his situation would've. Unfortunately for the now waste of a large piece of paper, Alyan was not most people.

Ops however had not taken any humor from this and stood up, ragefully glaring down at the ex-con as he shouted: "Do you have any idea what you've just done"?!

"Let it go, Ops!" Tali defended Z. "This is Alyan's choice. He has been after this for years. The others and I have tried time and time again to talk him out of it but he never listened. We could only do so much. He wants this, Ops. He is set on it. Let him have it."

At this point, Tali was more exhausted of having to go through this conversation than anything as Alyan had flat out told the team that nothing was going to stop him getting revenge on his dad. They had argued about it so much to the point that Tali had thrown up her hands and gave in just to save the peace of the team.

Ops glanced back at his fiance as he responded: "I am more than OK with Alyan having the answer he wants. Anyone in his position would want answers". Then glaring back down at the Ex-Con who sat calmly against the wall: "But Z promised to kill him".

Z shrugged. "Of course I did Ops, we both know the fragger deserves it".

"Were you aware that THAT was the reason behind Alyan becoming a swordsman?" Tali's calm tone gave nothing away to how she felt about it all. After all, it was clear during their school years that Alyan had been training himself for the day he would confront and kill his father for asking away his sight. It was the only thing that drove him to strive for perfection.

"No I wasn't, but this isn't right". Ops responded, before then turning back towards the Lead-Toa Rahayu of water. "Yeah I know what his father did to him, but look at what he did to Jesus".

Z's confident look changed quickly into that of a child whom had just been beaten in an argument, then looking away. Z wasn't one who hated to admit when he was wrong. He had actually embraced that a bit after what the Decepticons had made him do to his friends team. But although Z knew Ops was right there, he didn't want to acknowledge it. He didn't doubt that God really existed. There was way too much proof every time he looked outside for it to be coincidence. But as he was currently trying to figure out how God looked upon him, he always remained silent whenever his name was said.

"What do you mean, 'what he did to Jesus'?" Tali blinked as her mind went blank, clearly taken aback by the curve-ball.

Ops's expression changed quickly from anger to sadness. "Jesus suffered so much many years ago. Three days in hell for everything we ever did. For everything HE did". Referring to Alyan's dad when he said HE. "Jesus suffered for everyone, that includes Alyan's dad, because he loved us enough to have that kind of mercy".

With that being said, a tear fell quickly from Ops's right optic. No matter what some bad person had done to anyone, Ops never believed in the idea of vengeance, as God was the only true giver of justice. God had created the universe and every living person and thing in it, so who had a better right to judge than him? Yet, regardless of all the bad things everyone had done, and still did to the present day, God had sent his son Jesus Christ to redeem the sins of all, in the worst punishments manageable. All so all life could live eternally in God's grace.

It was because of this mercy, that Ops was not willing to allow vengeance to be enacted for any reason. If their destiny truly was to die, God would make it so, and no one else. As a humble servant, Ops would simply forgive every person he came across of their sins, and not hold said sins against them in acts of revenge.

Tali turned her face away and stared holes into the floor. She really wished she had a good response to that but how could she argue that one fact? She had been taught her whole life the Scripture that said vengeance is the Lord's. She bit back a giggle as she heard the voice of an old pastor from long ago telling a personal story about that. The memory also put things in perspective for her. Yes, Alyan's father had done some terrible things that even Tali, deep down, wanted to go after him for, but she had to leave it to the Lord or else she would get in worse trouble. Plus, there was always the chance that he probably had met the Lord by now and was saved...as far fetched as that sounded. Hey, anything was possible. But the memory of Alyan's blind and scarred eyes still boiled her blood a bit.

"You're saying that Alyan should forgive his father?" The sentence was phrased more like a question than a statement.

Ops nodded. "Yes. I am. Jesus forgave him, so will I".

With a sigh, Tali closed her eyes. As much as she knew he was right...it was easier said than done. "I know that, Ops." And she knew that deep inside, Alyan did too. And for him to push forward with his demand for the blood of his father just proved how deeply his anger and hate was rooted. She looked up at her fiancé. "But I don't know if..." A sob choked her voice into temporary silence. Moving a hand up to touch her throat, she was startled when a drop of moisture hit it half way. When had she started crying? There had been no signs of that amount of sorrow, so where were these tears coming from? "Alyan's heartlight is so full of hate for his father." She heard her voice say. "I don't know if...he can bring himself to forgive."

"Refusing to forgive is what started this war". Billy suddenly spoke up, then turning to the others. "That's why the Makutacons have no mercy for any of us. If Z does choose to kill Alyan's dad, we're no better than them".

Tali strongly wished she had a better argument against that, but they would only be talking in circles. And the thought of one of her closest friends being compared to the enemy hurt her more than anything. "I failed him." She sobbed. "I tried so hard to show him God's love. I had hoped he would understand but...I've failed."

Upon noticing his fiance's tears, Ops quickly wrapped Tali in a hug. "I think he'll find his way soon, don't worry". Ops reassured her. "Sometimes, people have to find their way alone".

Tali leaned into his hug. "I guess you're right." She murmured locking back her fears and concerns. 'I hope you're right. Alyan has been through a lot and I have left him alone to find his way back but...I still can't shake off this feeling that...I might have made a mistake in doing so.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Hasbro owns Shockwave. That thing about needing popcorn is from someone from my Middle and High School. Optimus Prime and Prowl are both owned by Hasbro.

Galem: (chuckles as I wave off another one of my OCs) I thought the popcorn part was funny.

Biomarvel740: (Surprised look) You really thought so?

Galem: yep.

Biomarvel740: (smiles) Thanks.

Galem: (smiles back) welcome.

Biomarvel740: (looks to the readers) But what did you all think of the joke? Better yet, what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: leave us a review to let us know or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	8. Chapter 8

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: Nightmares

As the light of the full moon shone over Green's mansion, and the zoo surrounding it, Ketongu stood at the front door, watching his surroundings as observantly as could be managed. After Edward had kidnapped Green, Angela, and Golden, there was no way he was going to take any more chances. 'If only I had done better'. Ketongu thought, gazing sadly at the ground through his single optic. While he had been wasting time finding a parking spot, just so his friends could have a little privacy for once, they had been captured by the Makutacons, and he didn't even notice.

It was a wonder to the Av-Toabot as to why the Le-Matoran still trusted him after that. Even now Green seemed to be okay with Ketongu being his guardian. When the Makutacons had captured the three matoran, under Killer's orders, anything could've happened to them. Green himself, having received beatings from the Makutacon general, was truly blessed to still be alive, as Ketongu had prayed desperately that they would find Green before Killer had decided to end Green's life. After all of that, Ketongu was definitely going to try harder to guard his friend, to better insure his safety.

Ketongu was jolted from his thoughts then as he heard the creaking of footsteps on the wooden deck, and a familiar voice: "Hey Key"?

Ketongu turned quickly, gazing down at the Le-Matoran. His look became one of concern as he noticed the worried look and sweat dripping slowly from the forehead of his powerless Pakari.

"Yes Green"? Ketongu asked, allowing his concern to be heard as he lowered himself onto a single knee so he was facing his friend at eye level.

Green waited for a moment before asking: "Do, you think something's wrong with me"?

"Yes". Ketongu joked with a smirk.

Green chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes as he responded: "I mean really". Then lightly hitting his guardians shoulder: "Smartaft".

Ketongu chuckled at Green for a moment before responding: "Well, to be honest with you, there are things wrong with everyone". Then with a concerned look: "But why would you think that"?

For as long as Ketongu had known the Le-Matoran, he knew that it wasn't normally like Green to ask questions like this about himself. Ever since the battle in that abandoned city in the Central District, Green had learned to become less critical of other peoples actions, as all people of the world had done something wrong, or at least they had at one point of their life. That and the fact that Jesus had died on the cross for the sins of all people so many years ago. Still, Green hadn't been the kind of person to criticize himself, not publicly at least, and there was no signs of Green having depression. 'Nor should he be depressed'. Ketongu thought. Having made it out of another battle, and about to be married to a female he truly loved, Ketongu honesty couldn't see how any sort of depression could arise among that much happiness. Still, with this question being a bit out of the blue, this was still a very concerning manner to the Av-Toabot.

Green shrugged a bit. "I don't know. It's just started happening tonight. It could be nothing, but I don't know".

Ketongu immediately grew more concerned as he asked: "Well, what is IT"?

Feeling his legs about to give out from the tiredness, which wasn't surprising to Ketongu as the Le-Matoran had just woken up at two in the morning, Green walked over to the swing on the right side of the deck, seating himself in it before replying: "I had a nightmare".

Though relieved that Greens problem had nothing to do with depression, Ketongu kept his concerned look as he sat cross legged near the swing, knowing that if intense enough, nightmares could influence people to do bad or crazy thing. Not that he believed Green was capable of evil, he didn't even believe Green was crazy (most of the time), but until Green had stated what his nightmare entailed, he would remained concerned, and as a friend, he would try to be supportive in the best way he could manage.

Noticing his Toabot friend was waiting for him to continue, Green spoke once more: "But this one doesn't make sense. Because I've been with her all this time, why would it just now occurs, when we've just gotten engaged"?

Ketongu raised his single opticbrow curiously. "Well that depends, what does this nightmare consist of"?

Green took a deep breath to calm himself, still immensely disturbed by the dream he had awoken from minutes ago. This breathing continued for a few more minutes before he finally began to explain: "Well, in this nightmare I saw Angela. She was VERY far away from me and I saw someone in the dark pointing a gun at her. I start running towards him, in an effort to stop him but everything is LITERALLY in slow motion". He took another few minutes to breathe deeply, still in an effort to calm himself before continuing: "And this figure, he notices me watching and he grins at me. Then he looks back at her and..." A tear emerged from Green's right eye as he shut his eyes tightly, trying desperately not to picture it again. "And he shoots her. As I hear that gunshot, I see Angela fall and red just spills from her".

No matter how hard Green had tried not to picture it, the image of Angela bleeding to death still came to him, as if it were hardwired into his brain. As the image returned to him, he couldn't stop the waterfall of tears that emerged from his tightly shut eyes. 'Why did I even have that dream'? Green wondered sadly. 'I can't live without, let alone the thought of being without her. There's still so much I want to give her. I want to give her a happy life, I want to give her kids, I want her to know everyday that no matter what happens, I will never stop loving her'. But how could he do that if this dream came true, which he dearly hoped never happened, or said dream continued to plague him for the rest of his life, causing him to become overprotective of her, something of which he knew Angela wouldn't react well to. Regardless, Green was going to try hard to protect his fiance, and ensure that this dream never came true.

Green opened his eyes then, looking back to Ketongu as he continued: "I woke up immediately after that & I took a moment to look to my side to make sure Angela was OK and that that dream wasn't a memory or an immediate premonition. Because that's just how bad it was".

A sad look immediately spread across Ketongu's face. 'Forget depression'. Ketongu thought. Even the Av-Toabot knew that the fear of loving the woman you loved was so much worse. If said fear was bad enough, it would change Green to the point where he would become terrified of every single step he took with Angela. Plus sleepless nights to keep watch over her, to ensure nothing ever happened to her. A fear like this was not healthy. Especially not if it WAS a premonition. If this was a warning of some sort, Green would have to remain as healthy, clear minded, and calm as possible.

"Dang Green, I... Really don't know what to say". Ketongu responded. "I mean, it COULD be nothing but, at this point there's really no telling what it is. I'm SORRY. REALLY, but-".

Green quickly wiped his tears away, appreciating Ketongu's efforts to help as he responded: "No, it-it's OK man. I'll probably figure out what it is on my own, or what to do with it at some point".

Ketongu's concerned look returned. "You sure"? He asked, using a concerned tone once more. "If you need help, I'm always there".

Green smiled, appreciating his friends kind words as he responded: "I know you are. Trust me, if I need your help, I'll get you".

As irritating as Ketongu could be sometimes with his pranks towards him and Angela, he still considered him a friend, and therefore appreciated his willingness to help out in times such as this. In not wanting to freak out Angela or worry her, of course a friend would be the first person he told of this issue. Plus, the last time he had worried Angela, she had started crying which had made Green feel bad, and he was feeling bad enough as it was. Not that he didn't want to be there for the Ga-Matoran. Green had loved her since the day they met, and would gladly be there whenever she needed him. But they were also involved in a war, and thus Angela had enough to be scared about. If Green told her about these nightmare, what if it led to a massive decrease of whatever faith she had in him to protect her? The thought of that scared Green almost more than his nightmare. After all, if she didn't trust him, how would she allow him to protect her?

But Green decided to worry about that later, and worry more about getting the sleep he needed as he rose from the swing and looked back at his Toabot friend, saying: "Thanks for listening man, I appreciate it".

Ketongu nodded with a smile. "No problem, Green".

Green offered a smile in return as he responded: "Night Key".

"Night Green".

As Green walked back into the mansion and closed the door behind himself, he wasted no tie in rushing back upstairs to their bedroom, worried that while he was gone someone may have taken her. Green practically swung the door open upon reaching their shared bedroom, gazing at the bed as a fear-filled bead of sweat ran down his forehead. Green slumped and sighed in relief when he saw the female Ga-Matoran sleeping peacefully in their bed.

Green immediately sent a prayer of thanks to Jesus as he approached the bed slowly and tiredly. After how bad that dream was, and how real it had felt, it would've destroyed him of someone had taken her or killed her in her sleep. Though he had indeed needed that talk from Ketongu, he would've felt responsible if something had happened to her. Not wanting to take anymore risks of Angela getting captured, Green crawled tiredly into bed, under the covers, next to his fiance, draping an arm over her before closing his eyes and returning into the peaceful realm of sleep.

unbeknownst to the now asleep Le-Matoran, the feeling of the arm being draped across her shoulder had awakened Angela. Before Angela could speak out in surprise, she noticed the dark green tint in said arm, and decided to stay silent in order to allow her fiance to sleep. Next, she gazed at Green's powerless Pakari, noticing the sort of peaceful look on his powerless Pakari as he slept. Angela smiled at said peaceful look, glad that Green felt this way around her. To be honest she thought they would have problems sleeping in the same bed, afraid that one of them would try to take up most of the bed, or the covers, or that the smell of passed gas would be bad enough to make the other want to sleep in one of the spare bedrooms.

But everything had been fine. Ever since the two had moved into Green's master bedroom, both had seemed to sleep much easier. Almost as if whatever had made them want to stay up late all the prior nights had left them forever. As if a peace never felt before had befallen them, which she honestly didn't know whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing with the war still going on. Regardless, Angela decided that she would try to enjoy this peace for as long as she could, as she snuggled close to Green's chest, and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartlight-beat.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Inside the ship…

Tali was sleeping peacefully in an air mattress she and her fiance had set up earlier, until the sound of muttering woke her up in the middle of the night. 'Who in the world is awake at this time of night?' She growled to herself. 'Interrupted my sleep. And I was having s good dream too!' Turning to her side, all her anger melted into concern as she saw that it was no other than her fiancé muttering in his sleep, his features contorted in fear. "Ops? What's wrong?" Tali gripped his shoulder and shook him gently.

Almost immediately Ops sat up, awakening with a half scream and a fearful look. A few seconds later, Ops turned his head to face the female Toa Rahayu of water, whom had worn a tired and concerned expression on her mask. Before Tali could say anything, Ops quickly pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Thank goodness you're OK". Ops said through shaky breaths as he pet Tali's chain link hair with his right servo.

"Ops? What is it?" His words slowly turned the gears in her half awake mind, stirring it into full speed and soon giving her the most likely reason to his actions. "Another nightmare?" She asked, concerned and yet confused. It didn't make any sense. Z was a part of the team, he wasn't going to kill them, so why was Ops still having nightmares?

Ops nodded quickly, taking deep breaths to calm himself as he responded: "Of Alphatron".

Tali was certain she had just heard my thoughts grind to a halt. "Alphatron?" Who is the blazes was Alphatron? Why hadn't Ops told her about him before? And why was he having nightmares of him now?

Immediately realizing that he had never told Tali of this person, or had even told her his name, Ops spoke: "Oh right". He broke the hug and sat up against the wall behind himself and Tali. Ops was silent for a few moments, trying to calm himself and trying to push aside the memory of what had happened in that nightmare before he finally spoke: "When Galvatron turned Autobot, his son wasn't happy and went rouge for a few years. He and Shockwave found Z, who's name was Noah at the time, and recreated him. Alphatron and I got into a fight while Z attacked my friends, a team I called "the New Toabots". Honestly, I was a little disappointed by Alphatron. He can fight, but not as good as most of us".

Okay, that answered those questions. "Oh, okay. But why was he in your nightmare?"

"Because he WAS stronger than me". Ops responded.

Though Ops's skill set was higher than Alphatrons, his foe had proven himself to not only be much stronger than Ops, but also to have a much higher resistance to pain. Since Alphatron hadn't been seen in years, Ops had no clue whether or not his nemesis's skills had improved, and to be honest he'd rather not find that out with Tali around, in fears of his nightmare becoming a reality.

Almost immediately that terrifying dream had returned to him, along with the similar dreams he had been having for the past six months. Sure, Z had been a main nightmare for a while, but now that the ex con had proven himself an ally, the nightmares with Alphatron were becoming much more frequent. The nightmares with Z had been scary enough, but in memory that Alphatron was still out there, still as merciless and cunning as he had been all those years ago, the fears had only intensified.

"And recently, I've been having dreams of him taking you from me". Ops replied, trying and failing to not sound fearful as he continued: "I'm beaten up pretty rough, then you're trying to save me and he..."

"He what?" Tali rested a hand on his shoulder, wishing to sooth him.

Ops tried so hard not to picture it. The gore and blood spewing everywhere as the new Decepticon Leader pounced on her and attacked without any remorse. But it was too hard. It was one of those nightmares that one would try desperately to forget it, but no matter what he or she tried, the memory of said nightmare would always return, sometimes when least expected. Considering this dream regarded the safety of the love of his life, whom to make matters worse didn't approve of being overprotective, all he wanted to do with it was forget the images, to somehow delete it from his memory processor. 'Maybe if I had the courage to talk to Ratchet again after unintentionally leading his son to his death, I would ask him to do it for me'. Ops thought.

Ops let out a shaky breath and looked into Tali's concerned red eyes as he responded: "He destroys you. That's the only way I can put it right now. It's worse than when I had nightmares of Z".

Tali stared at him, stunned. Worse that his nightmares of Z? Now that was saying something. Tali worried about this. 'I'd hate to meet this guy in person. I hope we never run into him.' She knew that that was a slim chance, but she still prayed that their paths will never cross with Alphatron's. Resting her head on his shoulder, she nuzzled him a bit, to distract him from those memories.

Upon noticing Tali's head on his shoulder, he wrapped both of his arms around her and hugged her closer, then planting a kiss on her cheek as he spoke: "That's why I'll try as hard as you will allow me to protect you". He lifted her head up by her chin via a digit, and then with a smirk added: "That and I love you".

"I love you too, Ops." Tali smiled softly as she kissed his cheek. "Very much."

Ops's smirk changed into a returning smile to her soft smile. For a second, he almost moved his face closer towards her mask, wanting to kiss her to reassure her that she was safe with him. But then he remembered her promise to her parents, to not give a single kiss on the lips until the wedding day. Though Ops was a bit disappointed when he had heard, a little bit even now as he gazed temptingly at the smooth surface of her lips, he would respect her choice. As her soon to be husband, it was his duty to respect her choices.

"I swear if we were married I'd be kissing you on your lips right now". Ops told Tali, keeping his returning smile as he said it.

"Patience, Ops." Tali giggled before a thought perked her up." Speaking of that, when are we going to tell the others?" They still had not announced their engagement to the rest of their friends yet! So much had happened back to back that it had kinda slipped her mind until now.

"I think we should tell them as soon as possible". Ops responded. He smiled a bit wider then as he felt a light bulb light up in his head. "Better yet, why don't I make a call tomorrow? I can get connected to the speakers in the base and we can tell them together".

Tali was quiet for a bit. 'Hmm, well, not what I always imagined the announcement to go. But then again the engagement wasn't anything like I had dreamed before so...why not?' "I like that idea." She nodded. "Yes, let's do it."

Upon hearing Tali respond that, Ops smiled like a child on his birthday getting his most favorite present. Seeing as their friends were practically family, of course they would have to tell them eventually, so why not tomorrow? Plus, this method of doing so would be the easiest way of telling a large majority of their friends all at once, the rest of them being in different states, but he would get to those at some point later. Needless to say though, Ops was very happy to be sharing the news soon, and he could hardly wait to share it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Galvatron and Shockwave are owned by Hasbro, and I own Alphatron, whom will not have an appearance in this story. He will be in a future story though. As to what future story that is, I will leave that a surprise. XD

Galem: I keep thinking Alpha Trion when I hear that name.

Biomarvel740: I did too after I found out who he was. But I wanted to keep the name the same regardless. XD

Galem: Okay.

Biomarvel740: (to readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Let us know in the reviews or PM either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	9. Chapter 9

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: TATF Base

Amber stood in Alyan's room, glaring holes into the Toa Rahayu of Stone as he cleaned his sword. She had stormed in an hour earlier when she had overheard his conversation with Z in passing and she was livid.

"I already agreed." Alyan's tone was bored, as he payed no attention to her increasing glare. "There is no turning back now."

"Yes, there is, Alyan!" Amber pressed, her volume steadily increasing as she talked. "You can still call it off! Please, we've been through this already. You need to..."

"Forget it, Amber!" Alyan yelled as he quickly stood and whirled around to face her, cutting her off and causing her to cringe a bit at his volume. "I'm not forgiving him for what he did to me! Just leave me alone!" Before Amber knew what had happened, she felt a rough shove on her chest and found herself on the floor, looking up at her teammate's back. Why was he acting like this? She wondered. He has never lashed out like this at any of us before. It confused her. True, she knew he was bitter over the subject of his father but at least he listened to them. What had happened to her friend? Amber decided to try a different approach.

"We taught you better than this, Alyan." She slowly got back on her feet, being careful to keep her voice calm. "I cannot believe that you would bury yourself so deep in hatred to throw everything out the window just like that." She waited for a response, holding her breath as she listened, bracing herself for another hit or angry retort. But when he did not respond and remained stubbornly silent for the longest few minutes Amber had ever experienced with him, she sighed sadly and walked toward the door. But just before she stepped out, she paused and looked over her shoulder. "Remember this, Alyan. Jesus died for all our sins, including your father's. If you have accepted His mercy, why can't you extend it to your dad?" She lingered in the doorway for a bit, waiting. When the silence prevailed, Amber stepped out, closed the door and left him to himself, silently praying that he would make the right choice soon.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Pow walked down one of the longer halls of the base, he felt very nervous. He was currently on his way to Amber's room to sort of catch up on their conversation on the plane. As he continued walking down said hall, numerous thoughts raced through Pows head. 'What is Amber going to say when she sees me visit? Is she going to be nervous? Scared? Uncomfortable? Happy? Glad? Is she going to break off our friendship? Did she find me creepy when I admitted my feelings to her? Will she treat me like her enemy again'? That last one Pow wouldn't take very well, as he did value his recent friendship with the female Toa of Ice regardless of the circumstances that led to said friendship. But the one question that popped up most was: 'Does she like me too'? 'Probably not'. He thought, as they had both been so harsh towards each other before becoming friends. What if she was still trying to figure out how she felt? What if she said it would be too soon to be in a relationship?

Upon then hearing some yelling between her and Alyan, he wondered: 'What if her argument with Alyan will make her lash out at me'? He didn't know why Alyan and Amber were arguing, but from the volume of their voices, and the thud followed by a bit of silence, he could easily tell it wasn't your typical friendly meet up. He almost became enraged upon hearing the thud. 'If Alyan hit her or touched her the wrong way, I don't care HOW skilled with a sword he is, it'll take every Toabot in the base to keep me off of him'. He thought, ragefully storming in the direction of Alyan's room.

Pow's train of thought and his walking both came to a surprised halt upon spotting Amber coming around the corner, almost running into her. Pow had to fight not to stare for too long at her. Her blonde hair. Her bright green eyes. Her perfectly structured Huna. Her slightly muscular arms and body structure. Everything about her made Pow calm down almost instantly, and begin to think about how much he wanted to pour out his feelings for the female Toa Rahayu of ice once more. Or to hug her to calm her down if she was still angry at Alyan for whatever reason he still didn't know. But since he was still afraid and nervous about how she now thought of him, Pow simply remained silent and motionless as he waited for Amber to notice him.

Amber was focusing on the floor when she slightly glanced up and jumped at the sight of Pow inches away from her. Another step and they would have been on the floor in a tangled mess. "Oh! Hi, Pow." She smiled warmly but inside she was panicking. 'Oh, no. Did he hear my fight with Alyan? He looks upset. I don't want him to confront Alyan right now.'

"Hey". Pow responded with a nervous wave, a small smile replacing his upset look.

As much as Alyan doing as much as yelling at her upset him, Pow doubted that Amber wanted to see anyone else in a bad mood. 'But if I see him again, we are going to have a talk about him pushing his teammates, especially one that I have a crush on'. Pow thought angrily. For his sake, he hoped it was JUST a push. I he had found a bruise on Amber at any point of the day, he was seriously going to put a beating on him worse than Alyan's dad had years ago. Okay probably not THAT bad, but it'll still be bad enough to keep him from laying a hand on my girl'. He mentally facepalmed at the last two words to his previous though. 'Who am I kidding'? Pow thought. 'She's not my girl at the moment and I'll consider myself lucky if she EVER is'.

"Soo I just noticed, well HEARD, your conversation with Alyan". Pow said next. Then with a concerned look on his Kakama Nuva: "Care to tell me what that was all about"?

Amber let out a frustrated sigh. "Alyan agreed to let Z hunt and kill his father."

Pow's eyes widened. "WHAT"?

Amber nodded.

Pow only frowned as he responded: "I mean, I know what his dad did but... That's just wrong".

Not that Toa and Autobots weren't allowed to kill. That ancient rule prohibiting Toa from killing had been taken down years ago, and Autobots were soldiers and therefore killing was pretty much required. But both races were only required to kill if it was necessary. For example: If someone else's life was threatened or if a situation arose where there was no other option. Also the fact that Jesus Christ had died on the cross for the sins of all many years ago, giving all people an opportunity to change their ways and praise him to save themselves. As bad as he knew Kasar (Alyan's dad) was, even Pow didn't doubt that if Kasar was given enough time, maybe he COULD change. But seeing as Alyan was refusing to believe that, and going as far as to send Z to assassinate him, Alyan was being unmerciful, and therefore disgraceful in his duty as a Toa.

"I know. But he STILL won't listen to reason. When it comes to his dad, he is firm in his desire for revenge." She ran a hand over her mask in frustration. "Ugh! I thought we managed to get through to him. I thought that when he sees and experiences God's love, he would let go of that anger. Looks like I was wrong."

Pow shrugged. "I don't know about that. Just don't give up hope".

Sure, Alyan seemed a tad arrogant and in over his head, but that didn't make Pow doubt that Alyan still had a chance of changing. As long as there was life in any one person, that person was always more than capable of change by their own accord. Sure, not everyone would change before for their final day, but until said day came, they were capable of accepting God's unconditional love through his son Jesus Christ, and then spreading that love through their words and actions. Even after Alyan had majorly ticked off Pow earlier, he wouldn't give up on him as far as that went.

"Okay, I won't." Amber frowned, still wondering when Alyan would forgive his father.

"Good". Pow responded, happy that Amber wouldn't give up on her teammate either. But almost immediately, Pow had become nervous upon gazing back at Amber's mask, trying to avoid her gorgeous green eyes so as not to frighten her as he asked in a bit of a nervous tone: "So uh... How have you been"?

"As good as can be expected, all things considered." Amber shrugged with a half-hearted smile. After Xanthium's betrayal and attack, worrying about Paradox and Diego, fretting over the shadow of war once more over that and Alyan having snapped and shoved her...yeah, she was just peachy.

"Hm". Pow responded then, remaining silent for what felt like hours as he thought hard about what to say to her next.

Now that Pow had just stupidly, he said stupidly since it was pretty clear how Amber had been doing, asked her how she was doing, there wasn't much else he could think of to ask. 'Maybe I could ask her if she had seen a movie recently, and we could talk about it for a while'. He nearly facepalmed at that thought, as the nearest movie theater was a city away, and the only time any of them got to see a movie was when everyone in the base was required to vote on what movie they wanted to see that month. This month it was supposed to be the newest Batman movie, and everyone was still waiting for said movie to arrive so bringing that up would be kinda pointless. 'Maybe I could ask her if she wants to go grab a bite from somewhere'? The thought immediately sounded bad, as Amber would immediately suspect he was asking her out, and if she wasn't into him that conversation probably wouldn't have ended well.

There was one thing that he DID want to ask her though, and as risky as it seemed at the moment, the mere thought of asking this question just wouldn't leave Pow alone. Pow took a deep breath then, preparing for a negative response to the question he was about to ask, or perhaps a: "Can we PLEASE not talk about that right now"?, from the female Toa of ice. Not that he wanted her too, or even wanted to suspect her of responding that way with them being friends and all, but seeing as how Amber's day had been going so far, her response was close to unpredictable.

"Have you been... Thinking about... What happened on the plane"? Pow asked her nervously, a blush forming on his mask.

Pow was of course referring to the time he had confessed his feelings to Amber after the battle in the Mayan Ruins. Ever since that day, up till now of course, the two had barely spoken a word to each other and it was still unclear to the Toa Voya of Stone whether or not Amber had had the same feelings or not, which made this question all the more terrifying for him to ask. His heartlight pounded rapidly in fear at the thought of being rejected right then and there, as he deeply valued their friendship, and feared that Amber may try to break it off simply because Pow had brought that conversation up. Not that he thought Amber was that kind of person, but considering they had been bitter enemies before hand, he certainly wouldn't blame her if she did, in fears that any relationships with him wouldn't work out in the end. If she felt otherwise, and decided to give this a shot however, Pow would try his hardest to make Amber feel comfortable and loved around him.

Amber frowned a bit. She knew what he was talking about and it had been running endlessly through her mind since it happened. "Yeah...a lot."

Pow tensed a bit upon seeing her frown, though being sure not to make it noticeable. Pow didn't know if Amber's frown was caused due to being uncomfortable or not so he decided to sort of ease his way into what he needed to say next. Of course he cared about Amber being comfortable around him, but he still needed to confess his feelings for her at least one more time, just so he could see if Amber had felt the same way. Of course he was terrified of the thought, hence his scared thoughts earlier. Heck, he was STILL terrified, but if he didn't get a definite answer from Amber, a possibility of the two ever getting the chance to be together may have never been acted on, and Pow didn't want that. Pow wanted to at least take one chance at a life with Amber as his girlfriend, rather than pass that opportunity up forever.

"Well, I've been thinking about it too". Pow responded. "A lot". He teased, earning a small smile from the pretty Toa of Ice. "And I'm thinking..."

Amber's curious, green eyes looked up at him, interested. "Thinking what?"

Pow let out a shaky breath, looking at the ground to compose himself and ultimately force himself to calm down, before finally looking into Amber's reflective eyes as he said: "I'm still in love with you. And ever since the day I told you, those feelings have been getting stronger everyday, and no matter how hard I try to suppress this feelings they always come back, so I've decided not to fight them anymore because I can't do it anymore. So, what I'm wondering from here is..." He took another deep breath. "Do you feel it too"?

Pow honestly hoped that she did. If Amber didn't feel even remotely the same way as he did for her, Pow would probably crawl into whatever hole he could find and wait in it to starve and die. As depressing and sort of childish as that may have sounded, Amber meant so much to Pow. Possibly even more than even he currently realized. Heck, the very thought of being without her sounded wrong, and he really wanted her in his life more than most things, and as much as he didn't want their friendship to perish, he wanted more. Truth be told, he had no idea whether or not she felt the same way, she hadn't exactly given any definite signs of attraction to him. Just the thought of being rejected made his heartlight hurt like Karazahni, but this could be his only chance to ever be anything more with her, so he decided in the end, as long as he tried the heartlight-break would be worth it.

"Yes, I do." Amber smiled at him softly. True, she had been mad at him when they first met, but even during those arguments, she remembered how hurt she felt because she cared for him so much but she was too stubborn to admit it. She tried to escape it with going after The Toabot War Machine, but her heartlight still called to Pow.

As Pow heard Amber's answer, all he could do was widen his eyes in surprise. After all they had been through when they had first met, Pow was in disbelief. Though he had desperately wanted Amber as his life partner, he could never imagine that a female as intelligent and beautiful as her would ever want him the same way. For a second, Pow had even been sure that Amber would've said no. Needless to say, Pow was so happy to be wrong. After a few seconds of just standing there in disbelief, Pow ran to the female and pulled her close, in a tight and thankful hug.

Amber hugged him back tightly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how I felt for you."

Pow smiled brightly, a tear falling from his right eye and sliding down his mask as he responded: "Don't be. It was worth the wait".

Amber hugged him happily, so so happy that Pow felt for her the same way she felt for him. It was a large burden off her shoulders. And that they had been friends before admitting their love...it was better than anything she could imagine or dream.

Both slowly broke their hug a few seconds later as they heard laughing from a friend approaching, both curious as to why she was laughing. A few more seconds passed before Robert and Ava appeared from around a corner a short distance away from the new couple. Robert had an arm wrapped around his girlfriend, a sly smirk on his mask as Ava was still laughing. Pow and Amber immediately smiled at the sight of them, happy to see that they weren't the only people who were having a good day.

Ava was laughing as she spoke. "No way am I naming him Robert. How about David?"

Amber smiled. Obviously, the two were planning ahead for their future together as they were apparently discussing baby names. She just hoped that whatever they named their kid, it wouldn't be hard to pronounce.

Robert chuckled. "Come on Cuddle-cutie. Robert II"?

"No. How about Christian?" Ava chuckled, seriously trying to figure out why he wanted to name their future kid after himself.

Robert had a thoughtful look. "Hmmm..."

'Christian DOES sound like a cool name'. Robert thought. 'Then again, David is okay too. But it would also be cool to have a kid named after yourself'. Robert could never quite figure out why, but he found the concept of a kid named after their dad or mother to be pretty cool. Robert Downey Jr. for example seemed like a cool name all on it's own, and he thought Gresh Jr. would've been an okay name as well. Then again, Robert wouldn't like the idea of naming of her Ava, should any of their future children be a girl. As sweet of a gesture as it may have been, he would constantly have to specify which Ava he was talking to, something he was sure would annoy Ava after a while, so that idea was definitely not an option.

Pow approached the couple quickly, Amber behind him as he stopped Robert's train of thought with a question: "Hey Rob, what if it's a girl"?

Robert smirked immediately, responding humorously: "Then we name it Robert".

Ava threw her head back in a roar of laughter at the thought. "Robert isn't a girl's name."

"It made you great-laugh". Robert responded, still smiling. "Maybe it's just a good-funny name. How about Roberva"?

Pow rolled his eyes. "Good luck with THAT one".

"Ah, no." Ava giggled. "Why not something like, Hadassah or Astrid?"

Robert shook his head. "Not great-sure on Astrid". 'Especially not after how that name was remembered in The Office'. Robert thought. Then smiling and kissing Ava on the cheek: "I actually good-liked David now that I serious-think".

"I like David as well." Ava smiled.

As Robert and Ava continued talking, he turned his head to look at Amber, who was still watching Ava and Robert's conversation with that curious expression that he had always thought was cute. Like a kitten trying to understand what her owner was telling her. The glisten in her green eyes and blonde hair from the overhead lights only added to her attractiveness. All Pow could do was smile and think about how lucky he was that Amber liked him back as he stared at these features.

Any other guy could've swept her off of her feet and carry her away forever. Heck, War Machine almost had that chance and they probably would've gotten together if he didn't like going to see gory war films. But Amber had already seen the battlefield and what war was really like, so Pow guessed she didn't like it because she didn't to relive war over and over like War Machine preferred it. A decision that Pow totally respected as he wasn't really into war films himself.

Also, Amber was just so beautiful that Pow doubted that none of the others didn't want her. Sure, all the females in the Rahayu were attractive, but Pow always thought that Amber had been the most beautiful, having features so unique that the other females couldn't replicate her looks even if they tried. Just looking at her made Pow's heartlight beat faster as the side of her mask drew his Kanohi Pakari Nuva quickly close. So close that without thinking, Pow planted a soft kiss on Amber's cheek.

Pow immediately widened his eyes, in fear that his kiss on her cheek had been WAY too soon as he pulled quickly away from her cheek and stuttered a bit before speaking: "I am SO sorry, I should've asked first".

Pow was shaking now, afraid that Amber was going to call him out as a weirdo, break their relationship, and that they would be right back where they had started. He sure hoped not, as he sincerely and deeply cared for her more than he ever had any female prior to her. With the randomness of this cheek kiss however, Amber had more than enough of a reason to try to break up, and that thought only made him continue to shake as he stared fearfully at the female Toa Rahayu of ice, awaiting whatever words or actions would come next.

At first Amber had been taken aback by the kiss on her cheek, but she honestly hadn't mind it. So she was confused as to why Pow looked so panicked. A glance into his eyes told her what he feared and, with a smirk, she kissed his cheek in return to show him she didn't mind in the least. Pow widened his eyes in surprise, shocked that Amber kissed his cheek rather than tell him off. This shocked look was followed by a hot blush and a look of relief, immensely happy but also surprised. 'Maybe I'm more lucky than I initially thought'. Pow thought.

Robert simply smiled at this resisting the urge to chuckle as he turned his head to his own girlfriend with a smile. "I'd say they're even"? Robert joked.

"Indeed." Ava giggled while Amber blushed.

Pow simply smiled upon spotting Amber's blush on her Kanohi Huna, finding the look to be adorable. If he hadn't taken a risk in kissing her cheek earlier, he probably would've cuddled her close and talked to her for the rest of the day in a babying voice. 'Maybe I'll do that anyways'. Pow thought as he smirked.

As Pow tried to make up his mind on that matter, Robert looked at Ava, smiling at the smile on her beautiful green Kanohi Rau, along with the black and green streaked hair behind it. Whenever Ava smiled, or was in a happy mood, it always made Robert feel great, or better if he was having a crappy day. Robert opened his mouth, about to tell her something he had wanted to for a long time, but stopped. 'Was now really the right time'? Robert wondered. 'What if she didn't feel the same way'? True, they had been dating and their relationship was great so far, but what Robert wanted to say was something that normally wasn't said until about a month later the first date. Regardless, Pow had just taken a risk and somehow got off okay. Maybe he could too.

Robert closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, ready to face this fear head on as he opened his eyes and asked: "Ava"?

"Yes?" Ava looked up at him.

Robert took a few more moments to calm himself, before gazing into Ava's bright green eyes and responded: "I love you". Almost immediately, Robert began to panic inside, the same way Pow just had as he asked: "Was it time-right to honest-speak that"?

Ava responded with a bright smile. "Yes, it was. And...I love you too."

Robert smiled in relief, pulling his girlfriend close as he wrapped his arms around her in the form of a hug, immensely happy that the wind-maiden loved him too. He nearly chuckled then as a thought popped into his head: 'Man, is today lucky male day or something'?

A few seconds later, everyone heard a snicker, and turned to the sound of it, all of them spotting SkiJack who had a hand over his mouth as he chuckled in the manner of a child. It was very evident at this point that he had just seen and heard enough from the others. 'But just how much had the Toabot heard'? Pow wondered. For all they knew, the Toabot of Ice had probably heard everything, from Pow and Amber getting together, to Robert confessing to Ava that he loved her.

"SkiJack?" Ava asked. First, how did he get there without them noticing? Second, what was he doing there in the first place? And third, WAS HE GOING TO TELL EVERYONE?!

Just as Ava had said his name, SkiJack smirked wider and took off running towards a nearby group of Toa and Toabots, whom already seemed to be deep in conversation. Pow nearly facepalmed, almost wishing he and Amber had found somewhere else and more private to talk. Not that he minded everyone knowing his new relationship with Amber, he just didn't like the thought of being spied on and then bragged about, and he doubted that Amber liked it either.

Robert widened his eyes as he noticed the speed that SkiJack was currently running, just to get this new info to his friends/associates as he wondered aloud: "How desperate are they to quick-know everything"? 'One could outrun a Toa wearing a Kakama on caffeine at speeds like that'! Robert thought humorously but quietly, not knowing whether or not now was the appropriate time to crack that joke.

"I have no idea." Ava responded. "But it does seem that news spreads like wildfire around here." 'So much for the surprise announcement she had been planning. Now, what am I gonna do?'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The discussion between Robert and Ava is from the Walking Dead game, which I don't play anymore. MAN, those games are vulgar. And Robert's last suggestion, I got that from a YTP of the same game, which I cannot think of the name for right now. The thought from Pow about being without Amber is sort of from Legends of Korra (Owned by Nickelodeon), which I am not really a big fan of. Avatar TLA was WAY better. XD Also, the Office is owned by NBC. What did you all think of this chapter?

Galem: Please leave us a review or send us a PM if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	10. Chapter 10

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: Tracking

Deep in the forests of Turpinville, far away from the TATF base, Paradox was crouched down in front of a familiar footprint, examining it carefully as Slash, Billy, Outilisa, War Machine, Z, Tali, and Ops stood behind him either keeping a look out for Makutacon forces, or keeping an optic on him to ensure he wouldn't run off to fight Xanthium alone. Not that they thought he would. For as long as they had known Paradox, they knew he was too humble to go off alone if he thought it was unwise. At the same time, he nearly HAD gone in alone. Sure, it had been for a logical reason. After all the death Paradox had seen back at the base, he wasn't willing to lose anyone else he loved, or let anyone else die on his watch. Regardless, Xanthium was more skilled and much stronger than Paradox. If he went in alone, chances of him making it out of a fight with his master were slim.

As Paradox continued gazing down at the footprint, he stroked his chin, deep in thought. Paradox already knew that the print belonged to his brother and former master. He and his brother had trained in mud pits before so he practically had that image memorized. What Paradox still couldn't figure out was why? 'Did the Makutacons bribe him'? He shook his head. 'No way. My brother is not the type of person who can be simply bought. Did they threaten him, hold someone hostage'? He shook his head once more upon remembering that everyone who hadn't died in the battle in Maya had been accounted for. As had the bodies of those deceased. 'So why would Xanthium betray us'? Paradox wondered. 'Why would Xanthium willingly leave us and fight for the Makutacon cause, after fighting for ours for so long'?

Paradox's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voice of his daughter, Outilisa, ask him: "So who's is it"?

Paradox turned himself, while still crouched down, to face her as he responded: "It is definitely Xanthium's, but this is also a trap. The Xanthium I know would never leave anything like this behind unless it was". Then as he got up to stand on his feet: "It was a strategy he taught me himself".

It was a strategy he remembered Xanthium had taught him back on Planet X. It was in a forest area, much like this one, except the mud and tree bark was blue. Xanthium had trained Paradox to try and find him in that same forest when he was at least fifteen, by following clues and avoiding traps that had been hidden numerous places. In front of one footprint was a bear trap. In front of three more was a board with nails sticking upwards. in front of fifteen more feet was a water and mud filled pit. On the second try, Paradox had been more cautious and more importantly, underestimated his brother a lot less on every test that came after that. Paradox shot in front of the footprint immediately then, a bear trap shattering into bits and scattering all over the forest.

"Great. More traps." Tali groaned. "Lovely." 'I'm getting sick and tired of this. Last I checked this was not Indiana Jones!'

"Then, is it still a wise idea to go after him"? Slash asked. Seeing as Xanthium was more skilled than Paradox, it probably wouldn't be too wrong to assume that he was also smarter than him. Slash definitely didn't want to think less of his dad, but this whole situation did put him a bit on edge.

"Probably not, but regardless I am still ensuring that justice is served". Paradox responded. Regardless of how dangerous this mission would probably be, Xanthium still needed to pay for all those he had slaughtered.

"Well it looks like I'm NOT the only crazy person here". Z spoke immediately.

'Seriously, just when I thought everyone else was so boring and logical'. Z thought. 'I've done crazy things before, but Paradox is practically going forward without a plan. Or at least he doesn't have a plan yet. Regardless, from what I'm hearing, we're about to go fight what may be hundreds of Makutacons just to get to ONE guy. Not that I mind, I'm going to have a blast, but I don't know if anyone else will even make it out without a fatal injury'.

Tali didn't pay any attention to Z as she focused of taking in her surroundings and thinking of how to safely avoid the traps, while Ops half-grinned at Z's joke. After that, everyone had decided that they would keep a look out as they continued to walk down the dirt path, all of them keeping an eye out for traps or Makutacons. As they continued walking, a thought popped up in Slash's head.

Still keeping an eye out, both of his wing shaped swords at the ready, he spoke: "Hey dad".

Paradox turned his head a bit in his direction to let him know he had his attention as he responded: "Yes, my son"?

"What's gonna happen to Xanthium once we capture him"? Slash asked.

In being Paradox's son, Slash knew better than anyone that his dad was a very merciful guy, even as the Toabot leader. But he had seen Paradox's reaction to the deaths suffered from yesterday, so one could surely understand why he would be so worrisome. Especially considering the fact that Paradox had just slain one of his brothers already and Paradox was still saddened by it. Which led Slash to wonder whether Paradox was acting out of honor or emotion. If Paradox was going in for the latter, Slash knew it would only be a matter of time before Paradox lost this battle.

Understanding his son's worry, Paradox kindly responded: "I will not kill him, but I am going to make sure he gets what he deserves. We have enough Makutacons to fight as it is".

Billy nodded: "I agree". 'As if all those Makutacons in Maya weren't bad enough'. Billy then thought. If they had to fight even more to get to Xanthium, with there only being eight of them, only three of them being Toabots, it would surely be a slaughter. Especially if they were under Xanthium's leadership. With a leader like him, Billy had no idea how much more damage the Makutacons could do with whatever strategies he had and what not. 'If we're going to fight more Makutacons, we may as well make sure they don't have a good leader to follow under'.

"As do I." Tali piped up from her place just behind and to the left of Billy.

"Me too". Slash agreed. "But again, this guy trained you. He may be too much for you to handle".

Ops nodded in agreement with Slash's statements. "He's right Paradox. If he trained you, he'll know all your skills, strengths and weaknesses. At best, you'll be beaten in minutes. At worst, you could die".

Not to be discouraging or to put him down, which he knew it wouldn't, but that didn't change what he just said either. To be honest, none of them had any idea what Xanthium had planned for them, but he knew that if they weren't careful, it would NOT end well. For them or for Paradox.

Paradox shrugged a bit. "Maybe, but even with the odds stacked against me, I am the only one who stands a chance against him".

"Plus he DID kill Insidious". Z added. "The one who nearly killed Xanthium".

'At least he stands a chance if we consider that information for a moment'. Z thought. As crazy ("Though not half as crazy as me". #Z) as this plan still was, that wasn't to say that victory was IMPOSSIBLE. 'Ops has managed to beat me a few times, and my armor is just as thick as a Bioformers'. Z thought. If Ops could do that, Z guessed that Paradox did at least have a chance at beating Xanthium, as slim as that chance was.

Tali looked forward as she listened to the conversation. Pit, everyone had such good points, she didn't know who was even more in the right. Yes, Xanthium trained Paradox and knew everything about him but the same can be said on the flip side of the coin. And Paradox had killed Insidious who had nearly killed Xanthium. So there was a good possibility that Paradox might come out on top.

"As true as that is, didn't the Insidious ALSO say that Xanthium was working with them all along"? Billy added, which made Z pout a little for not considering that fact as well.

On the plane ride home, Paradox had told everyone that when Insidious had held him captive and tortured him, that he had also told him that Xanthium was a double agent working with the Makutacons. Considering their history together, of course Paradox had refused to believe him. 'And yet he was right'. Billy thought. What made this all the more terrifying was the fact that Xanthium had managed to cover it up very well. So well that no one suspected him. Not even after what Paradox had been told. If Xanthium was deceptive enough to pull that off, who knew what else he was really capable of?

Paradox decided to stop for a moment then, turning around to face everyone else as he spoke: "Everyone, I know how risky this will be and I thank you all for your concern for me, but no matter what consequences will follow, beating Xanthium on my own is the way I choose to do this, and nothing is about to change that yet. Understood"?

Paradox wasn't lying there. He knew the risks of this mission, and in going in to fight Xanthium alone, he had been considering this on his travel to this very spot. But seeing as he had agreed to allow everyone to help him on this mission, the same risks were only greater for each of them, especially with Xanthium involved. If Xanthium really was dedicated to the Makutacon cause, he would kill each one of his friends in an instance, and he was unwilling to let anymore friends die by his hand. No matter the odds, Paradox had to do this, and would only allow his friends to fight off any Makutacons who would be waiting up ahead. Paradox just hoped that there weren't so many that it would be too much for said friends to handle.

Billy let out a sigh, reluctantly accepting defeat as he responded: "Yes sir".

"We understand." Tali nodded. 'But that doesn't mean we have to like it.'

With everyone being in agreement, Paradox turned around and continued leading his friends through the forest.

An hour had probably passed by before Paradox spotted two Makutacons up ahead, past some bushes just a few inches away. Not wanting to take any risks in getting spotted and alarming Xanthium, Paradox dashed behind said bush while ordering: "Everyone get down".

Almost immediately, everyone crouched low or dashed behind the same set of bushes, except for Z who had decided to keep standing and gaze ahead. Ops was the first to notice this, and let out a frustrated sigh as he shouted quietly: "Z"!

Z looked down at the crouched Autobot, raising an eyebrow as if their lives wouldn't be at risk should they spot him.

"What"? Z asked. "I want to get shot at so we know how bad this is". 'If the bullet deflects off of me, we'll be in a little trouble'. Z decided. 'If the bullet somehow manages to pierce my armor, we're in a lot more trouble than any of us initially though'.

Deciding not to wait for Z, Billy grabbed him by the arm closest to him and practically yanked him behind the bush, causing him to fall to a thud behind them. Z sent Billy a glare, which the Toa Voya chose to ignore as he peeked over the bush just enough so he wouldn't be spotted.

Tali rolled her eyes at Z. "Mmhm, definitely crazy." She muttered. 'Scratch that, even crazier than I gave him credit for.'

Outilisa, whom hadn't seen anything before ducking behind the bush immediately asked her dad: "What is it"?, before peeking over the bush a bit, also so as not to get spotted.

Paradox pointed ahead towards what looked like the entrance to a sewer system, a wide door blown clean off and two black and silver Makutacons marching back and forth in front of the same entrance, wielding Xtronian rifles.

"That is where Xanthium is". Paradox replied.

"So what's the plan, Paradox?" Tali whispered.

Paradox gazed at the two distant Makutacons for a moment before responding: "I will fly towards the entrance. While I do this, you four will need to give me covering fire and try to take them out".

Billy turned his head to Paradox, raising an eyebrow as he asked: "What if we hit you"?

Sure, Paradox was fast in his alt mode, but this was bullets they were talking about. Even Pow, whom wore a Kakama Nuva, wasn't fast enough to dodge that. Heck, Billy wasn't even sure if Pohatu (When he wasn't a Turaga) or Kapura were fast enough to dodge or even outrun a bullet. Plus, they were using bullets designed by Armor that could pierce through a Bioformers min, so as to stand a better chance against their Makutacon opponents.

Paradox gave Billy a reassuring look, fully understanding his concerns as he responded: "You will not. I will be flying high above them. High enough for you to shoot them without killing me".

"Alright then." Tali smirked as she pulled out here rifle, locked and ready to roll.

Paradox waited for everyone else to get their weapons ready before ordering: "Count to three, then shoot". before immediately activating the thrusters in his wings and flying upwards, quickly enough so as not to be spotted by the Makutacon guards.

Getting into position, Tali muttered quietly to herself. "One," she aimed her rifle at the Makutacons, timing their movements, "two,"

Being completely bored and desperately wanting to kill some Makutacons, Z whistled the jeopardy theme quietly enough for the others to hear it, and for the Makutacons to not hear it, earning chuckles from Billy, War Machine and Ops while Outilisa rolled her eyes.

Tali smirked at Z, amused by the tune. "Three!" She called as she pulled the trigger.

Tali's first shot grazed the first Makutacons shoulder, gaining both guards attention. Both Makutacons almost immediately started firing at the Toa, Autobots, and Toabots, whom all ducked down instinctively to avoid the gunfire. Billy and Tali waited a moment for the firing to stop on the Makutacons part before rising back up to their knees and firing at the Makutacons. Before a single bullet could hit either Makutacon, both took cover behind a pillar to reload. Billy and Tali remained on their knees, waiting patiently for the Makutacons to peek back out just a little bit so they could get another shot in and maybe kill one of these Makutacons before Paradox made his move. Unfortunate for them, a familiar voice spoke to Tali through her earpiece.

"Stop shooting now". Paradox's voice instructed.

"Hold fire!" Tali ordered, removing her finger from the trigger.

Almost immediately, Paradox landed between the two Makutacons, and quickly swung his left arm-blade at the Makutacon to his right, slashing through said Makutacon's face which separated into two pieces, purple blood splattering onto the pillar he was behind. Paradox turned quickly to the Makutacon on his left, whom was pointing his rifle at the Toabot leader. Paradox acted fast, shoving his right armblade into the rifle. The rifle exploded when the Makutacon pulled the trigger, creating a distraction as Paradox shoved his left armblade into the Makutacon's forehead, killing him instantly.

Paradox pulled the armblade from the Makutacons head, allowing his corpse to fall limply to the ground as he shook the purple blood from both armblades and shouted: "Clear"!

Nodding, Tali lept to to her feet. "Let's go, guys!" She called as she ran for Paradox. 'Looks like a new war has begun. But, no matter what happens, or how long this war takes, we will see it through to the end. Together!'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: When Paradox tells them to count to three then shoot, it's a reference to The Dark Knight Rises. Lucas Arts owns Indiana Jones. Also, Kapura and Pohatu are owned by Lego. Jeopardy is also owned by Sony. Also, some of Paradox's fighting moves from here on out will be inspired from the movie Logan. If you're under 18, I would not advise you watching that movie. It's the best X-Men movie plot wise, but there's tons of gore and language. Also, in the next chapter, Paradox and Xanthium are finally going to clash.

Galem: another bro showdown. Poor Paradox.

Biomarvel740: Indeed. But it has to be done. (to the readers) What did you you all think of this chapter?

Galem: please leave a review or pm either of us if you have a question.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	11. Chapter 11

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Paradox Vs. Xanthium

As Paradox, Billy, Outilisa, Slash, Ops, Tali, and Z approached the dimly lit tunnel entrance, everyone kept a cautious eye out, in case there were anymore Makutacons inside, waiting to strike. Just because Paradox had just killed two guards earlier, didn't mean there weren't any more Makutacons hiding anywhere. Come to think of it, from all Paradox had experienced in the past, there normally were more Makutacons than that out in front of any base. 'So why then were there only two'? Paradox pondered.

As far as Paradox was concerned, after the defeat of the Insidious, the Toabots were winning this war. Plus with Killers crashed ship being discovered and used for spare parts, this was possibly one of the Makutacons last bases of operations. 'And yet Xanthium led me here like there would be no risk to them if it were discovered'. Paradox thought. 'Why would the Makutacons put so little effort in guarding this place, when they had never guarded any other place like this before now? Better yet, if they were going to use that much effort knowing of my imminent arrival, why guard it at all'?

Paradox was pulled away from his train of thought when he heard his son say: "Paradox, look".

Paradox looked over at Slash, noticing him pointing up at the ceiling. Paradox and the others all looked up in the direction of where Slash was pointing. A short distance away on the ceiling, was a triangular shaped security camera like the one Paradox had seen years ago on Planet X, this one bearing a Makutacon symbol.

Paradox looked back over at his son with a smile. "Good eye Slash".

"So...this is their new base?" Tali asked, a wisp of hopefulness in her voice. If this was the Makutacon base, there should be intel of the enemy's locations.

Slash nodded. "I think so". Slash smirked as he unseathed both of his blades, ready to help finally bring the Makutacons and Xanthium to justice. "Now then, why don't we all go bring the traitor to justice"?, Slash asked his friends before beginning to walk towards the entrance.

Slash almost let out a surprised gasp when he felt his dad's hand touch his chest and hold him in a halted position.

Paradox turned his head to Slash and shook it before responding: "Negative Son".

Slash gave Paradox a surprised look. "What"?

'I thought Paradox was going to let us help'! Slash thought, both in fear and a slight hint of anger. Sure, Xanthium was probably far more skilled than all of them, but that was exactly why he needed them. Despite Xanthium's skill set, maybe if they all fought him together they could stand a chance. 'Better chances than a student beating a teacher'. Slash thought.

"Billy, Outilisa and I will all go inside and take down Xanthium". Paradox explained. "I want you and Everyone else to stand outside and guard the area. I want one of you looking inside on occasion. If you see someone other than me come out, you grab Everyone and fly away. No matter what".

Paradox had known the risks of losing long before he had started this mission, but since Xanthium would easily prove to be a formidable foe in skill, strength, and intellect, Paradox had to ensure that Xanthium be taken down as soon as possible before his work with the Makutacons could begin. Billy and Outilisa, being two of the most skilled Toa on the team, would look out for Paradox in directions where he may not initially pay attention. If Paradox were to die, he would have to make sure that no one else would be harmed by the traitor Prime. With people waiting outside, a safe distance enough away to hear whatever conversation may be taking place inside, surely they would return to base and warn everyone of what may come. Regardless of what outcome this confrontation would have, Xanthium had to be stopped.

Tali bit her lower lip as she listened to them in concern, the thought of Paradox not coming back frightening her.

"DAD-" Slash started to say, before his dad interrupted him.

"No matter WHAT". Paradox looked over art the others as he continued: "Promise me you will do this".

Lowering her gaze to the floor, Tali wrestled with her own emotions. Like Slash, she wanted to go in there and help take down the traitor. She also wanted to be there to help Paradox if anything went wrong. But she knew her place, and as much as she hated this plan, she had to go along with it.

Slash remained silent for a moment, both afraid for and angry at his dad. Afraid, because he knew Paradox's chances against the guy who trained him weren't very high. Angry because Paradox was actually willing to die, to be taken from his whole family and all of the friends he had made for the past one hundred years. Of course Slash knew it had to be done, and he even understood why with Xanthium as a Makutacon bringing in all kinds of disadvantages for the Toabots, but it didn't help the anger or the sadness that continued to grow within him. But as much as he truly disagreed with this plan, due to the very possible end result even with his older sister and brother in law with him, like Tali, he would have to accept it. Slash looked up at Paradox then, responding to his request with a reluctant nod.

Paradox gave the others a nod, silently thanking them for their help before turning to Billy and Outilisa and ordering: "Billy, Outilisa, load your weapons. We are going in".

Billy and Outilisa both nodded and Billy took out his arrow-sword, while Outilisa loaded her shotgun, both following behind Paradox and walking deeper into the tunnel.

Z suddenly spoke up once the three disappeared from their view: "Well as fun as it's been, I have an assassination to get to".

The assassination Z was referring to, was an in progress one of Alyan's abusive dad, Kasar. From what Alyan had told Z, there was a high possibility that Kasar was hiding in a mansion in Greece like a coward. 'Though he did pick a nice place of scenery'. Z thought. Regardless, he made a promise, something he almost always kept, and there was money promised for this assassination, and last he checked Alyan hadn't given him a time limit. Since Z had never bothered to find out just how much patience the blind Toa Rahayu of Stone had, he figured it'd be best to get move on now.

"Don't start a war without me". Z teased, before then starting to turn away.

Z's motion was suddenly stopped when he felt a servo place itself onto his left shoulder, trying to stop him. Z turned back quickly, frowning a bit into Ops's optics. That single look into Ops's optics was enough to tell him why he was stopping him. 'Seriously, we just had this conversation earlier'. Z thought, refusing the urge to roll his own optics at the Autobots persistence.

Tali didn't say a word as she watched the two, her thoughts turned back to her teammate and long time friend. Had he made the right choice? Had she made the right choice? Should she have fought harder to make him see reason? What did Alyan gain from allowing this? These and so many unanswered questions rolled in her mind, nearly giving her a headache.

"What are you doing"? Z asked his friend.

"Revenge is not worth killing over". Ops responded, keeping his frown.

He didn't care if this guy murdered Alyan's entire family. Murdering people out of selfishness wasn't going to make Alyan fell better, nor would it bring any of his family back. 'It's not going to change ANYTHING'! Ops thought. He had even seen Tali give Alyan talks on mercy on multiple occasions, which in this case made Ops wonder whether Alyan was stubborn or stupid. If the Toa Rahayu of Stone was here, Ops definitely would've asked him.

"Hm, well I disagree". Z responded simply. "You see, it gives me something better to do than this".

'Seriously, killing Makutacons is fun and all, but if someone's going to expect someone with my talents to be on guard duty, they shouldn't be surprised to find me asleep'. Z thought, mentally rolling his eyes at the thought. 'Oh the boredom I'd be put through if someone assigned me to such a boring task where there's more than likely going to be zero danger from outside. Plus, as previously ("And hopefully not too much as Biomarvel740 sometimes does with some subjects". #Z) mentioned he had an assassination to get to.

Ops glared. "Better than THIS"?!

"What do you means by THAT, Z?" Tali asked, voice a tad tight. She could not see an assassination more important than bringing a traitor to justice and prevent another war. "This is about bringing a traitor to justice."

"Let me get something straight to you two: I'm not a very good person, therefore Justice is not a word in my vocabulary". Z told them. "Literally, I'm a sick freak with no other destiny than to kill and destroy people who do illegal things unless said actions were made in lack of a thought processor. So I'm sorry if you hate my sicker ways but it's not like I can just change them".

"You could if you tried"! Ops shouted, getting angrier with his friend by the second.

'Seriously, this guy goes on and says that he can't change and he doesn't even try'! Ops thought. Sure, when Z was Noah he still did quite a few questionable things, but this was something else. 'Agreeing to assassinate someone just because someone had daddy issues?! Of course his dad was abusive, but that didn't give a single excuse to murder anyone. Then again, Z hadn't known how else to be for a very long time. 'Maybe Tali should be giving Z the mercy talks since Alyan is pretending to be as deaf as he is blind'. Ops thought.

Feeling the room heating up ("Excuse me". #Z), Slash quickly got between the two and warned: "Guys, calm down". Though Slash definitely wasn't a part of this discussion, now was definitely not the time for allies to be butting heads over a disagreement.

Taking the chance, Tali grabbed Ops shoulder and jerked hard on it to get his attention. Once she did, she shook her head. It was a lost cause. In the short time she knew him, she learned that once Z put his mind on something, nothing anyone says could deter him.

Seeing Tali shake her head, Ops couldn't help but lower his helm in defeat, and hope that Z would try to change his ways somewhere along the way as he responded: "Alright Z, you can go".

"I wasn't asking for your permission, but thanks anyways". Z responded, earning a small chuckle from his Autobot friend. "Expect to see me later"?

Ops simply nodded.

"Sure thing". Slash said.

"See you later, Z." Tali smiled sadly.

Z gave them all a smile then, silently wishing them good luck before transforming quickly into a police helicopter and flying away. A few seconds afterwards, Ops removed a hacking device from the slot in his right leg, and activated it. Before Paradox, Billy, and Outilisa had walked into the tunnel, Ops had notice a small red light a distance away from the camera they had just found earlier. Seeing as none of them had any idea what was waiting inside that tunnel, Ops figured it would be a good idea to hack into the cameras, to keep a close optic on them in case they would need assistance.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Paradox walked deeper and deeper into the dimly lit tunnel, towards a perfectly lit room, he took a moment to look behind himself to make sure Outilisa and Billy were still behind him to keep an eye out for any more Makutacon soldiers. Much to his relief, they were. Paradox quickly turned his gaze back towards the perfectly lit doorway, hoping neither of them had seen him.

As confident as Paradox wanted to be right now, a part of his was immensely afraid. Not for his own life as he would be willing to risk his life to do the right thing any day. Instead he was afraid for his daughter and son in law. Sure they were two of the best Toa out there, but as they all walked deeper and deeper into the tunnel, Paradox felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. Like no matter how ready they were, or how much ammo they had at their disposal, something was still going to go horribly wrong.

Whatever happened, Paradox hoped that walking in there wouldn't get his daughter or son in law killed. After having just got the entirety of his family back five months ago, he still didn't want to lose any of them and nor would he ever. So in an effort to protect them, Paradox decided that he would be more on guard than he already was, ready to kill any Makutacon that would dare threaten his family.

Upon getting close enough to make the room on the other side of the doorway, the sickening feeling in Paradox's stomach grew. At this distance he noticed that the rocky ceiling, a stone bridge, and walls stretched for miles and miles. 'What could a Makutacon possibly need for a room this massive'? Paradox thought as a shiver slowly crept up his spine. For whatever Makutacon purpose a room of this size could be, one thing was certain: Paradox was not going to like the answer.

Once the three had fully entered the room, they stopped on the first few inches of the bridge, each of them gaining a terrified look as they gazed at the horror that lied below them. For beneath this bridge was a concrete floor underneath a massive armada of Makutacon branded air ships, tanks, super soldiers, Makutacons, crates full of highly destructive firearms, and propped up turrets, all of which were aligned in perfect rows going much farther than their eyes could see. Paradox only became more worried for his friends and family when he noticed that these rows also went past the end of the bridge which was already miles long. But that wasn't the scariest part oft his scenery. Just a good distance away, Paradox noticed photos of the current TATF base, battle plans drawn all around said photos.

"Oh no". Paradox responded as the sick realization hit him. A fact made evident by these photos, weapons, and battle plans that he had hoped he would've been able to stop before now. 'Xanthium told the Makutacons where we are'.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ops had just finished hacking into the camera of that same room Paradox, Billy, and Outilisa were currently in, and his optics widened in fear upon spotting all of the war machines and weaponry that inhabited the room. Just to make sure it wouldn't be too much more of problem, Ops hacked into the next camera, each other camera being two miles ahead of the next. He got the video feed of the next camera only to see more weaponry. He hacked into the next to see the same thing again. Rows and rows of extremely powerful weapons, some that even the Toa and Autobots in the time that they had worked with the Toabots had never combated, not to mention the fact that their Toabot friends had easily been outmatched by one super soldier six months prior to these events. Then he hacked into the next. Then the next. Then the next and the next and the next and the next. But with each camera two miles ahead he saw the same thing. A LOT of destructive weaponry, vehicles, and soldiers.

"Slash, please tell me that this is not what I think it is". Ops spoke in a shaky voice that as almost too quiet for anyone to hear.

Hearing the tremor in his voice, Tali glanced over and felt her blood drain from her face and run ice cold throughout her body at the sight. It was a horrifying sight, all those weaponry and tanks, prepped and ready for an attack. Shivering, she leaned closer to Ops in hopes of getting a little warmth to help snap her out of this fear's grip.

Slash and War Machine felt a shiver crawl slowly and uncomfortably up their spines as they turned to the video feed, also seeing the so far countless amounts of weapons. In all of the battles they had fought against the Makutacons, they had both only seen this many weapons be used in a few battles. There had of course been more battles where the Makutacons had had this many supplies and weapons at their disposal, and they had been lucky to get out of those ones alive. All the other times Toabots had fought those battles, it didn't end well.

"Oh crap". Slash commented.

"Yeah, I don't think I have enough ammo for that". War Machine added. And that was saying something considering the fact that everyone had nicknamed him the "one Toabot arsenal".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Paradox continued to stare at all of the weapons and Makutacons below him on the bridge, fear grew in his liark for his friends and family. Sure, they would find a way to beat this. The Toabots had come out of worse situations than this before, but most of the time those victories had come at a heavy price. 'How many of my Toabots will die at their hands this time'? Paradox thought in worry. 'Will I even be able to protect Turpinville against all of these weapons? Even if I do, how much of the state will be left'?

Paradox was jolted from his train of thought by the sound of metal scrapping against metal behind him. He, Billy, and Outilisa all turned to the same sound, spotting a thick metal door closing behind them, a mechanical lock being heard behind them. Instinctively, Billy and Outilisa ran for the door and stopped inches away from it to examine it for a weak point, while Paradox kept watch over them. In a situation like this, he felt his life mattered less, but not in a depressing way. With this war about to get much bigger than before, Paradox felt that if someone spotted them, him dying first would've given his daughter and son in law enough time to figure something out and escape or hide. Regardless, in his optics, their lives mattered far more than his own. As did the lives of his men. If they were going to have the smallest shot at winning, they would need to be warned of these weapons soon.

Billy glared holes into the metal of the door as he desperately tried to find a weakness in this door. A way to blow or even pry it open with one of their firearms. Nothing. As desperately as they needed to escape and to warn everyone of the approaching threat, there was no way out, and there could be an army of Makutacons coming up to kill them at any moment. Billy banged a fist on the door.

"Crap"! Billy exclaimed. Then turning to his wife: "Outilisa-".

But before Billy could get another word out, two tiny mechanical devices whooshed past Paradox's head and hit both Outilisa and Billy, electricity emerging from the devices the second they hit the Toa, encasing them in electricity until both passed out and collapsed at Paradox's feet. Angered, the Toabot leader whirled around to face the attacker. What he saw made his optics widen in confusion and shock. For just a few feet away from him was a small Po-Toabot of teen age with an orange, maskless face, gray and red armor on his arms and legs, and an orange and gold chestplate with a Makutacon symbol recently branded on the chest. This Bioformer, Paradox knew very well. He was Slash's twin brother Orange, whom had arrived on the same ship that Slash and the other Toabots had. 'But why'?! Paradox wondered. 'I loved all of my children equally, even treated them as such! I had even taught them all the Toabot way! Why betray us'?!

Paradox gave his son a devastated look as he demanded: "Son?! What is the meaning of this"?!

Orange smiled as if he done nothing wrong. "It's what I want and need to do dad". The new Makutacon responded. "You really think you're gonna win this war? Better yet, what makes you think you're fighting for the right reasons"?

Orange had listened to his dad's lectures and lessons about being merciful and forgiving with the Bionicles and Transformers, and it had really gotten tiring after a while. 'If you ask me, they're our greatest enemy'. Orange thought. 'They exiled us, expecting us all to die off with no food or water, so yeah. Let's not have any hard feelings'. That's what he had always heard when Paradox spoke on the matter. Then he met Xanthium, whom had revealed his true allegiance to the Makutacon cause. Orange offered his services the second his uncle had revealed he was a Makutacon. 'Plus, not only do I agree with their views on all Bionicle and Transformer-kind, But they also have more soldiers and weapons. Of course they're going to win! My dad is a fool to believe otherwise'!

"Son listen to me, you are making a mistake"! Paradox pleaded, to which his son only scoffed.

'Why is Orange being like this'?! Paradox wondered. 'I taught him about Jesus's love on the cross, how he had laid down his own life for everyone else's and therefore we should be an example of that love by defending everyone from the Makutacon's wrath. Why would my own son have the hateful liark of a Makutacon after everything that's happened? He's SEEN me and the Lead-Turaga Lesovikk speak peacefully? Why doubt that there can be peace now, when it is before his very optics'?

Almost immediately after this, Paradox heard another familiar voice inches behind him respond: "Oh, I do not think so, brother. I think he'd be WISE to join OUR cause, seeing as yours will soon become obsolete".

Paradox turned quickly, facing Xanthium in the optics, wanting to show an expression of rage. All he could show was sadness however. Paradox was disappointed in his older brother for betraying the Toabots, and angry at him for turning his own son against him, but regardless of all of that Paradox still loved him dearly, as he did the rest of his friends and family. He had already lost many siblings to the Makutacons, why another? 'Why the one who had trained me since my birth to be a warrior to stand up for the weak and defenseless'? In the end, that was the only question he had.

"Xanthium... Why"? Paradox asked.

Xanthium smiled as if he were playing a game, a rather unsettling look for Paradox as he had rarely seen him smile.

"Oh there is a MASSIVE number of reasons why Paradox, your son actually listed a few". Xanthium responded. Then walking a step closer, his face inches away from Paradox's, he glared and taunted: "But for now, why don't I just teach you another lesson"?

Paradox gave the Makutacon General a sympathetic look as he responded: "Because you are not armed. It would be dishonorable".

No matter how much Paradox wanted to strike Xanthium down where he stood, it wouldn't be right in his optics. Xanthium was basically defenseless. He didn't even possess a close range weapon, for which Paradox looked for briefly to make sure. Even when he had killed Insidious, he could've defended himself. Not only was it dirty fighting, it was also an unfair advantage he had over Xanthium.

Xanthium smiled a bit and chuckled in response to Paradox's words. "I appreciate your sympathy, though it has always made you weak, but I assure you it would not". Xanthium backed away a foot as he continued: "I will have a weapon the second you attack me".

Before Paradox could ask him what he had meant by that, Xanthium quickly spun himself midair and kicked Paradox across the face, nearly knocking him off of the bridge. Paradox quickly caught his balance however, and swung his left arm-blade at his brother. Xanthium quickly caught the part in Paradox's in motion forearm that connected the armblade with it, with his left hand, then pushed his right hand harshly into Paradox's face, ripping off the armblade and knocking the Toabot onto his back.

Paradox rolled quickly to his left, dodging a downwards sword swing from Xanthium. Paradox rolled quickly to his feet, then swung his remaining right arm-blade towards Xanthium's head. Xanthium rose the sword quickly, blocking the swing and quickly offering a strong kick to Paradox's left side. Paradox groaned in pain as he felt the ribs on his left side snap on impact.

Noticing Xanthium's strength and speed, Paradox decided to act fast, delivering a quick uppercut with his left fist, distracting Xanthium momentarily. Paradox used this moment to his advantage, offering a spin kick towards the right side of Xanthium's face, the impact knocking Xanthium off of his feet and onto his knees. Paradox tried to be quick still and swung his right armblade towards his foe. But Xanthium blocked the swing with the stolen blade and swung a hard left punch at the top of Paradox's head, then rising to his feet and smacking the hilt of the armblade into Paradox's forehead, rendering him dizzy in an instant. Xanthium didn't relent as he lifted Paradox by his chestplate and tossed him off the bridge into a wall.

Paradox grunted from the impact before beginning his descent towards the hard concrete floor. Remembering his wings, Paradox activated his boosters and hovered over an army of Makutacons who simply backed away. Paradox raised an optic ridge, confused as to why none of the thousands of Makutacons weren't firing before he felt someone drop stomp on his back, causing Paradox to land hard on his chest as Xanthium stood on his back. Xanthium quickly tore the artificial wings from Paradox's back and tossed them aside, backing away then to allow Paradox to rise.

Paradox rolled quickly to his feet and attempted a jab towards Xanthium's liark chamber at the center of his chest. Xanthium swung his blade down onto the armblade, forcing it to miss before jamming his right elbow harshly into Paradox's face and then quickly back-hand punching Paradox across the face, causing Paradox to back up a few steps. Paradox regained his balance quickly as Xanthium charged, reacting to the charge by shoving his armblade through Xanthium's left shoulder, then jabbing Xanthium in the face three times with his left fist.

Before Paradox could attempt anymore jabs, Xanthium headbutted Paradox, causing him to stumble back a bit. Xanthium gripped the blade still embedded in his left shoulder and yanked it out in a way that caused Paradox to stumble farther. Noticing a numbness in his left shoulder, Xanthium quickly snapped it back into place with his right hand. Noticing Paradox charging, Xanthium ducked away from Paradox's next swing and slammed the hilt of his blade into Paradox's back, knocking him down again.

Xanthium took the opportunity to swing his blade across Paradox's back, creating a gash that leaked purple blood. Paradox painfully rolled away from Xanthium's next swing and onto his feet, only to be knocked down once again by Xanthium's right elbow impacting Paradox's mask. Xanthium quickly grabbed Paradox by the chestplate and picked him up a few feet, then slamming him back into the ground, hard enough to form cracks in the concrete floor before tossing the Toabot leader towards a smaller tank with a spike pointing out in front of it's barrel.

Paradox flew towards the spike, the pointed steel accessory impaling itself through Paradox's left shoulder. Paradox screamed from the pain as Xanthium charged, then swung a few hard left punches at Paradox's face. Paradox reacted by swinging his right armblade towards Xanthium, the armblade embedding itself into Xanthium's left shoulder. Both screamed in pain and rage as Paradox pushed forward, removing the spike from his wound before making a few left jabs at Xanthium's chest.

Xanthium only growled in frustration and grabbed Paradox by his right forearm and shoved his armblade from the wound before impaling his sword through the right side of Paradox's abdomen. Paradox roared in pain. Xanthium quickly removed the blade and kicked Paradox across the face, knocking him down onto his hands and knees as blood spilled from the abdominal wound.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Slash had already become angry enough upon witnessing his brothers betrayal. 'Oh how I'll get him back later for that should he ever return home'. Slash thought. The damage Paradox was currently taking at the hands of his traitorous brother was only making that worse. The whole time he wanted to rush in there and attack Xanthium to give his dad a fighting chance. But there was a metal door between them and the fight so unless War Machine had one of those tanks, there was no way they would be getting in there.

Tears streamed down Ops's faceplates as he saw Paradox weaken and bleed from Xanthiums attacks. "Paradox"! 'Please Jesus, don't let him die now'. He desperately prayed.

'What can he do?! What can he do?!' Tali's panicking mind screamed before it was immediately cast down by her tactical side. 'A surprise attack! It's his only hope!'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Paradox heard Xanthium's laugh echo through the massive chamber as he fought not to pass out from blood loss, his purple blood pouring from the wounds in his shoulder and abdomen. No matter how much he was hurting, or had been wounded, Paradox had to get back up now if he were still have a chance at beating Xanthium. As grim as those chances looked at this moment.

"You thought you could beat ME Paradox"? He heard his brother ask. "Ha! You would have FAR better luck against Killer".

Paradox looked up at Xanthium confidently, purple blood leaking from his mouth as he responded: "No matter the cost, I and the Toabots will defeat you Xanthium".

In that, Paradox really was confident. Even if Xanthium were to kill him here and now, someone else would lead the Toabots to victory, and eventually bring Xanthium and his Makutacon forces to justice. If they were able to defeat the Insidious, and able to survive years of war against the Makutacons, and as long as they trusted in Jesus, surely no victory would be impossible.

Xanthium frowned. "Do you seriously think that is an option at this point"? He slapped Paradox harshly, knocking the Toabot leader down onto a single elbow and his knees, coughing up more blood. "Look around you! This is enough to crumble a city to ASHES and it's not even HALF of their full arsenal"! He got on his knees then, gazing into Paradox's lifted optics. "Face it Paradox, you have already lost".

Paradox responded with a glare and a grunt, fighting once more against his own pain to rise back to his feet. Even now, with the odds tipped so far into the Makutacons favor that the mere thought of Toabot victory seemed hopeless, Paradox was not willing to give up. Even if he were in what would surely be his last fight, Paradox already decided a long time ago that he would fight with every last breath he had to ensure a safer tomorrow for those whom he had already forgiven. No way was he going to stop fighting until forgiveness, unconditional love, and mercy reigned.

Xanthium rolled his optics at his brothers attempts to get back up, and swung his right fist harshly at the back of Paradox's head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Xanthium let out a sigh. 'Pity'. He thought. 'If only my brother were not so blind, he would see that this is necessary. That sometimes genocide is such a beautiful thing'.

Xanthium rose up to his feet then, embedding the broken off armblade into the ground next to Paradox's limp body, then walking towards a nearby room where KillShot was waiting, leaving the armblade there to forever mark the site of Paradox's embarrassing defeat as he ordered: "Patch him up for tomorrow".

Orange followed, gazing back as his dad's body was being dragged away for a moment, and then scoffing before commenting: "What a sorry loser".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Slash felt his anger rise at his brothers comment. "That sorry loser is our DAD you son of a-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence, Slash." Tali barked, her own anger at Orange barely under control. "I highly doubt you think of your mother that way."

Slash nodded in response to Tali's outburst, while continuing to glare intensely at Orange as he walked out of view on the screen Ops was on. 'Orange better be hoping that I don't find him after this'. Slash thought. If he did, he would make sure Orange payed for this. Slowly and painfully.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Xanthium chuckled at Oranges comment as he entered the computer room. "Do not underestimate him Orange. GRANTED He is not as strong as we are, but he has always been good at strategy".

And that was exactly why he had come here. For in this room were computers connected to multiple camera feeds both outside and inside. Xanthium sat in the chair in front of these computers, and hastily scrolled through several screens, some consisting of the weapons, some of bloodied up torture chambers, others of Toabots screaming to be released from hundreds upon hundreds of large cell rooms. These video feeds gained a sickening smile from Xanthium. 'They chose to oppose us. Why feel sorry or cry over their pains? They all deserve this after all. ANYONE who dares ally with the Bionicles and Cybertronians deserve worse than this, and once our plans are enacted, we will laugh at their sorrow at the sight of their failure'.

Close to the bottom of the scrolling screen, Xanthium spotted Slash, War Machine, Ops, and Tali, all waiting outside and looking at a hacking device, having seen what had just happened. Xanthium chuckled darkly before rising back up to his feet, and turning to face the one eyed Makutacon.

"KillShot, there seems to be a problem outside, please do take care of it for me". Xanthium politely ordered.

Killshot smirked darkly as well. "Yes sir, Xanthium".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: What War Machine Prime said about not having enough ammo is a reference to what Hound said about Infernocus in Transformers: The Last Knight. Speaking of which, the movie was AWESOME! I saw it 20th before is came out on Friday and I loved every second of it! XD

Galem: Bio, the 20th was Tuesday. The day before yesterday. (chuckles) I know you are excited about the movie but please, do not forget what day it is.

Biomarvel740: Oh, right. (blushes) Sorry.

Galem: (giggles when you blush) It's okay, silly. I'm excited about the movie too. I can't wait to watch it, but the leaked scenes are so tempting.

Biomarvel740: (smiles) Don't. Trust me, it's worth the wait. (To the readers) And don't listen to those critics. You can have your own opinion. XD

Galem: Agreed.

Biomarvel740: Anyways, what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Let us know in a review or PM us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	12. Chapter 12

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Escape

Tali felt her heartlight twist at the sight of the injured Paradox and silently prayed he would hold on for them to rescue him. Shifting her gaze away from the drying blood, she caught sight of movement from the corner of the screen and turned her head slightly to see one of the Cons leaving the room. "Where is that Con going?" She asked, everything in her raised at high alert.

Slash's optics widened as he spotted the Makutacon on the screen. 'KillShot'. Slash thought. He had only seen this Makutacon once in battle and as he later found out he was lucky to have not been spotted, otherwise he never would've made it out alive. From what Slash had read up on this Makutacon, KillShot had the highest kill count out of all the Makutacons anyone on his dad's current team had faced thus far. Scarily enough, KillShot had been a very popular assassin before the exile. With both careers added up, KillShot's kill count so far was 587.

Slash's optics widened further when he lifted his head and turned to the sound of metal screeching on stone. The door had opened once more, a single orange eye gazing menacingly at them. Slash's liarkbeat sped up as he saw the eye in the distance, immediately realizing that they needed to leave now or risk getting killed.

Without a second to waste, Slash quickly transformed into his plane form, which was big enough to fit Ops, Tali, and War Machine on. "Jump on"!

War Machine had also spotted the eye, and noticed that it was drawing closer towards them. So close that if he didn't provide a long enough distraction, they may not make it out at all. Plus he had heard how dangerous KillShot was, and wasn't too threatened by him. 'After all, this con ain't the only one who's good with a firearm'. War Machine thought. War Machine quickly pointed all four of his guns, the one he was carrying, his Cordak Blaster arm, and the machine guns on his shoulders, at the approaching foe.

"I'll take him, go now"! War Machine shouted.

"Be safe!" Tali cried as she immediately boarded Slash's vehicle mode. "Ops!" She yelled, snapping her fiancé into action.

Ops quickly jumped onto Slash's plane mode. "Go"! Ops shouted, not wanting to find out how close KillShot was.

Slash obliged almost immediately, blasting off into the sky, Ops and Tali holding on tightly to his plane mode as he did so.

War Machine fired off all of his weapons the second he heard his nephew take off, hoping that projectiles from four weapons would be enough to keep him occupied. But KillShot was quick, rolling away behind a large concrete rock and perfectly dodging the bullets, also managing to fire a single bullet from his advanced machine-pistol, the bullet hitting War Machine's Cordak Blaster arm. Upon making impact, the bullet made a small explosion, causing sparks to fly from the now useless weapon.

War Machine rolled to his left, behind the wall left to the entrance, then let out a sigh as he gazed at the damaged Cordak Blaster. 'Not this again'! War Machine thought.

KillShot smirked darkly upon spotting his opportunity, then tossed a grenade in War Machines direction before firing three bullets in the direction of the flying Slash, all of them heat seeking bullets. The bullets worked as both a weapon, and a distraction as War Machine turned back into the doorway quickly, in hopes of shooting and stopping the bullets, only for the bullets to pass by as the grenade exploded in front of War Machine. The explosion was powerful enough to knock War Machine a few feet away, onto his back.

War Machine groaned as he rose to his feet and ran off as fast as he could, shrapnel embedded into his side. Seeing as he was one of the tougher Toabot's in regards to sucking up pain, he would be able to pull said shrapnel out of himself later. Besides, he figured that Slash, Tali, and Ops were far enough away to properly escape. That, and he needed to get news of the coming attack to the others ASAP, and since this shrapnel would make it too dangerous to transform, this was going to be a long run.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Just as the three had gotten a few miles away, Ops turned and spotted three small bullets coming their way, which was fortunate in their case as anyone else would've probably either overlooked this or not spotted this at all. All of his life, Ops had been trained by his dad, Optimus Prime, to look out for small things like this with caution. 'Time to put that and my aiming to good use'. Ops decided, before pulling out his dad's Ion Blaster and firing quickly at the bullets, easily hitting two.

Reacting to his movements, Tali turned, following his line of sight, and quickly shot at the third bullet with her gold and blue bow. But unlike the other two bullets, this one had a little sinister trick. For the second that her arrow made impact with the bullet, it separated into several, pointed, smaller bullets. Ops spotted this and immediately tackled Tali to the exposed floor in Slash's roofless plane mode. Ops had managed to tackle his fiance just in time for the bullets to miss them. Unfortunately, one hit another target, a wall exterior that would transform into a leg in Slash's Toa form.

"AGH, son of a glitch"! Slash exclaimed as he felt the wound bleed intensely and burn from the air whooshing past it.

Ops heard the exclaim, and peeked over a bit quickly, then ducking back into the interior of Slash's plane mode upon spotting the wound. "Oh Frag"!

As that third bullet and Slash's wound, and him and Tali nearly dying had just proven, it was that this Makutacon was definitely not to be underestimated. After a stunt like that, Ops couldn't predict what other tricks KillShot could possibly have up his sleeve. But whatever it was, Ops just hoped that they would still make it out alive.

At that moment, Tali caught sight of a red bullet coming fast towards them, the red paint over the bullet indicating that it was an explosive bullet. Knowing she would not have time to stop it, she yelled out in warning, "Slash, watch out!"

But before Slash had had any time to react, the bullet made impact with one of Slash's thrusters, exploding and damaging the thruster. Though he would eventually repair it, there was definitely no use for it now. Slash felt his liarkbeat quicken as he lost control of his vehicular form, said form spiraling out of control as it descended towards the forest farther below them.

"HOLD ON"! Slash screamed.

Ops gripped an interior control panel as tightly as he could, fighting against the strong draft of air that tried to snatch him, also gripping Tali's shoulder tightly. Though his grip on her might have seemed too harsh in any other circumstance, Ops was desperate to keep both himself and his fiance alive. Tali also gripped tightly into what she could grab of the panel, determined not to let go, but after several minutes, she could feel her grip slipping and fighting it to the point that she thought the bones in her hand would break wasn't helping either.

"Ops! I'm slipping!" Tali cried, not even bothering to hide her panic.

Hearing her cry, Ops wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer with one arm, holding onto the panel desperately with the other arm as he shouted over the deafeningly whooshing air: "Just hold on to me"!

Tali clung desperately to Ops, digging her fingers into the seams of his armor plates to get a better grip as the wind continued to threaten to tear her away. Terrified, she closed her eyes and turned her head towards Ops while silently trying to tell herself it'll be okay, therefore, she did not see the bullet coming at them until it struck her right side.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" She roared in pain and shock.

Ops noticed the small explosion of blood from the corner of his optic, and turned his helm to her in fear. "TALI"!

Ops was afraid enough that Tali had been hurt via a bullet in her side. What made the matter all the more terrifying to him, was the fact that he had no idea how deep the bullet were, or if said bullet were a hollow point that had exploded and spread metal chucks inside of her. Immediately Ops tried to think of a way to help Slash land in a way that wouldn't be so harsh as to further damage Tali, or kill all three of them.

"Guys, brace for impact"! He heard Slash shout, only causing Ops to try and think faster. 'Come on Ops... THINK'!

"Ops..." Tali's voice groaned weakly as she clutched his arm, her concentration slipping from the pain.

As Ops gazed at Tali, he noticed her bow and remembered an arrow Billy had helped him had of course given Ops this net to use in only the most dire of situations as it normally took Billy an hour to create each of these sorts of arrows. Now definitely seemed like the right time to use it. Maybe if he aimed it in the right direction, he could make a safety net for Slash to land in, preventing a much harsher impact. The impact would be a little harsh regardless, but at least this solution gave them a better chance at survival.

"Tali, give me your bow, quick"! Ops shouted over the wind, hoping Tali had heard him as they probably only had a few seconds before they hit the ground. Though Ops wasn't entirely sure of that, the world spinning too quickly for him to see clearly enough, he figured that it would be best not to take any chances.

Wincing at the pain, Tali reached back as carefully as she could, grabbed her bow, pulled it out and handed it to him, her lungs burning for air.

Ops took the bow quickly, then waited for Tali to grab onto the console once more before removing the self made arrow from a slot in his back and loading it into the bow. Ops then activated the magnets in his feet, said feet magnetizing onto the floor inside of Slash's plane mode as he stood up and aimed between the two nearest tree trunks only five seconds away. Ops took a breath and released the arrow, allowing it to fly.

The arrow divided into four sharp spikes, a soft net expanding between them as each spike embedded themselves into either tree. Deciding not to take any further chances, Ops snatched Tali into one arm and pressed a button on his right shoulder before jumping off and holding Tali gently close in both arms. A parachute emerged from an opening slot in his back, allowing them both a slow descent towards the grassy ground below the couple.

spotting the net just in time, Slash transformed quickly out of his plane mode, hitting the soft net before bouncing off of it and rolling backwards onto his feet. Slash immediately let out a sigh of relief as he stood to his full height. They had just been shot at by one of the most dangerous Makutacons in history and somehow made it out alive. Slash wasted no time on bowing his head and thanking God for allowing their survival in such circumstances.

When the couple landed safely near the net, Tali gasped and nearly doubled over in pain as she clutched her side. The pain was indescribable, worse than anything she had every felt before and it made it impossible for her to breathe correctly.

Noticing Tali's pain, Ops gently laid her up against a tree and gazed into her eyes as he assured her: "Hey, you're going to be OK, alright? I'm here with you, and I won't leave your side". Though they would probably have other things to worry about later, Ops was certain that they would be alright for now.

Tali looked up into Ops's optics weakly and managed to smile and nod, at him. He was right. Everything was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. They had been through worse. Everything was going to be okay. Now, if only she could stop feeling like she was dying already.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Killshot smiled darkly as he watched Slash's plane form fall into the forest, into what would surely be his death. This dark smile quickly changed into a frown hen three seconds had passed without an explosion of shaking of any trees. Sure, they shook a little, but in no way that indicated a killing impact. The only explanation from this was that at least one of them had survived. KillShot growled angrily. Not only had War Machine escaped him, now there was a Toa, an Autobot, and another Toabot that had somehow survived as attack from him, something that was normally very rare.

KillShot angrily pressed a finger to his earpiece then and spoke: "They're hit sir, but War Machine retreated. Probably to get back to his base".

Xanthium's voice responded almost immediately: "Never mind him for now. He will never get back in time. Are the other three targets dead"?

KillShot glared once more into the forest. "No sir".

Xanthium's next order, immediately turned KillShot's glare into a sickening grin: "Then make it so".

"With pleasure".

KillShot quickly reloaded his gun as he walked closer towards the forest, his sickening grin still plastered on his specially made Akaku. No way were those three escaping him now. Just as much as there was no way that the Makutacon assassin would underestimate his targets this time. This time, those three would die. As to how KillShot would make that happen, he would just try to think creatively once he reached them. For now, he would hunt his prey.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Optimus Prime is owned by Hasbro. Also, War Machine is named after the Marvel character. Not sure if I've mentioned that before. Ops taking a breath before firing his arrow is a reference to Arrow Season 1, which is owned by CW and DC .

Galem: this is getting tense.

Biomarvel740: Indeed it is, and it's only going to get worse.

Galem: oh great. :(

Biomarvel740: Yep. (looks to the readers) But what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: please leave us a review or pm either of us if you have any questions or suggestions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	13. Chapter 13

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Back at Green's Zoo

Green sat up quickly in his bed, breathing heavily with eyes full of terror as he had just awoken from the nightmare. The same one he had told Ketongu about earlier. The one where he had failed to save Angela from a pistol-wielding figure in shadow. And in response to that dream, he had done exactly what he had done the last time. He looked to the left side of his bed, spotting Angela's sleeping and peaceful form, her hand wrapped around his. Green looked next to the alarm clock next to her on her bright blue nightstand. 6:00 AM. Only a few hours of sleep.

Green looked out the window to his right then, in deep thought. Though he was tired, he was too afraid of facing that dream once again. This dream had only occurred twice and it was still irritating. To the point that he desperately wanted it to stop. After his talk with Ketongu, he figured that said nightmare would've left him alone. But it hadn't. 'But why'? Green wondered. Was it a warning? He sure hoped so. To be truthful, Green would rather be overprotective of his fiance, instead of fearful, waiting for the dream to come true. Regardless of what this dream was, Green was going to fight as hard as he could to ensure that it would never come true. Green had gotten into a relationship with her six months ago, and proposed to her yesterday, and he had loved her since the day he had met her. No way was he going to let something bad happen to her. With that decision being final, Green lowered his head in prayer, asking God to grant him the strength and speed to protect her, and keep her safe from whatever would come next.

When Green had finished his prayer, he felt something tighten around his left hand. He turned his head and looked down at Angela, who's hand was tightened around his. But what had really caught the Le-Matoran's attention was the concerned look in Angela's red eyes, gazing back into his own tired and bright green ones.

"Green, what's wrong"? Angela asked in a concerned voice as she began to sit up next to him.

Though Angela hadn't been awake for very long, the tired bags under the eyes of Greens powerless Pakari had been enough to tell her that something wasn't right about her fiance. No way was Angela going to leave Green in a bothersome mood. Especially not when she was there to help him. As Green's fiance, and his best friend, Angela had decided a long time ago that she would always be there to comfort Green whenever she needed him, no matter what would happen in their future together.

Green smiled at Angela, happy to have someone who cared for him so dearly as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Also unable to resist the concerned look in her eyes, Green answered Angela honestly: "I keep having this nightmare where I'm... Unable to save you. Do you think it means something"?

Angela had a shocked look at first upon hearing Green explain his dream, then down in thought at his question. After all, it WAS a pretty difficult question for her to answer. On one hand, maybe these dreams were in response to Green's nervousness for the wedding, or his fears of losing her. The former she would understand, as afterwards she would become the mother to his children. Angela loved and desperately wanted matoralings (children Matoran), but she couldn't help but wonder if she would even be a good mother. 'We'll find out once we get there I guess'. Angela thought.

Angela could only roll her eyes if it were the latter. A lot of males had tried to get Angela's attention when she had befriended Green, but she felt nothing romantic towards them. Most of them were jerks, dumb, or tobacco-chewing drug addicts anyways, and no way was she willing to spend the rest of her life married to someone like that. Sure, Green could be pretty stupid sometimes, but at least when he did it, Angela found it adorable. All other dumb males were just too dumb for her to stand.

Angela had hoped it was one of the previous two though. She didn't want her fiance to be on edge or overprotective over her. When they became Matoran allies to the Toabots, Angela had made it very clear to Green that over-protectiveness wouldn't be tolerated. Still, after a dream like this Angela wouldn't really blame Green if he became overprotective. Green loved Angela as much as she loved him, both willing to die for each other if it came to that, which partially scared her. Without each other, Green and Angela would probably go insane, especially if the absence was due to self-sacrifice.

Angela looked up into Green's eyes then, about to answer before both heard the voice of Greens little brother.

"Maybe it's a sign"?

Green jumped in fright before turning his head to the front of the bed to see Golden peeking curiously over the end of the mattress at the engaged couple. Green held a hand over his rapidly beating heartlight as he responded: "When did you get in here"?

"I really hope it isn't". Angela answered Golden. She smirked at Green then, teasing: "For your sake".

Green chuckled. "Yeah, me too".

Though Angela was joking, she was right in a couple ways. First, since Angela had taken classes in business and management before coming to help Green at the zoo, she practically ran the place more than Green did. He was just lucky to have gained ownership via inheritance. It wasn't exactly inheritance, but it was in his dad's will that the zoo should go to him if he left the place without intent of working there again. Green could recall calling Angela into his office for help several times after they had begun working together due to his lack of experience in management. Some days Green had forgotten quite a few procedures and had still needed to call Angela for help. Luckily, Angela hadn't grown tired of him asking for her help. Or at least if she had, Angela hadn't told him.

There was also the fact that Angela was the love of Greens life, and his best friend. The two knew close to everything about each other, they got along very well, and he didn't want to spend a second of the day without her. As childish as it sounded, sometimes Green wanted to cry just for not being near her. For not being able to hold her close, or gaze into her beautiful red eyes and tell her how much he loved her and vice versa. Green highly doubted that he could live without Angela as his wife, and he didn't want to find out either, therefore he would try to look out for her as much as he could.

Green's train of thought was interrupted when he heard his little brother speak once more: "I just got up, if that answers your question".

Green smiled then, looking over at Golden as he asked: "Why don't I make you all some breakfast"?, earning a smile and nod from both of them as they felt their stomachs growl in response to the mere mention of breakfast.

"Would that include me"? Ketongu asked from a dark corner in the room to Green's right.

Green jumped again with a startled yelp in response to hearing Ketongu's voice and quickly turned his head in Ketongu's direction, the Av-Toabot muffling some chuckles behind his servos in response to hearing Green's yelp.

Green let out a loud and irritated sigh as he frowned at Ketongu and responded: "OK seriously, how long has everyone been in here"? Green tried not to blush as Angela and Golden both burst out laughing at his yelp as he added: "I mean, come on guys, this is our bedroom".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Green poured pancake batter into a frying pan over the stove, Green took a moment to look to his right, spotting Angela and Golden sitting together on the couch watching TV. Golden was curled up into Angela's side, obviously still tired, while Angela had an arm wrapped around him the way a mother would if trying to comfort her own child, her eyes on the TV with a smile on her face. Green smiled at her smile, knowing that it was because she was happy to be a part of the family.

As long as Angela got to spend time with Golden, she would get experience in how to raise to a child. That wasn't the only reason why Angela hung out with him though. Angela loved the Matoraling, probably as much as Green did. Golden was a sweet kid, and rather considerable for other peoples feelings at his age. A trait that Green was glad for as he would often times see kids screaming or lashing out at their parents due to self worship. If Golden had been like that, Green still would've helped raise him and as would Angela. But if Golden were a snot nosed Matoraling, Green would definitely be pulling off more pranks on him than he normally had been, which was about once a month. Green didn't care how old a kid was. Age was no excuse to be so disrespectful towards ones parents.

But again, Green was happy that he had Golden in his life. Though he had just been born in Greens senior year of High School, he still loved him very much and would do almost anything to keep him out of harms way. When his parents had left to become a part of the Turaga Council, Green and Angela almost ran back to the zoo just to keep his little brother from going into a foster home. 'To think I almost lost him twice too'. Green thought with a frown. Not that he didn't trust that Golden was able to take care of himself, but he did NOT want to risk losing him to a careless shot from a Makutacon soldier. Green was also happy that Golden had taken such a liking to his future sister-in-law. Though Green would've still loved Golden regardless, it was nice to know he had his little brothers' immediate approval.

Green also really loved Angela, especially now that she had gotten along so well with Golden over the past couple of years. She had even been kind enough to do her part in helping to raise Golden. Whenever Golden had gotten sick, Angela rushed him to the hospital. When Golden was feeling sad about something and Green was busy, Angela ran in to comfort him. When Green had to work late, Angela would sing Golden to sleep or read him a bedtime story. Sometimes both. Even now, Green was so thankful to have them both and he would always protect and love them both.

As Green focused back on the cooking batter, Ketongu approached him from his left, leaning against the counter next to the stove as he spoke: "You know, I believe that once you and her start wanting children, you'll do just fine".

Green looked over to Ketongu with a bit of a surprised look. "Really"? He asked. Considering that Ketongu had been on the receiving end of Green's pranks for years, he almost expected him to tease the opposite. He wasn't surprised by the comment. Just by the seriousness of it.

Ketongu nodded. "Yeah, I mean you've managed to take care of both Angela and Golden for THIS long. Plus you've managed to keep them happy. Because of that, I don't see any reason why it wouldn't work out".

Green smiled, happy that Ketongu was willing to back up his own train of thought on the matter as he responded: "Thanks Key".

Ketongu nodded. "You're welcome Green".

Green nodded back, turning his attention back to the frying pan and flipping the pancake inside. Then with a smirk: "Plus, I've put up with you for years".

Ketongu chuckled at the Le-Matoran, giving him a gentle punch to his shoulder. "Smart aft".

Green chuckled with Ketongu for a moment, a smile gracing his lips. His smile turned to a concerned frown as another thought occurred to him. Green kept his look as he placed the now finished pancake on a paper plate with a spatula, then turning his head back to the Av-Toabot as he asked: "Any news from Paradox"?

Ketongu shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. But I will say that I lost his BES a few hours ago. From where I lost it on my GPS, I suspect the Makutacons are holding him hostage in a secret satellite-blocked area".

Green poured more pancake batter in his frying pan and kept watch of it as he asked Ketongu: "You really think he's been captured"?

Sure, it seemed possible, but this was Paradox they were talking about. Nine times out ten, Paradox was pretty cautious unless he felt like rash actions were required. Though he had gotten captured by the Insidious not too along ago, even then Paradox was cautious. Plus, Paradox had promised Green that he would be careful before flying off to wherever he had. 'Surely, Paradox isn't dumb enough to go toe to toe with his old master without a plan, right'? Green thought.

"The odds of it are pretty high considering the circumstances, so yes". Ketongu responded.

Now that Green really thought about it, maybe Paradox had been captured again. Ketongu had told Green that Paradox's signal had disappeared somewhere where satellites couldn't get a proper view of. 'Maybe Xanthium had hacked the satellites'? Green thought. It was possible. Xanthium had only been here a few days and there still seemed to be much that the Le-Matoran didn't know about the traitor. Plus, Paradox did seem pretty emotionally distraught over his brothers betrayal. Now would've been a perfect time to trap the Toabot leader. Plus, as far as Green, Athena, and Ketongu knew, they were the only ones who knew what Paradox was doing. Whether or not the Toabot leader had been kidnapped, Green couldn't take the risk. If Paradox had been captured, the Toabots would be leaderless and impervious to whatever Killer and Xanthium had planned.

Green quickly handed Ketongu the spatula and looked back at him as he spoke: "Key, stay with Angela and Golden and don't take your eyes off of them, OK? No matter what you think, hear, or see. OK"?

Ketongu raised half of his single optic-ridge as he took the spatula and switched places with Green in front of the oven to make the rest of the pancakes. "Yeah sure, but where are you going"? Ketongu quickly asked, a bit confused as to what Green was about to do.

"I need to tell the others about this". Green explained as he walked to the front door, grabbing the keys to the company van as he turned back in Ketongu's direction. "If they don't get the news on time, the Makutacons WILL ATTACK and while they're not expecting it".

Angela heard her fiance walk to the front door and grab the keys, before peeking into the living room and calling: "Green"!?

Hearing Angela's voice, Green mentally facepalmed himself for not saying goodbye to his fiance and little brother. Quickly, the Le-Matoran dashed to the couch and planted quick kisses on Angela's lips and the top of Golden's powerless yellow Hau. "I PROMISE I'll be back, I've just gotta go warn the Toabots real quick, OK"?

Though Angela hadn't heard the conversation in the kitchen earlier she nodded, knowing that any matter Green had concerning the Toabots was serious. 'Ninety percent of the time at least'. Angela thought. "Yeah okay".

Green smiled softly down at the two, giving them both a tight hug before running towards the door once more. "I love you both"! Green shouted before quickly opening and running out the door.

"We love you too"! Angela and Golden both shouted before Green closed the door behind himself.

As Golden returned his attention to the TV, the news regarding something about the Skull King being arrested, Angela had a worried look on her powerless Rau. Sure, after he had killed Killer and several Makutacons a few days ago, Angela didn't doubt that Green could handle himself. But even Green's capabilities couldn't force the Ga-Matoran to ignore the fact that with every second, this war only seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. With that thought, and what Green had just said about warning their friends on her mind, Angela took a moment to pray that The Lord would watch over her fiance, and protect him from whatever the Makutacons had planned next.

Upon finishing her prayer, Angela noticed a sort of popping sound coming from the kitchen and turned her attention to Ketongu, her mouth dropping open when she noticed the Av-Toabot licking wet pancake batter from his digits. When Ketongu turned his head to look at the Ga-Matoran, Angela pouted, letting her disapproval be know before speaking: "Ketongu, that's disgusting"!

Ketongu gave her a childish smile as he responded: "Doesn't taste disgusting".

Angela rolled her eyes in response, returning her attention to the TV as well. 'And I thought Green acted like a kid sometimes'. Angela thought.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: That thing about the Skull King on TV is a reference to Ghost Warrior, which is part of the same universe as Fireman and Bioformers.

Galem: Nice touch.

Biomarvel740: Thanks. (to the readers) What did you all think of the reference? Or the chapter in general?

Galem: please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	14. Chapter 14

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers, and the name Xanthium. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: TATF Base

Athena couldn't help the quickening in the beat of her liark as worry filled her for her husband, brother-in-law, son-in-law, and her three children. After Paradox had left, she had woken up that morning to find the rest of her family gone. Sure, Athena understood why Paradox had left. He had to leave in order to find and stop Xanthium. But her three children, Billy, and War Machine as well? Even if they WERE all with him, Orange was not yet fully trained, and therefore was not ready to set foot on the battlefield.

There was also the fact that none of them had returned home yet. Sure, Athena didn't think that fighting Xanthium was going to be a piece of cake, but surely they would've won and brought him in by now. 'Maybe if Paradox was thinking clearly'. Angela thought. Not to say that she didn't have faith in her husband, but Athena had known Paradox for long enough to know whether or not he was in a calm state of mind, even if he were faking it. It gave her another reason to wish she had gone with him to get Xanthium. The reason why she hadn't was because she knew that he would've said no and she was very loyal to him as a subordinate, friend, and wife. 'Then again, Slash, Orange, Outilisa, and War Machine had probably gone with him'. Tears began to swell up into her optics as another thought was birthed from that one: 'Does that make me a bad wife and mother'?

Angela stopped dead in her tracks as the sound of muffed shouting from the door a distance to her left caught her attention, breaking her away from the depressing train of thought she was about to have. A second later, she recognized the voice immediately. 'Diego'! Concerned, she dashed in front of the door and knocked loudly, worried that he was hurt or that a Makutacon had snuck into his dorm room.

"Go away!" Diego's voice was muffled through the door but it still sounded sharp and angry.

Athena backed away, stunned for a bit at the Toabots disrespectful tone. Athena glared at the door then, feeling the stress from the disappearance of her family return and mix with the stress from Xanthiums betrayal, filling out the obituary ports from said betrayal, and Diego's unreasonable outburst towards her concern, mix together in anger.

"Diego, you are not the only one who feels pain for Xanthiums betrayal, so shut up"! Athena shouted, nearly at the top of her lungs.

Athena's expression changed to one of sadness as she took a deep and calming breath, realizing that she had practically just taken all of her anger out on an innocent mech. 'Why did I just shout at him like that'? Athena wondered sadly. Sure Diego's tone was very disrespectful, but she had had no idea what he was going though. Diego was probably having a bad enough day as it was, and her yelling might have just made it worse. Athena quickly wiped away some tears from her optics.

"I'm sorry". Athena told him through the door, before turning on her heel and beginning to walk away.

Before she took three steps, the door flew open and a panicked Diego stepped out. "Athena! I'm sorry. I...I didn't know it was you." 'Oh, snap! I snapped at Paradox's wife! If he finds out, I'm done for!'

Athena turned to Diego with a sweet and forgiving smile. "It's fine, really". Her smile turned into an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for telling you to shut up. I've just been a mess since everything happened". Angela looked at the floor then, concern written all over her mask. "And Paradox isn't picking up when I call him. Neither are the kids, or Billy, or War machine. I'm starting to worry that something has happened to them".

"Oh. I'm sure they're okay." Diego wanted to slap himself. That was wishful thinking and he knew it. With Xanthium (that blasted traitor) out there, there was little chance that the others were okay. But he knew, deep in his spark, that they would be okay because they were the best.

But Athena saw the slight doubt in Diego's face and felt a tear fall from her optic as her fears returned. "What if Killer has them"?

"Please." Diego smiled. "After their last battle in Maya, I doubt Killer would want to come even thirty feet of Paradox."

Athena smiled and chuckled a bit at that statement. Her smile then turned into a saddened expression as another thought came to mind. "It makes me sick though, having to fight against Killer". She noticed Diego raising an eyebrow at that statement, obviously wondering why she would feel bad about fighting an enemy like Killer. Noticing this confusion, Athena told the Toabot: "Believe it or not, Killer wasn't always like that".

"Really?" Diego knew that a lot of bad people were not born bad, but still he couldn't see Killer smiling nicely, picking flowers and cuddling puppies. 'Ugh, I'll need brain bleach to get that image out of my head.'

Athena nodded. "Yeah. He used to be a Toabot and when he was, he was kind and merciful, much like Paradox".

Sure, Killer was still a bit hard headed, but he did hold compassion for life in general before he and Paradox fought in the war. Killer had even been very great friends with his siblings and the other Toabots, always talking with them when they had problems and lending a helping hand to those in need. Such was why it pained Athena and Paradox deeply when Killer had betrayed them to join the Makutacon cause. It was why they had always hesitated on killing him on the battlefield. Even after the Makutacon General had murdered Gahu, a part of her knew that there was still good in him.

Diego frowned. "Let me guess, he became so so of hate after the exile that he turned into a Makutacon, right?"

Athena sadly shook her head. "No, it was after he was captured". She explained. "From what we know, Killer was convinced the Makutacons were fighting for everything he believed in and joined them".

Athena had a pained look on her mask as she thought back on it. Athena had remembered it like it was yesterday. It was their first battle against the Makutacons, whom were led by another Prime Traitor. After they had finished, they had noticed that Killer was missing. For days they had sent out squadrines of Toabot soldiers looking for their friend. One day, Killer had returned on his own and informed Paradox and Athena that he was joining the Makutacon cause. Their liarks had shattered when Killer had said this, and they had felt betrayed on a very personal level. But because they still loved him very much, they let him go, the three sharing a final hug before returning to their bases, aware that the next day, one of their best friends would be their enemy. Some nights, Paradox and Athena still laid awake at night crying over that memory.

Diego optics widened as he read between the lines of her words. "So he was lied to? By whom?"

Any and all anger that he had against Killer vanished as he realized that Killer was very dear to Athena and Paradox and that the Killer he had been fighting was some kind of brainwashed puppet. Diego wondered if the real Killer was crying, locked away deep in his liark. That thought almost brought Diego to tears as his spark was filled with a strong wave of love and the desire to try and help Killer back to the light.

"By A large majority of other Makutacons who also had a strong belief in their cause". Athena responded. "That's when Killer had told us when he informed us he was switching sides". Athena fought hard to not let anymore tears fall from her optics as she said that, as she had enough reasons to cry as it was. If she started crying now, she may never stop. Plus as the second in command of the Toabots, she needed to look strong for her subordinates. Especially now in a difficult time like this.

"Whoa." Diego let out a breath. Talk about being put between a rock and a hard place.

Athena nodded. "Yep, and ever since then he's been in my prayers". Suddenly another thought occurred to her as she lifted her head to face Diego. "Hey, there's been some talk about Alyan recently, do you know what's going on"? Athena asked curiously.

Ever since she had gotten up that morning, she had been hearing Alyan's name everywhere. At first she just ignored it and figured that it was regular Toabot gossip. But then she started hearing everyone talking about him. Even the Toa and Autobot rookies who had been coming in almost every Friday. Whatever Alyan had done, must've had a big affect on everyone here, and in case it was something rather unpleasant, Angela figured that she would need to get to the bottom of it. Plus, since Diego was a good friend of Alyan's, she figured that he would be the best one to ask on the matter.

Diego winced when she brought up Alyan's name. 'And here I thought I could avoid this.' "Yeah. Iris told me that Amber overheard him giving Z the green light to kill his father."

Athena raised an optic ridge. "He what"?

'Alyan is a Toa, he should NOT be setting up assassinations'! Athena thought angrily. Last she checked, that was what criminals did. If she was as by the book as the Autobot Prowl, she definitely would've been escorting him to a jail cell right about now. 'Alyan should just consider himself lucky that he doesn't live in Tommyville after a stunt like this'. Athena thought. Sure, Alyan was skilled with a sword, but what she had heard of the vigilante there, Fireman didn't play easy either.

Diego sighed and braced himself. "Alyan's blind. He has been since he was twelve. His father attacked him and poured chlorine on his face, damaging his eyes permanently." Sometimes, Diego could still hear Alyan's sobs from the moment the doctors told him the bad news. Sighing sadly, he looked down at his pedes. "Alyan's never been able to bring himself to forgive his father for that."

Athena sighed at the explanation she was given. Though this news did make her want to find and beat up Alyan's dad, it still did not excuse murder. Sure, the Toabots practically killed for a living, but at least when they did it it was actually necessary. On the battlefield it was kill or be killed. Alyan was just doing this out of revenge. Athena felt another tear fall down her cheek as she thought about how lost the Toa of stone truly was. Them, and the Makutacons. 'If only they would all see reason, we wouldn't have to kill anymore'. Athena thought.

"If only the Makutacons could bring themselves to forgive everyone". Athena said. "Alyan doesn't even realize how close he is to one right now". The Makutacons and Alyan were both acting out in revenge. If Athena just stood back and allowed this assassination to happen, soon there would be no difference between Alyan and the Makutacons. True, when his dad had done was wrong, but there was still a better way to deal with it.

Diego closed his optics at his best friend being called a Makutacon. It hurt him to even think that his friend was even going down that path after everything they had shown and taught him. "I don't understand it, Athena." The young Praxian cried. "None of us do. We spent most of Uni showing and teaching him about God's love. Why would he throw all that away for something that happened in the past?"

Athena shrugged. "Maybe because he doesn't want to let go. Maybe he's afraid he'll be weak if he lets it go. I don't know, there could be a hundred reasons". Athena gave the Toabot a kind smile as she placed a servo on Diego's shoulder. "But remember something for us, OK? Regardless of what the Devil tries to do or use to convince our hearts of lies, Jesus will never let evil win, not in the end".

Ever since Xanthium had betrayed the Toabots, Athena had seen the devil install much fear and doubt into the group over whether or not they would win this war now that Paradox's master had joined the Makutacons. But Athena had refused to lose hope. She believed that deep down, no matter what would befall them next, in the end they would still win. After all, they fought because of Jesus's sacrifice to redeem all life of their sins, and he defeated the grave. With him on their side, surely nothing was impossible. No matter what, Athena would continue praying to God, asking him for help, faith, and courage. Even to this present day, she prayed that Killer would change back to the good mech that he was before fighting in this war, even though many Toabots still doubted that it would happen. Still, as long as life had remained within Killer, and as long as she kept requesting for Jesus to open Killers optics to the truth, maybe one day Killer would prove them wrong.

Looking up at Athena's kind smile, Diego felt a little hope shine in his spark. "I'll remember." He nodded. "I promise." 'And I hope Alyan remembers too, before it's too late.'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Prowl is owned by Hasbro. I would also like inform all Bionicle fans of a YouTuber under the name of Joe Smith who makes great Bionicle animations and recently posted a video of me voicing Teridax. If you're ever on YouTube, be sure to subscribe to him and give him some likes.

Galem: (chuckles)

Biomarvel740: (looks to Galem) What?

Galem: just remembering how excited you were about that.

Biomarvel740: (Chuckles) Indeed I was. (To the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	15. Chapter 15

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Let's talk.

Alyan took a break from patrolling the perimeter and decided to sit against one of the nearby trees. He knew the the bots and Toa inside were gossiping nonstop about him and it had gotten on his nerves. Now everyone was trying to talk him out of it! Didn't they know that once he set his mind to something, he wouldn't stop until it was done? Talk about annoying. Which was why he had been taking more patrols, just to get away from them all and get some peace and quiet.

"Not that I care about what they all think." He muttered to himself as his fingers traced the clips that connected his visor to his head. Hesitantly, he flicked his wrist and was rewarded with two synchronized clicks. Bracing himself, he slid the visor off his face and the world around him plunged into black nothingness. He blinked his eyes, they were green if he remembered correctly, and did his best to not cry as the memories rammed into him. His mother's death, his abuse at the hands of his father, the attack that cost him his sight,... His mind clung to that memory, his sorrow boiled into rage which fed his hatred for his dad. He didn't even want to call that man "dad", he had never cared for him, never loved him, never treated him as a father should treat a son. He couldn't wait for him to drop dead. A dark smile grew on Alyan's lips. Which is why he was so glad he let Z take the job, as much as he wanted to do it himself.

Suddenly the Toa Rahayu of Stone heard a sharp whistle, and a familiar voice shout in a complimentary tone: "That thing looks expensive"!

"Who's there?" Alyan snarled, his body tense as he quietly berated himself. How had he not heard anyone approach him?! His senses seem to be slacking a little. He'd have to fix that later.

Alyan heard a figure jump from a branch above and land beside him. "So they HAVEN'T told you who I am then? I'll also assume they've been trying to shove mercy into that hateful heartlight of yours, hm"?

Alyan blinked and turned his head towards the voice, finally recognizing it. "Edward? You're alive." He smirked. "Impressive." The smile dropped into a serious frown. "And what do you mean, my hateful heartlight?"

Edward, whom now had a bigger and stronger body than before, with the same color scheme and the same black, green and silver Kanohi Shelek smirked darkly.

"Thanks". Edward responded. "I nearly died a worthless Toa because of their cycloptic friend, and for my loyalty, I was rebuilt as a humble Makutacon". 'Fortunate for me, as it means that I now get to live AND rule over the weak'. Edward thought with a dark smile. Oh the pain he would bestow on the Matoran for not taking him seriously when the opportunity came.

"But anyways, I know what you've been thinking about, Alyan". Edward continued, his pointy-toothed smile growing darker. "Just like I know why you don't have your sight". 'Seeing as blindness makes one utterly worthless, he's lucky I haven't killed him by now'. Edward thought. Sure, Alyan was a skilled swordsman, so maybe he WAS an exception. But what would his sword do against Bioformer min which was deemed indestructible to any Toa or Autobot weapons? "Bearing that in mind, you can't tell me that you don't hate your dad".

"How is it that EVERYONE knows about my past?!" Alyan roared in rage, his fist hitting the trunk of the tree they were on, causing it to shake a bit.

Edward shrugged, unamused by Alyan's growl or bratty burst of rage as he responded: "They're Toabots Alyan, you tell me. Also, a simple internet search can tell you quite a lot". Edward harshly added. 'Seriously, this kid has been a Toa for many years and he doesn't know that everything you is up on the web when you become famous'?

"But as far as the Toa go, they're all the same". Edward continued. "Prying into everyone's business 24/7 just so they can have a laugh".

Edward hadn't meant that last statement as a lie, but as a statement that he genuinely believed. For most of his life as a Toa, he had felt ridiculed by his teammates. Sure, he was a jerk who expressed desires in overthrowing their leader from time to time, and he insulted his comrades for every wrong and stupid thing they did, but in his eyes they were too unimportant to do such a thing in return. Edward had even hated Gahu, whom everyone else had thought to be the best of them even to this very day. 'And did I get a thank you when I did anything important'? Edward thought. 'Of course not. They all accused me of doing good thing out of selfishness. They're right, but what happened if it was Gahu or Ops who did something like that? They were rewarded of course, because I was just too brutally honest'. Edward was so glad that he had joined the Makutacons when he had in his days as a Matoran selected to become a Toa. The only thing that Edward didn't like about his change of sides was the fact that he didn't get to shoot Tali's brat of a brother himself.

"Whatever." Alyan scoffed bitterly and returned to running his fingers along the sides of his visor.

Edward almost smacked the Toa for his response, but then stopped his hand, smiling brightly as he saw his opportunity to do what Killer had ordered as he spoke: "Sure. If the conversations I've been hearing about you are WHATEVER".

Alyan's movements froze. "And just what have these conversations been saying about me?" He forced out.

"Oh so NOW you're interested"? Edward replied sourly. Edward then noticed Alyan's frown at his tone, and decided that he was going to have to be a bit nicer if he was going to do this. "Anyway, if you really think any of those Toa are your FRIENDS, you would be destroyed if you heard what they were saying about you". Edward responded politely.

Alyan rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I'm sure I've heard worse." He could recall many times when he had been bullied and called insulting and hurtful names back in Uni.

Edward chuckled. "No, you have NOT".

Alyan turned his unseeing gaze back to him. "Try me." He snarled, a slight hint of venom dripping off his words.

Edward shrugged. "Alright then, You asked for it. I can't exactly explain every little word, there were way too many on them making discussion. But the similar topic in each and every single one... They can't stand you. And all the more depressing, they despise you. They believe that just because you want revenge it makes you a bad person". Edward smiled sinisterly as he placed a clawed hand on his shoulder, and told him in a sympathetic tone: "But I disagree".

True, Edward was only doing this because his boss had told him to, but that didn't mean he didn't agree with the concept of revenge. It was one of the few purposes that he joined the Makutacons under. If someone had exiled him after trying to help, he would want to kill them too, and now that Edward was a Makutacon, he could help them AND kill his old comrades to a much greater effect. Unfortunately, they didn't want him to run into the TATF base and kill every Toa, Autobot, and Toabot in there. So getting Alyan to turn on his friends would do fine for now.

"Don't touch me." Alyan snarled as he jerked his shoulder out of Edward's grip as though it had burned him. "It's not true. My teammates would never say that." The Rahayu had been the closet thing he ever had to a true family. They loved and cared about him and he loved them. Sure they disagreed with him wanting to kill his dad but other than that, they were family.

Edward smirked once more, knowing that this jerk from Alyan meant he was getting through to him as he then said: "But in knowing what they think of your vengeful hatred against your evil father, they WOULD wouldn't they"? Edward patted Alyan's shoulder. "Listen kid, I was just like you once. I thought I had friends among my team and then one day, I wasn't important anymore".

"No. You listen to me, Edward. That is not what they think of it. If they did, they would be hypocrites. Especially Tali and Iris." Alyan argued, trying to hide the slight tremor in his voice.

"Ah, but wasn't Iris the one who told you SHE thought it was wrong"? Edward asked him. He made a gagging noise before continuing: "Anyways, then I met the Makutacons, surprisingly enough, they AGREED with everything I said. They actually LISTENED to me, they actually CARED for me. Way more than the "hypocrites" ever did".

Of course he had been lying. After all, Edward had met up with the Makutacons long before he had become a Toa, and they hadn't exactly been too trusting of him when he was a Toa, and to be honest he didn't blame them either. But based on a recent hack into the Toa Rahayu of Stone's browsing history, Edward knew that Alyan had never bothered to look him up. Even if Alyan had, he was blind and therefore wouldn't be able to see anything on the computer screen, thus why he normally looked up audio files or music, and he doubted that the TATF had any documents readable for the blind. Even if they did, Edward had never shared that information with anyone. He hadn't even muttered it to himself whenever he thought that he was alone, so he had that advantage in his favor.

Alyan caught on to what Edward was trying to do. "If you're trying to get me to switch sides, Edward, forget it." He snarled, fixing his sightless glare on the traitorous ex-Toa. "I will NEVER betray my friends. They cared for me after I entered Uni. They showed me what it was like to have a family, to be loved. I won't turn my back on them."

"And how do you know THEY weren't the ones tricking YOU"? Edward asked him. "Better yet, why WOULDN'T you join them? After all, both of you have something tremendously in common".

Alyan's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

Edward grinned darkly. "A need for revenge".

"Really? Funny. I just agreed to let Z handle my father." Alyan smirked.

Edward nodded in agreement. "Yes, but YOU made that decision. You could still call it off if you wanted to, like Iris said. But no, a revenge offer is just too sweet to pass up, isn't it"?

Even now whenever Edward had brought up Alyan's dad, he saw a bit of anger in his sightless eyes. Alyan hated his dad. Though that should be an obvious statement, it was also something he could use to his advantage to recruit the Toa Rahayu of Stone. After all, Edward wasn't wrong when he said that Alyan and the Makutacons had similar goals. Both wanted revenge out of a powerful hatred, and both were reacting rather violently to the past sins of those who had wronged them.

Edward was also right when he said that Alyan could call off that assassination right now should he choose to. As to whether or not Z would've done it without Alyan's consent, Edward had no idea. The Makutacon had seen the footage of him fighting in the Mayan Ruins, and the ex-con had easily proved himself to be quite unpredictable. But the fact remained that Alyan had not bothered to beg Z not to, like both his friends and the Toabots would've. Therefore, in a way, Alyan was not an ally to the Toabots at all.

Alyan rolled his eyes. "That was Amber, not Iris. And...it's not like I can go and find him to deal with him myself."

"But you need to let it go Pow, it's not right"! Edward said in a mocking tone, mimicking Amber.

Edward didn't care what the names of the female Toa or Autobots were to be honest. Even as Toa, Edward had considered women a minority in their line of work. Sure, Outilisa had proven herself to be stealthy and strong, so maybe she was a bit of an exception, but only because she had been raised by the Toabots and was therefore used to the battlefield. Edward had even recovered footage of Tali getting weak after fighting for a while, so he was positive that she and the rest of her team wouldn't last very long.

"Not right my armor plating". Edward responded, referring to everyone trying to convince Alyan that he was wrong for wanting to kill Kasar. "But Personally, I agree with what you're doing. Do you know WHY"?

"Why?" Alyan blinked in confusion.

"Because like the Makutacons, I believe in what you're after". Edward responded with a dark smile. "Revenge is what motivates you, the hate and the rage. It's all so bad you want to release it on the guilty. You can't even stand it right now. You look ready to explode. And I'm ready to do so just by looking at what he's done to you". Edward finished in a sympathetic voice.

Edward didn't really care about what Kasar had done to his son. As far as Edward was concerned, violence was in a Toa's nature, and therefore had to be lashed out someplace. But it was fortunate for the Makutacons since this argument Alyan had been having with his "friends", was already causing him to distance himself from them. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been patrolling as often as he had been recently. Edward smirked darkly as he thought about how much it would hurt the others if Alyan had betrayed them. All of that hard work, to get him to forgive his cruel dad would all be for nothing, and they would all realize that there was no hope left for him. If Alyan had decided to change sides afterwards, Edward would actually be happy. If Alyan did such a thing, Edward would kill him in his sleep, and drop off his body somewhere near his friends, next to a dead Toabot to label him a Makutacon in death, just to break their heartlights further.

Alyan closed his blind eyes and turned his face away, the slight pressure of the visor in his hands refreshing his memory of the incident.

"Ah, THERE it is". Edward commented. I see it now. It's the same face I had when they did to me what they're doing to you now.

"I...I don't know what to do." Alyan's voice sounded so conflicted.

"I do". Edward responded. "Go back to those ungrateful Toa, and tell them you have a different family". Edward told him in an encouraging voice. "One that loves you for your anger, and will never ignore or despise you for it".

'Go back to those idiots? Pfft, not a chance.' Alyan mocked to himself. 'The second I step foot in that base, they'll swamp me with they're pestering questions and not let me out of their sight for two seconds unless I'm in my room. Annoyances, the lot of them. I'm better off with the Makutacons. At least I'll be able to cut loose more like I want. Tali and the others were always holding me back, making me weak. Well, now I can give them some payback.'

Alyan turned back to Edward with a dark smirk. "If they truly are ungrateful, why bother wasting time saying goodbye and give them the chance to trap me? No, I'll just walk right out of their lives without a word."

Edward smiled darkly at Alyan's response. Sure, Alyan would prove to be useful for now, in emotionally harming those who genuinely did care for him. But once they were done with him, even if Alyan did remain committed to the Makutacon cause, Edward would dispose of the useless Toa himself. But he would worry about that when the time came. Now, there was a much more satisfying task that the Makutacons had given him to do after completing this mission. Taking very special care of Greens pathetic little friends.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: That thing Edward mentioned about Alyan wanting to explode in rage, is a reference to Transformers Beast Machines, which is owned by Hasbro.

Galem: Really? I didn't notice that.

Biomarvel740: Yep. Unlike a majority of Transformers fans, I actually like Beast Machines.

Galem: Cool.

Biomarvel740: Hm. (To the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review to let us know or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	16. Chapter 16

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Stitching and Bonding

As the daylight of the sun shone over the forests of Turpinville, Tali sat against a tree trying her best to stay still as Ops stitched the wound in her side. Said wound had been given to the Toa Rahayu of water by the Makutacon KillShot after their failed mission to bring in Xanthium. This mission had also led to the discovery of the thousands of weapons and combat vehicles in the Makutacon's possession. Paradox had also been severely weakened by Xanthium, leading the Toabots leaderless at the moment. Or at least without a leader who knew what was about to happen, or of the inventory that the Makutacons had. If they didn't get back to the TATF base in time, the state of Turpinville would surely be in peril. At least if they got to the others in time, they could ambush the base and destroy all of the Makutacon weapons. But no way was Ops going anywhere unless Tali was able to move, so Slash was currently keeping a lookout in the trees in the meantime. With KillShot after them, they would have to tread carefully from here on out.

"Ouch." Tali hissed as she tensed a bit at the feeling of the needle going through her skin. Even though she was no stranger to needles and being stitched in the field, she still found it difficult to resist the squirming sensation in her stomach. Try as she might, she could not deny that she was not very fond of needles. Thus, why she either closed her eyes or looked away and focused her attention on something else.

Ops heard his fiance's hiss in pain and stopped for a moment, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry".

Tali smiled warmly at him. "It's okay. I've had worse."

Ops blinked at Tali in surprise. "Really"? A part of him wasn't surprised as she was a Toa, but she had just taken a bullet to the side. 'How much "worse" could she have received in her time as a Toa'?

Unaware of his thoughts, she continued. "Remember that shoulder wound I had?" She knew she was opening an emotional wound even though the physical wound was gone, but she had come too far to turn back now.

Ops nodded. "Yeah, it still hurts to see you in any form of pain though".

In Ops's optics, Tali was perfect in every way that he wanted. She was beautiful, funny, sweet, and caring, thus why he had fallen in love with her six months ago. Despite the fact that they were both soldiers fighting in a war against extremely powerful foes, Ops had still felt intense instincts to protect her from any possible harm and until now he thought he had been doing a good job. That being said, whenever Tali got hurt he couldn't help but blame himself for it, feeling like he could've done something to keep her from harm regardless of how impossible it would've been in the moment. 'If only I had stayed behind with War Machine to take down KillShot, maybe Tali wouldn't even be in pain right now'. Ops thought with a sad sigh. Ops promised himself then that if they were caught in another firefight, Ops would try much harder to protect the female Toa Rahayu leader of water.

At his sad sigh, Tali looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She had a feeling about what he was thinking. That she had gotten shot in the shoulder and if he had been there ,which was impossible, he would have tried to protect her, which she did not doubt. Biting her lip, she glanced to the side, as she pondered whether or not to talk further about it. She could say nothing and let it drop right now, or push on and continue to talk about it. Tali didn't want to talk about it but at the same time, she wanted him to know about it. She didn't want to keep any kind of secrets from him.

"The shoulder wound wasn't a bullet wound." She clarified.

Ops simply shrugged as he responded: "Well, I kinda figured that based on it's overall structure". By that, he meant that whatever had impacted her shoulder that day had been much skinnier that any manufactured bullet that he knew of. Plus when he had scanned her, there had been no signs or indications that any shrapnel had been removed in that point in time, so surely it had to be something else. Ops gave his fiance a curious look then. "But what was it, if you don't mind me asking"?

Closing her eyes, Tali mentally braced herself as one who was about to rip off a bandage before opening her eyes again. "It was an arrow wound."

Ops simply looked at Tali, blinking a few times before responding: "Oh". 'Well that makes sense'. ops thought. After all, the wound had definitely been thin enough for an arrow to have fit through. "So even the BLUE arrow has a Dark Archer, huh"? Ops teased with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Ops." Tali chuckled, knowing what he was referring to. "But yeah, something like that".

Ops blinked in surprise. "No way, YOU of all Toa has an enemy archer? I loved you the second I saw you so... I'm not exactly sure how THAT'S possible. I'm sorry, I just think you're a little too lovable to have someone hate you. at all".

Or at least that was what Ops had thought. Ever since the Autobot had met the Ga-Toa, not only had he fallen in love, he had also thought that she was one of the nicest Bionicles he had ever met. 'Who could possibly have the stomach to hate such a beautiful and lovely Toa'? Ops wondered. 'Other than Teridax of course'. That last thought wasn't meant to be offensive, as Teridax had had an intense hatred for all Toa since the day he had decided to betray Mata Nui.

Tali smiled a bit then frowned. "Had. I had an enemy archer. Our schools always held tournaments and we were the best of our class. We came close in the competitions. Teasing and goading each other on, pushing each other to be our very best. While we were rivals on the field, off of it we were the best of friends."

"Ah". Ops replied with a bit of a sad look, before going back to stitching the wound, already knowing that somewhere, this story was going to take a sad turn. Tali had said that this archer who had harmed her was her best friend, so Ops didn't doubt it had hurt Tali. A betrayal like that would've hurt anyone.

Tali continued talking, her eyes reflecting the sorrow of the memory. "Before we took our final exams, it was traditional for the graduating class to partake in a training simulation, placing the students in the worst possible locations and weather to see just how much they had learned. Our simulation was that of a thick forest with the worst rainstorm you could imagine. I quickly found my friend and we worked to help each other out. I lost them halfway through. I paused to look for them...and that's when I felt the sharp pain in my shoulder."

Ops shut his optics for a moment, fighting not to cry in front in his fiance before going back to the nearly finished stitching of her wound. As painful as it was for Ops to hear about Tali being hurt and betrayed, he had to stay strong for her. 'That, and focused if I don't want to make her wound worse'. Ops thought.

Tali looked down. "I turned around to face the direction I knew the arrow had flown...and there she was. My friend, glaring at me with such anger, hurt, hatred and guilt in her eyes. It was the shock of her betrayal combined with the shock of being shot that caused me to black out. When I came to, I was in the hospital."

Ops had finally finished stitching the Ga-Toa's wound as she had finished that last sentence, before then wrapping his arms around Tali, in a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Tali".

'As if being betrayed by your best friend isn't bad enough all by itself'. Ops thought. To be looked upon by said friend like that and shot at, something like that had to be emotionally scarring. Plus, for as long as Ops had known his fiance, there was no way that she deserved to be betrayed like that. Tali was too beautiful, kind, and compassionate to ever deserve something like that. 'Plus Teridax is giving the Toa enough problems'. Ops thought. With him constantly scheming against them, they had enough problems.

"Say, was this archer a boy or a girl"? Ops suddenly asked. 'If it's a boy, he's going to regret hurting her'. Ops decided.

"A girl. A female Autobot to be precise. Why?" Tali responded.

Ops let out a sigh as he responded: "Nothing". And Ops was sort of telling the truth there. After all, it had been years ago so doing something now would not have been worth it for either of them. Plus, even if Ops didn't think that revenge wasn't the right way, he knew that Tali wouldn't want him to give the person payback. "Though I'll tell you what, if that archer was a guy, he would've gotten quite the good morning the next day". Ops added. Then smiling at his fiance: "That is, if I had gone to your school".

Tali giggled. She had no doubt that if Ops had been at her school at the time, he probably would have done something about it. But then again she doubted it as her attacker was not one who took well to pranks, unless it was from close friends. Taking a deep breath, Tali rested a hand on Ops' shoulder as she braced herself for a reaction to what she was going to say next. She had to tell him, she wanted to tell him...and she prayed that she would be forgiven later.

"Ops, the archer...the archer was Iris."

Ops widened his optics as he heard the name escape from Tali's lips. "WHAT"? Ops responded. Then with a saddened expression: "But... why"?

From what Tali had told Ops, she and Iris had been great friends for a very long time. The two had even gone to the same school for most of their lives and even now treated each other like sisters. 'Why would someone with that kind of respect towards a friend, betray them so easily? Especially with the knowledge that it surely break said friends heartlight and trust? Ops definitely wouldn't yell at Iris for this, as again it had happened years ago, but he still found this betrayal rather confusing. Regardless of the reason, Ops was happy that the two were still friends. A friendship like theirs was precious after all. The two trusted and depended on one another in hardships and on the battlefield, even regardless of this betrayal. A friendship like that was definitely worth hanging on to. Especially in Iris regretted shooting her friend as much as Tali said she did.

"Apparently, her classmates were starting to make fun of her due to our friendship." A tear slipped out of Tali's eye as she remembered the pain her friend had gone through without her knowing. "She used to be one of the popular kids but many bullies took our friendship as an opportunity to destroy her reputation, which they did. I found out later that she had been threatened that day before the simulation. They told her that if she didn't shoot me in the shoulder, they would shoot her brother, who was on her team, in the heart."

Ops balled his servo slowly into a fist as he heard Tali explain his to him. Bullying was one thing, what these bullies made Iris do to her best friend, and by threatening to murder her brother, it was sickening to the Autobot. Ops had already hated bullying when he had started school, and had even beaten a few to a bloody pulp, though his dad had never wanted him to beat on them that much. If he had run into people like the ones who had bullied Iris into shooting Tali with an arrow, he didn't know what he'd do. But he definitely would've made sure that it hurt.

"Who are these other people"? Ops tried to ask in a calm voice.

Tali easily read his body language and tone. Oh Pit, Ops was angry. Red flag! Red Flag! RED FLAG! "I don't know. I never found out." She held Ops's arm in concern, hoping that she could calm him down. "But it doesn't matter now. Iris is part of my team and we're still friends, sorta." They had their fights every once in a while, but they were still friends.

"These people threatened to kill someone". Ops reminded her. "They deserve Jail".

"I agree with you." Tali winced as her newly stitched wound complained about her moving too soon and leaned back. "But I don't know who they were. I would say Iris might know but I never mentioned it after the team was formed."

"Well I need to make sure we get into contact with her". Ops said. "The sooner we turn these people in, the better. And if we find them together, we can't kill them".

If there was any chance that Iris still knew the names of these people, they would have to ask her, in order to ensure that they would never hurt anyone ever again. 'We definitely can't kill them unless it's in an act of self defense'. Ops thought to himself. Otherwise, it would've been too personal, and his dad had taught him that it wasn't right to kill someone for any personal reason. "If everyone had decided to kill for personal reasons, the world would have plunged into chaos by now". Ops had remembered him saying. Plus when Jesus had sacrificed his life on the cross for the world, no one deserved that. But it was mercy like that that had saved many lives, and was still saving lives today. Because of a sacrifice like that, Ops and his friends had to follow Jesus's examples in love and mercy, or otherwise risk falling into oblivion.

Tali nodded. "Right." She smiled happily at him.

Ops smiled back at his fiance, then cupped her right cheek as he told her: "And remember, if you ever have anything else you want to talk with me about, it doesn't matter what it is, feel free to".

As Tali's soon to be husband, and even after that, Ops would always be there when she needed him. He would be there when she was happy, to help make her day as good as he possibly could. When she was angry, he would be there to help soothe her. When she was sad, he would be her shoulder to cry on whilst assuring her that eventually everything would be okay. Tali had done the same for Ops, it was only fair that he gave her the best of everything.

"I will. I promise." Tali smiled then grimaced as an ab muscle pulled on her stitches a bit. She really needed to relax.

Ops noticed the grimace immediately, and looked at her in concern. "You alright"? Of course he knew she was in pain due to her wound, but it still made him worry that that bullet had still done worse.

"Yeah. Just sore." She smiled tightly at him.

Ops quickly noticed the tightness of her smile and became more worried. But before Ops could ask more of it, he and Tali both heard their earpieces beep for a moment before they heard Slash's voice speak through them: "Ops, Tali"?

Ops frowned in worry as he pushed a digit into his earpiece. "Ops here".

Tali pushed a finger to her own earpiece. "Tali here. What's up, Slash?"

"Climb the nearest tree, NOW". Slash ordered before quickly hanging up.

Realizing this was an emergency, Ops immediately and gently picked up Tali in an effort to not aggravate her wound further, then slinging her gently on his back before teasing: "Hang on Blue Arrow".

Tali raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Is that my new nickname now?" She teased back.

Ops shrugged. "Nah. I've got plenty of others I want to use. But those are for occasions of which to embarrass you". Ops finished with a grin, before beginning his climb up the tree in front of them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The Dark Archer is the arch enemy of the Green Arrow (both of whom are owned by DC comics) who made an appearance in the show Arrow (owned by CW). Mata Nui and Teridax are owned by Lego.

Galem: I figured it was from that show, as I never saw Green Arrow have a nemesis in JLU.

Biomarvel740: Yeah, that's probably because his arch enemies weren't as important to the writers as everyone else's were. -_-

Galem: Hey! JLU was an awesome series!

Biomarvel740: (raises hands in surrender) Hey, I've never seen it. I'm just saying, they probably didn't give Green Arrow enough of a spotlight in that show. Or at least not from what I've seen via clips.

Galem: He had his episodes. Enough to to show the bond between him and Black Canary. Besides, it was a large team. Everyone had their moments to get to know them.

Biomarvel740: (shrugs) Okay. (to the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	17. Chapter 17

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: Hiding

After Ops had finished climbing up the tree, he carefully sat Tali on the branch against the trunk, before then walking to and perching next to Slash. All three allies tried their hardest to stay quiet as possible as they watched the Makutacon, KillShot, pass by underneath them, adjusting the firepower to his multi-cannon to the firing pace of a single round per second. Ops tensed when he noticed this, realizing that this Makutacon was smart. He wasn't sure how much ammo this Makutacon had in that oddly shaped gun, but Killshot was certainly doing his best to conserve his ammo. That, and possibly that this guy could aim a lot better than the other Makutacons. Sure, the Makutacons knew how to use their guns and elemental powers, but they weren't always too good. That just made this guy all the more threatening.

For a second, Ops began to feel like he had just entered this war all over again. The first time Ops and his team had met a Makutacon had actually been in this exact same forest, and they had been pretty unprepared then. If it hadn't been for Armor, saving them when he had, they may not have made it out of there alive. Now here Ops was again, hiding and severely unprepared. 'Deja vu can be really sick sometimes'. Ops thought.

Slash waited until KillShot was too far away to possibly hear them before quietly ordering: "Everyone stay quiet. Make a wrong move, and we'll be dead before WE know it".

Tali bit back the urge to groan as the tension made her muscles tug and pull on her wound, making the pain flare up again. 'I really hate this.'

Ops turned his head to Slash, an eyebrow raised. 'The way Slash talks about KillShot...' It was like the Toabot had actually encountered this one before, and the hairs raising on the back of his neck was not a very good indication on their chances of survival. "You KNOW him"?

Slash frowned at the Makutacon's distant back as he replied: "The fudge nugget killed most of my uncles. So yeah. I'd say I know him pretty well".

Tali tightened her grip of Ops' arm as a wave of fear washed over her. A Makutacon who had murdered so many of Paradox's brother's ?! That was enough to make the Toa Rahayu of Water tremble. Ops noticed Tali's watchful gaze of the con and pulled her protectively close. He didn't care how dangerous any Makutacon was. If they posed a danger to anyone he cared for, he was going to protect them. But seeing as they probably wouldn't last very long in this case, Ops knew that he was going to have to strategize his next move carefully. Especially if he wanted to get everybody out alive.

"So how do we get past him"? Ops asked him.

Slash doubted there WOULD be a way though. If they made the slightest of noises climbing back down the tree, which would pretty much be caused purely by walking across all the fallen leaves, KillShot would definitely notice. Even if they were lucky enough to get away, they would have no idea of knowing where KillShot was. HE could be anywhere as he was wasting time thinking. Regardless, they were trapped, and if they were ever going to get out of this forest to warn the other Toabots of an imminent attack, there would be only one way out: to fight and hope at least one of them made it.

But before Slash could tell his friends that, he felt his GPS/Tracker vibrate in his leg slit. Slash raised an eyebrow as he took out the device and gazed at it, knowing that the only reason this thing ever went off was if there were friends or enemies nearby. KillShot's was always masked, hence his massive kill count, so it couldn't be him. Upon seeing just who was on the device however, Slash immediately looked worried. "Oh no".

"What "oh no"?" Tali's voice wavered a bit. What else could possibly go wrong now?! Seriously? Can the universe give them just a slight breather?!

Slash frowned as he explained: "Three signatures. Edward, Alyan and Green. But here's the weird thing: Edward and Alyan's signatures are farther away from Greens. And from the looks of it, Alyan and Edward are traveling together".

At the mention of her teammate being with a known enemy, Tali's heartlight sank. "What?" She whispered, more to herself. "No, no, Alyan. Please tell me you didn't..." Her voice trailed off as her mind refused to believe that he had, in a sense, betrayed her. It was like the archery course all over again, only this time there was no physical arrow or wound, but she felt the pain in her heartlight all the same. She wanted to cry, to scream, to beg Alyan to come back, to let him get killed by a Toabot, to hug him, to strangle him, to kill herself, to pound Edward into a pulp. But all she could do was grip the branch she was sitting on as her emotions played ping pong in her head and heartlight.

Slash quickly placed his device back into his leg slot, glaring into nothingness. "That fragging spawn of a glitch". Slash muttered angrily as he unseathed both of his wing-shaped twin swords from the magnetizer on his back.

'That guy dares to go turncoat on us'?! Slash thought ragefully. 'The people who have had his back ever since the first day he had joined us'?! He guessed Xanthium was right when he said he was going to tear the Toabots apart, and it was kind of scaring that his plans were working in that department. But regardless, it was clearly Alyan's choice to betray everyone who cared about, and surely he knew that it was going to break their heartlights and just didn't care. For that, he was going to make SURE that Alyan would pay!

Without even thinking, Tali found herself glaring at Slash sternly as a leader would their subordinate and speaking to him in such a stern tone that she didn't even know she had. "Slash, no! I forbid you from harming Alyan. Do not forget that he is just as skilled in the sword as you are, even more so, despite being blind."

Slash turned quickly in Tali's direction, glaring down at her for trying to defend the afthole as he responded: "He's a TRAITOR Tali".

Ops quickly got between the two, glaring back at Slash as he explained: "That does NOT mean we have to kill him".

Slash nodded. "I agree. I'm not going to kill him". Slash glared down at nothing below them as he continued: "I'm gonna make him wish he was never born. I'm sorry guys, but this is infuriating". Slash finished as he tightened his grip on his swords and prepared to jump down before a familiar voice stopped him.

"You know what is REALLY infuriating?" Tali froze at the displeased voice and looked up in it's direction to see its owner, Toa Adhira, glaring daggers down on all of them, her sapphire eyes ablaze with an anger that smoldered under the surface. Growing up, Tali had heard stories of the famous glare that could get both Tahu and Kopaka to shut up but never could understand how someone could give that intense of a look. Well, now she did...cause she was experiencing it first hand, and didn't like it. "Listening to you jumping to conclusions about your friend and teammate." Tali gave a quiet sigh of relief and relaxed a little when she noticed that the Vo Toa's attention was focused more on Slash than her and Ops.

"He's betrayed us". Slash quietly snapped at the Guardian Toa. "The very fact that he could easily kill Edward proves that, and I highly doubt he's been taken hostage".

Noticing the anger that continued to rise in the Toabot, Ops attempted to place a servo on his shoulder and said: "Slash, calm down".

As a friend of the Toabots, Ops had decided a while ago that he would always be there to help them in whatever way they needed, hence why he was wanting to help Slash. After all, the Toabots had done so much for them now, so they deserved his help as far as he was concerned. Plus, if Slash let his anger get too out of control, KillShot would surely find and kill them all.

But Slash yanked his shoulder out of the Autobot's reach and responded bitterly: "CALM DOWN"?!

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Adhira snapped, unknowingly causing Tali to cringe a bit, as she focused her attention on the young Toabot. "You say Alyan is a traitor and yet, I see a young Toa who is walking down the same path that I and my brother made many years ago." It was true. Alyan's betrayal rang so familiar to Adhira that she felt more compassion than anger.

Slash cast a glare at Adhira. "You know what I just saw"? Slash asked her. "My father and my older sister and my brother in law all being trapped by my younger brother who, surprise, is a lying, backstabbing Makutacon! As if THAT wasn't bad enough. Tali's also hurt, we nearly died, KillShot is looking for us and the others don't even know that the Makutacons have a WWII worth of supplies, ready at the say of a word! And I'm sorry if I seem like a careless dirtbag, but I am hurting inside"!

Slash widened his optics in surprise after blurting out that last part. Of course it was true that he was hurting. Anyone in his situation surely would be. But to hear himself say it out loud, it only made his situation all the more painful and unbearable. Slash couldn't stop the waterfall of tears erupting from his optics, or his fall to his knees as everything hit him all at once. 'First Xanthium, then Orange, and now Alyan'? Slash thought as he buried his sobbing face into his hands. 'Who else intends on betraying us? And when will this all end'?

"We are all hurting, Slash." Adhira said, the anger gone from her posture and voice, as she knelt next to Slash. "You are not the only one. But whereas I doubt you can do anything about Xanthium, you can do something about Alyan. And it's not to beat him into a pulp." She chuckled a little at that last part, her words said in half jest.

Slash finally lifted his face to the Guardian Toa, but not with the interested or hopeful look she had been hoping to see. Instead, the Toabot was gazing up at her with eyes full of fear as he spoke: "What if there's no point in it"?

Ops tilted his head at slash, an opticridge raised as he asked: "What do you mean "no point"?"

Slash turned his head to face the Autobot. "Ops, you SAW what they had down there. Maybe this means..."

After all that had happened, Xanthium's betrayal, the resources the Makutacons currently possessed, and everyone else turning their backs on the Makutacons, what if there was no longer any point in fighting? What if the Toabots were never going to win this fight from the beginning? What if the Toabots were no longer fit to protect the earth from the Makutacon's unforgiving hatred? 'What if the Makutacons have actually beaten us this time'? Slash thought. 'And what if this time, we won't be able to fight back'?

Adhira's eyes glew brightly in rage as she realized what he was getting at. "Alright, that's it!" CRACK! Tali winced and yet stared in shock. Adhira, the kind, loving, caring, fun Adhira Metru, had just SLAPPED Slash across the face! Tali struggled to let her mind wrap around that as Adhira continued to lecture him. "Do you honestly think shear NUMBERS will win a battle? Yeah, they help, but if they are fighting for the wrong thing, they will fail! And last I checked, there are more with us than there are with them."

"No there's not"! Slash responded. "They've got more than last time. WAY more". Sure, they had a lot of Toabots, Toa, and Autobots, but their forces weren't even a fourth as big as the arsenal the Makutacons. Slash glared then. "And why did you Jack slap me"?

"I cannot believe you. Have you forgotten that being on the Lord's side means you have a whole host of angels round about you? And I'm not talking a few hundred. Try the ancient Roman army times a hundred and you're about a tenth there. Also, I slapped you because you weren't listening to a word I said and you were about to say something that shouldn't be said. You were starting to speak doubt and unbelief, the language of a quitter. And I refuse to let you quit now, Slash. If you want to help your family, you need to have the heart of a champion. That means talking faith despite the circumstances. Do you understand me?" Adhira lectured sternly, reminding Tali of the videos she used to watch of Optimus when he had to lecture a soldier.

Slash looked down, disappointed in himself as he responded: "I... I can try".

As grim as their current situation was, Slash knew Adhira was right. If Slash allowed himself to continue thinking like a quitter, the doubt would spread to all of his friends and he would only give the Makutacons what they wanted in the end. Or even worse, he would probably have given up and let KillShot do what he had come here for, preventing any chance of the Toabots knowing about the soon to come attack. If they were going to win this battle, they were going to have to stay hopeful and faithful that God would provide a way of victory for them, so as to spare the life on this earth, and protect it from the vengeful rage of the Makutacons. So from here on out, Slash would at try his absolute hardest to keep his faith and move forward, stronger with each step.

Suddenly remembering he had been smacked earlier, Slash rested a servo on his cheek, only to instantly pull it away. "AAAAAGH".

Ops immediately gave his friend a concerned look. "Are you OK"?

"No". Slash painfully responded.

Adhira deflated a bit as guilt replaced her anger. She hardly slapped anyone. It was more for when someone was going on with a pity party and they weren't THAT hard. So to see Slash cry out in pain from the pound she inflicted on him made her sad and upset at herself for not controlling her strength better. "I hit you a bit hard, didn't I?" She stated sadly as she knelt in front of him. "Here, let me see."

Slash let his hand down then, hissing a bit as a large dark purple hand-shaped mark was revealed. Ops widened his eyes upon seeing the mark, and fought off the urge to laugh as best as he could. The urge went away when he figured he wouldn't want to have been slapped in the face that harshly either. 'To think I thought mom's spankings would be the worst thing I could endure before I joined the Autobots'. Ops thought humorously.

"Remind me never to tick you off". Ops said to Adhira.

Adhira chuckled as she pulled out a small container from her subspace and opened it. "Thankfully, the only other time I got that mad was with my brother." She looked at Slash calmly as she scooped out a good amount of ointment in her fingers. "Now hold still, this might sting a little."  
Famous last words.

Slash simply shrugged as Adhira's hand neared his cheek. "Nah, I think I can handle a little-"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

KillShot observed and listened to his surroundings closely, in an effort to find the targets whom Xanthium has sent him to assassinate. 'Or at least stall them for as long as you possibly can so that they will never get back to their precious base on time'. As Xanthium had also told the Makutacon. Regardless of what it would eventually come down to, at least KillShot would get to shoot at something. While he was loyal to the Makutacon cause, and to both Killer and Xanthium, guarding them both 24/7 with no risk towards their lives whatsoever was boring.

It was times like that where KillShot had really grown to miss the planet he and his race had been exiled to. At least there he was prompted to have fun in killing many Toabot fools who had dared to oppose him or do as much as step into a battlefield where he was rumored to be. 'Much more to do then'. KillShot thought. If it wouldn't alert those Toabots to his presence, he would've started shooting all the trees in this forest just to keep himself entertained. 'Just as long as I have something to kill, it'll be satisfactory. Now if only my Toabot brother were here as well, so I could properly finish him off. His single, orange eye gleamed at the thought of one day seeing his brother again and shooting him in every spot left unguarded by his armor piercing bullets. 'It would suit him right for daring not to join my side. I did bully him through most of his childhood anyways. It would serve him right to fear and obey me, even if I cannot be obeyed by any other Makutacon soldier'.

Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by a loud: "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH"!

KillShot quickly turned his head in the direction of the shout, noticing multiple birds flying away from a tree just about a yard away. KillShot blinked a bit at first, wondering just what had caused the Toabots to be so stupid as to rat out their own location. KillShot chuckled darkly then. Regardless as to what this reason was, the waiting and looking around was finally over. KillShot cocked his multi-cannon, his grin growing wider as he said to himself: "Now the fun begins".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Easy, Slash, easy!" Adhira nearly yelled as she struggled to both apply the healing ointment and calm the screaming Toabot down. "Just calm down and it won't hurt so much!"

Slash blushed immediately after hearing what Adhira had said. "I'm sorry, I just... I don't know".

Ops gently massaged his ear antennas, casting a bit of a glare at the Toabot as he commented: "Slash, I think you nearly murdered our eardrums".

"Never knew you could scream so loud, Slash." Tali muttered, shaking her head to get rid of the ringing in her ears. Her poor ears had survived everything from yelling drill sergeants to freaking air horns in her ears to blazing alarms at base. But this...that ear piercing scream...she wasn't sure her ears could survive.

"I for one would like a funeral bought and paid for. FOR said eardrums". Ops joked.

"I was half expecting it." Adhira chuckled as she dipped her hand into the container again and raised it to her mouth so she could breathe on it to warm it a bit. But she did make a mental note to have a medal made as the "Loudest Screamer" award for Slash when they get home.

Before Slash could question Adhira on as to why she was "half expecting it", he spotted something walking towards their tree. Slash widened his optics the second he spotted the Makutacon approaching slowly with a murderous glint in his single eye. 'Why didn't I think about him before screaming'?! Slash thought to himself. 'We were just talking about the guy a few minutes ago'!

Without even taking his optics off of the slowly approaching Makutacon, Slash quickly spoke: "Guys, KillShot's coming".

The ointment container clinked shut and was gone faster than the blink of an eye before Adhira stood and positioned herself between the group and the approaching Makutacon. She met KillShot's glare with her own, her wings raised in a threatening way, her element crackling across her min and feathers. KillShot simply stopped a few feet away, then looked her over observantly, trying to find any weak points he could take advantage of. 'She's not wearing too much armor over her min, so there IS that'. KillShot thought. With there being less armor on her than that of most Toa, that left her shoulders, knees, shins, neck, and upper arms exposed to attack. 'How interesting'. KillShot thought. 'Perhaps she thinks herself to be invincible? If that is indeed the case, perhaps I will go for her shoulders first'.

"If you're looking a fight, Con, I will gladly oblige." Adhira snarled, her eyes narrowing dangerously at him as she scanned him over for any possible weak points, her mind already creating back up plans for the back up plans for the back up plans.

KillShot responded with a sick grin in response to the Guardian Toa's challenge. A challenge of which, the Makutacon was more than willing to accept.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Slash's response to Ops asking if he was okay is a reference to the ABC comedy hit series: The Office when Pam slapped Michael. What Adhira said about numbers only helping a bit in battle was a Narnia reference and she pretty much quoted Elisha in 2 Kings. Slash's outburst is also a reference to a Walking Dead game YTP. Though I cannot remember the name of said YTP. Also, their fight will not be in the next chapter. Instead, we will see how Z does with his mission.

Galem: I still can't get over Ops' quote of their eardrums being murdered. Lol!

Z: Wait a minute! I'm finally getting a chapter?! YES! Finally! lolololololololololol!

Biomarvel740: 9.9 Yes Z. You're getting your own chapter.

Galem: (chuckles) He's like a kid on a bad sugar rush.

Z: Both mentally and physically. XD

Biomarvel740: No kidding. lol! (to the readers) Anyways, what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review to let us know or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	18. Chapter 18

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: Kasar

As Z began his walk towards a white mansion which basically looked like any generic Hollywood mansion with a large white patio and multiple windows with expensive furniture inside, Z couldn't help but shake his head. 'This guy has billions of dollars and he wastes it on extremely expensive mansion bills'? Z thought. 'Sure, based on what Hollywood tells us, it would be sensible for a billionaire to live in a mansion, but last I checked this isn't Hollywood'. To be fair, if Z were in possession of that much money, he would have so many options that he wouldn't really know what to do. 'Perhaps I could buy a small apartment'. Z thought. 'Or attend a comic con, just a waste some money on valuable autographs. Or maybe I could by the rights to Transformers off of Michael Bay and make FAR better movies'. By better, he of course meant many more explosions and Autobots who actually had a better form of character rather than racial stereotypes. But because this was the fictional realm of FanFiction, Z could do no such things, and whatever else would happen in the story would have to suffice for now.

Z shrunk down to human size upon reaching said building and knocked annoyingly in a repetitive pace on the front door, almost worried for a second that Michael Keaton was going to answer the door. Or that Michael Bay would answer, change the events of the current story line so that dark at the moon would've actually happened, and kill off iron hide. Or that Quintessa would answer, upload a virus that turned his optics purple and then convince him that the earth was Unicron("yes these are spoilers, and yes I'm a troll" #Z). Or worst of all, a Rick-rolled meme!

The door opened a little to reveal a young human girl, about 15, with paper white skin and eyes the color of jade. Her ebony hair was pulled back in a tight braided bun that was pinned in place behind a starch white cap that matched the apron over her night black knee length dress. "May I help you, sir? The little maid asked trembling.

Z blinked at first upon noticing how pale this girl was. 'Is she naturally this pale or was Kasar enough of a douche to starve all of his maids by refusing to provide them breaks'? Z wondered. Either way, Kasar was still a douche but it still made Z worry for the young girl. 'Also why is he hiring minors'? Z thought. Last he had checked, it was illegal for anybody under the age of 16 to work at even a part time job. 'Maybe he kidnapped the poor child'. Z thought. 'With as little muscle as this girl has, a baby could probably kidnap her. Not to be mean, just making an observement'.

Z smiled kindly then as he spoke: "Hi, I'm here for the CDC, and there have been reports of a new strand of Ebola in the area, may I check the place out"? Z wasn't sure what kind of diseases actually existed nowadays, but he hoped this girl would believe it. Otherwise he was going to have to go through the effort of taking a badge he stole from his pocket. Something of which he felt too lazy to do at the moment.

"Oh, yes, of course." The girl opened the door wider. "Do come in. Shall I let Master Kasar know you are here?"

'Sounds like the name of a Sith Lord'. Z thought.

"Yes of course". Z responded whilst still keeping his kind smile.

As the maid left him alone, Z grew to his full Cybertronian size and took a look around the living room. 'Nice marble floor, glass dining room table, and leather furniture'. Z thought observantly. 'It's too nice. If you want to make a wealth statement, don't get a glass coffee table or a marble floor! both are work hazard! What if someone was stupid enough to trip over a newspaper someone left on the floor and cut themselves or cracked their skull'?!

Shaking his head with a sigh, Z took out a Bio Nucleic Acid detector, disguised as an Ebola Detector in case Kasar came downstairs and waved it slowly around the room. Sure, the maid had already told Z where Kasar was, but what if he was hiding down here waiting to attack? 'Or what if this guy murdered somebody'? Z thought, as this device could also detect Bionicle corpses. 'Or maybe Biomarvel will set up another story if I find something'. Z thought. Being unable to find anything in the living room, and feeling too lazy to look anywhere else, Z put the detector into his pocket and turned around as the young maid walked back downstairs, obviously still shaking. Z frowned a bit at this. 'Now I've seen some sick things, but making kids be afraid of you to such a degree is awful'! The only thing Z considered worse was someone saying that Ironman 3 didn't suck.

"So, how long have you and the master been here if you don't mind me asking"? Z asked in a concerned voice and expression.

"Oh, I've been here my whole life." The maid said after swallowing a bit. "My parents use to work for Master Jawara, the previous owner of the mansion. I grew up under him. When he past, his son-in-law, Master Kasar, arrived. He's been here for nine years."

'This guy has seriously been on the loose for the past nine years'? Z thought. 'Somebody at the police station is definitely not doing their job. Seriously, you'd think shows like Bones or Numbers would serve as SOME kind of inspiration to those people'.

Z leaned down to the maid then, before quietly asking her in the way a detective would, even going as far as to add in a monocle for dramatic effect: "Between you and me, have you heard any rumors regarding the new owner? Anything a bit out of the normal character of most modern people"?

The girl looked around the room fearfully before answering. "Well, I had heard that he is prone to severe anger fits. He nearly killed one of the servants last week because the coffee was too hot. Is that what you are referring to?"

Z nodded. "Yes actually". He said dramatically. "That was exactly what I was referring to". Z took another look around then, still waving his false EVD around as he asked: "Do you know where he is now"? 'Also, is this maid ever going to figure out that I'm not really with the CDC'? Z wondered. 'I've been looking in the same area for the past ten minutes just to make sure he doesn't pop out from behind a corner and surprise me'. Not that it would really do much, but considering the fact that he was practically invincible in comparison to any Toa, a sneak attack would just come off as rather annoying. 'And certainly not as annoying as that orange that is still a center of attention on the internet'. Z thought. 'At least HE'S actually funny'.

The maid nodded. "He's in the master bedroom, on the adjoining balcony. If you wish, I could take you there but I can only go as far as the door. Last time, I went there, master nearly took my head off with one of the antique vases." She shuddered in fear at the memory.

Z frowned a bit at that. 'Somebody who doesn't preserve antique vases'? Z thought. 'This guy is getting worse and worse by the second. I just hope he's not pathetic. Otherwise I'm not wasting my talents on him. If I hear he hates kittens though, I might get a little unhinged. Even more so if he hates Transformers hats'.

Z grinned at the maid as he responded: "Believe me, there's nothing he can do to me that no one else hasn't already attempted".

'Seriously, people have tried to blow me up, lock me in a freezer, put me in a furnace, suffocate me, throw water balloons at me, give me robo-wedgies, bore me at masquerade balls, spoil the ending to Zootopia("That one worked though, and I'm still mad about it"! #Z), force me to re-watch X-Men Origins: Wolverine, send people in spandex suits after me, toss buildings at me, force me to re-watch Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, and even tried to force me to eat greens. Whatever this guy has planned will be nothing'.

"Very well. This way." The maid led Z though the mansion and approached a pair of tall, dark mahogany doors. "This is as far as I go. Will you be needing anything else, sir?"

"Just one more thing actually". Z responded, before then leaning down to her again, whilst wondering if she ever got a bit irritated at the though of being so much smaller than him. "I'm actually here to tie this man down". Z whispered. "He's a criminal wanted in Turpinville for blinding his son Toa Alyan. All I need from here is for you to wait out here. When I'm done, you can call the cops. And if by some VERY lucky chance he ends up walking through that door-" Z paused mid-sentence to both hand her a human sized pistol and half annoy any readers with OCD. "You know the rest, right"?

The girl's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the gun. She had known there had to be more to this visit than a simple virus search but she never thought she would be appointed with a role in it! "Y...yes, I do." She stammered a bit as she took the gun. Yes, she knew how to shoot a gun but she just didn't like it that much. Her nerves settled a bit when she remembered something he had said earlier. Alyan was alive. "He told us all that Alyan was dead."

"Well, knowing what kind of a monster he is, he probably WOULD say that". Z thought. 'He already abuses kids and expensive pieces of art, so not really a surprise'. "But I assure you, Alyan's awake and alive". Z responded, hoping that at least one reader would recognize that reference.

The girl smiled in relief. "Thank goodness."

"But remember, if he comes through that door, which believe me should not happen at all, you shoot him and without hesitation". Z responded. "He is a very dangerous man. The kind they send people like me to deal with".

'Ironically, sometimes the other Toa and Autobots also send me to pet-sit or find the sources of odd smells in their houses'. Z rolled his optics. 'Seriously, I have enhanced smelling and that's what Billy sometimes prefers to use it for? I would do better sniffing out the flaws in Michael Bay's Transformers films. you can practically smell that a continent away'.

"I understand." The maid nodded, determined and ready.

"Good". Z responded, then waiting for the maid to walk to the end of the hall before quietly opening the door, and peeking into the white room.

Z refused the urge to let out a moan of displeasure. 'Stone white floors, white cabinets, a white bed, and a white deck'? Z thought. 'Somebody really decided to take a day off of being creative. Kind of like how M. Night Shame-alon did in The Last Airbender'.

Across the room, standing within the doorway leading out to the balcony, stood a tall Toa staring out over the vineyards. His armor was as black as pitch and polished to a brilliant shine as a prized onyx. Browns and tans split the armor into sharp, threatening angles that caused shudders to run up the spines of the servants at a glance. In his hand, he held a half filled crystal wine glass, the liquid within sparking red as blood. Anyone who looked upon him would see that he clearly saw himself as a modern day Caesar, rich, powerful, and the dictator of his own little kingdom.

Z rolled his optics at the sight. 'Kasar may look like a powerful dictator, but as far as I'm concerned he's as harmful as Caesar Salad Dressing'. Z silently face-palmed. 'If I find statues of the guy anywhere, I'm pooping on them and waiting for him to notice'. Among them any things that Z couldn't take seriously, somebody who was full of themselves was one of them. 'If I catch the guy wearing a toga, then I'm REALLY not going to take him seriously'. Upon then noticing that Kasar was distracted, Z stepped silently inside of the room, closing the door behind himself quietly and dashing to cover behind a dresser, as quietly as a breeze in the style of a TV action hero, whilst also ignoring a news report of Fireman on the TV on top of it.

Unaware of his silent "guest", Kasar proudly took a drink of the wine as he walked over to a small side desk and picked up yellow piece of paper that looked fragile in his hand. Almost a second afterwards, Kasar felt a sharp pressure on the back of his neck, as the blade of Z's tail pressed against it.

"Set the note down please, I'm bored back here and I want to get back to watching Last Man Standing". Z said from right behind the Toa.

Motion frozen in shock for a moment, Kasar's hand slowly set the paper down. "Who are you?" He demanded, not daring to turn around. "What do you want?"

Z blinked in surprise for a moment. 'Seriously, this is all it takes for him to surrender? For all he knows, I could be holding a toothpick'.

"Nine years ago, Turpinville, you had a son, and you blinded him with an acid of sorts". Z responded. "Now I will admit to being a sick person myself, but even to me that's cold. Taking away the sight of the son you produced fluids in order to create, how can you live with yourself? Actually, don't answer that. I already know the answer. The answer I DON'T know is why".

Kasar looked over his shoulder at Z with red so dark they were almost black, and scoffed. "Why should I tell you? That worthless brat is long dead. If he can't see, no one would care for him. He'd die on the streets in a week."

Z turned the Toa around then, the blade of his tail now pointing at his forehead as he poured himself a glass of Kasar's expensive wine to agitate him as he spoke: "Well here's the thing, your son was the one who sent me. He's friends with the Toabot Alliance and despite being blind he has quite the skills with a sword. Skills so great he could easily cut you in two". Then with a threatening smirk: "Not as easy or quick as I CAN. That's why you're going to tell me".

"WHAT?!" Kasar nearly screamed in shock and rage. "How the hell is he still ALIVE?!" How was that possible?! A blind, weak runt like Alyan should have been dead years ago. Run over by a car, mugged to death, fall of a cliff, there were thousands of ways he could have died and yet, here this thing tells him that Alyan, his good for nothing, pathetic son, was ALIVE?!

Z shrugged. "Edward, another Toa almost as bad as you, managed to survive being shot in half, surely your son could survive less". 'Seriously though, how DID he survive that'? Z wondered. 'Also how did Killer survive having a powerful relic shoved into his forehead? Maybe it's because the author doesn't have the stones to kill them off'. Z thought.

"But back to the fragging question: why did you blind your son"? Z asked.

Sure, Alyan had sent Z there to kill the guy, but not without answering that question first. Plus, Kasar HAD to have a reason. Or a reason better than just not liking his own child, though Z wouldn't doubt it if that was the case. Plus, based on Kasar's reaction, he hated his son more than a Teen Titans fan hated Teen Titans Go. 'Although in their defense, that show DOES suck'. Z thought. But the question still remained: why? Not why people hated Teen Titans Go, as the answer to that was obvious to anyone who had ever watched it. Why did Kasar try to murder his own son?

"Fine!" Kasar snarled and snatched up the yellowed paper, slapping it down on the desk near Z. "The last will and testament of Leo Jawara, Alyan's grandfather. He disapproved of my marriage of his daughter, my deceased wife, and gave EVERYTHING to Alyan, leaving me with NOTHING!"

Z blinked in confusion at Kasar's statement, whilst still keeping the blade on the end of his tail pointed at his forehead as he spoke: "Wait just a dang minute, you knew he despised you for marrying his daughter, I'd despise you too". Z had a thoughtful look. "But then again I'd despise ANYONE who married my child". Z looked back at the Toa. "Anyways, you knew your dad-in-law hated you and actually EXPECTED something"?

'Also, how does a guy as rude as this get married'? Z wondered. 'The only explanations I can think of is A: She was forced to somehow via blackmailing, B: She was too dumb to know any better, C: She's way too easy to impress. Either way, not a wise move to marry somebody like Kasar. If MY kid tried to marry someone like him, I would probably kill the guy'.

"Well hold on a second". Z said, snatching up the will and putting on ridiculously sized glasses as he read it, still not moving the blade of his tail an inch away from the idiot's head. "Hm. Oh... OOH, seeing THAT had to suck". Z commented, resisting the urge to smirk as he had to keep what this note said from the readers of this story. 'For now at least'. Z thought. 'Or maybe I should keep it as blackmail to keep the story from moving forward, so that I can finally get my novel that the authors keep "promising".

Kasar clenched his fist. "Yes. It declares Alyan, my pathetic excuse of a son, the sole heir and master of all his estate." Then his snarl slowly grew into a sick smirk, his eyes glinting darkly at Z. "But this place would never thrive under such a weakling. Stupid kid couldn't do anything right." The kid couldn't even lead a horse to water to save his own life. He would never know the first way to handle an estate such as this.

Z immediately lowered the yellow paper back onto the desk, as well as lowering his bladed tail from Kasar's face before letting out a fit of hysterical laughter. 'This guy is pathetic'! Z thought. 'This Kasar believes himself to be more deserving of the estate that was promised to his son, and he tries to defend his actions as if he were doing something right? This guy is far from worthy enough to have any of this, and he expects to reason with me? Sure, I can be sick at times, such as the time I put Muaka poop on Ops's computer chair, or the time I placed all of his DVDs into the wrong DVD covers, or the time that I replaced Iris's daggers with butter knives and blamed it on Maze. But even a Cybertronian as sick as I, would never have done such sick things as blind my own child, OR steal the money that's rightfully his. Even if it IS a lot'.

Upon finishing his hysterical laughter, Z looked at Kasar with an unamused smile. "You honestly expect that to change my opinion on this matter? Believe me Kasar, I have murdered, YES murdered, a total of five hundred and forty million abusive parents. And that's what makes this all the more hilarious. They ALL said the same thing. And you, you're no exception. You committed this terrible crime not because you hated him, it was all because you were jealous of him".

'Other than the fact that he's an abusive douche bag, it is a very logical explanation'. Z thought. Alyan had more patience, wisdom, kindness, and education than his dad could ever hope to have. To be honest, Z didn't have a problem with college drop outs as work experience was more valuable in the long run. What he did have a problem with, was the fact that Kasar had dropped out of Uni, simply because he wasn't allowed to get away with stuff. Kasar had been caught selling illegal drugs, beating people, and cursing out any professors who gave him a bad grade. 'No wonder Alyan's grandfather didn't like Kasar'. Z thought to himself. 'If I had a daughter who brought home a boy like this, I wouldn't have liked him either. I would've actually beaten him up and told him to keep his aft away from my family'.

Kasar's smirk turns into a snarl. "If you think you can just waltz right in here and threaten me, you've got another thing coming." He snarled, readying a hidden blade in his wrist.

Z resisted another chuckle as he spotted the totally Assassins Creed hidden blade in the mirror behind Kasar's back. "I wouldn't use that if I were you". Z told him. Then walking up to him, and gazing threateningly into his eyes with his own red optics: "Oh and by the way, yes I do think I can come here and threaten you. If you truly think otherwise, than you have NO idea who I am".

Suddenly something snapped in Kasar and he threw himself at Z in rage. "He will NOT have his inheritance! It is MINE! you hear me?! MINE! And I will NEVER let him have it!"

As Kasar dealt harmless blow after blow, Z just decided to stand still to amuse the dumb Toa. Kasar must've realized that his fists weren't doing the trick, because three seconds later Kasar attempted a stab into the Ex-Cons spark didn't go well in the Toa's favor either, as the blade broke off of his chestplate, clattering to the ground. Z rolled his optics then as Kasar kept punching his chestplate.

Tired of waiting for the guy to do anything interesting, Z responded: "Lucky enough for him, I'm not giving you the option", then wrapping part of his tail around Kasar's neck, lifting him up, and slamming him against the wall, making a large crack in it. Z silently hoped that Kasar would finally do something worthwhile as he squeezed his tail tighter and tighter around the dumb Toa's neck, gazing playfully into his eyes, practically playing with his life at this point. 'It's a good thing he's not wearing a Mask of Control from that crappy reboot, or I'd totally be referencing that self-control meme'. Z thought. 'Considering the fact that this guy probably has no belief in love whatsoever, maybe I should compare him to Greg Farshtey instead and toss the Bionicle Borhok animations of Hewkii and Macku in his face'.

Kasar struggled in his grip, kicking his legs and clawing at the tail, trying to land a hit and get loose while glaring at Z with pure hate and rage. Z continued gazing up into Kasar's hateful eyes with his creepily playful gaze before then letting out a storm of laughter. 'Oh how amazing this scene must be'! Z thought. 'I said before that I might not kill this guy since he's not that much of a threat towards me. And yet, killing him would definitely be satisfying with all of the stuff he's done. Blinding and abusing his son. Even stealing said sons promised estate. Even I don't know what I'm going to do.

Z finished laughing and smiled simply at the struggling Toa as he said: "Man, the suspense is killing ME".

Suddenly the doors flew open as Amber ran into the room with Pow behind her. "Z, wait!" She cried in panic when she saw Z about to kill Kasar. 'I don't care what Alyan told Z, I won't let him kill his dad!'

Z looked to the two Toa with a confused expression. 'How did those two get here so conveniently on time before I could make a definite decision'? Z wondered. He didn't doubt that they would find out about this, or even the possibility of them getting into another country within minutes as there were advanced ships made to travel across continents fairly quickly. But the fact that the two had managed to get upstairs just in time to stop him seemed a bit too coincidental.

"Z, I know what he did was evil and wrong, but this is not the way you need to do things". Pow told him. Sure, Pow and the other Toa and Autobots had killed before, but that was different. That was war and they had to kill in order to save people and make it out alive to fight another day. What Z was doing was just for the sole purpose of making a quick buck, and he didn't even HAVE to kill Kasar. All Alyan had wanted to know was why his dad had even blinded him to begin with.

Z looked at Pow with a humorously pouty expression as he jokingly whined: "But it's much more FUN this way".

"Just because it's "fun", doesn't make it right." Amber frowned, upset that Z was seriously considering killing Kasar but more that he thought such an act was "fun".

Z frowned a bit at first. 'It was just a joke. Sure, killing CAN be fun for me, but I was still kidding. Besides, as overly stated, I only kill things that can fight back'. Z looked at the wine glass in his hand, then smashed it on the floor to make a stain, purely just to annoy Kasar who already looked hilariously mad enough. 'He's already red! A bit ironic as it was red wine'.

"I know". Z said.

Pow blinked in surprise for a moment. "So you're gonna let him go"?

Pow had only known the guy for a few days, so maybe he would be judging Z a little too harshly for doubting he would spare ANY foe. But he had seen Z fight in Maya, and the whole time he had had this smile on his face reminiscent to that of a child going to see his favorite movie for the first time. Those moments proved easily enough that Z didn't really mind killing anyone as much as the other Toa did. Though the Toa were forced to kill in times of war, it didn't mean that they liked it.

"No, of course not". Z responded, looking at Pow as if he were stupid. 'Kasar can't hurt me, but if I let him go, he'll definitely start hurting other people. He might even try to hurt your girlfriend! What are you thinking'?!

Amber blinked in confusion, at a lost of what to say. "What? But, Z...?"

Z chuckled. "Oh relax, it's not like I'm going to kill this worthless sack".

Pow blinked in surprise. "Wait, what"? 'So Z is willing to kill hundreds of Makutacons, but he's not willing to murder an abusive dirtbag who brings disgrace to all Toa of Stone? How does THAT work'?

"He can barely fight back in any way that could hurt me". z explained. "He didn't even scratch my paint job. He's not WORTH killing". 'Plus, at least those Makutacons actually put up a fight that was worth my time'. Z thought.

"Then, what are you going to do with him?" Amber asked, confused.

"I'm going to turn him in and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone ever again". Z explained. "It wouldn't be right to let anyone else be harmed by this criminal".

'Besides, with the Makutacons, small subgroups of the Skull Gang, and Teridax's forces running around, this world has enough problems'. Z thought. 'Better to just deal with this guy now rather than later. Oh and the stain of Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff's relationship in Avengers 2. That's another problem. That and the fact that Quicksilver got killed off'.

Pow blinked in surprise. "Wow, that's the most selfless thing you've ever said".

"But I still want some money when I get back home". Z spoke.

Pow slumped a bit. "There he is".

Amber stifled a chuckle and shook her head. "Alright, Z, we'll make sure you get paid when we get back home."

Z nodded. "Thanks".

Almost immediately, Z lowered Kasar onto the bed via tail, similar to the manner Doc Ock had done in Spider-man 2, then held him tightly down before strapping him down in knotted chains and ropes. Something of which he was sure the police was 't going to have a splendid time with. 'But at least it'll keep him down for long enough'.

Z then placed duck tape over Toa's mouth and offered a kind smile as he said: "My sincerest apologies Kasar, we'll have to reschedule sometime, the talk was fun".

Z suddenly had a thoughtful look. 'I wonder if this "arrest" is going to set up a villain for another sequel'. Z thought. 'It would seem kind of pointless for him to only be in one story for short amount of time after all. Especially when a character like this has a tense biological relation to one of the stories protagonists. It would probably be an interesting side story'.

Amber smiled at Z's words before noticing the flutter of paper on the nearby desk. "Hey, what are these?" She asked as she approached the desk quickly to get a better look.

"Everything to be given to Alyan once this scumbag is sent in jail". Z responded. "Tell me, is that maid still outside"?

'You know, the maid in this story who has close to zero character because she's not a main character'? Z thought. 'It's a good thing Michael Bay isn't directing this. Otherwise ALL of the women would be treated like that. For as much zero character as he gave Megan Fox, he must've never learned about the female civil rights movement in history class. Which couldn't possibly be because he was dumb enough to set his room on fire when he tried to make his first home movie'.

"Yes, she is." Amber answered, distracted as she quickly looked though the will. "Whoa." She breathed, eyes wide in shock.

"I know right"? Z agreed. Z turned dramatically away from the others as he mumbled to himself: "It's not like one rich character is enough in this universe or anything".

With an eyebrow raised in curiosity, Pow walked next to his girlfriend and took a peek at the will. Pow widened his eyes upon reading it. "Dang"!

"This is Alyan's inheritance?" Amber questioned. The Toa Rahayu of ice then spotted an envelope in the pile, eying it curiously as she pulled it out.

While the two stifled through what might as well be Alyan's families personal belongings, Z zoomed over to and opened the door, half expecting a glass slipper somewhere just to give the maid some bigger form of significance. Upon noticing her simply standing what must've been four feet away, Z nodded to her, letting her know that everything was okay now.

The girl entered the room hesitantly. "Sir? Is it done?"

Amber turned to the two, quietly subspacing the letter.

Z nodded politely to the characterless maid. "Yes ma'am".

"Thank you." The girl smiled in relief. "Thank you so much." She handed Z the pistol. "I believe this is yours."

Z blinked in surprise at first. 'Generosity'? He thought. 'I guess we CAN giveback ground characters personality'!

Z shrugged then. "Meh, it was no trouble". He offered the maid the pistol back. "You can keep it. I've got plenty back home". 'Plus, if Alyan ends up going insane we have a plan B'. Z wanted to say, but decided to keep in, so as not to risk another lecture from the opposing elements couple.

The maid blinked rapidly for a moment, obviously startled by his words. "Uh, thank you, sir." She expertly brandished the gun, showing that she had experience with such weapons, before smoothly placing it in the pocket behind her. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked with a kind smile, her eyes glinting a bit with life.

"Just the police would be fine". Z responded with a kind smile, hoping that Kasar would be dumb enough not to think about having any of the officers under his payroll. 'Although that WOULD make an interesting side plot'. Z thought. He frowned then. 'Then again, we've got too many of those going on right now so I'm not going to risk pressuring the authors to do it. "Thank you for the offer".

"You're welcome, sir." The maid bowed before running off as though light on her feet and the stillness of the house was shattered by the ringing of joyful laughter as she went.

Pow blinked in surprise. "Wow".

Z turned to Pow, also blinking in surprise, a bit mockingly as he responded: "What"?

"I never expected to see you be THAT nice to an absolute stranger". Pow responded. 'He certainly wasn't very nice to US at first'.

Amber smiled over at the two boys from where she was standing at the door to the balcony. She had to admit it was a view. The balcony overlooked a vast vineyard and in the horizon was the deep blue sea. Quite the view.

Z waved a hand and responded: "Don't think anything of it. It's the decent thing to do in case Kasar gets out of these ropes before the cops get here". Though Z kind of doubted the maid knew how to use a firearm, at least he would be giving her a fighting chance. "And I'm not wasting any more of my time here than I have to". Z told them, allowing the boredom to be heard in his voice. For as rich as this guy was, Z had expected a bit more from him. 'Maybe bodyguards, trapdoors, other booby traps'. But he hadn't, therefore making Z's task to bring Alyan's cruel and unusual dad to justice, more boring than anything. 'Seriously, Grimlock's mispronunciational monologues are more entertaining than this'. Z thought. "Also most of the "strangers" I've met so far have been Makutacons so..."

"You are definitely Iris' type." Amber chuckled.

Pow turned to his girlfriend for a second with a smile. But before he could joke about what a disaster a relationship like that would be, he spotted the envelope in her hands and raised a curious eyebrow. "What is that"? Pow asked her.

Amber brought the letter back out. "A letter to Alyan from his grandfather. Probably to tell him the good news."

Pow smiled brightly at that. "Wow, imagine how exited he's going to be to see THIS".

'Seriously, this guy is getting a ton of money, his dad is going to jail, and he's getting a letter from his long deceased grandfather'. Though that last part was sad, at least Alyan would have something proper to remember his grandfather by. If Alyan hadn't met his grandfather by then, at least this letter would tell Alyan he loved him very dearly. Dearly enough to bestow all of his money and the mansion to him should he choose to use it.

Pows happy thoughts were interrupted then by a storm of laughter from the Ex-con. Pow turned to Z curiously. what demented thought is this guy laughing over now'? Pow wondered.

"Y-you really think I'm a fit for I... For Iris"?! Z asked, laughing a few more minutes afterwards. Once he had finally calmed down at that hilarious thought, "Guys really, I'd feel a lot of pity upon whoever preferred to like me that way.

"Oh, don't be so sure, Z." Amber smirked. "You two are a lot alike. Back before she joined our team, Iris was a highly skilled assassin who preferred to work alone." Minus the crazy attitude, of course. Iris had always been serious about everything.

Z scoffed. "I'm much more than that. Personally I KNOW I would never do good for a relationship anyways. I am after all the most selfish, ignorant, arrogant, self centered dirtbag that you could possibly have the displeasure of "liking" at all, and I'm pretty sure she's smart enough to know this".

From what Z had gathered on the Toa Rahayu and Voya, most of the team members were rather intelligent and resourceful in the worst of situations. Hence why both teams were considered the best and also hence why they were put on a team to fight alongside the Toabots. Out of all of them, Iris seemed to be one of the most intelligent and skilled. Every second on that battlefield in Maya, Iris had made sure to take quick glances everywhere just to ensure that no one snuck up on her or any of her friends, and though aggressive at some points was still an intelligent woman. 'But for someone like her to be physically attracted to a guy with a head shaped like that of a Vakhi's'? To Z that seemed both disgusting as only weirdo Toa liked Vakhi that way, and stupid as they still didn't fully know him. 'Iris surely can't be that dumb, can she'? Z wondered.

Amber chuckled. "Really? I saw the look she gave you when you came flying through the trees back at the battle in Maya. It was brief but it was there." Amber herself had thought she was seeing things when she caught the concerned glance Iris had sent to Z during that battle. It had seemed that the purple Autobot of the Toa Rahayu had some feelings for Z but the exact kinds were still uncertain to Amber.

Z frowned upon hearing that. "Really? I'll have to ask her about that later".

"Word of advice, challenge her to a duel and win." Amber gave Z a pointed look , as she was not joking about this. "It's the only way you're going to get her to talk about that sort of thing."

Z shook his head almost immediately. "Not a good idea".

Pow raised an eyebrow at the Ex-con. 'If that's the only way for him to get his answers, and since he almost has a higher skill set than hers, why wouldn't he challenge her to a duel? Plus, this is Z! the guy loves to fight, and I honestly don't think he's afraid to hit a girl if he has to'.

"Why not"? Pow asked him.

"I want to ask her a question not accidentally murder her". Z answered.

"You don't have to kill her to win. Just pin her down and get her to concede. If there is one thing Iris hates more than anything, it's to admit defeat in a battle. When she fights, she fights to win and she is not going to stop until she does." Amber was not kidding. Iris hated to lose in battle. It irked her worse than being teased by her friends.

"I don't WANT to kill her". Z corrected her. "I'm afraid I'll do it on accident".

When it came to fighting on the battlefield, Z had a tendency to as crazy as possible on it. Even when he had fought human gangs he had left quite a few corpses. 'And yes, they're worth killing more than the bozo tied to the bed'. Z thought. Half of the time it was way too easy for him to kill whatever villain he came across. If he was put in a cage match against Iris, he'd be through with her in seconds. 'Plus, her main weapon of choice is a dagger and I'm skilled with multiple weapons so if I get too into the fight, the odds are really not in her favor'.

"Then you'll never get your answer. This is the ONLY way to get her to talk about something personal." Amber sighed sadly.

Pow smirked at the ex-con then, knowing exactly how he was going to get him to cave. "Aw, is someone getting SOFT"? Pow teased.

Z glared at the Toa Voya of Stone. 'Seriously'?! Z thought. I've killed hundreds of bad people, and enjoyed doing it, and these guys have the nerve to think I'm soft?! Very well, if that's what they think, I'll give Iris a challenge and prove all of those overpaid Toa who's the best fighter, and I'll be sure to humiliate her whilst doing so! But in a more friendly manner, she used to be depressed and I'm not sparkless'.

"Very well". Z responded. "I'll challenge her".

Amber smiled victoriously. "Give her a good battle. She's been itching for one lately."

Z raised an opticbrow. "Really"? Then with a grin. "So have I". 'Seriously, after such a boring fight with Kasar, I desperately NEED a good one'! Z thought.

Z also honestly hoped that Iris had no such interests in him. Z did not feel the same way for her for one thing, and personally he thought that Iris would have summoned the courage to ask out Alyan by now. It was probably the reason why Iris thought that she liked him. Perhaps a part of her wanted to make Alyan feel jealous, and Z was NOT going to be involved in that kind of relationship. There was definitely another reason for this as well, but Z wasn't going to reveal THAT one unless he finally got his solo novel.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: (sighs) You just HAD to leave all of those references, didn't you Z? Transformers is owned by Hasbro, Sith Lords and Star Wars are owned by Disney/Lucas arts, Spider-man Homecoming is owned by Marvel/Disney, that phrase about being "cold" is a reference to the Joker from The Dark Knight, Bones is owned by Fox, Last man Standing is owned by ABC, Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go are both owned by Cartoon Network and DC, Assassins Creed is owned Ubisoft, the "Crappy reboot" Z was referring to was Bionicle G2, which is owned by Lego, as is the Mask of control. Greg Farshtey is the author of a large majority of the Bionicle books. The Bohrok Animations, Hewkii, and Macku are all owned by Lego, the self control meme Z is referring to is a Bionicle meme on google images regarding Makuta, Z's suspense comment is a reference to the Blacklist which is owned by NBC, the Skull Gang is from Ghost Warrior, Teridax is owned by Lego, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Quicksilver, and Avengers 2 are owned by Disney/Marvel, that line about Z being a bit selfless only for him to still appear selfish afterwards is from Red Vs. Blue owned by Rooster teeth (which I do not watch anymore), Spider-man 2 is owned by Sony/Marvel, Doc Ock is owned by Marvel, the rescheduling line is a reference to one of the best scenes from the Blacklist Season 1, the joke about Michael Bay not giving women character was inspired by stuff from Nostalgia Critic regarding the same topic, the glass slipper is a humorous reference to Cinderella which is also owned by Disney, Grimlock is owned by Hasbro, the part where Z calls himself: the most selfish, ignorant, arrogant, self centered dirtbag that you could possibly have the displeasure of "liking" is a reference to Sherlock owned by BBC, and Vakhi are owned by Lego.

Z: (smirks) I should definitely try to make more references next time.

Biomarvel740: (frowns) Please don't.

Galem: (rolls on the floor laughing out loud)

Biomarvel740: (raises an eyebrow at her) lol! What?

Galem: you two are so hilarious! Lol!

Z: Thank you. I must be off now! Catch you two later! (zooms off)

Galem: (chuckles) ah, that felt better.

Biomarvel740: (chuckles) He's alright. (to the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: please leave us a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	19. Chapter 19

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19: Cell

WARNING: Graphic content follows after "But as Paradox turned his head in the other direction". If you are not a fan of that kind of stuff, please skip that paragraph.

Paradox awoke to the sound of screaming form multiple sources. Paradox immediately opened his optics and rose to his hands and knees, ignoring the ache in his body as he gazed around at the black and dimly lit barred cages, both the one he was in and the others all around him. In most of the cages he saw multiple Toabots whom they had been expecting to arrive for quite some time. 'Well that most certainly explains a few things'. Paradox thought to himself.

But when Paradox turned his head in the other direction, his optics widened in horror. For what he saw in a few of these other cells were other Toabots strapped down to surgery tables, some screaming and others not as Makutacon surgeons removed organs and other body parts brutally, purple blood spilling from their bodies onto the concrete floors. Paradox quickly looked away, and lowered his head in prayer, asking that Jesus would help the families of these dead victims to heal from the emotional wound that would result from hearing this news, and that he would also grant these others Toabot victims beyond repair a quick and merciful death. Though these Makutacons were their enemies, Paradox would have never allowed such treatment upon Makutacon prisoners.

As Paradox had finished his prayer, he felt a familiar hand place itself onto his right shoulder. Paradox looked up quickly into the concerned eyes of his daughter Outilisa, whom had a few bruises on her mask. Paradox felt an emotional pain wrap around his Liark as he noticed said bruises. Paradox had never wanted any of his children to be a part of this war, and if they hadn't been so stubborn, hen would've had Rack change Orange's and Slash's BNA as well as Outilisa's so that they would have never had to fight in this war, and experience the horrors of such an environment. But because they loved Paradox as much as he did them, they must've flt the exact same way. For they had never stopped persisting to fight alongside him and he had eventually but reluctantly let them have their way. Paradox lowered his head in prayer once more, that Jesus would perform a miracle of allowing this war to end soon so that his friends and family would never have to experience any of this ever again. Paradox also sent another prayer in favor of the Makutacons whom had harmed his daughter and were brutally torturing the other Toabots, that they would learn from the error of their sinful ways and repent before it was too late.

"Dad, are you OK"? Paradox heard his daughter ask him once he had finished praying.

As Paradox allowed Outilisa to help him up, he gazed down at himself, remembering the close to fatal wounds he had received from Xanthium earlier. Paradox then raised an opticridge upon discovering that most of the wounds had been patched up, and rather expertly too. 'So they want me alive'. Paradox thought. 'But why? If I am the greatest threat towards the Makutacon cause, why would my brother be foolish enough to keep me alive'?

Paradox decided to return to those thoughts later, then looking to Outilisa and Billy whom stood next to her as he asked: "Is there a way out"?

By that, he didn't mean: Are there totally obvious, and unlocked doors? Whenever Paradox asked whether or not there was a way out of things, he meant if whether or not his friends say any weaknesses in the place they were trapped. Or if there was a guard nearby who had the keys. Or if there was anything in the cage they were currently in that they could use to pick the lock. With the information they knew, they could not afford to stay here long, wherever this place was.

Billy shook his head. "I don't think so. These bars are too strong for any firepower or elemental powers known to bionicle-kind and last I checked, we're at least thirty feet underground. In other words, We're stuck here".

Billy hadn't been joking about that either. Pretty much the second they were all thrown into this cell, Billy had been trying to strategize a plan for escape, and as he had actually tried using his elemental power to melt the bars, he knew that wasn't going to work. Whatever amount of heat it took to actually melt that metal, was too much heat for him to master. There was also no structural weakness evident in their cell. Or anyone else's for that matter. Whoever had built these cages definitely knew what he or she was doing. The fact that there were hundreds of Toabots here should've been enough to prove that, but if there was one thing everyone knew about Billy, it was that he wasn't often one to quit. Billy let out an exhausted sigh, already tired from the hours of searching. 'Too bad my determination isn't helping us now'. Billy thought.

Suddenly the sound of familiar laughter broke him from his thoughts, and easily gaining everyone's attention as they gazed upon their approaching and latest traitor, which much to their dismay had been Orange, Slash's twin brother. As he had been the one who had helped throw them into the cell, they had already known about Orange's true allegiance. But the emotional wounds had still remained fresh even after this discovery, and seemed to grow more painful the longer they stared at him. Even Outilisa had had a hard time accepting it. The fact that one of the two brothers whom Outilisa had tried so hard to help mentor and feel welcome had betrayed her and the rest of the family. Purposely to break their heartlights. Outilisa had thought them to be above such cruelness. Even now as she gazed at her younger brother, she resisted the urge to sob into Billy's arms like she had earlier.

"It stinks when the shoe is on the other foot, doesn't it you pathetic frauds"? Orange taunted.

Paradox also felt immense pain surge through his liark as he heard his son speak so bitterly to them. A son of whom he had tried to raise with what time he could to love the world as Jesus did, and to look upon those who wronged them with compassion rather than hatred. Sure, Paradox had kept Orange in training even upon his arrival, but that had only been because Orange wasn't experienced enough. Sure, he could fight very well with close range weapons, and he had even mastered his elemental power of stone quite well. 'But there is much more to fighting a war than that'. Paradox thought. There was also the need to have a level head, a merciful liark to protect those who could not protect themselves, and to overall not enjoy the concept of killing. Even Paradox hated killing Makutacons, but he had to. For it was necessary for winning this war, and he had already tried talking the Liege out of committing such acts of vengeance. But the Liege was too angry and merciless to hear reason, hence why this war continued to this very day. Until the Liege was taken down for good, no way would this war stop, as much as he hated to admit it.

Paradox gazed sadly into his sons gleeful orange eyes as he spoke: "Is that what this is all about Orange? Are you really angry because I tried to keep you safe and out of harms way? That was for your own protection. You were not ready for the horrors of war. Not yet".

Orange scoffed. "Do you really think I would be frightened by a few explosions, a legion of firepower & the splatter of blood? You're stupid father. And no, that's not why I'm on the winning side".

Paradox felt tears fall from his optics. "Then WHY, son"?

"Because Xanthium and Killer were there for me while you were too busy fighting for something as stupid as freedom". Orange responded simply. "The sheep all need a shepherd Paradox. Only THESE sheep need to be treated like slaves and them put down without mercy".

'Seriously, a new race had been born and the Turaga treated us like slaves, refused to give us any rights or work benefits or even any pay for that matter, and then when Xanthium had tried to protect them in their time of need, the snakes repay us with exile'. Orange thought. 'After treatment like that towards our ancestors, of course I'm going to join the soon to be winning side. Because all Bionicles and Cybertronians must pay with their lives and so they shall, and any Toabots that get in our way shall fall as well. Especially my idiot brother who chose to believe in the Toabot cause. If Xanthium would let me, I would rip Outilisa's heart from her chest and watch her bleed out onto the floor with a smile for also being a Toabot'.

"Plus, I was never one for forgiveness anyway". Orange finished.

Outilisa glared at her younger brother from inside the cell. 'How dare he betrays us'! Outilisa thought ragefully. 'After all we have done for him, help raise, train, and comfort him, he tries to betray both his family and the Toabot cause'?! If Outilisa weren't in this cage, she would've been wailing on him with fists right now, and if the bars weren't element proof she probably would've tried to waterboard him with the dripping water across from her in the cell. Outilisa didn't hate her brother though. She loved everyone as much as her dad had always instructed her, and she would continue to do so. To allow herself to hate now, as tempting as it really was right now, she would be letting Orange and the devil win. She would also forgive him eventually, but because of how recent this emotional wound was, it would take a lot of praying for her to gain the strength.

Suddenly another voice caught their attention: "Good boy".

Everyone turned their attention to the smiling Killer, who's right side of his mask was still burnt to a crisp, and a dried purple stain that remained under an empty socket. Paradox winced a bit upon noticing the mark he had left upon his brother, actually regretting leaving said scar. Sure, Killer was their enemy in this war and was currently one of the highest ranking Makutacons, but he was still his brother and therefore had felt a pain in his liark when he had wounded him. Especially since he was influenced into being an enemy by the other Makutacon generals who saw opportunity in him.

"You've definitely taken our words at Liark and I'm proud". Killer told the new Makutacon, giving him a kind pat on the back. "Go now and train with the rest of our soldiers. You will need to be ready for this upcoming battle".

Orange bowed respectfully. "Yes sir". He responded before then walking away.

Paradox waited for his son to walk out of hearing distance before turning his saddened gaze towards his brother. "So it was you. You were the one who turned my own child against me". As harsh as it might have seemed to be to accuse family of such a thing, Paradox was still unclear as to how Orange had gotten the opportunity to betray the Toabots. Sure, Xanthium must've had a big part in it, but Killer was now second in command of the Makutacons. Surely he would have given Xanthium orders to influence Orange to turn on his parents and siblings as he was definitely deceptive enough to do so. 'What if Orange doesn't WANT to do this'? Paradox thought fearfully. 'What if Xanthium had threatened to kill him if he didn't join, and the only reason they're forcing him to do this is to get to me'?

Killer turned his head gaze back at Paradox as he calmly responded: "Oh on the contrary Paradox, HE came to US. So really, you did that yourself".

"I do not think I can believe that Brother". Paradox responded with a bit of a frown. Though the facts were practically right in front of his face, it was still too hard for him to accept that his son, one of the people he cared for in every way he could, would betray him willingly.

Killer tilted his head: "Is that SO? Think Brother, why would a child of yours want to betray you? It couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that you kept in a room to train 24-7, could it? Or OH, what about the fact that he simply believes in the Makutacon cause? He wears the symbol more proudly than most of my soldiers".

Paradox winced at that. The fact that Orange would ever want to join such a cause broke his liark. All of that training had been to prepare and possibly even to talk Orange out of fighting in this war. As selfish as it may have seemed, Paradox never wanted him to fight in this war, and he couldn't talk any of his other family members out of fighting it with him. The possibility of losing his entire family to this war frightened him deeply even to this day, thus why he prayed for their safety everyday.

Killer noticed the wince and smiled darkly as he continued: "You see Paradox? No matter who it is, you can never make their choices for them. Not even mine".

Paradox's gaze softened then. "Killer, I know you more well than you may think. The old you CARED about mercy".

"For OUR race". Killer snarled. "Not theirs".

"That is a load of scrap Killer"! Paradox suddenly snapped, surprising both Outilisa and Billy a bit. "You were once the one who said and I quote: "We all, no matter what race, are all the same"! Where is that Killer now brother"?

Back when he, Killer, and several of their other brothers and sisters were training to fight in the war, Killer and Paradox were possibly the most peaceful out of all of them. Whilst the others would allow anger, arrogance, and fear cloud their judgement or take the challenges and very concept of this war too lightly, Paradox and Killer were the more focused and peacefully minded of the group. Both would even beg their siblings to have compassion and try to understand their pain like Jesus would've, and to keep pressing the ideas of peace to them through Jesus's words in order to save them.

But then after their first week actually fighting in the war, siblings had died and Killer was captured. Paradox had worried for his brother for so long and even prayed desperately that God would not allow them to find Killer as a corpse somewhere. Then one day Killer returned in secret, to inform Paradox, Athena, and Zera, both Killer's wife and a Toabot at the time, that he had decided to switch sides. Though devastated by the news, Paradox tried to spend their last evening together as friends, even going as far as trying to talk Killer out of being with the Makutacons. But Killer's liark was set so in the end, Paradox reluctantly had to let him go. Zera had even went with Killer. She had had no interest in the Makutacon cause, it was simply so she could be with her husband. But even to this day, Paradox continued to pray that one day he would see his brother again as the person that he used to be.

Killer quickly turned away with a growl, hiding a tear that had begun to slide down his left optic. Though Killer had often claimed to hate his brother, and even tried to convince himself of the hatred multiple times, Killer could not deny the fact that there was still a certain care he had for Paradox. Even now, a part of him had started to regret nearly killing Paradox in that battle in that old city in the Central District. Sometimes Killer would lie awake at night hating himself for that, or from nightmares of when he killed that Toa in that same town. 'Gahu'. Killer remembered. Killer had killed him with three shots to the chest... all for trying to promote peace through Jesus, just like he would've all those years ago. 'Maybe that's why I killed him'. Killer thought. 'To prevent myself from changing course again. But at the same time, is this path even worth following anymore'?

Killer's eye blazed in anger. 'No'! Killer thought. 'I will not change course now! Not after all I have done and all the Toabots I have killed to get here! Besides, the Bionicles and Transformers EXILED us! For getting payback for their harsh cruelty! For that, they HAVE to pay, and the Makutacons will make it so'!

Killer wiped his tear away quickly and whirled angrily back at Paradox, glaring in his direction as he replied: "THAT Killer, died years ago. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have certain races to eradicate". Upon finishing that sentence, Killer turned around and began to walk away.

"Please Killer"! Killer heard his brother beg. "Have mercy on them! Spare their lives... And take mine"!

Killer stopped momentarily in his tracks, once again trying to fight off the memories where the two swore they would risk their lives for other races if they needed to as he responded: "By the time this state and it's inhabitants are reduced to ashes, I'll already have". Before continuing to walk down the deep, dark hallway full of Toabot prisoners.

Billy watched the Makutacon general closely, and waited until he was sure he was out of hearing distance before turning to his wife and father-in-law and asking them: "What do we do now"? Though their chances of getting out in time seemed quite grim, surely there was a way out of this place.

Without warning, Paradox lowered himself back onto the floor on his knees and held his hands together, lowering his face into them and closing his optics before beginning to pray: "Lord God, please, PLEASE forgive my brother, Killer. For he knows not what he is doing".

Though Killer had tried to convince Paradox that he was liarkless and hateful enough to carry out his mission, when he had turned around, Paradox had caught a slight flinch in his brother. That had been enough to tell him that Killer was currently confused. Confused as to whether or not he was still on the right side. Hence why this was the perfect opportunity to pray for him, that he would find the true path again, and fight by his side again to protect the Bionicles, Transformers, and Humans.

Billy and Outilisa both immediately realized what Paradox was doing and lowered themselves onto their knees as well and prepared to continue praying with him. There was no way they were going to get out and save everyone in the position they were in now, so to ask the loving creator of all things for help that they desperately needed was definitely the best thing to do now.

"Please Lord, help us stop him and if we cannot, please help him to see the errors in his ways". Paradox prayed desperately. "Help him to see why he is wrong to define all inhabitants of this planet as evil and merciless and please Lord, spare them from their wrath. From Killers and Xanthiums".

"Amen". Billy finished for him.

Paradox opened his optics then, smiling softly as he saw the other two Toa praying with him. It made him proud to see that even now his daughter and son-in-law were not too afraid to make a prayer to the Father to ask for his assistance. While some people would be too humble and try to help themselves in this situation, they had both decided to be selfless and surrender to God, so that perhaps he would take care of this situation in some way.

Paradox waited for the two Toa to open their eyes. "Another way I know you are really my daughter". He said to Outilisa, then earning a smile from her. He looked to Billy then. "And that YOU Billy, are more than worthy of her".

Sure, Paradox had already been okay with their relationship before as he was one of the best Toa and could easily protect her if she needed it, but after he saw Billy humble himself before God, and pray with his wife and father-in-law faithfully, now he truly knew they were an appropriate fit. For when Paradox was raising his daughter, he had always tried to teach her how to pray in the most difficult of situations, even if she was mad or sobbing from the sadness of losing another friend or family member to this war. Paradox had encouraged her to pray, saying that God would always be there to wipe her tears away and assure her that everything would be okay. Paradox had even read her stories in the Bible of warriors and leaders overcoming temptation and winning their battles through God to inspire her further. Seeing Billy's faith out on display moments earlier assured him that the two would remain strong together, and that their children would one day grow up with the same stories and would in turn grow up with the same faith.

Billy smiled and nodded in response, also complimenting: "Well, you're a pretty good Father-in-law"., earning a smile in return from Paradox.

Billy had actually been surprised by how well Paradox had responded to him marrying his daughter, especially since he had had to do it without either of her parents consent. Even on the days where he seemed to have problems dealing with losing Soldiers, Autobots, or Toa, Paradox would actually try to comfort and assist him in whatever ways he could. Paradox would even go as far as to pray for Billy, and request that every Toabot in the base would pray for for him. Most parents nowadays thought all boys who wanted to marry their daughters were bummers or losers, and would tell them so to their face. To hear that Paradox still approved, and possibly even more so now that they had prayed together definitely brightened his day a bit.

"Now let's find a way out of here".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The torture scene at the beginning of the chapter is a reference to IDW's Transformers: Last Stand Of The Wreckers, which is owned by IDW (of course) and Hasbro. The name Liege is also owned by Hasbro, as I should've mentioned a long time ago. Though this is not the same Liege, he still shares a name with the other one and I have considered changing the name. Also "Is this what it's all about", is a reference to War For Cybertron. Paradox's question over whether or not Killer had turned Orange against Paradox, and Killers response to said question are from Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith, Paradox begging Killer to take his life instead of everyone else's is from Thor, and Paradox asking for God to forgive Killer is a reference to what Jesus said on the cross in Luke 23:34.

Galem: Wow. That was a lot to take in.

Biomarvel740: How so?

Galem: I had a lot of emotions going as I was reading. I got angry at Orange and Killer, I grieved over the tortured Toabots (I really wanted to help them) and I prayed along with Paradox and Billy.

Biomarvel740: Oh. (Hugs her) I'm sorry you had to go through that.

Galem: (hugs him back) It's okay. It just means you did an excellent job.

Biomarvel740: Thanks. (Breaks the hug after a while, looks to the readers) Anyways, how did you all like this chapter?

Galem: (looks to the readers) Please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	20. Chapter 20

Lego owns Bionicle and the name Ketongu. Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium. Galem owns the characters: Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 20: Back in the forest

Adhira hovered in the air, lightning balls sparkling and hissing above her hands like mini stars, as she continued to train her glare at the cycloptic Makutacon that threatened to lives of her young friends and family. "So...what is your answer, Con?" She snarled with a smirk, a rush of adrenaline already flowing through her veins, memories of saying that to many a Decepticon back during the Great Cybertronian War on Earth. And while this one did not exactly bear the same title, she would treat him as such. She kept her gaze on his optic, waiting for him to make his move. 'Come at me, Con.'

But KillShot still made no move. Instead, the Makutacon remained silent and gazed upon the Guardian Toa of Lightning as if she were no threat. As if she were not capable of intimidating or hurting him. Almost as if he thought this was going to be an easy task. The silence itself was almost threatening, and was sending shivers down Slash's spine. In the numerous times Slash had seen him in battle, he had never seen him do this, and he didn't like it.

Adhira's smirk slowly melted into a frown in response. 'Why was he taking so long?' The only Con who had ever stared her down like this was usually Megatron, but still this was too long even for him, unless he was doing something else. The tactician within her warned her to stay alert, this could be a trap. She looked at his body language. Calm, relaxed, uninterested. Everything that reminded her of a snake before it strikes. She resumed her smirk. If he thought he could outmaneuver her, he was going to be severely disappointed. Her logical side reprimanded her pride and warned her that just because she was a seasoned warrior did not mean this youngling could not surprise her. 'Be ready for anything'. With a sigh, she relaxed her muscles a until her body language mirrored KillShot's.

Immediately after this, KillShot pointed his multi-gun at the Guardian Toa and fired before quickly lowering the gun. The bullet flew out too fast for Adhira to react, embedding itself painfully into her shoulder whilst still searing hot from it's recent emergence from the weapon.

Adhira roared in pain as she felt the bullet slice though her shoulder. 'Okay, wasn't expecting that.' She admitted to appease her logical side before hearing Tali's voice cry out her name in concern. "I'm fine." She called back, ignoring the agonizing burning sensation along with the slight tickle of tricking blood running down her arm as she looked back at Killshot, and smirked as though in victory. "I'll take that as a yes."

As fast as anyone could blink, her entire body became engulfed in blue flame as white tendrils of lightning crackled across her wings and arms. An eager gleam flitted through her glowing blue eyes before she sent bolts of lightning at Killshot.

KillShot expertly and swiftly flipped and rolled away from each bolt, then took the opportunity while Adhira was too distracted with fighting him, to fire an explosive shot up at the tree where Ops, Tali, and Slash sat. Ops had seen the shot coming though. the second he saw KillShot look at them, he knew what was going to happen.

"Everyone, jump"! Ops shouted, grabbing Tali and jumps off with Slash just in time before the tree exploded, sending wooden shards into Adhira's left arm as the force of the explosion knocked everyone but KillShot to the ground. KillShot simply smirked as he saw the wounded Adhira on the ground, and reloaded his weapon. 'All too easy'. He thought.

But Adhira had never been one to go down so easily as she quickly was back on her feet and up in the air again before soaring towards Killshot in rage. Once she got into range, she attempted to pummel him with rapid fire of bolts. But Killshot was still too quick, rolling away from and dodging all of her shots expertly, whilst also getting a few hard punches in to her mask and her wounds to agitate her. KillShot then waited for Adhira to send a large bolt of lightning towards him, and pretended to look shocked for a moment to make her believe that she had the upper servo before spinning away and firing his multi-weapon at her again. This time his searing hot bullets entered Adhira's ribs, painfully fracturing a few of them.

Adhira grunted from the pain but pressed on. She'd had worse and was not about to let him succeed. Summoning a chain of lightning, she tripped up Killshot and wrapped him in it so that he would not be able to move. Keeping her gaze on him, she pulled out of subspace her signature weapon, her trident. A beauty of ancient design from the time of the first Toa team, she rises it high above her as she prepared to strike.

But KillShot smirked darkly upon being wrapped up and immediately untangled the lightning from around himself and tossed it violently towards her. Though most Makutacons had thought his element to be light, that was not the case. It had been a deception in fact, as lightning had always been his true element. He was just so expertly skilled with the elemental power that he could manipulate it to look like light. Now that assumption had the potential to be this Guardian Toa's downfall.

Quickly, Adhira created a shield and angled it so that the chain crocheted off of her and back at KillShot. KillShot quickly rolled away from the shot, then noticed Slash, Ops and Tali retreating. Having seconds to spare, KillShot aimed at Slash's shoulder and fired a shot at him. Slash heard the odd sounding gunshot just in time and turned quickly, swinging his left wing shaped sword and deflecting the bullet towards KillShot. KillShot was too quick for this strategy to prevail however, then shooting another bullet at the approaching one, stopping and hitting it perfectly.

Then noticing Adhira charging towards him from the left corner of his single optic, he unseathed a throwing knife from a compartment in his hip and tossed in towards her. The knife flew through Adhira's left side, making a large cut in it, blood leaking quickly and painfully from the wound.

Adhira screamed louder than ever as the pain ripped through her, causing her to pant and clutch her side. But she couldn't stop yet. With her logic now drowned out by her rage, protectiveness, and pain, she went for the last resort. Gripping her trident in her hand, she began to summon a lightning storm from which she could draw more power to fry this Con to oblivion. She had had enough.

"Slash! Get Tali and Op's out of here, NOW!" She roared, never taking her eyes off of Killshot and nimbly dodging another blow. Val was going to kill her when they got home.

Slash shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here"!

After all of her help towards the Toabot cause, and her efforts to keep them safe, there was no way Slash was going to just abandon her. She didn't deserve that. Thinking and acting quickly, Slash pulled out his only smoke grenade and tossed it between the two. The grenade went off on impact to the ground, smoke dispersing heavily through the area.

KillShot held in a chuckle. 'If those idiots truly believe smoke is going to keep me from killing a Bionicle, they are wrong'. KillShot activated the infrared vision in his optic then, spotting a confused Adhira just a few feet away, lightning still trickling in her hands. KillShot smirked darkly. 'This will be a much easier kill than before'. The Makutacon thought before then aiming his multi-gun at her mask, at the center of her forehead. 'Once I give the Toabots another funeral to attend, their anger will make killing them too easy'.

But just as KillShot was about to pull the trigger, Ops had spotted him from within the smoke and quickly pulled out and fired his dad's old Ion Blasted at the Makutacon's mask. KillShot screamed in rage and pain as the energy blast grazed across his single optic, shattering it and blinding him. As KillShot clutched the bleeding wound tightly, Slash jumped in from the side, kicking KillShot harshly into a tree, cracking it.

KillShot continued to cry in rage and pain as he rose to his feet, and clutch his open optic socket. "Toabot scums"! KillShot cried before then reverting to his hovering battering vehicle mode and speeding down the path he had memorized home. 'Hopefully I can get my optic replaced'! KillShot thought. That, and hopefully he had bought the Makutacons enough time for them to get there before the other Toabots could. Otherwise, Killer and Xanthium would probably remove something else from his body.

Seeing Killshot being forced into a retreat, Adhira dispersed the storm she had summoned thus draining the last of her energy, causing her to collapse exaustedly to the ground, unconscious.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: 'All too easy'., is a reference to Darth Vader from Star Wars. KillShot's thought on Adhira's assumption being her "downfall", is a reference to the Bionicle Legends novel of the same name. KillShot's scum insult is from Transformers 3: Dark Of The Moon.

Galem: whew! That was intense!

Biomarvel740: Well I did make KillShot to actually be dangerous so...

Galem: I know. And you did an excellent job at it.

Biomarvel740: :) Thank you.

Galem: You're welcome.

Biomarvel740: (to the readers) What did the rest of you think of this chapter?

Galem: please leave a review to let us know or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	21. Chapter 21

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns the name Ketongu (although technically not since mine has one e instead of two), and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Alyan, Diego, Adhira, and Valera.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: Discussion

The second Slash had taken his optics from the retreating Makutacon, he noticed the collapsing body of the Guardian Toa of Lightning. On instinct, Slash blew a wave of air from his swords, creating a protective draft between the ground and the back of Adhira's head. Sure, min and bones of a Bionicle were much stronger than that of a human, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Plus, Adhira was severely wounded. To just let her smack her head on the ground and possibly die would make him more responsible, and he just wanted to help her. So help her he would.

Keeping the draft blowing, Slash hurried towards the bleeding Guardian Toa and waited to stop the draft until he had reached her, then catching her head in his right hand. Slash gazed worriedly at her as he saw the wounds. 'This Toa is going to need a lot of medical attention when we get home'. Slash thought. If he were a doctor, and they weren't racing against the clock for two reasons now, he would've tried repairing her right now. But for now, he needed to make sure she would wake up, to ensure that she wasn't gone.

"Adhira"?! Slash shouted as loudly as he possibly could.

There was a slight hint of a wince. But it wasn't good enough to give him a definite yes or no on whether or not she would make it.

As Slash was busy with Adhira, Ops and Tali turned to the sounds of a small ship landing nearby on their left, and a van for the Turpinville Zoo pulling up on their right. The hatch from the ship opened almost immediately, Pow and Amber running out with Z zooming ahead of them and reaching Ops and Tali before the others. Spotting his friends, Green exited the van, slamming the door shut and running to the others, looking around with a confused expression.

'Okay, so Ops, Tali, and Slash are here, Adhira is wounded, and Z, Pow, and Amber just got here... what happened'?! Green thought. 'Where are the others? Where did Z, Pow, and Amber go? Is Paradox okay'? He noticed a tree with a chunk blown out of it, some of the bark still sizzling. 'And what happened HERE'? Green wondered. 'Seriously, I'm gone for three seconds and everything just gets worse? We just won a battle in the Mayan Ruins, how is stuff still getting bad'?

When Amber had exited the ship, she made a run towards Op's and Tali as they were the first she laid eyes on. But as she neared then, she caught sight of Slash on his knees beyond them, cradling a familiar figure in his arms.

"Aunt Adhira? Aunt Adhira!" She cried as she shifted her path and ran past her friends, only to stumble and fall to her knees at the sight that greeted her. Her aunt, badly wounded and seemingly unconscious, the grass beneath her stained dark with the blood that flowed from gashes that would make one think she had been mauled by a wild beast. Amber's heart skipped a beat as fear wrapped her body, sending ice down her spine. She knew her aunt had always taken bad beatings in battle in the past and bounce back after some weeks, but now, she wasn't sure if that would happen again.

Ops's faceplates saddened. "No, please no"! He exclaimed. After all the friends he had lost, from his old team, to Gahu, he did NOT want to lose anyone else. Especially not someone as kind and caring as Adhira.

Slash glared down at the dirt beneath his knees, angry at himself for not focusing more on protecting their friend. 'If I hadn't been so afraid or cautious of KillShot, maybe she wouldn't be this injured. Granted, someone probably would've got injured regardless, but if he had paid more attention to the Guardian Toa of Lightning, he was positive that she would've been okay, and the most she would've gotten would've been a scratch or a few bruises. 'Why did I fail her'?

Green blinked rapidly. Sure, he was sad that Adhira was wounded and really hoped she wasn't dead, but he was still confused having just now gotten here. All he did was follow gunshots and screams and now Adhira was injured and Pow, Amber, and Z popped up out of nowhere. As far as Green knew, Paradox was going in to fight Xanthium alone. If half of these people had just gone with him, this wasn't a good sign to him. For if Paradox wasn't with them, surely something happened to him.

Green looked up at Z, the confused and concerned expression still on his mask as he asked him: "What's going on"?

Z shrugged. "This happened about as randomly as the love triangle in Ninjago season 3. You tell me".

'Seriously, in the first two seasons Jay and Nya seem to be getting along A-okay, and then out of nowhere some program tells her Cole is her best match, and then the triangle just happens'! Z thought in frustration. Then in a thoughtful look: 'Maybe it's because Cole has the least amount of character out of everyone. Seriously, Jar Jar Binks has more character than him'!

"Please, not her." Tali choked out as tears streamed down her mask. All she could think about was her family and friends and the Guardian Vo Toa's family. Of how heart, spark, and liarkbroken they would be if she died. Tali couldn't bear the thought, so she silently prayed that Adhira would survive this. Meanwhile, Amber had gently taken her aunt into her arms and was carefully cradling her close to her body, crying over her as she still showed no sign of life. Suddenly, Adhira shifted a bit and groaned before coughing up some blood.

"Aunt Adhira?" Amber held her breath only to sigh in relief as she watched Adhira's eyes slowly open.

"Am...ber?"

Amber laughed a little in joy that at least her aunt was still alive. Ops wrapped his arms around Tali in a tight hug, also relieved that their friend was alive. Pow smiled happily at the thought of Adhira getting to live another day, then leaning down next to Amber, and holding her tightly close as she continued to hold Adhira. Within seconds, Slash ran to the weakened Guardian Toa and gently gave her a hug. Slash fought not to sob as tears poured through his optics. slash gave a quick prayer of thanks to God for allowing her to live through this attack. From now on, Slash would try harder to protect her and the rest of his friends, even if he would have to risk his own life to do so. 'Then maybe one day I'll make it up to her for failing to protect her'. Slash thought.

"I'm sorry". Slash said through his tears, whilst still gently hugging her.

Adhira weakly smiled up at him as she rested a bloody hand on his cheek comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault." She said after fighting a few times to get her voice to work.

Slash placed his hand over hers on his cheek. "No. I mean I'm sorry I couldn't be there sooner". Then blushing a bit. "And for, you know, being a baby".

Adhira chuckled weakly before gasping at the ever growing pain from her injuries. "D...don't...be silly. A b...baby couldn't...Gah!...couldn't do...what you did." She smiled encouraging at him, to let him know she spoke truth. After all, if he had truly been a baby, as he called himself, then he wouldn't have run into battle and fought back that Makutacon into a retreat, saving all their lives.

Slash smiled lightly at Adhira's compliment, knowing it to be genuine as he laid her down and allowed Amber to freeze the wounds shut to be worked on later.

"You know, it's funny what people will admit when they're in pain". Z said to Green.

Green responded to Z's comment with a glare. Now was not the time to be joking around. Especially not if something had happened to Paradox. Or if something worse had happened to Adhira for that matter. Green still didn't have a clear idea on what just happened, but he was certain that whatever it was could've ended worse than it had.

Z responded to Green's glare with a confused look and a shrug. "Well, it's true".

'Seriously, once I stubbed my toe on a piece of training equipment and I admitted to everyone that I ate Pow's breakfast'. Z thought, looking to his right at nothing with a thoughtful expression. 'Well that description was a bit repetitive. Anyways, I can only imagine what else she's admitted in her sleep. Maybe she said Prowl was a butt-munch. Maybe she said her wings were mechanical and fake. Or MAYBE she admitted she wasn't the only Guardian Toa, foreshadowing a future story'!

"Aunt Adhira?" Amber's voice quavered a bit as she held her aunt's body closer. She could feel Adhira's body going limp and prayed that it was not what she thought.

Adhira looked up at her niece lovingly and smiled reassuringly. "Ssshhhh, it's alright, dear one. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just a bit tired. That's all." With another smile, Adhira rested her head on Amber's arm and lost consciousness.

Deciding to make it up further to Adhira, Slash leaned in front of Amber and Pow, and offered his arms to the Guardian Toa's unconscious body. "It's alright". Slash told them reassuringly. "I've got her".

Green waited for Amber to allow Slash to pick her up, and gently carry her on his shoulder, in case his next question's answer would be to make the young Toabot drop her. 'With all of those wounds shes' got on her, I think that's the last thing she needs'. Green thought.

"So, has anyone heard anything from Paradox"? Green asked a bit fearfully, already knowing the very second he asked that question, that the answer would not be pleasant.

Tali immediately glanced at Ops then Slash, biting her lower lip as the memory of what she had witnessed with Paradox flooded her memory anew.

"Not us." Amber shook her head and turned her attention to her team leader. "What about you, Tali?"

Noticing the look on his fiance's blue and silver Hau, he decided to answer the question for her: "He's been captured. Him, Billy and Outilisa".

Green eyes widened almost immediately upon hearing this news.'Paradox and two of the Toa on their team captured'?! Green thought in horror. 'What did they have waiting down there for you Paradox'? He wondered. Knowing Paradox, he was the kind of person who always had a strategy to win the battle. then again, not all of those strategies had involved Paradox escaping said battle, as Green knew from the multiple stories the Toabots had told him. 'Maybe this was one of those strategies, and he has a plan to get out'! Green thought. But then again, what if he didn't? What if right now, Paradox was being tortured again for answers or just because Killer wanted to? What if right now, Paradox was cornered in the Makutacons new base, and was fighting to stay alive? 'What if something had happened to him'? Green thought sadly. Green In concern of his friends, Green sent a quick prayer to God, asking that he would watch over and protect Paradox, and to get him through whatever he was going through alive.

Amber's eyes flew wide open in shock. "What? How did that happen?" Paradox was one of the strongest Toabots she had ever known. She doubted he would have let all three of them get captured that easily without a fight. Unless...no, not possible. But after what Xanthium had done, there was no point in ruling it out.

"Xanthium was waiting for Paradox, and he beat him like he was nothing". Slash answered.

"Orange knocked out Billy and Outilisa before then". Ops added.

Green felt another wave of shock hit him when he heard that. "What"?! He exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. "Orange is... Paradox's kid, isn't he"? 'Why would one of Paradox's own kids want to even CONSIDER betraying him for the Makutacons'?! True, Paradox may not have had much time to spend with his family, being their leader and all, but he was the nicest, and most compassionate of the Toabots. For one of his children to betray such a person was sickening, something that did not define Paradox at all.

Tali nodded sadly. "Yes. Somehow, Xanthium got Paradox's youngest son to join him." As painful as it was to admit it, it was still the truth. A truth she wished was not real.

Unable to comprehend this news, Green sat down against a tree and laid his head in his hands. If Paradox was still there in the Makutacon base, this must have really been hectic for him. In the past few days, Paradox had had to kill one of his brothers, a brother he had trusted most had betrayed them and killed many Toa and Autobots, and now his son had betrayed him? 'What is wrong with today'? Green wondered.

Suddenly Z noticed Ops looking down at the dirt and grassy ground, as if he were in deep thought. "What else is there"? Z quickly asked Ops.

Ops gazed up at Z with a confused look. "What do you mean"?

Z approached the Autobot slowly and dramatically with a pair of glasses on so big that they looked like they were going to fall off. "I've seen that face Ops, it means there's something else you haven't told us".

Ops sighed heavily then, having wanted to not explain this detail until later. But in knowing that Z would pester him for the answer, sometimes even after it got annoying, and seeing as he was going to tell everyone this at some point anyways, he decided to say it now.

"Oh yeah, a LOT more". Ops admitted. He looked to everyone. "I need you all to brace yourselves for what I'm about to say next".

Amber bit her lower lip as concern and dread gnawed at her stomach. 'Oh great, what else can go wrong now?'

"The Makutacon forces are bigger". Ops explained. "Much bigger than before. They've got tanks, drones, ships, supersoldiers, and a whole lot more".

Green eyes widened once more. 'So first Paradox is captured, and now the Makutacons have more forces'? Green thought. 'With that many people and weapons backing them up, do we even stand a chance'? True, there were more Toabots arriving daily, but soldiers were one thing. Supplies were another, and Green had been in the TATF base long enough to know that they didn't have most of the things that Ops had just listed.

Pow had a worried look as he then spoke: "Someone Please tell me that's all a lie". 'If all of that is true, we might not stand a chance'.

Slash shook his head however, before then responding: "It's true".

"How is that possible? How did they manage to get that strong?" A shocked beyond belief Amber managed to stutter out.

"I have a theory". Slash stated. "What if Insidious was just a distraction? A distraction from something bigger, something Insidious couldn't be a part of"?

Amber's eyes widened as memories of battle tactics ran through her mind and one in particular slapped her in the face. Divide and conquer. 'Pit'! Amber thought. The Makutacons had played them all like a fiddle!

"A distraction we fell for." Tali growled, clearly having come to the same conclusion as Amber.

"Crap". Green breathed out. With everything that had been going on with the Insidious, of course they wouldn't be expecting anything like this happening.

Z simply shrugged. "Meh, battling Makutacons seemed easy for me that time. This battle shouldn't be any different for me". 'Seriously, fighting those guys off is like blowing up any one of the Decepticons from the Bay films'!

"Of course, it shouldn't." Tali smirked, rolling her eyes at the crazy bot while Amber smiled at how humorous they were.

"And there's something else..." Slash informed them, gaining everyone's attention. "Alyan's ES was spotted a while ago". Slash gazed angrily at his side. "Close to Edwards".

Ops nodded. "We have right to assume that he's betrayed us".

Amber stumbled back in shock, feeling as though she had been punched in the gut. " Alyan? Betray?" Her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground. "...no..no, it can't be! He wouldn't!" It couldn't be possible. Alyan was a dear friend! He loved them just as they loved him! He would never truly turn on them like that after everything they had been through. It can't be true!

Tali closed her eyes as she heard this news, tears beginning to fall, prompting Ops to wrap his arms around Tali as she cried into his shoulder.

Pow had already begun to notice the sadness forming on Amber's white, orange, and red Kanohi Huna before she had collapsed, and had thus opened his arms to her, offering comfort from this sickening news. While Pow was angry, and had already wanted to pound Alyan's face into a wall for pushing his girlfriend earlier, Pow would always put Amber's needs and desires before her own. Though he hadn't yet told her, he did love her that much. Noticing the kind gesture, Amber stood and ran quickly into Pow's arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

Z waited a few moments then for the emotional moment to pass, and for at least one of them to stop crying before angrily exclaiming: "WHAT?! After I JUST got something for him?!

'No joke, it took me about an hour for me to get anything out of the guy'! Z thought. 'And that's not because he was tough, it's because he was stubborn! Even making him listen to Hello by Adele on a loop didn't make him cave. Then again, I'm probably the only one who thinks that song is annoying. The fact that I used to hear it way too often didn't exactly help either'. Z had eventually gotten Kasar to talk after holding him by his underpants off of a skyscraper. 'He's lucky that I'm the one who was holding him too. If he was struggling like that with anyone else they definitely would've dropped him. Really though, after all of that work, and having to pay for gas for our ship, Alyan does THIS to me?! When I find the brat, I'm going to hide his visor and use his longsword on training dummies just to get scratches on it, and then I'm going to send his baby pictures to everyone on base'! Z almost laughed at the thought. 'When I do that, everyone will tease him for a year! Good enough payback if he's going to betray us and then not pay me'.

"Got something for him?" Tali asked, her curiosity distracting her from her grief. "What are you talking about, Z?"

"Alyan wanted me to ask his father a question, I asked it and I got the answer". Z answered, evidently still frustrated. Though that came as no surprise to Tali. If Z still held a slight grudge against Maze for removing the blade from his tail and cleaning it, he was likely to be mad about this too. "I even RECORDED IT"! Then noticing Ops's narrowed optics, he added: "And no, I didn't kill him. His dad's a fragging wimp".

Amber turned quickly to Tali, desperation in her eyes. "There HAS to be a reason for this, Tali. Alyan would never betray us so easily. Something had to have happened to him!"

He could have been brainwashed, Edward could have hurt him and caused him to lose his memory, he could be using Edward to infiltrate the Makutacons. But there was still that worry in the back of her mind that said that they might have pushed Alyan too far and he truly left on his own accord.

"Wait a minute..." Green said with a thoughtful look, gaining everyone's attention. "Does anyone find it little odd that all of this started happening AFTER Xanthiums betrayal"?

Sure, in war bad things were prone to happen but this was different from that. It seemed like Xanthium was trying to make all of these bad things happen. Not just that, but he seemed to be focusing a bit too much on that, and not via battle strategies. First there was the theft of an unknown relic, which led to him killing many Toa and Autobots, so as to make many grieve. Then Paradox went after him and disappeared with his daughter and son in law, possibly so as to leave Athena in no condition to lead. Then Edward had convinced Alyan to betray the others, under Xanthium or Killer's orders. Now here they were stranded in a forest with an unconscious Adhira, and emotionally disturbed Toa and Autobots because of the news of each event. Even if it wasn't clear to the others, it was clear to him. Xanthium was playing with them.

"You're right." Amber said, her body tense.

"Ever since Xanthium betrayed us, it's taken a domino effect." Tali remarked, the pieces of events clicking together in her mind like a puzzle that she was not eager to see.

"Without the communism". Z commented.

Ops turned his head to Z, opticridge raised as he asked: "Really Z"?

Green rolled his eyes. "Back on topic. What if Xanthium somehow KNEW all of this would happen? What if the very fact that none of us are back at base, is all part of his..." The Le-Matoran's eyes suddenly widened in fear. "Oh no".

"THE OTHERS! He's going to attack the base!" Amber exclaimed, eyes wide in fear and urgency.

Tali whirled to face Op's and Green. "We have to get back!" Perhaps they could make it back to base in time to help save the others.

"We're too far away"! Slash exclaimed. "Even in plane mode, I couldn't get there. In full thrust, it'd take me thirty minutes".

As much as Slash truly wanted to remain hopeful of victory, he couldn't ignore the fact that they were still thousands of miles away from the base. 'We'll be lucky if we make it just as the attack is HAPPENING'! slash thought. The Makutacons could be attacking the base at this very moment and they would never know.

But Green refused to allow hope to escape his heartlight as he rose to his feet and said: "It's a chance we'll have to take".

Sure, maybe Slash was right, and maybe they wouldn't get there on time, but this was not definite yet. What if because they left now, they would be able to warn the Toabots just in time before the attack? Or what if they got there as the attack was happening, just in time to help evacuate. Or what if they got there in time to help fight the Makutacons off for as long as possible to ensure everyone else would make it out? Regardless of the outcome, no way was Green going to allow himself to give up. Especially not when his friends lives could be at stake.

"He's right, Slash." Tali looked at him pleasingly. "We need to get back. And Adhira needs help." Tali glanced at the unconscious Guardian Vo Toa worriedly. She knew she had lost a lot of blood already and her wounds needed to be checked by a medic, even if it was on the run. Adhira needed help. She was not going to let Diego lose his mother after he just got her back.

Slash nodded quickly, seeing the truth in Tali's words and not willing to fail Adhira again as he replied: "Alright". before then running into the ship Pow, Z, and Amber had arrived in to pilot it.

Just in case everyone would need a secondary transport, Z quickly transformed into a police plane and said in the built in speaker: "All ladies and gentlemen getting on the planes get on the planes. All ladies and gentlemen getting off the planes... too bad".

Tali and Amber giggled, and the others laughed at Z's words as they ran quickly to their rides.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: What Green said about being gone for three seconds is a reference to what Hawk-eye said in Captain America: Civil War, Ninjago as well as Jay, Nya, and Cole are owned by Lego, and yes I am a Ninjago fan. XD Jar Jar Binks is owned by Disney, Z's giant glasses are sort of a reference to the restaurant scene in Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens (Super excited for Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi BTW. XD), Decepticons are owned by Hasbro, the song hello is owned by Adele, the wedgie is an idea I got from the Deadpool(Please don't let your kids watch it), the last thing Z says is kinda based off of this joke that involves a few curse words and therefore will not be shared here.

Galem: You really like those references, don't you?

Biomarvel740: Yep. XD

Galem: (chuckles) Well, another great chapter.

Biomarvel740: Indeed. :) (looks to the readers) What did you all think of it?

Galem: Please leave a review or pm either of us to let us know.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	22. Chapter 22

Lego owns Bionicle, the name Ketongu, and Lesovikk, Hasbro owns Transformers, and the name Xanthium, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego, Alyan, Kasar, Adhira, and Valera.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 22: Attack on the TATF base

As Armor and Ava stood at the front doors to the base, both of their guards up and trigger fingers ready in case either were needed, both thought about how Ops, Tali, Z, Slash, Outilisa, Pow, Amber, and Billy had not yet returned from their missions. As they were all the best in the field, it was highly unlikely that they would have been gone for this long. Considering those facts alone, this was very troublesome. 'But surely they would've been smart enough to retreat and call for back up if their chances of making it out were incredibly diminished'. Armor thought. 'Even Paradox was too smart to go into a battle like that without a plan regardless of their numbers'. Regardless of what was taking them so long, Armor prayed that they would return home okay and mostly unharmed.

But Armor's attention was pulled away from these thoughts by the sound of plane engines headed their way. Armor looked over to the sound to notice a heavily armored, Bionicle-made jet heading towards them. 'A rather familiar looking one too'. Armor thought. if it's him, I'll be sure to give him a few thousand thank yous for the people slaughtered yesterday'. Of course by thank you, he meant bullets. Then again, the Turaga were also known to fly these kinds of jets so it could've been them too. A stolen relic was definitely a good enough reason for one of them to visit anyways.

"There's a plane coming." Ava growled, brandishing her katanas, ready to stand down if it was a friendly, or attack if it were an enemy.

Noticing Ava's stance, Armor told her calmly: "Lower your swords Air-Toa. I'm sure it's just one of the Turaga coming here about the relic".

Armor's calm stance became tense then as he saw multiple parts on the plane shift into Solar Scream's Toa mode, whom hovered and smiled sinisterly down at the Toa and Toabot. Armor let out a groan then and readied his two blasters to fire as he told himself: "Shut up Armor".

"You were saying?" Ava didn't wait for Armor to answer as she swung her blades, sending a strong wind attack to knock Solar Scream to the ground.

But even in Toa mode, Solar Scream was quick. Solar Scream expertly and swiftly moved his body to the side and re-positioned the boosters behind himself to dodge the blast of wind. Solar Scream let out an amused chuckle before hovering a bit closer towards his foes.

"Toabot idiots"! Solar Scream exclaimed. "I do not wish to continue this fight, but if you do not surrender, then our forces will attack, and they will block out the sun"!

Armor simply aimed his blasters and shouted back: "Then we will FIGHT IN THE SHADE"!

"Agreed!" Ava shouted in agreement, muttering to Armor, "nice line."

Solar Scream's smile grew wider then, as this was the answer he had wanted to hear. "So be it". Solar Scream responded. Then shouting as loud as his lungs could allow: "MAKUTACONS, KILL THEM ALL"!

Not even a second later, Armor and Ava heard loud shouting and engines roaring towards them. Armor's optics widened in horror then as the sources of theses noises came into clearer view. For now, thousands of Makutacon soldiers, super soldiers, tanks, and Xtronian battle ships run, drive, and fly towards their base. As Armor then looked past the trees, he could only see more and more and more coming, farther than his optics could see. Armor didn't waste another second and began to fire as quickly as he could at the approaching Makutacon armada. Though Armor knew that there was no way he and Ava were going to finish this army off by themselves, maybe they could hold them off for just long enough until someone noticed and got back up. 'Scratch that'! Armor thought. 'We need to hold them off as long as possible to get everyone out of here! No way are we going to beat all of these Makutacons without more forces'! Sure, they had many soldiers and weapons at their disposal, but Armor hadn't even considered the possibility that he might have to build weapons to fight off war ships and tanks. 'How did they even get all of those weapons HERE'!? Armor wondered. Last he saw, the Makutacons had been too concerned with escaping Planet X with their lives to get this many weapons off planet.

"We are so in trouble." Ava deadpanned, doing everything in her power to not let her jaw drop in shock at the armada in front of them.

Just a few seconds later, as Ava and Armor were in the middle of shooting their foes, Armor caught sight of a hundred or so missiles flying towards them. Armor looked closer. 'Wait a minute'. He thought. 'The way those approaching missiles are tilted upwards. They shouldn't be able to hit us at all'. His optics widened then. 'They're trying to hit the base'! Hopefully the people inside had noticed by now because when those missiles hit, they were going to kill a lot of people, and they had lost enough as it was. That, and the resulting explosion would send debris at them. Though Armor would be fine as his min was thick enough to resist most earth materials, Ava was a normal Toa. Though highly skilled, still normal. Armor didn't waste time in tackling the Toa to the ground and covering her with his body just in time before a loud boom echoed behind them, and debris deflected off of his back.

Armor waited for the feeling of things hitting his back to stop before rising to his feet and turning around, his optics widening once more at the sight of their now half destroyed base. The entire roof had been obliterated, and many areas in the now bare inside had been caught on fire. This sight was then followed by the sound of panicked screams and running footsteps all over the base, and behind them. With the enemy approaching quickly, Armor turned back to the Toa Rahayu of air and offered her his servo.

"Come on, hurry"! Armor ordered loudly in case she were in shock.

As much as Ava would have berated him for tackling her as she could take care of herself, she didn't bother as there was no time to quarrel. They had to get the others now! "Yes, let's go!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, inside of the base, many were panicking. The sounds of screaming and running filled the base as more missiles began to fly into the base, destroying more and more of the interior with each passing second. But whilst most of these people were running around in fear, others were on the concrete floor on their hands and knees, desperately praying that God would offer mercy and allow them a way out, or for safety of their friends and families, or that if this should be this last day on earth, that their families and friends would forgive and pray for the Makutacons who killed them, for they had had their hardships too. All Bioformers had as a matter of fact, and they were blessed to have any still willing to defend them after what the Turaga had done all those years. Even after all of this, in their heartlights and sparks, they knew what the Makutacons truly deserved, was compassion.

Through all this carnage ran Iris, desperately looking for her friends while following the one signal she had on her radar. "Diego!"

The young Praxian Toabot turned around at her voice and ran to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Iris! You alright?"

"Yeah, for now." She smiled in relief as she returned the hug. Glancing behind her at the destruction she could see, she prayed in her heart that the others would be able to find each other wherever they where and make it out safely.

Suddenly out of a pile of rubble next to them, rose Robert who gazed around the base in fear, searching for any sign that Ava had still made in. One second, he had been saying bye to her as they both had different tasks for today, and the next second the entire ceiling had exploded and collapsed. 'Obviously a Makutacon attack'. Robert figured that much as they had proven themselves capable of much destruction in the past two battles they had had with them. But again, that wasn't what was important to to him. What was important to him, was finding his girlfriend Ava.

"AVA"! Robert shouted. "Where are you"?

"ROBERT! Can you hear me?!" Ava's voice echoed faintly from a few hallways down. The Toa Rahayu of air was dodging falling rubble and debris as she searched for her boyfriend.

Robert felt his heartlight beat faster as he heard her voice. "AVA! Over here"!

Ava ran through the end of the last hall leading into the larger front room and made straight for him the second she caught sight of him. "ROBERT! Robert!"

Robert turned his head towards her and smiled in relief as he ran towards her, hugging her tightly the second he reached her, then silently thanking God for sparing her life in this attack.

Red was among the few Toabots who had just survived the missile storm and was currently scanning the area for any other survivors under the rubble, whilst also keeping his mask power activated to shield himself and anybody else he found in case of another attack. While Red was busy with that task, Rack ran to the closest fire alarm, smashing the glass and pulling it down as quickly as he this attack had most likely already gotten everyone into a panic, after all of the people they had lost yesterday, no way was he taking any chances.

Ava cringed slightly at the fire alarms and clung tighter to Robert as she heard people screaming and scrambling to evacuate the building while they still could. She prayed that they all get out safely and without any further loss of life.

A few seconds later, everyone was greeted with the sound of a massive bell ringing loudly as if someone was repeatedly striking it ragefully. Athena had just entered the room, armed with a rifle as the bell sounded, stopping in her tracks with widened optics. 'That bell... it couldn't be...'

"What was that?" Ava asked, her voice giving away her trembling.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls". Athena responded, then readying her rifle and aiming it towards the large gaping hole that led outside as the Makutacon masses slowly walked inside, marching towards them.

Armor rolled next to them, aiming both of his weapons at the approaching Makutacons as well as he added: "It tolls for thee".

Just when Armor though he would never have to hear that sound again, though he understood why after seeing the army before everyone else. It was a Makutacon attack bell, made to strike fear into the liarks of unsuspecting Toabots or other Bioformers of an approaching attack that they may not escape alive from. It was one of their best tactics and it would normally work if a majority of the Toabots were inexperienced rookies or civilians who did not wish to fight in this war. Armor had actually been one of those rookies and remembered barely making it out. If it weren't for Paradox and his reinforcements arriving just in time to save him and many others, he may not have made it out. But Paradox wasn't here, and though they had many allies, Armor wondered if it would be enough to fight them off, to grant their allies time to escape. After that, Armor prayed they would make it out as well. with all of their other allies evacuated, Armor had no clue how much longer they would last. But regardless of how stacked the odds were against them, he would try.

Ava's eyes widened as fear grew in her heartlight with each strike of the bell. It penetrated her to her core and she found it difficult to even think logically.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Makutacons were just now entering the massive hole in the front of the base, Xanthium and Killer leading them with determined and happy looks. Though Xanthium was much happier that this day had finally arrived. This was it. This was the day where he would put an end to the pointless cause he started, and the one his less significant brother had tried to continue. Xanthium had already hurt them emotionally by killing Toa and Autobots, and he divided them by taking away their leader. They were outmatched, outnumbered, and unprepared. 'What better time to kill as many as we can than now'? Xanthium thought. 'It's what they deserve after all. After I had tried to protect the Turaga, the ones whom had enslaved us, they refused to show mercy. They had exiled us off of the Earth, not caring where we would end up. Today we take away their most powerful defenders, and after that they will fall'.

Xanthium chuckled darkly then upon hearing Solar Scream ring their war bell a short distance behind them and turned to Killer. "You think the Toabots remember that old warning brother"?! Xanthium shouted over the harmonic screaming inside the base.

Killer shrugged before then removing his Skrall sword from the magnetizer of his back. "Regardless, this war must come to an end".

Immediately after saying that, Killer loaded the Thornaxx fruits into the thornaxx launcher in his sword and fired quickly at every Toabot that came into sight. Some Toabots were hit instantly, their corpses collapsing to the ground while others dodged the shots and dove behind the metallic lunch tables, lifting them up so they would serve as cover before firing back with bullets and elemental powers. The Toabots, Toa, and Autobots who joined them had no idea how much longer they would last, but regardless, they would fight as long as their bodies would allow to ensure that everyone else would escape with their lives. After all, they had all seen the tanks and super soldiers and warships still approaching towards the ready to collapse base. No way were they going to win the battle today, but at maybe if they helped enough people get out, they would live to fight and ultimately win another day.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The fighting in the shade quote is actually a double reference to 300, and to the Guardians of Ga'hoole book series finale: War of the Embers. The bell tolls reference, I got from the Walking Dead game, which again, I don't play anymore.

Galem: The bells tolls is actually from an old poem, Bio. I read it in high school.

Biomarvel740: ... well I got it from a video game so...

Galem: lol!

Biomarvl740: (blushes)

Galem: you okay, Bio?

Biomarvel740: Yeah, I'm okay. (Gives her a reassuring smile, looks to the readers) How did you all like the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	23. Chapter 23

Lego owns Bionicle, the names Ketongu and Jaller, and Lesovikk, Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Alyan, Diego, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: Battle in TATF base

As Killer witnessed the death of numerous Toabots, Toa, and Autobots at the hands of his own army, he began to feel something strange in his liark. As if somehow this just cause was not as just as it seemed. Killers expression became more and more guilty as the sounds of screaming filled his audio receptors. 'All of this suffering'. Killer thought. 'I had always thought if I had seen them suffer the way we all did, that I would begin to feel better and that my rage would be fulfilled, maybe even satisfied. But it isn't, and I only feel worse for trying to inflict this similar pain on others. But why'? Then Paradox's words ran back trough his head: "Killer, I know you more well than you may think. The old you CARED about mercy". "You were once the one who said and I quote: "We all, no matter what race, are all the same"! Where is that Killer now brother"?

Killer growled viciously at his thought processor then. "SHUT IT, Killer". He told himself. "They deserve it". 'But do they really'? A part deep within him thought. Killer decided to ignore himself for now, before then shouting: "ONWARD MAKUTACONS"!

Every Makutacon in his massive army obeyed immediately, then charging forward in a loud scream of rage that echoed across the half destroyed base.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Suddenly, a staff of lightning shot out from a hallway opening, killing two Makutacons at once, before being quickly followed by Diego, Iris and Valera. Without a second's delay, he charged the oncoming enemy. "Not gonna happen, Cons!" He roared, swinging his sword as he cut down three more Makutacons before blasting a fourth in the head with his acid blaster. Iris transformed into her alt mode and tore ahead of Diego, running over Makutacons before jumping up, transforming in midair and taking down a Con with a roundhouse kick while shooting five others with her twin blasters. Landing in a roll, she leapt to her feet and proceeded to smoothly kick and punch her enemies before blowing their heads off. Meanwhile, Valera had taken on her old fighting style and used her sword to slice any Con in her way in half, vertically and horizontally. Using her skills in Diffusion and Earth's martial arts, she moved quickly from target to target. It made Diego briefly think of the lightsaber battles in the Star Wars Clone Wars series. He smirked a bit but then it faded when he saw her signature move. Valera had faked out a Con, leapt over and landed behind him before whipping around in one move and shoving her armored hand through his back and chest, her hand holding his Liark. Diego stared wide eyed at the sight of his aunt's viciousness and caught her lips moving to form the words, "you left me no choice", before she crushed it and yanked her arm out of the Con's corpse before charging her next target.

Robert stood close beside Ava, both of them firing their weapons at the optics of every charging Makutacon that they could without accidentally hitting Iris, Diego, or Valera. Robert ducked quickly, pulling Ava down with him to narrowly dodge a bullet before rising back up quickly, shooting back into the optics of the Makutacon who was about to fire another shot and ducked back down in case he missed. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard a body collapse on the other side. Ava twisted and moved her body in a way that made her look like she had no bones as she shot off multiple rounds from behind their cover, each finding their targets perfectly. While the two shot Makutacons together, Robert caught sight of a Makutacon aiming his rifle in Ava's direction and quickly tackled her to the ground, cushioning the back of her head with his hand so as not to cause a concussion.

"We're gonna get our butts handed to us"! Robert shouted over the gunfire.

Maze hovered near them, firing both of his laser shoulder cannons at every Makutacon that came in sight as he spoke: "You've said that before. But I agree. What can the rest of us really do"? 'Seriously, there are 158 Makutacons piling in every five seconds. If everybody doesn't hurry up and get out of here, we're not going to get out either'.

"We keep fighting". Athena said next to them, reloading her riffle within seconds before firing again, expertly hitting each approaching Makutacon in their head or Liark chamber.

"I agree with Athena." Ava got up, giving Robert a thankful smile before the sound of blasters caught her attention. "And besides," she smirked, seeing Iris shoot down three more Makutacons, "I am so not letting my friends have all the fun." With a gleeful giggle, she picked up her blaster and ran over to Iris to help her out.

Ava came to a stop as a missile landed a few feet away from her, destroying part of the concrete floor, chunks barely missing her. Ava looked up quickly, spotting Solar Scream in his Toa form, laughing as if he were watching a comedy as he shot his left arm pistol at every Toabot he caught sight of. Then as several Toabot rolled to cover, then aiming at Solar Scream, suddenly a Toabots head was blown to bits. Ava looked to the source of the gunshot, spotting Orange smiling proudly with a Makutacon symbol on his chest.

'What the...? Is that Orange?!' Ava stared in shock before it turned into anger. 'Alright then, kid, this is what you get for picking the wrong side!' Hefting up her blaster, she fired at Paradox's wayward son and watched as it hit his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Amber and Iris where standing their ground back to back as they gunned down the enemy. Diego managed to pick off five new Cons before spotting his aunt take off like a phoenix and attack Solar Scream with a white-hot fireball. The fireball hit Solar Scream in the left wing booster, causing him to spiral out of control towards a radiator. Solar Scream screamed as he spotted it, just a few seconds before he made impact, causing an explosion that knocked him into a crowd of Toabots whilst on fire.

Valera burst out laughing at the sight, remembering how Starscream had always fallen for that move. "Ha! Serves you right, Con!" Still chuckling, she headed off towards Athena to help even the score.

Diego had just finished cutting down another Con when he caught sight of Xanthium, the mech he had been so happy to call mentor a few days ago, standing over a growing pile of Toabot, Toa, and Autobot bodies, the smile on his face so malicious, so twisted, so sickening that it snapped something in Diego. "YOU!" He roared as he charged the traitor. Hearing his furious voice, Ava turned around just in time to see Diego run down an adjacent hallway. And when she caught sight of his target, she felt panic briefly seized her.

"Diego, don't!" She cried, afraid that Xanthium will kill him.

Xanthium had just ripped the spine from a now slowly bleeding to death Toa as he spotted the charging Toabot. Xanthium grinned widely, making sure Diego was still watching as he shoved the spine through the same dying Toa's neck and passed by the now suffocating and bleeding Toa carelessly, approaching Diego with a grin. 'This boy thinks he can take me on'? Xanthium thought. He had trained Paradox for years and he had beaten him within minutes. He hadn't even taught this excuse of a Bioformer the basics. Victory was already his.

"Hey Diego"! Xanthium shouted enthusiastically. He grinned wider then as he taunted: "Did I hurt your feeling earlier, you pathetic excuse of a student? And after your failure mother came back, right!? I think I got her too. She didn't put up much fight for a Guardian Toa"!

Okay, it was bad enough the this blow-horn betrayed him by making him think he cared about him like a student but calling him a pathetic excuse was a whole new low and...oh. Oh. No. He did not...he did NOT just insult his mother! Diego felt the rage from that revelation feed him, giving him a burst of power that he applied to his charge. He was going to make Xanthium pay. And if he dared to touch even a hair of his mother's head, he'd take Xanthium's head from his shoulders so fast, not even Killer would see it coming. Despite his rage, Diego managed to recall the lessons he had been taught growing up. Quickly calculating the distance, he waited until he was a few feet away before bringing his sword up and swinging it down in a swift and clear arc. True, his mother never trained him, but that didn't mean his father hadn't.

But Xanthium saw the attack coming, and quickly raised his claw-like arm shield, easily blocking it before giving him a midair roundhouse kick too fast for Diego to react.

Refusing to be bettered by a jerk, Diego rolled back up onto his feet and charged Xanthium again, this time channeling his element through his sword, causing it to glow like the legendary Star Saber. But instead of swinging it , he dropped to the ground and attempted a swipe at Xanthium's pedes, already planning his next move should Xanthium dodge it. But Xanthium continued to be quite the unpredictable foe, jumping into the air and headbutting Diego.

"GAAH!" Diego growled, angry to have missed seeing that headbutt coming. Determined not to let Xanthium get the upper hand, Diego swung his blade, faking a left, then kicking Xanthium in the abdomen as he changed his fighting style to the hand-to-hand combat of Diffusion and karate. Xanthium reeled back for a moment, pretending not to see the attack coming, then waiting for an attempted roundhouse kick before dashing forward, grabbing him by the thigh and turning around and tossing him violently forward. Diego flew forward a few feet before hitting the hard concrete ground face first. Diego coughed a bit as he got up slowly, only to meet a violent kick in the face, causing him to rise up all the way, unfocused and a bit dizzy. Xanthium used the opportunity quickly, his right foot hitting Diego in the face in a jumping back kick, then putting him in a headlock and tossing the Toabot behind himself into a metal pillar centered in the hall.

Xanthium circled the still dizzy and now partially bleeding Toabot from a safe distance with a sadistic chuckle as he taunted: "You think you stand a chance"? Then pointing towards the battle in the reception room where Makutacons continued to charge and fight against Toa, Autobots, and Toabots that became fewer in number: "You think ANY of them stand a chance". Xanthium smirked down at him. "I am going to rip you all apart, and just like Paradox, and everyone else I've battled, you will never see me coming".

Diego spat out some blood and glared up at Xanthium's sickeningly smug face. There was no way he was going to let him win this. He would protect his friends and make Xanthium pay for his treachery. Suddenly, something came back to his memory with a vengeance. Back during his training as an Autobot, he had been passed a note on his way to his room. When he opened it, he saw the words, "Your mother wanted you to have this", in his father's handwriting, and another note. Opening the second note, he read, " To my darling Diego, I know I haven't been there for you as much as I wanted, and I know you are struggling with hiding you elemental powers. Don't be afraid of it. And don't be afraid to ask for help. You have family all around you but I won't tell you who. You're a smart mech, just like me and your father. You'll figure it out. And when you do, train hard, train carefully. Be true to who you are but keep your head down. The world isn't ready for you yet. Look out for your family and friends, and your future teammates. And remember, when the time comes to let your light shine, Release The Storm."

"Release the Storm." Diego muttered to himself, finally understanding. Closing his optics for a minute, he focused on his element, feeling it spread out throughout his body, giving him a second wind. Unknown to him, his body began to glow and crackle as tendrils of lightning wrapped around his arms like bands and covered his doorwings making them look a bit bigger than before.

"Not if I stop you FIRST!" He roared, optics snapping open to lock his white hot glare on the traitor, before slapping his hands together and firing a powerful lightning bolt at Xanthium.

Xanthium waited for the bolt to get close enough before outstretching his servo and allowing both to make impact. Immediately afterwards, the traitor closed it into a fist the bolt disappeared. Xanthium waited a few more seconds, absorbing the lightning and shifting it a bit in his fist before opening it back up to reveal a plasma-like, lava colored ball surrounded by lightning. It was his elemental power, and one of the rarest of all, supernova. "You cannot". Xanthium said confidently, before then shooting it in a ray of lava-colored energy covered in lightning.

"DIEGO!" Ava, Iris and Valera screamed in horror as Diego disappeared in the ball of charged plasma. Nearly falling to her knees, Valera did her best not to cry but her heart wept at the thought that her young nephew...was gone.

But in having not heard a scream, and having not seen blood splatter on the walls instantly upon impact, the traitor was not convinced. Besides, it had not been that strong of a blast. If he had made one strong enough, it would have made Diego even stronger. Though he did want that to happen later, he decided to try to play with him a bit for now. 'If I allow this young Toabot, blinded by his own youth, to believe he can win, I will soon have the upper hand'.

Suddenly, a fist struck out and uppercut Xanthium, sending him flying into a wall. "I can and I will." His voice growled as the smoke pulled back, revealing him unharmed, to his friends' delight.

Xanthium rose back up to his feet quickly, also unharmed as he let out a roar of laughter that sent chills down the spines of Toabots, Toabot allies, and Makutacons nearby. "That didn't even TICKLE"! Xanthium exclaimed before opening both palms and firing rays of supernova energy at the Toabot. 'Time for the second phase of my plan'. Xanthium thought with a grin.

Diego charged towards Xanthium again, this time nimbly dodging each blast while processing the position he was in. 'I can't just run directly at him, he'll be expecting that. But if I try to go for his legs again, he'll jump over me. I need to hit him from below in a way he wouldn't expect.' A picture flashed in his head and he smiled. 'Perfect. Let's do this.' Still dodging Xanthium's attacks, he quickly formed a trident in his hands which he spun to repeal a few blasts back at Xanthium before stabbing it into the ground, and sending his element through the ground like snakes towards Xanthium's feet.

But Xanthium grinned inside when he saw this, giving Diego a shocked and scared look. 'Good, now he's using his elemental power'. Xanthium remained still and allowed the lightning to hit and paralyze him.

'Got 'im!' Diego cheered within himself as Xanthium collapsed. But just to make sure that he was both down and out Diego continued to shock him. 'I have to make sure that it will take him a long time to get...back...whoa.' Diego caught himself swaying a bit. He shook his head, suddenly dizzy. 'Wha...what's going on? What's happening?' Diego tried to stop his element so that he could try to figure it out, but began to panic when the strength of the lightning increased instead of decreased. 'What's going on?! I can't stop!' He stared in horror as his trident faded from his hands, sending him sprawling onto the floor, panting as he felt as though someone was trying to rip out his very Liark. His arms shook as he struggled continuously to stop the Lightning but to no avail. He realized in fear that he had lost all control of his element.

Xanthium chuckled darkly then as he rose to his feet slowly, then saying: "This is too easy. I suppose you're wondering why you're feeling weak"? Xanthium began a slow artistic dance, raising a leg and manipulating the electricity around him with his servos as he continued: "What you feel right now is what your body was feeling when it thought I was giving it power".

Xanthium stomped his raised foot and outstretched a hand, releasing all of the lightning and driving it towards Diego, only for it to stop between him and Diego. Xanthium flipped his servo and slowly closed it as the lightning became like fluid and swirled around in a large circle until it formed like pixels in a video game into a flat, white, square shaped and stone like object with a lightning bolt on it. The second the object had formed, the electricity stopped emerging from Diego's body. Xanthium chuckled again before pulling the object toward himself and grabbing it, then relaxing, the ritual he had learned from a scroll he had stolen from the Turaga Council before his exile. The art of stealing ones element. An art known by the Toa Mangai, and created by Dume as a Toa. It was an art that was only meant to be used if absolutely necessary. The punishment for disobeying this rule was exile or death. 'Lucky for me, I as a Bioformer am invincible to anything a Toa can throw my way'.

"Do you not see"? Xanthium asked, holding the symbol out for Diego to see. "The more you fought, the more of you I took. And now you're as powerless at the Toa Nuva were against the Bohrok-Kal".

Diego stared wide-eyed at his symbol.'Whoa, I never knew my symbol looked so cool!' Then he shifted his gaze to Xanthium's smug face as he let his words sink in. 'Tch, does this fool really think he's got the upper hand? Idiot.' Shifting a bit, he managed to get back on his feet with a smug look of his own, quickly getting over the dizziness. "And just like my uncles and aunt, I will keep fighting despite the lack of my element." He growled, drawing out a javelin, ready to fight again.

Xanthium gave Diego an unamused look as he responded: "Only they won by overcharging them like batteries. And I am not a battery".

"Doesn't matter!" Diego skillfully threw the javelin, hitting Xanthium right in the shoulder. Running up to him, he proceeded to punch him in the abdominal plates and uppercut him with surprising strength. In one motion, Diego yanked the javelin out and rammed the butt of it into Xanthium's face. Xanthium growled in anger then, catching the javelin between his hands before it could penetrate his skull, then grabbing and tossing him into the wall behind him, making a crack in it. Then, still having a hold on the javelin, Xanthium heaved it downwards, into one of Diego's doorwings, pinning him to the ground. Though Diego was an irritation to him, Xanthium didn't want him to die just yet. Xanthium still had plans to enact, and he wanted Diego to see and suffer through it all.

"It does dear boy". Xanthium told him simply before turning around. "It does". Xanthium finished before reverting into his Xtronian comet-shaped jet form and flying away.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The jumping back kick, and the ? were from the YouTube video title: TOP 10 MARTIAL ARTS MOVES YOU SHOULD KNOW, by FUNG BROS. The element of supernova is actually from a YouTube series n made by... I think it was Jetfire28(RIP). I could be wrong about that. Send me a review on the matter if that wasn't him. that "the more you fight, the more power I take"., is a reference to the Hulk 2003 movie. Lego owns the Toa Metru and Dume. That battery thing is also sort of a reference to The Amazing Spider-Man 2.

Galem: Impressive.

Biomarvel740: Thanks. I really liked your writing as well.

Galem: Really? I liked yours too.

Biomarvel740: Thank you very much, Galem.

Galem: you're welcome.

Biomarvel740: (pats her shoulder)

Galem: Are you okay, Bio?

Biomarvel740: Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?

Galem: Yeah.

Biomarvel740: Okay. (looks to the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: And please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	24. Chapter 24

Lego owns Bionicle, the names Ketongu and Jaller, and Lesovikk, Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Alyan, Diego, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: Travel

Back with Green and the others, Amber sat back with a sigh as she sadly gazed over her unconscious aunt. She had just finished applying bandages to her wounds that now she almost looked like a half wrapped mummy. Amber chuckled a bit to herself, remembered her dad mentioning that Adhira hated the Mummy series with a passion.

Slash sat sadly besides the female Toa of Ice, still regretful that he hadn't done something earlier. Sure, Adhira had tried her best to assure him that he had done what he could, but as a Prime he should've been better prepared to fight. That, and much less fearful of KillShot. Though he was among the most dangerous of Makutacons, the life of a Bionicle or Transformer should've been a bigger priority to him than his own life had been. Now, because of him, Diego could lose a mother, and Prowl would've lost the chance to ever reunite with his wife.

Slash blinked rapidly once that second name had entered his thought processor. 'Prowl'! Slash thought. 'Optimus Prime's second in command and Diego's dad'! His look turned confused. 'Why didn't Adhira contact him the second she came home'? Sure, Adhira had tried to keep herself busy, helping out the Toabots straighten up their base as much as she could, but surely she would've had SOME time to get into contact with him. Unless...'

Slash looked to Amber with a worried expression as he asked: "Has she ever told you if Prowl is still... online"?

"Twice." Amber replied with a nod. "But she doesn't know his whereabouts. She hasn't been able to contact him since she got back."

Slash let out a sigh of relief, happy that Diego still had his dad. "Oh". Slash replied, then gazing sadly down at Adhira. Though the thought of his dad still being alive was slightly reassuring, Diego had still just gotten his mother back a few days ago. If she would be taken that soon, he knew he would be to blame for not stopping her when he had the chance.

"Why do you ask?" Amber tilted her head at him, noticing his mournful gaze at Adhira.

Slash sighed sadly, turning his head towards her with an even sadder expression. "Because I can't imagine living alone like that. "Well I CAN, in a sense , but... Imagine what kind of toll it puts on Diego. Next to Xanthiums betrayal, this is going to seriously hurt him".

Amber felt the tears welling in her eyes as she thought of her cousin. "You're right. Diego just got her back and now he might lose her for good. He'll be Liark-broken when he sees her like this."

Pow was leaning against the wall nearby and he spotted Amber silently crying next to Slash over Adhira. As he saw the tears fall, he felt the break in his heartlight grow wider. She was clearly both worried and afraid for Adhira's well being, as well as Diego's, and it was very understandable. All of her friends were family to her, and Adhira literally WAS family. If Adhira was lost to them, it wouldn't just hurt Diego or Prowl. It would also hurt the woman he loved for a very long time.

Pow walked quickly to Amber, then leaning down next to her and pulling her into a soft hug as he whispered to her: "Hey, we're not going to lose her. Don't you worry".

Ops's optics widened then as a thought occurred to him. He looked down at Adhira's unconscious body, curiosity filling his thought processor. He had already healed Tali using the method of spark-healing, though that might have been lucky since this method was usually only used between Cybertronians. 'Then again, if it worked with one Bionicle, I don't see why it shouldn't work with her'. Even if it wouldn't, which he was starting to doubt that it wouldn't, he had to try something and no way was he going to sit around and do nothing when he knew he could do something.

Ops walked over quickly, leaning down next to Adhira's unconscious body and opening up the spark chamber in his chest as he said: "Quick, one of you place her hand on my spark".

Amber jumped in surprise when he opened his chest plates. "Ops, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me". Ops replied quickly "Take one of her hands and put it on my spark. I've done this with Tali, I know it works".

Tali nodded in agreement when Amber glanced her way. She remembered when Ops had used his spark energy to heal her and she prayed it would work to save Adhira too. Seeing Tali's expression, Amber felt more at ease. "I'll do it." She said, gently picking up one of Adhira's limp hands.

As Ops waited patiently, Green gazed over at them curiously. He had heard about the concept of spark-healing, and the concept was interesting to him, but he had never seen it be performed. Though it seemed strange that Ops would want to test it on a Bionicle as it seemed logical that it would only heal Cybertronians. Then again, Green had never had interest in the medical field so he wouldn't judge, and if it worked he wouldn't question it.

Pow raised an eyebrow however. "You're sure about this? I-"

Ops nodded and interrupted: "Yes guys, I'm sure".

Wordlessly, Amber rested Adhira's hand on Ops' spark and prayed quietly that this would work.

The very second Adhira's hand had touched it, a blue, liquid like energy spread from his spark, and onto her hand. Green, Pow, and Amber all watched in amazement as the liquid-like, blue energy continued to spread, reaching and healing every single wound with a bright flash. A few seconds later, the liquid pulled slowly away from each wound, revealing clean patches of min, before retreating completely back into his spark.

Slowly, Adhira opened her eyes as she pulled back her hand by her own strength.

"Aunt Adhira?" Amber's voice quivered with emotions, catching Adhira's attention.

"Hey, Amber." The Guardian Vo Toa smiled warmly at her niece and braced herself as Amber flung herself at her in a joyful hug which Adhira returned with a chuckle.

Ops closed his spark chamber, smiling warm-heartedly at their happiness, as did everyone else in the ship. Greens was a smile of relief, happy that Ops's theory had managed to heal Adhira and possibly save her from death. They had had enough people die already, and three betrayals, and because of that, a lot of people were hurting emotionally. They couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Pow smiled happily as well, resting a hand on Amber's shoulder as if to tell her: 'I told you so'.

Remembering their audience in the room, Amber turned to Ops while touching hand to Pow's. "Thank you, Ops." Adhira smiled at the young Autobot and nodded her thanks as well.

Ops smiled back at them. "Hey, she's like my sister in law. I'm a little ashamed I didn't think of it earlier".

"Don't blame yourself, Ops." She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "But I am curious as to why you referred to me as your sister-in-law." Last she had checked, Prowl's brothers were Bluestreak and Smokescreen. And Valera was married to Nuju so...

"Prowl and I were like brothers". Ops responded. "My dad, Optimus Prime, always told us so as we spent time together. So since he's like my brother, you are like family".

Adhira's eyes widened at the mention of her adoptive father, Optimus Prime. Scenes of the little blue and red sparkling flooded her mind. How could she have forgotten him?! Her heart burned with a tang of regret for not noticing earlier, but she decided that no was not the time to reveal just how related they were. "I should've known you were Prime's son. You're so much like him." Her smile turned apologetic. "My apologies for not recognizing you earlier. You were but a sparkling last I saw you.

Ops blinked in surprise. "You saw me when I was a sparkling"?

"Yes, I did. Your parents were two of my dearest and closest friends. I even served under your father during the Great War. Valera and I both did." It pained Adhira to lie to him like that but her words were the closest she could get to the truth without revealing anything more.

"Cool"! Ops exclaimed with a bright smile, impressed that she had served under his dad prior to them meeting. He had always found it cool to meet someone who had served under his dad before his retirement. He waited a moment to regain his composure before adding: "Ahem, so... Did Prowl say anything about me while you two were together? Or do you ever get to see him"? Being his adopted brother, surely Prowl must've said something about him.

"Other than Diego, you were his favorite subject." Adhira chuckled, remembering all the times Prowl would talk none stop about Ops and how much he had grown and progressed in his training. "But I haven't been able to see him since I got back. In fact, I doubt he is aware I've come home."

Ops had a bit of a disappointed look. "Well, I guess that means I'm not the only one who misses him".

Sure, he could call him anytime he wanted, but visiting was a different story. Regardless of how much he truly loved his brother, he was always busy. One second he was on a mission, the next he was assigned a chore, the next he was doing scheduled drills, and the next he was on a date with Tali. Though that last one he wouldn't complain about. The fact that the two were states away didn't exactly help either. Though Ops was not exactly in the same situation as Adhira, Prowl was still family to him, and thus he missed him very much.

Adhira smiled sadly at Ops' disappointed look when a thought came to her. "I could ask Jazz, though I'm sure Valera would have a better chance of getting in contact with him than I would."

Ops's mood brightened visibly when she said that. "Really? You could"?

"Yes." Adhira grinned brightly. "Valera was his second so she would know how to reach him after all this time." She kept up her smile while the memories filled her head about their own exile and how Valera had managed to keep in touch with Jazz to learn of the changes in their world and how things were going without them.

Ops smiled brightly then, wrapping Adhira in a tight hug as he replied: "Thank you".

"You're welcome," she smiled as she hugged him back before pulling back and winking at him, "brother in law"., which earned a smile from Ops.

Green smiled once more, happy for Ops. Though he was not a soldier, he knew how lonely it could be when one was on a job that needed constant attention. He used to be one of two employees at his zoo after all and that was not an easy feat. He almost never got a chance to talk to his brother or friend, or ask out that same friend. If it weren't for his involvement with the Toabots, that might not have gotten better, and he would never have learned the true meaning or values of forgiveness. For Ops to have the chance to reunite with his adopted brother, no way could Green not be happy.

"I love it when people try to bring a lighter setting to the fact they're in a life or death situation". Z commented then. Though he and Slash had wanted to fly to the base with passengers earlier, everyone had immediately flocked into the ship, and there was no way that either of them were going to fly alone when they all practically needed each other right now.

Pow narrowed his eyes in the ex-cons direction. "Z.."

Z simply gazed at the Toa of Stone. "No, I'm not even kidding. I'm a maniac, but that doesn't make me sparkless".

Green looked over at them, a look of mock surprise on his Pakari as he jokingly said: "YOU of all people have a SPARK"?

Z rolled his optics. "Shut up".

Adhira threw her head back, laughing at this as Tali giggled with her. Amber chuckled and rolled her eyes at Z before turning her attention back to her aunt. She froze when she noticed something was missing. "Aunt Adhira?" She asked slowly. "Where is your necklace?"

Adhira blinked at Amber in confusion. "My necklace?"

Amber nodded. "Yes, I remember that you and Mom had matching necklaces. I just noticed you're not wearing yours."

Adhira was quiet for a few moments as she thought over what her niece was talking about before she spotted Valera's medallion around Amber's neck. "Oh, my medallion." She murmured softly as the memories came back to her.

Pow raised an eyebrow. "What medallion"?

"Valera and I were given unique medallions when we part of the family." She glanced at Amber. "They weren't matching per say. The pendants were shaped beautifully and had differences but the most noticeable difference were the gems and the engravings on the back. Valeria's was a red Lava gem and had the word, "Duty", while mine was a blue Water crystal and had the word, "Unity". No matter where we went, we always carried them around with us".

"Huh". Ops replied before looking to the side in thought.

'Unity and Duty'. Ops thought. Two of the old virtues the Bionicle race used to use. In a sense, they still used them, but they were now accompanied by other virtues from The Lord. Such as Love, Forgiveness, Self-Control, and Compassion. 'If only the Makutacons could bring themselves to have those kinds of virtues'. Ops thought. If that were the case, there wouldn't even be a war, nor a grudge to start it over. 'If only we could all have Mercy towards each other and forgive one another for their mistakes'. Opt thought. Maybe one day they would. Maybe one day, if they kept praying for the Makutacons, so that they would one day remove the blindfolds of hatred and anger and work with the Toabots to preserve a peace because of Jesus's sacrifice. But for now, they had to get back to base as fast as they possibly could.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The spark healing thing is actually from another FanFiction by Starscreamsbuddy titled: Face the Reality (It's not finished but it's pretty interesting), and Nuju is owned by Lego.

Galem: cool. 😎

Biomarvel740: (chuckles at the emoji) You wrote pretty well btw.

Galem: I did?

Biomarvel740: Yeah, totally. (looks to the readers) By the way, I need some help. I'm in a spiritual battle and I would really appreciate some prayers.

Galem: (sad look, prays for Bio)

Biomarvel740: Thank you, Galem.

Galem: you're welcome, Bio.

Biomarvel740: But what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading today, regardless of what day you're reading said chapter-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :)

Also, Merry Christmas!


	25. Chapter 25

Lego owns Lesovikk and the names Ketongu and Jaller, Hasbro owns the name Xanthium, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Iris, Amber, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: Battle at the TATF base Part 2

Mere seconds had appeared to go by as the flames continued to spread around the base, and gunfire took more victims from both sides. Though as Setsuna and several other fliers were airborne and firing rapidly, more soldiers were becoming lost to the Toabots every few seconds. Now as Athena continued to help the others fight back, she couldn't help but feel a little hopeless. Sure, they had managed to get a lot of people out of the building and into safety, but that seemed to be the only thing that God had placed in their favor.

Regardless of how long they could keep fighting, this building was definitely coming down so they couldn't stick around. Plus, the Makutacons vastly outnumbered them and were coming in at the pace of termites and would be rid of the rest of them soon. So again, as much as Athena hated to admit it, staying here would not be a wise option. Athena let out a heavy sigh and glared at the ground, not too happy to leave a place behind with so many memories before giving her next order to the survivors around her and behind cover.

"We have to retreat"!

"Are you serious?!" Iris yelled over to her. How could they possibly retreat?! They could win this, she knew they could!

"We don't have a choice, Iris!" Diego yelled back as he rolled to take cover a millisecond before a shot hit the area he had been. "Aunt Valera can't keep up with the flames! They're too wild!" He could fill the strain his Aunt was going through through their fledgling bond. The strain of trying to control the flames was taking a toll on her and he wasn't sure how much longer she could last.

"Athena's right!" Ava rested a hand on Iris' shoulder, understanding in her eyes. "We have to get out of here, now!"

Not waiting for anyone else to leave an input, Athena turned to the soldiers and commanded with a shout: "EVERYONE, RETREAT"!

Each deciding that they wanted to live to fight another day, no Toabot, Autobot, or Toa dared to disobey their second in command, and ran as quickly as their feet would allow, down into the hallway, then making a sharp left turn into the exit which had been left open by everyone else who had retreated earlier. Still in fear for their lives, they continued running up the large grassy hill up ahead, continuing to run even after reaching the top. But two of these people, Ava and Diego stopped for a moment, both turning to gaze back at their base one last time.

Tears ran down Ava's kanohi as she stared down at the blazing inferno and blackening material that had once been their base. " I can't believe it's gone."

"Buildings can be rebuilt, Ava. But it's the lives that are precious." Giving her a comforting pat on her shoulder, Diego walked after the other retreating teammates, the hidden pain and sorrow rolling in his spark.

Note: Reference of a quote from Optimus Prime in the Energon series.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once the base had finally collapsed in on itself in the form of ashes and burning metal, the Makutacons all let out a cheer in victory. Finally, after all these years spent fighting, the Makutacons had finally dealt a crippling blow to the Toabot forces! Sure, they had won many battles back on Planet X, but none of them had had as much of an impact as this one did and surely would for years to come. 'And yet... I don't feel happy'. Killer thought. 'But why?! We've won! The Toabots have been defeated! I should be proud, but instead I feel anger and sorrow'?! It just didn't make any sense to him. After how long he had been craving this victory, sadness should not have been a feeling to him. Nor should anger. Perhaps he would have Death Note look at him later.

Xanthium however, felt an intense happiness. After those Turaga had betrayed him, Xanthium had been waiting to destroy the very faction he had created. To break them until they could no longer stand. Now he was achieving just that. He had separated families, taken away their home, turned two members against them, deceived them to believe he actually cared about what happened to the other inferior races, and beat their leader. Now he had one last card to play, and after that, the mercy of the earth was in his hands.

Xanthium approached Killer happily then, exclaiming: "An excellent win Killer"!

Killer faked a smile, then nodding as he responded: "Thank you Xanthium. Now, all we have to do, is get that little message of yours out".

Xanthium chuckled darkly. "It is being done as we speak, Killer". then nodding towards a massive antenna besides the now destroyed base, where Death Note and Solar Scream were attaching some Xtronian equipment to it.

Killer smiled a bit wider at that. "Good".

Perhaps after THAT, he would feel happier about their victory. Then Paradox's words returned to him: "You were once the one who said and I quote: "We all, no matter what race, are all the same"! Where is that Killer now brother"? Then Killer looked back at the destroyed base and felt guilt as something hit him: The Toabots and their friends were now homeless. Sure, they were their enemies and they deserved this, but Killer thought he would've felt a bit of relief when they were close to victory. Instead, Killer felt guilt and, as surprising as it was, a bit of remorse. Maybe it was just the old Toabot in him speaking, but it didn't feel like that. For Killer, this was a surprising amount of guilt for an enemy that he had fought for so long. And now a terrifying question plagued his mind: 'Is this path I have chosen, really as right as I thought'?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Twenty minutes after the attack, the ship Green, Z, Ops, Tali, Pow, Amber, Slash, and Adhira had been riding in came to a stop near the smoke, though far enough away that the hundreds of Makutacons would not see them. But from the distance they had stopped at, everyone could clearly see the ruins and the Makutacon soldiers and vehicles. Green balled his fists at the sight, angry that they hadn't made it in time to help fight, and that this base had been destroyed. Green grew angrier then as he saw the Makutacons drag bodies out of the wreckage and take them apart to use as parts.

"NO"! Green shouted. "We have to stop them! Come on guys"!

Slash sighed sadly. "It's no use Green. The base is nothing more than ashes now, and it's surrounded".

"He's right." Tali murmured quietly. "The whole base is destroyed. There's nothing left." As she gazed sadly at the destruction, she felt her heartlight sink into her stomach. She felt like purging when she saw the desecration of the dead. But as much as she also wanted to run in there and avenge them, she knew the best thing she could do was to live and fight for them.

Ops had a devastated look on his faceplates as he gazed upon the destruction through the windshield, tears filling his optics. "No. This can't be happening again..."

It had been bad enough when Gahu had died, and also when his original team had been killed in front of him by a mind controlled Z, but for it to happen on such a massive scale as this, it felt like he was watching both a million more times at once. Unable to contain himself, he collapsed against and hugged Tali tightly, sobbing uncontrollably at the sight. Tali responded immediately, hugging her fiance comfortingly as her heartlight broke at his cries.

Z turned his head to Ops, a bit of a sad look gracing his own faceplates, as he knew exactly why this would bother Ops so much. To have to lose so many friends in service to his country, as noble as said task was, it still had to take a massive toll on the young Autobot. It also made him feel a bit guilty for being partially responsible for the death of most of those friends. Sure, he wasn't in control of his actions then, but he had still allowed himself to be experimented on and used, not having given any thought towards what could've, and did, happen.

Z zoomed close to the two, then resting a clawed servo on Ops's shoulder. "It'll be alright Ops".

Slash looked down at the ground sadly then, upset at himself for have failing all of his friends as he pressed new coordinates into the front panel and replied as the ship retreated: "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do now". Though Slash silently prayed that they would not fail again. Especially not in this way.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Galem: what Diego said about buildings being rebuilt is in reference to what Optimus Prime said in the Energon series. Which is still the worse series in the history of the franchise, imo.

Biomarvel740: ... No, that spot goes to Teen Titans Go.

Galem: The show is not part of the TF franchise, Bio.

Biomarvel740: Oh. Then I'll agree with you there. But as far as worst TV shows go, I believe that dishonor has to go to Teen Titans Go. Owned by Cartoon Network btw. If I was in charge of CN, I would shut down TTG and reboot the original series.

Galem: No argument there. I liked the original series. Though I will say the new Teen Titans in the latest DC movies are pretty awesome.

Biomarvel740: As I have only seen clips, my thoughts on that are TBA.

Galem: Okay.

Biomarvel740: (smiles, looks to the readers) What TV shows do you not like? Also, what do you think of this chapter?

Galem: please leave us a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all very much for taking the time to read today-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	26. Chapter 26

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jaller,and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: Xanthium's Message

As the bright light of the full moon graced the forest miles away from the now destroyed base, Green, Ops, Tali, Pow, Amber, Z, Slash, and Adhira all sat, or stood around a campfire set by the Guardian Toa of Lightning. Though the original plan had been to fly back to Greens mansion and camp out there until they found the others and devised a battle strategy, but the ship had run out of fuel due to them using most of it up when they tried to get to base. They were forced to land in a hidden area in the forest which had not been easy to do with all of the Makutacons around, and neither Z or Slash were in the mood to fly with passengers riding them so they had decided to travel the rest of the way on foot. Three hours later and here they were, luckily far enough away to not be spotted by any Makutacons, and with Z on lookout.

Green couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about all of this. Though he had nothing to do with any of the attacks, he was still a bit ashamed of himself for not being the friend they truly deserved, and not being there when he felt they needed him most. That, and the fact that he had always felt a little weird around Xanthium. He couldn't quite put his finger on it at the time, but Green had always had the feeling that Xanthium was hiding something, but since he was the guy who had trained Paradox he had thought that maybe whatever Xanthium was hiding was hidden for good reason and decided not to think too much of it. Green looked down at the dirt ground. 'Once again, when you could've helped them, you decided not to, and in the end failed them once again. Just like you did with the Sphere when you first met them'.

Ops had been silent ever since they had landed, and no one could really blame him for it either. After the murder of his team, Ops had made great friends out of the Toa Voya, whom had still been trying to get him to talk to them about his horrific experiences so that they could help him recover. 'And in turn, I wasn't there to save them all in time'. Ops thought sadly. Still, in spite of this fear, there was still faith that maybe his friends had made it. He wasn't there during the attack, and therefore could not know for sure whether or not the rest of his friends were dead. Though he had seen the bodies, he did not know whom the bodies belonged to. Regardless, Ops prayed both for the relatives of those who had died in this attack, that his friends were still alive, and, should they still live, for their safety.

Tali gazed at Ops sadly. She knew he was thinking about his old team that was lost before they met. She could see that what they had seen at the base had brought those painful memories. Walking over, she sat next to him, taking one of his servos in her hands as she rested her head on his shoulder. Appreciating her concern, Ops wrapped his arm around Tali's shoulders and sort of side hugging her as he kissed the side of the top of her Kanohi Hau.

Green lifted his head suddenly as another thought occurred to him. 'Wait. I haven't ALWAYS failed them! I did help them fight down in the Mayan Ruins, and I helped save Paradox from the Milicons, and even when I did fail them, I had failed fighting for them'! Green smiled a bit in that moment. 'I never stopped fighting for my friends before, regardless of my failures. Why should I let my failures stop me now'? They were his friends after all, and Green never gave up when his friends were in danger before. So again, he wasn't going to stop now.

Green stood up then, gaining everyone's attention as he said: "We have to do something". Though they had agreed to make a plan when they got to his mansion, Green could already tell that hopes of victory were fading fast.

"Like what, Green?" Amber asked, her voice echoing the feeling of defeat that others were feeling.

"I don't know, SOMETHING". Green responded quickly. "Something that'll bring the Makutacons back to the junkyard they came from".

Z hid a chuckle at this. Most of the Matoran he had been forced to hunt down and assassinate, something he wasn't proud of by the way, most of them were fearful of their lives. Not that there was a problem with that, as it was normal for a Matoran to need to be protected by a Toa. But this one was very different. Where others would easily give up, Green kept fighting, determined to be victorious and do what was right by his friends regardless of the consequences. Even now with their chances looking pretty slim, not for Z though as he could survive a Makutacon attack with ease, Green still wanted to fight and stand up for the weak. It was a wonder to him why Green had not been recruited or selected to become a Toa yet, as he surely would've made a great one.

"Right now, Green, I can't even think of a way to do that." Amber sighed sadly, her mind refusing to even begin to give her a single idea that could stir any hope in her to create an effective plan.

Green glared at the female Toa of Ice. "Well we can't just SIT here".

Not at all liking the look Green was giving his girlfriend, Pow stood up and glared down at him. "Then what CAN we do"?! He shouted. As upset as he was about all of these betrayals and losses, he had to agree with Amber. There were very few of them in comparison to the Makutacons. One to a thousand as far as he could tell. If they tried to fight back now, Pow had no doubt that they would've been finished in mere seconds. Without more help, a good plan, and enough supplies, there was no way they were beating the Makutacons now.

Unnoticed to the group, Adhira had quietly moved away from the campsite a bit and was standing with her back to them. She couldn't stand hearing this kind of bickering as it always made her stressed and anxious and want to jump in to shut the arguement down. But right now, she didn't have anything to say that could soothe the hurt they all were feeling. Sighing sadly as she listened to the heated words behind her, she wondered what she could say when she heard a song in her heart. Yes. This will help. If anything, it will calm everyone down. Focusing on the melody as it filled her being, she let herself go and gently swayed with the music before letting the words flow from her lips. Her voice was low but just loud enough for Amber to hear it about the escalating argument.

"Guys! Sshh!" She hissed, gesturing to Adhira, while focusing on the words.

" Kadosh Kadosh Kadosh  
Kadosh Kadosh Kadosh  
Adoni Elohim tz'va'ot  
Adoni Elohim tz'va'ot"

As Adhira continued to sing, everyone remained silent, some confused by the language while others understood it completely. One of these confused people was Green, whom tilted his head to the side in curiosity. But as he continued to listen, his head straightened a bit. 'Wait... I've heard this before'. Maybe not in the same language as Adhira was singing it, but he remembered his mother singing him the exact same song in english as a child when he had trouble sleeping. Green smiled brightly as he remembered the lyrics then.

Pow, Ops, and Z all understood this song perfectly, although Z was technically cheating as it was his reconstructed processor translating it for him. Nonetheless, Z smiled at the lyrics. Though he wasn't as close to Jesus as the others were, Z had still felt an overwhelming sense of peace whenever listening to music about him. As a mech of violence he had never expected to enjoy such a feeling, but he did. Perhaps it was because despite his thirst for a fight, there was a stronger thirst for redemption, or perhaps it was God calling him, asking for him to come into a closer relationship with him. Though Z did want it to be the latter, he had done a lot of wrong and killed a lot of people. 'Would God truly forgive me for such actions'? Z thought. He decided to think on the matter another time however as he laid in the more grassy area of the ground and closed optics to listen peacefully.

Meanwhile, Adhira was still singing, smiling as she remembered very clearly the first time she had heard this song. At a church she had attended as a teen, they had welcomed a Christian guest artist who sang worship songs combining English and Hebrew. She had loved the songs, so full of joy and life that she couldn't help but sing and dance as she used to as a child. after the service, she had gone online and found a video recording of one of his old concerts in the land of Israel. She had probably watched it over a dozen times, but this song, translated Holy, Holy, Holy, was her favorite as it helped soothe her whenever she felt life crashing down around her, threatening to drive her insane. As she sang, a tear escaped her eye, she could feel the familiar sensation of someone wrapping their arms around her though no one was physically there. It shook her, causing her voice to tremble a bit.

"Kadosh Kadosh Kadosh  
Kadosh Kadosh Kadosh  
Adoni Elohim tz'va'ot  
Adoni Elohim tz'va'ot"

Adhira lifted her head, raising her arms to Heaven, forgetting everyone and everything. It was just her and Him.

"Asher hayah  
V'hoveh v'yavo  
Asher hayah  
V'hoveh v'yavo"

Relaxing, Amber softly swayed to the song, her eyes closed, feeling a calming peace fill her soul. Behind her, Tali mouthed the lyrics, while remembering their English translation. Ops smiled brightly as he continued to listen, his faith lifting as he read Tali's lips while Z remained silent and Green leaned against a nearby tree, pondering what exactly Adhira was saying with a tilted head. 'This song seems really familiar but I can't put my finger on why, but this song seems really familiar'. Green lifted his head then as he recognized a few words. 'Is that Hebrew'? He recognized Elohim as God, as he had learned in Hebrew class in High School. Green smiled fondly in memory, as he had remembered how happy he was to hear that name in the language of God's chosen people.

Just then, Amber raised her voice in tune with Adhira's, singing the English words.

"Holy Holy Holy"  
Holy Holy Holy  
O Lord our God Lord of Hosts  
O Lord our God Lord of Hosts"

Ops smiled wider as he attempted to sing along. Green also smiled, then looking up to the heavens, thanking Jesus for his everlasting love and eternal forgiveness on the cross, in a time where everyone may have deserved it least. He thanked Jesus for providing the ultimate miracle of granting eternal life to those who believe. Lastly, he thanked God for giving them another day to live his way, and would continue to thank him for all of these for the rest of his life.

"Asher hayah  
V'hoveh v'yavo  
Asher hayah  
V'hoveh v'yavo"

Amber continued to keep her steady pace with Adhira.

"Who was and Who is  
And Who is to come  
Who was and Who is  
And Who is to come"

Unable to resist anymore, Z joined them in song with a smile, silently hoping that God would hear him worship him for a moment.

Meanwhile Green, having finished his prayer earlier, took out his phone and turned it on. On the home screen was a picture of himself, Angela, and Golden huddled together in front of a hay stack with smiles on their masks. Green chuckled in memory as it was during the hay fair that they held every year. it was one of few times that the three of them had to act like children again before the Bioformers had arrived and changed their lives, and before Jesus had changed Greens for the better. Green took another moment then, adding a prayer for his fiance and little brother back home, praying that God would watch over and protect them from any harm, and also thanking him for bringing them into his life before finishing that prayer with a smile.

Sensing the sweet peace engulfing the team, Adhira and Amber share a quick smile before they start to finish the song.

"Kadosh Kadosh Kadosh  
Kadosh Kadosh Kadosh  
Adoni Elohim tz'va'ot  
Adoni Elohim tz'va'ot

Asher hayah  
V'hoveh v'yavo  
Asher hayah  
V'hoveh v'yavo

Asher hayah  
V'hoveh v'yavo  
Asher hayah  
V'hoveh v'yavo"

Their voices softened as they finished, almost hesitant to stop singing. Their thoughts focused solely on the One who had created them, who loved them, who had sent His Son to die for them so that they could be saved from eternal damnation. They didn't want to stop, didn't want this moment to end. Their voices slowly dropped down into a whisper before they stopped singing altogether and stood quietly in the heavy silence.

This silence was immediately followed by a loud static that erupted from the radio Z, Pow, and Amber had set up earlier, prompting Slash to stand up in surprise as a familiar voice coughed through it. "Somebody turn that up, and hurry"!

Immediately, Tali ran over and turned up the volume as an irritably familiar voice spoke through: "Slaves of New Mata Nui, my name is Xanthium Prime. Former leader of the Toabots and proud contributor to the Makutacons. For years, your leaders have Sheltered you from this war, giving you comforting lies to protect you. But no longer I tell you, for The Makutacons and Toabots have fought for the fate of this world for too long now. And the Makutacon forces are stronger than ever before. So I offer this only warning. To Any Toabots who are listening, your leader Paradox Prime, is dead. I single handedly slaughtered him when he was foolish enough to challenged me".

Green glared at the radio, knowing what had really happened as Tali had told him earlier. "That snake"!

Tali snarled angrily. "What a liar." She had seen what had happened to Paradox. She knew he was still alive, and it boiled her blood to hear this traitor speak falsely about it. Turning around to see the others' reactions, she froze when her gaze locked on Adhira's. The Guardian Vo Toa was perfectly livid. Her lips were curled in an animalistic snarl, her fangs gleaming in the light, her eyes flashed with the immense rage and Tali knew she was doing everything she could to not blow the radio up right now. And even though the anger was not directed at her, Tali still backed away a bit.

"Impudent child." Adhira's voice rumbled like thunder. "He is unworthy to bear the title of Prime."

Swallowing thickly to calm herself down, Amber crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't believe it." She prayed the anger in her voice would help ease Adhira as she had heard tales of how quickly the Vo Toa would run off into battle to avenge a wrong done to her family. The fact she was still here showed great strength.

Ops glared at the radio, also angry that Xanthium would dare to tell such a lie. It was a clever move on his part, as not everyone knew what had happened to Paradox, and would therefore create doubt in the team and a sense of hopelessness. 'The second we find any of the other survivors, we're exposing Xanthium for that lie'. Ops thought. Then again, would the others believe them? Xanthium had already done much to the team, so surely they wouldn't doubt if he was telling the truth about murdering Paradox either.

Z sat up at the news, already being able to tell from the faces of the others that Xanthium was lying. Of course he wouldn't need to. If the Toabots had found him and decided to attack, Xanthium could still use Paradox as leverage, and if they did believe him, he would have them angry enough to forget about forgiveness and possibly break that rule to go after him. 'Either way, Xanthium is winning this war'.

Noticing the anger in his girlfriend, Pow wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, whispering to her that everything would be okay.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hundreds of miles away in the same forest, all of the survivors had crowded around their own radio, having just heard the "news" from Xanthium. Athena stood closest to the radio, anger burning in her optics as she heard Xanthium declare Paradox's death as if it was glorious, or something to be proud of. Seeing as she never really knew him that well, perhaps he did. 'Regardless, if he had truly murdered my husband, I will kill him'! Athena thought ragefully.

Armor screamed with rage, feeling the same anger as the other Toabots. Red shook from where he stood further in the back, trying to keep calm so he wouldn't suggest going after Xanthium. As much as he wanted to, there were far too many Makutacons on Xanthium's side. To attack now would be risky, especially since none of them were in the mood or condition to formulate a proper plan. His belief was only further proven as he heard the fliers arguing next to him, SkyFighter arguing that Paradox was alive, AirAssault arguing otherwise, and SilverVolt wanting to attack.

"That's impossible". Maze commented as he sat against a tree, the shock of the message causing him to lose the use of his legs.

As Robert held Ava close, he had his widened eyes fixed on the radio, not sure whether or not to believe that Paradox had been killed in battle. Sure it sounded unlikely at first. But he also had to consider the fact that he had trained Paradox. He would've easily been able to defeat him. It would've been the perfect opportunity. With Paradox angered by the deaths of many innocent people, Xanthium had a better chance of humiliating him as well.

Ava clung to Robert, trembling as she didn't want to believe it to be true but at the same time couldn't deny the possibility. Hearing something fall behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to see that Diego had fallen on his knees, his frame shaking in grief and disbelief while behind him, Iris was storming away from the group with clenched fists, unaware that Valera was quietly watching her form her place on the other side of this same group.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Iris stalked down the darkened and bushy area farther into the woods, muttering to herself. "It can't be true. It can't be true. It can't be true. It can NOT be TRUE!" She accented the last word with a firm punch to a nearby tree, that threatened to go through it.

A few seconds later, she heard a rustling sound from a nearby bush, followed by a weak but audible: "h..help...me..."

"Who's there?!" Iris barked, really not in the mood to be polite right about now.

A few seconds later, the arm of a female Ta-Toabot with a few purple blood stains, rose from the bush next to her. "Please..."

Iris' optics widened in shock as the sight evaporated her previous anger. "Oh my goodness!" She yelled , running over to help the femme up. "Here, I got you. You're going to be alright."

The Toabot she pulled up had a thin body, though not too thin to be concerning, with a color scheme or red and black, with black wire-like but smooth hair and wore a black Kanohi Kualsi with red indents over a pair of red optics. "T-th-thanks..." She responded weakly.

The Toabot whom Iris was holding on to had barely gotten away from the battlefield in the base, but remembering what her dad had taught her, she had managed to kill as many Makutacons as she needed to and managed to escape. Even though once she was finally away, a Makutacon sniper had shot her in the abdomen. Felicia had done as her dad instructed and tried her best to keep quiet as she collapsed and played dead. Once a few minutes had passed, she made a run for it, which with a bullet inside of her was probably a stupid thing to do, but she was not going to risk getting shot again. A few hours of stumbling and crawling though the forest tracking the energy signatures of her friends later, here she was. Something of which she took a moment to pray and give God thanks for. Not just for allowing her to make it out okay, but also for being as merciful, loving, and caring as he was to ensure that any of them had made it out at all. If she had lost any more than she probably already had, she didn't know what she would do.

"No problem." Iris smiled." I'm Iris, by the way."

The Toabot smiled weakly back. "F..Felicia".

"A pleasure to meet you, Felicia. Come on, the others are just ahead. We'll get you healed up in no time."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Diego stood a ways from the group, keeping a watch for Iris, wondering where she had gone and praying that she wasn't going to do something stupid. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he looked over to see her walking back.

"Iris! There you are! Where did you...?" His voice stilled when he saw his friend was not alone. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Felicia and she's hurt real bad. She needs help."

That got Diego moving. "Right. Here, let me help you." He said as he moved to wrap Felicia's other arm around his shoulders.

Armor's optics went wide upon hearing Iris say that name, then ran over without a second to waste as he shouted: "Felicia"! Armor had not seen Felicia in a while and had been praying desperately for the past few hours that Jesus would have provided her safe passage here. 'Thank you so much Jesus'. Armor prayed.

Felicia turned her head quickly in his direction, her own optics widening in surprise. "Dad"!?

Diego and Iris shared a shocked look. "Dad?" They mouthed simultaneously. Never had it occurred to them that Armor had children, which made Iris all the more grateful that she hadn't turned Felicia away.

"Is she going to be alright"?! Armor asked them the second he reached them, the worry evident in his face.

Felicia rolled her optics weakly. "I'm fine...dad...she...found me. They're going...to get me help".

She resisted the urge to let out a dreamy sigh as she then gazed at Diego. 'DANG, he's hot'. Felicia thought. Sure medical attention was definitely a priority, but there was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to flirt with this guy. But by flirting, she meant complimenting him. If she dared to show off the way some humans did nowadays, her dad would probably kill her and Diego. Besides that, she wasn't even into wearing short shorts or belly shirts. Regardless of the compliments she would get, she would NOT show off like that.

Armor waited for a moment, taking a breather to calm down and resist the urge to go back to their destroyed base and kill as many Makutacons as possible for hurting his only child. 'Revenge is their thing'. Armor reminded himself. 'And as Paradox would say if he were here: What would Jesus have done, should they still have the chance to repent of their wicked ways and turn to the right path'?.

Armor looked to them. "Take good care of her, OK"?

"Uh, yes, sir." Diego stuttered a bit, strangely being formal to Armor all of a sudden. Iris only rolled her optics. She had seen her friend blush a bit when he first saw Felicia and knew he was hiding it poorly.

"Oh, brother."

Felicia had also noticed the blush from Diego, and noticed a slighter hint of it now as she was so close to his cheek. She tried her best to hide her grin at this. No, she still wouldn't show off anything for him, but she would try to leave some hints here and there that she was willing to date. 'Hopefully this guy will get the hints though'. Felicia thought. Otherwise, she may give up. The fact that she even wanted to try to get him to notice her made her pray that it would be God's will that they be together. If he were ever to show her a sign to back off, she would.

Suddenly the radio screeched again, gaining everyone's attention again. A few seconds later, Xanthium's voice spoke through it again: "Now that the death of your pathetic leader has properly sunk in, I leave you with one last message and you should all listen closely because I am NOT repeating it. Unless you want every inhabitant of New Mata Nui to suffer the same fate, you will leave this world in peace. If you Toabots simply agree to leave this world within the next 12 hours, you will all live and this threat of genocide will be but a warning. The twelve hours start now".

Immediately after that, the radio stopped screeching, indicating that the message had ended. Diego allowed his helm to hang as he started sightlessly at the ground, the meaning of the words he had just heard sinking in and twisting his gut with dread as he realized that there was a good chance he might end up leaving his home forever. Beside him, he heard Iris growl slightly, enough to let those around her know she was angry but not enough to scare them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back with Green's group, Green glared angrily at the radio. 'So not only does Xanthium pretend to be our friend, then betray us, kill some of us, and then try to take away the Toabot's hope, but now he threatens the innocent to get them to leave'?! Sure, Green could admit that Xanthium did have his motivations, but all of that stuff had happened years ago and Jesus's blood had erased this mistake from existence. Green was tempted to believe that Xanthium was pure evil. Regardless, he had to be stopped.

"The Toabots can't leave". Ops suddenly spoke up. "I'll guarantee you all, The Makutacons would start killing everyone the second they would agree".

Slash narrowed his optics at Ops from where he sat of the ground against a tree. "And if there's a chance that they'll be spared? Then what"?

"They can't take that risk." Tali stated, standing by Ops.

"I agree. Since when have a Makutacon kept their word?" Amber nodded her support. Ops was correct, the second the Toabots left, it would be hell for everyone on Earth. 'It happened before. Why can't anyone learn from the past these days?!'

"Once". Slash responded. "It was back on Planet X when they made this same threat". He looked down sadly. "And they weren't kidding".

Slash had been stationed at that battle. Well more like Armor had babysat him, but still. Slash had heard the threat and saw what happened when the Toabots had decided to ignore them. The end result hadn't been pretty. So many innocent mechs, femmes, and liarklings had been killed, and he had been there to witness it. He and Armor were two of the few whom had even made it out. He remembered Paradox crying as he had hugged him tightly that night, relieved that God had answered his prayers and at least spared him. As much as Slash wanted to fight back, he did not want anyone else to suffer the same way that he had. There was that, and the fact that there were far too many Makutacons for them to fight back and possibly stand a chance.

"Honestly guys, what if they're telling the truth THIS time too"? Slash asked them.

Ops shook his head as he lowered himself onto his knees in front of Slash. "I don't think it's that simple Slash. Even if the Makutacons are telling the truth, the Toabots leaving still puts the world at risk. The Toabots leaving, even if we don't stand a chance, just allows them their victory that much sooner".

Slash looked up into Ops's optics, understanding the truth in his words. Though there was evidence in his memories that these Makutacons were serious, and there were so many that they may only last seconds in battle, even Slash knew that leaving was not going to make anything easier. Things would only get worse from there regardless of what choice they made. But maybe if they stayed behind and stayed alive for just a little longer, maybe they would give the people a fighting chance.

"I say we let them leave and have all the fun to ourselves". Z commented. "We go in guns blazing, swords clashing and try to make the Makutacons leave by force".

Slash blinked rapidly before raising an opticridge in the Ex-cons direction. "No... Just... That plan is stupid".

Z grinned widely. "No, it's crazy. Like me"., earning a chuckle from a few of them.

"You do realize that if the Toabots do leave, you'll be losing more than just your friends." Adhira's solemn voice broke through the mirth as she sent a pointed look to Amber.

Amber blinked a few times in confusion before the meaning behind the words slapped her in the face. "Diego!" She gasped in horror. " He's going to have to go with them, now that his secret's out." She fell into a sobbing mess. Because of their bond as cousins, the two had formed a strong bond, promising that they would be there for each other no matter what. The farthest they had been apart was across the world but out in space? Amber couldn't bear the thought.

Ops's optics widened. "No.."

Diego had already been separated from his mother over the exile. Now because he was doing the right thing, he would be sent away without a chance of seeing either of his parents ever again. Even though space travel was in development, it was still many years away, and there was no way that the Makutacons were going to let any of them leave for any reason. And with the secret currently out that Diego was a Bioformer, now Diego would have to leave with them.

Knowing how this would also emotionally effect Amber, Pow walked over to her and hugged her tightly close whilst whispering in her ear: "Everything's going to be OK". Though he didn't know that for a fact, he would pray and have faith that it would.

Green tightened his fist from where he stood, gaining everyone's attention as he said: "No, it's not over".

"I take it you have a plan, Green?" Tali looked at the Matoran expectantly.

Green looked down. "No". Then turning to the others. "But something I'm sure of is if the Toabots do leave, the Makutacons will still have another enemy. Me".

True, Green did not yet have a plan as to how they would combat so many Makutacons, but regardless of the number, he refused to be afraid. As long as God was with them, who could stand against them? The Makutacons had many soldiers, supersoldiers, vehicles, and many more weapons of mass destruction, but as long as they were fighting for what was right, he was certain that God would not abandon them, and as long as they believed in the cause Paradox started for him, he would assist however he could.

Adhira: And myself and Valera.

Z smirked. "You already know MY pick".

Ops nodded, then looked questioningly at his fiance. She was the leader of her own Toa team so if she said no, that would give her friends reason to say no. But regardless of how small the odds seemed, he hoped that that would not keep Tali from helping them. With there being as many Makutacons as there were, they would need as much help as the Father would allow.

Adhira took a step towards him, determination burning in her gaze. "And myself and Valera." She and her sister had fought far too long and hard alongside their family and friends to lose their planet to a bunch of power hungry idiots on steroids. They did it before, and with God's help, they would be victorious again.

Pow walked up to Amber once again, gently grabbing her hand to let his support to her be known. "Neither will WE".

"I'll think about it". Slash said, then purposely waiting a few seconds just to add suspense before responding: "I'm in. As long as I remain in vehicle form in public, they won't know I haven't left".

Green smiled brightly, happy to have their support as he responded: "Alright. First thing I need to do is go back home. I need to see my fiancé".

Tali nodded in understanding, grinning as she thought of how happy Angela would be to see him.

"Okay, Green." Amber smiled softly.

"Thanks guys"! Green shouted. "I'll be back soon"! He yelled before then running away to find his van, knowing he had parked it somewhere nearby, hence was the reason why he had asked to land here in the first place. Though Green was certain of their victory, he still needed to get his family out of harms way. Two Makutacons had already been at his zoo so he didn't doubt they knew where he lived. Green just hoped that he would get there in time.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: "That snake"! is a reference to the movie Flywheel by the Kendrick Brothers, the first movie they ever made, hence the quality of said film.

Galem: cool, I haven't seen that one yet.

Biomarvel740: I don't think a lot of people have.

Galem:

Biomarvel740:

Galem:

Biomarvel740:

Galem:

Biomarvle740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	27. Chapter 27

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jaller,and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 27: Edwards threat

Green had gotten to the zoo just moments before, and was running despite the burning sensation in his lungs to get there soon. Just in case the Makutacons had gotten there first, Adhira was waiting near the front gate and would come if Green shouted for her. The Le-Matoran was unarmed after all and therefore wouldn't be able to fight any Makutacons on his own. Even if he did, they probably would've been prepared and waiting, holding Golden and Angela hostage. Though Green prayed that this was not the case, he couldn't deny the possibility.

The first thing Green had noticed upon reaching the front porch was that all of the lights were off, which may have been a good sign as it was 9:00 PM, which was when Angela normally went to bed. Perhaps Golden would still be awake with the TV turned down as well. Still, something didn't feel right as Green slowly walked into the mansion and turned on the living room light. Green made sure to keep his breathing low and placed one foot carefully and slowly in front of the other as he walked through the first floor of the mansion, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement.

A few minutes later, Green relaxed as the coast was clear, but regained his careful stance and procedures as he did the same with the second floor. Still nothing. Carefully, Green proceeded up the stairs and kept his gaze on Angela's new bedroom door on the far end of the hallway. After Ketongu and Setsuna had had a fight on the roof, destroying part of third floor, Green suggested that Angela stay in his room with him once the reconstruction had been finished. Angela had argued at first, claiming Green was a bit paranoid, but then one water balloon fight later, she agreed.

"Angela"? Green asked.

Green heard the bed in their room creak after a moment, followed by quick footsteps. Green's tensity retreated upon recognizing Angela's concerned footsteps. Sure, it may have sounded a bit odd that Green would recognize her fiance for something like that, but it was the pace that she had always walked when she was concerned for him.

Green then felt a massive wave of guilt hit him as he remembered why he had returned for her and Golden. He fell to his knees then, tears streaming down his powerless Pakari as he spoke: "I screwed up! I really did this time! Paradox visited me earlier today and he told me he was going after Xanthium. Xanthium has Paradox, the Makutacons attacked the base, and people died. I...I tried to help them but..." Green sighed. "I just couldn't get there in time. I've failed them".

Green knew that the Toabots would tell him this was not his fault were they here, and surely Angela would tell him the same thing in a few moments, but Green didn't know if he would believe it. Every time he had failed any friend in any area, Green had always felt much regret, like there was more he could've done if he had tried harder. Even now, Green could hear this voice in his head whispering: Why didn't you help them you worthless maggot? Paradox is missing and innocent people are dead because you never took this conflict seriously enough. You are a failure.

Green widened his eyes then as he realized something. 'No'. Green thought. 'I DID try as hard as I could to help them out. Sure, it might not have been enough, but I still tried. I didn't object to flying to the TATF to warn everyone, even when Slash said we might not make it'. Then was satan then, trying to bring him down and cause him to waste time and not obey God's will while he had the time. 'No more'. Green thought. In faith, Green glared ahead as if the devil were standing before him and thought: 'I bind you, as well as your forked tongue and lips satan, in Jesus mighty name'. Green thought. Green smiled then as he felt a wave of relief wash over him, the guilt and regret gone from him, replaced with a determination to win this fight. No matter how much harder this fight would get, or how much larger his enemies would grow, he knew that if he kept the faith that he needed in Jesus, they would win this fight.

Green got a sinking feeling then as he heard laughter emerge from Angela's bedroom. But it wasn't Angela's. Green's powerless Pakari turned angry again as he saw the shape of a familiar Makutacon slash Ex-Toa exit the bedroom and stand at the end of the hall, facing his direction.

"Finally, we break you"! Edward cheered.

"Where is Angela"?! Green yelled. He balled his fists and shook in rage as he rose quickly to his feet. "What have you done to her"?!

"Oh, nothing". Edward spoke calmly. Then stepping closer, the light of the second floor shining on his Olmak to reveal a sickening grin as he added: "YET".

Now too angry to care that he lacked a weapon, Green charged towards the Makutacon and attempted to swing a fist at Edward's Olmak. Edward was too quick however, and easily caught Greens fist with his hand, then gripping said fist tightly, causing Green to scream in pain. Edward smiled, clearly unamused as he picked Green up off of the floor by this same fist, whilst also walking down the staircases and sinking his claws into the min of said fist just to get Green to scream a little more. Green simply groaned and glared however.

Edward rolled his disturbingly organic red optics as he spoke: "Green, you might want to calm the glare. I'm stronger than ever before, as are the rest of us. Plus, you're really not so deluded as to think you could strike me down, are you"?

Green refused to stop glaring and warned: "If you lay... One claw on her, I'll-".

"You'll do WHAT"? Edward interrupted with a mock-fright expression on his Olmak. His expression turned into a glare then as he added: If you really think you're gonna beat me in the state I'm in now, trust me boy, you're REALLY not going to like how that goes".

Before Green could offer another insult or threat, he felt himself being tossed back out the front door, past the front porch. Green hit the grass mask-first, then was carried into a flip onto his back by the built up momentum of the throw. Green groaned as he heard Edward laugh and slowly approach. 'Alright Edward, it's time to teach you not to mess with my friends'! Green thought about saying as he slowly rose to his feet. But upon doing so, he froze in shock at the sight before him.

Before his very eyes was a small armada of Makutacons, maybe eight or nine of them, each holding a gun as the heads of Ketongu, Golden & Angela, whom were all on their knees. Green felt his heartlight break as he saw the expressions on their masks. Ketongu's and Angela's were that of fear, though clearly not for themselves. Golden's was one of terror as tears fell like waterfalls from his eyes. Green could easily tell that Golden was trying hard not to scream out for help as his parents had taught him to, probably because one of these Makutacons, possibly Edward, had threatened him. Green's heartlight turned rageful then as another familiar figure caught his attention. Behind Golden, was Alyan, whom was not wearing the blue visor that he usually did, but instead wore a garnet red one. Green had recognized it as the replacement visor Alyan had once shown him, for in case the other one was damaged. Though considering the circumstances, he doubted that that was the reason.

Alyan's visored gaze met his unrepentantly. "Hello, Green." He crooned, his lips curling into the most wicked smile that a snake would be put to shame.

Green kept his glare, resisting the urge to attack the Ex-Toa as he shouted: "Alyan, why"!?

"Because unlike you, he's actually smart". Edward responded, walking towards him.

But Green paid no mind to Edward, instead paying attention to the tears that drained from the eyes of his little brother and fiance. The longer he stared, the more rageful he became towards Alyan. This guy was a Toa, tasked to PROTECT the Matoran and to treat the Toabots as if they were his brothers. Now here he was, betraying his duty and his friends and everyone who loved him. The rage of both the betrayal and the pain he had brought said friends and family finally grew too great as Alyan also began to approach him, and caused him to charge towards the traitor.

"LET THEM GO"! Green shouted with a rage that surprised Ketongu, Angela, and Golden.

With a bored look, Alyan calmly and easily tripped Green up and had the tip of his blade at the Matoran's neck before anyone knew what had happened. "Careful." He purred cooly. "Don't want to make a scene in front of your pretty fiancée now, do we?"

Green turned back to face Alyan, ready to smack the sword away and hit him as hard as he could, but stopped. The bored look was still planted on Alyan's mask, and sure the visor was different. But it was still Alyan. Green's look saddened then, as he was ashamed of himself for letting his emotions cloud his judgement. As angry as he was at this guy, his friends still loved him and only him back, rather than have him as an enemy, and he had known all of his friends for long enough to know that his superior sword skills had nothing to do with that.

Green looked pleadingly to the Toa Rahayu of Stone as spoke: "Please Alyan, whatever they told you, it isn't true".

Not wanting to give this pathetic matoran the chance to talk some sense into his new ally, Edward dashed past Alyan, gripped the back of Green's neck and tossed him against the outer wall of the mansion nearby. Edward chuckled then. After he had resisted him the first time they had met, and after Xanthium had prevented harm from being done in the Mayan Ruins, Edward had been very thirsty for revenge against the Le-Matoran, and given the circumstances, it seemed he would have it either way. Then he slumped a bit upon remembering that he was ordered to not yet kill the Matoran. Aside from intimidating him, Edward had also arrived under orders from both Xanthium and Killer to offer a bit of a proposal in return for the lives of his friends. As cliche as it sounded, Edward knew it would work.

Angela cringed as she saw Green hit the wall to the mansion, but fought not to shout in sobs in fear of getting Golden and Ketongu killed. Edward had threatened to do so earlier should she do so in case Toabots were an audible distance away, and there was no way she was going to do anything if it meant seeing everyone she loved die.

"What do you care about what they said?" Alyan snarled angrily. "You don't care about me. None of you EVER cared about me! I was just some puppet, a pawn for the Toabots to use."

Green frowned over at him. "And who told you THAT lie"?!

Edward leaned down in front of the Matoran, then speaking angrily in his place: "It wasn't a lie"! Then secretly giving Green a smirk and wink to say otherwise before then saying: "Oh and btw, it was me".

Ketongu turned his head slightly in Alyan's direction, an angry and confused expression on his face as he asked: "You honestly trust that spawn of a glitch? After everything he did to us"?

'I told Alyan about blowing this guy in half'! Ketongu thought. 'Everyone knew how untrustworthy this guy was after that! Why the pit would Alyan EVER trust someone like this!? Someone who tried to give the Sphere to Killer! Someone who tried to overthrow his leader! Someone who tried to have us killed for the Makutacons ever since he became a Toa! Someone who tried to kill Green! On multiple occasions'!?

"He understands me. He doesn't judge me for my want for revenge." Alyan sneered pointedly at Ketongu, his tone serving as a slap in the Toabot's face.

Smiling widely, Edward rose to his feet. "See this armada Green"? He asked him, then pointing to the Makutacons who still had their weapons pointed at Angela, Golden, and Ketongu. "It's all under MY command. I betrayed the Toa and I got more benefits from it". Edward chuckled a bit. 'Seriously, I have a small squad to do my bidding, a new body with more destructive capabilities, I've turned one of the Toabot's allies against them, and I will be allowed to enslave whatever people survive our approaching attack! What benefits could continuing to serve the Toa possibly have given me'?! Edward spoke again: "Just admit it, the Makutacons have won and Revenge is too good to be true". He kicked the Le-Matoran hard, causing him to cough up a bit of blood. Edward smirked. "Really admit it! I want to hear you say it"!

Edward went in for another kick, but stopped when he heard an angry: "Leave him alone"! From Golden.

Edward turned towards the young Matoran with a bit of an angry frown, angry that he had ruined his fun, though a bit surprised that the kid had spoken up. How a small child had been courageous enough to speak up with a gun pointed to his head was beyond him, though Furno had run from the same approach so he guessed it wasn't too un-understandable.

Quickly, Alyan slammed his blade into the ground in front of Golden. "Pipe down, pip squeak." He growled in warning, though concern flashed briefly in his eyes as he gazed at the kid.

Edward grinned at this. "I'd listen to him boy. Or else you might get a taste of what we have in store for the rest of the world: lots and lots of death".

Now it was Ketongu's turn to say something. "Don't you DARE do anything to them"! He warned.

Edward rolled his organic optics. "You're in no position to make demands right now Toabot. Just like you weren't six months ago, the last time I had been here".

That statement hit Ketongu like a boulder, causing him to look down in sorrow. Though he hadn't thought back to it for a while he still felt quite a bit of guilt for not trying to fight back and save Green. Sure, everything had turned out okay because he had done otherwise, but a part of him had always felt like he could've done more.

Green held in the urge to charge at Alyan for daring to threaten his little brother, then glared up at the Makutacon. "What do you want with me? What could be so important to you, that you would threaten my family"?!

Edward turned back to the Matoran and laughed. "I'm VERY glad you asked". He turned to the traitorous Toa of Stone. "Alyan, get my gun".

"Yes, sir." Alyan grinned, tossing over a small, silver pistol.

"Thank you". Edward said as he caught it, before then shoving it onto Green's shoulder.

Green was confused at first. 'Did Edward seriously just give me a weapon'? Regardless, he made a grab for it only to find that it wouldn't budge from it's spot. Green turned his head to his left shoulder where the gun continued to stick as if it had been welded there. Green took his hand off it, then cringing a bit as it continued to stick. A few seconds later, the gun began to shape itself over said shoulder like ferofluid, before hardening into a pentagon shaped plate of armor and drilling five nails into him that had previously stuck out from each edge. Green groaned in pain as the nails dug deep through his min. When he felt the drilling stop as they were about to reach into his bones, he glared angrily and confused up at Edward.

"What IS that"?! Green demanded.

Edward chuckled. "That would be Spyglass, the first Makutacon I ever met, and those five nails give us a live feed of everything you see, hear, do and THINK". Placing a finger to his head for emphasis. Then leaning down with a grin. "All I need you to do right now is to watch the Toabots. Make SURE they leave. Spy on them and make sure they aren't planning anything. Don't ask any questions about any plans either. Killer doesn't want them getting suspicious".

Green glared up at Edward still as he responded, trying to sound confident in himself: "And if I say no"?, though he feared he already knew the answer.

"You really don't have a choice in this, kiddo." Alyan said, a look of sorrow flashing over his face fast enough for only Green to see.

Edward nodded. "Not unless you want my sword with their blood on it". He held out a clawed hand. "Deal"?

"GREEN NO"! Angela tried to shout, only being able to get out the first word of that sentence before a nearby Makutacon covered her mouth. After everything they had already been through, Angela knew that Green wouldn't look back well on this memory if he said yes. Angela knew that despite the fact that he probably would in order to protect them, she knew he would still regret it and she loved him far too much to put that on his conscious. Even if the Makutacons agreed to spare her, there was also the fact that they wouldn't let her go to assure that Green would never interfere with their plans again, something else she didn't want Green to live with. Tears filled her eyes however when she noticed the scared look on Greens face. Ever since they had gotten together, she knew that Green would do anything to keep her safe, so even if this Makutacons hand weren't trapping her lips, she knew any protest would be useless.

"Shut up glitch"! Edward said, turning and glaring at the tearful Ga-Matoran for a moment before turning back to Green. "WELL? What is it"?

What Green wanted to do now was to punch Edwards organic optics out of their sockets for calling his fiance such a fowl name, but he knew such a thing would be useless now. Green was still unsure under what conditions Edward would allow the Makutacons would kill any of his friends so any violent act towards him, considering his temper, would not be the wisest course of action. Plus, he had heard what Edward had said about this device reading his very thoughts, so even if he were careless, Edward would have seen it coming. There was only one way out, and as much as Green would hate to take it, it was the only way to ensure for now that no harm would come to the ones whom he had considered all to be family since the first day he met them. Maybe not Ketongu at first considering the circumstances of which they had first met, but despite his once in a while annoyance, he certainly did after the events from six months ago.

Green reluctantly shook Edwards clawed hand, but kept his glare. Something of which Edward's sickening smile told him he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Wise choice." Alyan's voice was firm but under his visor, his eyes looked away.

Angela only continued to cry as she saw this, but also bowed her head to beg God to help Green to get out of this, or for she, Golden, and Ketongu to get out of this so that Green would not have to do this. 'Whatever your will be, may it be done'. Angela prayed.

Green hid his face as tears streamed down it. Maybe everything that had happened before hadn't been his fault, but for involving himself in this conflict, and deciding to involve himself further by helping however he could, he had put everyone he loved in danger. That wasn't to say that he didn't like helping the Toabots. He loved them all like they were members of his family, and even after this he still did. It wasn't their fault after all. It was the fault of those whom had refused to accept true love into their hearts and let go.

Still, it pained Green that these three could now suffer because of his involvement in this war, and not just them but the rest of the Toabots as well. Now his plans of banding everyone back together for another fight were shattered, and his speech to convince them silenced by the threat on their lives.

Edward grinned sickly as he saw Green sob quietly, satisfied in himself for breaking whom he had considered to be his greatest adversary. True, Green was far weaker and less superior to him now that he was a Makutacon. He was invincible compared to this Matoran, but simply beating Green in a fight would never be enough. 'At least not without seeing him suffer and shatter first'. Edward thought gleefully. Now that he had finally done it, Edward couldn't see how he could be any happier.

"Do you have any place specifically where you will UNDOUBTEDLY attack"? Green eventually asked, his head still lowered.

Edward laughed, figuring why not answer, as he would surely blame himself for seeing the approaching destruction. "The Turpinville Capitol". Edward answered happily. "Why do you ask"?

Green lifted his head to Edward then, anger and confidence present in his Pakari as he responded:  
"So I can kill you later".

Edward was silent for a moment, then laughed in amusement. 'This guy just saw my resources and how powerful I am'! Edward thought. 'Did he really just threaten to kill me?! Who does he think he is? I am a Makutacon now! None of the weapons he gets his hands on will be able to harm me! What does he expect to be able to do'?

Edward stood to his full height then and walked back over to his armada. "I look FORWARD to seeing you TRY". Then turning back to him. "Now go before I change my mind".

Alyan brandished his sword and pointed to the exit with it, a dark grin on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

Green didn't bother to look at any of them as he got up and walked away, not wishing for any of them to see the defeated look on his face. Though as he heard chuckles from the Makutacons and muffled sobs from Angela, it had become evident that they had seen it anyways. Green allowed tears to trickle down his Pakari as the weights of his failures continued to press down on his very heartlight. Now that he had allowed the Makutacons to get to him, he could no longer convince the Toabots to keep fighting, and he was powerless to save the people he loved. When Green was far enough away, he lowered his head, praying desperately that The Lord in Heaven would provide him another way to save his friends, his family, and everyone else from the vengeful vendetta of the Makutacons.

Edward looked to Alyan with a smirk. "Hey Alyan, you think he'll really try to kill me"?

"I believe "try" is the key word in that sentence." Alyan answered after a few minutes. "As in, that weakling is more likely to fail than succeed."

Edward grinned. "My thoughts exactly".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: "Nothing.. YET", is a reference to Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows, owned by Lego and Miramax, and Edwards mocking "You'll do WHAT"? is a reference to Doc Ock doing the same to Peter in Spider-man 2 from the Sam Rami trilogy, owned by Sony. Spyglass's first form, the silver pistol, is indeed (To all G1 fans who were wondering) a reference to Megatron from the original Transformers cartoon (Owned by Hasbro). Greens comment about killing Edward later is from Assassins Creed 3.

Galem: This chapter was very tense.

Biomarvel740: Indeed. (Looks to the readers) But what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: please leave a review to let us know or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	28. Chapter 28

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jaller,and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: Nightmares

'I wonder if Green is okay. He has to be okay, we haven't heard any calls from him for a while.' Adhira thought as she waited at the front gate of the zoo. A few minutes later, Adhira looked up to see Green finally running back to her. She smiled, happy to see him okay, only for it to falter as she noticed his left arm was not moving as well as his right. She tensed as her senses screamed danger. 'Makutacons!' She snarled to herself. The stench was all over him and radiated the most from his stiff shoulder.

'They must have done something to him. But what?' Replacing the relieved smile on her face, she greeted the Le-Matoran. "Green!" Then allowed herself to frown in concern when she saw the fear in his mask. 'Something is wrong. Where is Angela and the others?' "Is something wrong?" She asked, keeping her voice in clueless concern.

Green was about to shrug it off, before then hearing a static-like voice in his head whisper: "Go ahead, tell her. Edward is long gone and there's nothing you or her can do".

Green let out a sad sigh before telling her: "The Makutacons were already there, waiting for me. They had Angela, Golden and Ketongu hostage. Edward threatened to kill them if I didn't do as they asked. Alyan was there too. He's gone REALLY rouge. Rouge to the point where he actually believes in Edward's lies".

As Green had continued to speak about this, he continued to grow more and more angry. Sure, he had tried to be nice to the traitor, and even tried to give him the benefit of the doubt when he had seen Alyan's worried looks. 'But he didn't do anything'! Green thought. Even if Alyan had, he was still surely determined to have his revenge against his dad once the Makutacons were finished laying waste top the planet, rather then let Jesus's sacrifice inspire him to let it go and forgive him, so as to be free from a plague of life-ruining hate. 'After all of the times the Makutacons had lost, you'd think he would've learned by now that their lifestyle was not the right one to live by'. Green thought. 'Seriously, they're willing to commit genocide against both guilty and innocent people over something that happened too long ago! How could Alyan willing be a part of that'?!

"Don't give up hope on Alyan, Green." Adhira said, seeing his body tense with increasing anger. "He can still be saved. As for Ketongu and the others, what is it they want you to do?" She glanced over at his shoulder with another slight glare.

Green looked down. "They want me to watch as the Toabots leave. Again, if I don't, they'll kill my family". Green looked sadly up at Adhira. "They'll kill ANGELA".

Though Green was too saddened by this fact to truly notice, he was sure that he had heard the Makutacon telepathically laughing at his pain. 'Why would they do this'? Green thought. 'Why would they willingly threaten the people we loved for results, rather than negotiate? They've seen the Toabots and Bionicles and Transformers working together. They've seen the peace that God has forged between us. Why must they remain so blind and continue to work so hard to rid the earth of us? Yeah, what we did was wrong, but we're sorry. Why can't that be enough'?

At this, Adhira gritted her teeth, her lips turned up into a vicious snarl that revealed her deadly fangs. Without flinching, she rammed her fist into the nearby wall as a growl rumbled from the depths of her chest, taking on a feral pitch. "Looks like we have our hands tied." Her gaze locked solely on the hidden Makutacon on Green's shoulder, her pupils narrowing into thin slits as she purred venomously. "For now." Revealed claws accepted just how serious she was before she retracted her claws and fangs, and her eyes returned to, well, as close as normal as she could make it.

Though Green had noticed all of these odd features in his friend, he decided not to mention it. If she had kept something like this secret from him, Green was certain that this was for a very good reason. Plus, considering the pickle they were in, that wasn't really important at the moment.

"We're gonna have to do what they ask". Then looking aside in fear. "I'm not gonna let my nightmares come true".

Even before the Le-Matoran had mentioned it, he remembered the fearful experience of those dreams. Watching the ones he loved being in danger. Being too powerless and slow to stop it. That was just the icing on the cake however. Actually seeing it happen was what made it far worse. To see the flash of light from the gun. To see Angela collapse with blood oozing slowly from the hole between her fearful eyes. Though Green had hidden it as best as he could from his Toabot friends(They were worried enough about him after he had been kidnapped so he figured he may as well not burden them with anything else wrong with him. Especially not with everything that was happening now), this dream had haunted him since the day it started. For that dream to be a possibility now, didn't exactly help either.

"And I...am not going to let mine come true either." Adhira said, nodding in understanding. She didn't want to talk about it but many times, she did suffer nightmares of everything and everyone dying in front of her, and she being unable to stop it.

Green blinked rapidly, almost shocked that she had had bad dreams like this as well. Sure, Green guessed it was normal to have nightmares every once in a while, but Adhira was a Guardian Toa, a Toa who was more in tune to their element than most Toa, and because of this she could actually harm the Makutacons with said elemental powers. Green however, without any firearms or any other form of weaponry, was but a simple Matoran. Surely she would've had a better chance of protecting her friends than he did, so why would she fear failure?

"Yours"? Green asked. "What are yours about"?

Adhira looked down sadly. "Losing my family and friends to the darkness that was foretold long ago. Of failing in my duties as a Guardian of this world. Nearly every night, I close my eyes and...I see their bodies, lying in a field of blood and fire before I am destroyed." Tears dripped from her chin as the scenes replayed themselves in her memory, unbidden. It pained her to remember them and she prayed in her heart that these were merely bad dreams and not visions.

Green closed his eyes tightly in pain as the memory of his own nightmare returned to his mind as he decided to share his own nightmare. "I see someone pointing a gun at her. I try to stop the shooter but I am moving in slow motion while everything else happens at a regular pace. Then I hear the gun fire and..." Tears fell from his eyes and he ignored the Makutacon's mental laughter as he forced himself to continue. "Everything is red. Then I wake up screaming and I look to her, just to make sure she's OK".

"I promise you, Green, I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening." Adhira promised, kneeling down in front of him so that she was at his level. She had figured that he would have had some bad dreams from all the battles he had gotten involved in, but she never knew they were this bad. It worried her that he was going through such turmoil without any of them knowing. It made her concerned for his physical and mental well being. Hence was why she would keep a closer watch on the young Le-Matoran and ensure that said nightmares would not become a reality.

Green smiled a bit, feeling a bit more reassured than he had been before now that he had been reminded that he had good friends who watched not only his back, but also the backs of those he loved. Green made a quiet prayer for a moment, thanking The Lord for placing such people in his life before looking back at the Guardian Toa of Lightning. "Thank you". Green said. Then pulling the Guardian Toa into a hug: "But at the same time, why don't we all try protecting each other"? With all that had already happened, Green couldn't afford to lose anyone else in his life.

"Agreed." Adhira nodded, smiling.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Also, I'd like your opinion on something. Fans of the IDW Transformers Comics will know of the Sparkeaters. What would those of you think if a Sparkeaters horror video game or film was made?

Galem: (Shudders) personally, I'm avoiding those.

Biomarvel740: (chuckles) I've actually tried to contact Matt Tieger, who directed Transformers War For Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron about this idea.

Galem: O.O really?!

Biomarvel740: Totally!

Galem: cool!

Biomarvel740: (Smiles) Yeah. (Looks to the readers) So what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: And please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :)

Also, on a side note, that battle I was talking about before is becoming a real struggle for me so I ask all of my brothers and sisters in Christ to pray for me, that I would find a way out and be forgiven. Thank you all in advance and have a God-blessed day!


	29. Chapter 29

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jaller,and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 29: Tent

In a nearby medical tent, Felicia hissed in pain as she rolled onto her side to gaze at Diego. Her wounded side unfortunately. Not just because she thought he was cute, although she thought the pain was worth gazing at his beautiful figure. It was mainly because the entire time, the Toabot had had a pained expression on his face. Sure, she had assumed it was because of everything that had been happening in the past couple days, but she couldn't help but feel like there was more to this for Diego than meets the eye.

"You okay, Felicia?" Asked Iris who had been tending to the Toabot femme's wounds.

Felicia nodded, trying harder to ignore the pain as she responded: "Yeah it just... It still hurts. The cuts, the wounds". Felicia frowned to the side as she finished: "And the whole thing with Xanthium really sucks".

Considering Paradox had trusted the guy, there didn't seem to have been a reason for anyone else not to. That being said, his betrayal and murder of several innocents had hit them like a rock. 'This guy had practically helped raise Paradox at a young age'! Felicia thought. Even now all she could wonder was how someone whom had raised someone as good mannered and moraled as Paradox could ever join the Makutacon cause. Let alone lead them to attack the base and kill more innocent people.

"Don't remind me." Diego growled lowly, clenching his fist. He silently vowed that he would make Xanthium pay dearly for his betrayal, no matter what.

Upon hearing this growl, Felicia almost threw an insult his way. Sure a lot of people just died, but insulting people wasn't going to change that and no way was she going to let him think otherwise. But before she could, she had noticed the balled fists at both of his sides and calmed herself. She was not afraid of him at all. Matter of fact, she had been hit by a guy before and it hadn't ended well for said guy. If this guy overreacted, she knew she could take him. But the reason why she had decided not to say anything was because of the fact that his physical expression displayed much anger. Possibly more anger than most of the people there. While people were still crying or muttering, as they were taught not to seek out vengeance and be Christ-like, Diego was visibly filled with an unhealthy amount of rage.

Felicia looked sadly at the Toabot. "He got to you worse than the rest of us, didn't he"?

"He knew I was a Toabot." Diego muttered, immense grief weighing heavily in his voice. "He took me under his wing to train me in my element since my mother wasn't around at the time. And now he's taken my symbol as well! So yeah, you could say that." Diego deeply regretted letting his guard down and letting Xanthium in enough to see his deepest secret. He had been a fool to think the coast had really been clear.

Felicia looked away then, slightly ashamed of herself. Slightly, because she had only desired to help the Toabot vent, as perhaps that would have made him feel better after a while. But with all that Diego had said on the matter considered, it probably wasn't the best idea. Now the guy just seemed to be more riled up.

"I'm sorry". Felicia said. "It was none of my business".

"Don't take it personally, Felicia." Iris rested a hand soothingly on her shoulder. "Diego's just under a lot of pressure at the moment."

Unable to handle the thought that he might have hurt Felicia with his words, Diego quickly stood up, blinking his optics repeatedly to hold in the tears that wanted to spill over. "I'm going to go get some air. Be back." Without so much as a glance at the girls, he quickly took his leave.

Both out of concern, and in unwilling to let the guy go through his trauma alone, Felicia attempted to get back up and chase after him. Before she could do so much as to shout for him to wait, she felt the pain in her still healing wound intensify and groaned as she attempted to fight through it.

"Easy, Felicia. Easy." Iris soothed as she eased her back down on the berth. "You shouldn't be moving around with those wounds. Let him go. He'll be fine. He'll be back."

Though she had wanted to protest, Felicia figured she wouldn't have been any help to Diego if she had worsened her condition with internal bleeding. Plus, she really did not want another lecture from her dad about staying out of trouble and listening to her doctors. The more she actually listened, the less she and her dad would fight together on the battlefield. That wasn't to say that she didn't like spending time with her dad, she did. But Armor constantly protecting and saving her unnecessarily did get quite annoying after a while. So she silently nodded.

Then as Felicia gazed outside to see if there was still any hint of the Toabot, a saddening thought occurred to her. "Is he with anyone"? Felicia accidentally thought aloud, then blushing hotly as she realized what she had just asked. Though she did in fact find Diego attractive, she wasn't always comfortable talking to people when it came to crushes. After all, what if that person she had wanted to ask, was in a relationship with her crush? That would've been too awkward. Plus, she had never talked to her dad about that kind of thing, and considering how trigger happy he was on the battlefield, and in having seen it herself, she really didn't want to know how he would react to that. That, and also the fact that the Toabots could never seem to keep a secret to themselves, and were as bragging about almost anything as the internet. Felicia prayed then that no one else had just heard her ask this, otherwise Diego would find out in seconds and possibly turn her down.

"Diego?" Iris covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. For as long as she knew him, Diego had had only one lady in his sights, his mother. Now that he had her back, he hadn't really given much thought to a relationship due to his secret. He was only comfortable with those he knew and held acquaintances at an arms' length. And whenever their friends had brought it up, Diego was passionate about turning down the thought. So to hear a girl asking about it for once was pretty funny in a way. "No, he was too busy worrying about his secret to get serious in a relationship. Always feared what would happen to him if it got out. He didn't want to risk hurting anyone when it happened."

Felicia blinked at that, a bit surprised that that response hadn't gone the way she thought it would. "Oh". She responded, then smiling a bit. 'So Diego doesn't want a girl who's fragile'. She though. As she was a Toabot and had killed plenty of Makutacons, she had already had that part covered. 'Still, I guess it'd be better to get to know the guy first'. Felicia thought. As handsome as she thought Diego was, no way was she getting into a relationship with a guy who would mistreat her. She wasn't saying he would. Just the fact that she didn't know him too well made her a bit cautious.

"Anything I can do to make him feel any better once he gets back in"? Felicia then decided to ask.

To this, Iris gave a shrug. "Talk to him. Ask about his family, hobbies, things like that, I guess. Something that will get his mind off his troubles." 'Or have him focus on them even more.' Iris thought. All she knew was the best way to get Diego to relax was to get him to let it all out, even if it hurts. It pained Iris but it wouldn't do the young Toabot any good keeping it all bottled any longer. Plus, if this femme wanted to get to know him, best have him rant about it.

Felicia smiled a bit, satisfied with her answer. "I'll try all of those if I can. Thanks Iris".

"No problem, Felicia. Happy to help." Iris smiled gently. 'I have a feeling those two will get along just fine.'

Not too long after that response, Rack came rushing in with a sheet of paper in his left hand. Iris and Felicia both looked at him in surprise, clearly having forgotten that Rack was supposed to deliver the news of the Turaga's vote to them. In seeing their confusion, Rack didn't hesitate to remind them: "Everyone, I just got a call from the Turaga and I got the paper in with your votes from Athena".

"Oh, boy." Iris swallowed thickly as her spark sank to her tanks. 'Please let it be good news. but yet, with everything bad happening, should I even dare to hope against hope?' Fear sent shivers up her spine as she focused of Rack. At that moment, Diego had also stepped back into the room, Rack's words sending his tanks reeling. 'If it's as bad as I fear it is, I might faint.' He thought breathlessly.

Rack couldn't help but hold his own breath as he gazed at the piece of paper, having worried much about this vote himself. If the Turaga had voted against sending them off earth, they were going to have to fight harder than they had since this war began as they were vastly outnumbered. On the other hand, they were their only fighting chance against the Makutacons. So If the Turaga voted for it, the earths chances would be greatly diminished. Surely Green would try to fight. 'He may even lead the rebellion'. Rack thought with a chuckle. Still, without the Toabots, they wouldn't win.

With a deep breath, Rack read: "The vote for us leaving earth is 18 out of 25". Rack didn't even bother looking at their faces. "I'm sorry".

Felicia shook in anger for a moment, rageful tears falling from her Kualsi before she rammed her fist into the wall next to her head. "NO"!

Iris looked down in disbelief only to look up quickly at a loud crash by the door. Diego had fallen to his knees in shock and grief. "It can't...they can't..." was all he could say before breaking into sobs. tearing up herself, Iris took a step towards him, but stopped when Valera appeared next to her nephew and wrapped him in a warm embrace in an attempt to soothe him as best as she could. For deep inside the Guardian Toa of Fire, a storm burned. A storm that had laid dormant for over a hundred years and was now reawakened. She had thought the Turaga would help. She had hoped they would stand up for what was right this time, but instead, they had failed them, had failed her. Valera swallowed a growl that threatened to sound. She didn't want the others to know how she felt as her mind targeted a certain group of Turaga. 'Strike two, brothers.' She thought angrily. 'I pray you survive long enough to not made a third one.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Before you guys ask, yes this is inspired by the exile of the Autobots from Dark of the Moon (Owned by Hasbro). lol!

Galem: That was the darkest part of that movie.

Biomarvel740: Yeah. But in my opinion, I think we did it better. lol!

Galem: I agree. :D

Biomarvel740: XD (looks to the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review to let us know or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	30. Chapter 30

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jaller,and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 30: Toabots leaving?!

As the morning sun rose over a military base near the Turaga Council Base in the Central District, Slash flew in vehicle mode with Green, Tali, and Ops riding inside and the other Toa and Autobots on their way. As they got closer to said base, a massive silver ship with a large Toabot symbol plastered on the side came into view. The ship was also covered with guns wherever there was space to put any, and what looked like a massive Cordak Blaster on the top of it, a chain of massive bullets leading from the side of the gun into the ship.

Tali gazed in surprise at the large ship. 'I never knew they had one that size. I guess best to be prepared for anything.'

A few seconds after Tali had laid her eyes upon said vessel, Slash had landed in the massive parking lot, far enough away so as not to be spotted by any of the Turaga who may be waiting nearby. As the only Toabot willing to disobey the council, he had decided to stay hidden for as long as he could. 'Which hopefully is long enough to help my friends fight'. Slash thought. He didn't care if the Makutacons kept their promise or not. There was still a war, and he was not leaving the planet until that war was over.

Green was the first to exit Slash's vehicular form, still gazing in awe at the vessel that continued to load numerous Toabots as he commented: "Man, that's huge".

Ops forced a smile as he exited next, still not at all happy about their current situation as he replied: "That's what I said once I saw this ship". Ops blinked for a moment as he gazed at the ship. 'Wait, what did they call it'? Ops thought. He remembered it being self explanatory based on it's appearance. Though it seemed very unimportant considering their friends were leaving in four hours, but Ops was happy to have something distract him from that. Even if it would be for just a moment.

Ops looked over to Slash's jet mode. "What did you guys call it again"?

"Firepower". Slash responded. "It is equipped with the most advanced and fastest firing weapons in Toabot history. And at the top of it all, a cannon that fires a thousand rounds per second".

As to when the ship had actually been built, Slash was unsure. All he remembered was that it had been built as both a battle and escape vessel. Slash had also remembered that it had helped many other Toabot vessels escape from Planet X as a new alien race had come along to enslave it. Which wouldn't have been a problem if these aliens weren't stronger and hadn't possessed far more advanced weaponry. But that was a story for another time.

"Whoa. Sure lives up to it's name!" Tali exclaimed both in amazement and in an attempt to try to distract everyone from the painful truth in front of them.

"Yeah". Slash admitted. "But the power source for the weapons systems went out a while back. That's why we haven't used it in a while".

Green nodded in understanding. 'I was about to say, why didn't you guys use this in the Mayan Ruins after everyone had been evacuated'? Green thought. 'Considering it worked, it definitely would've helped(AND created a very irritating plot hole. #Z)'.

As Green looked back over to the line of Toabots walking, driving, and flying towards the ship. In that moment a tear slid down Greens powerless Pakari as he was reminded why they were here. Unfortunately, they were not here to talk the Turaga out of their decision, or to talk the Toabots into disobeying this voted order. The Makutacon still planted to Green's shoulder would have warned Edward, whom was still holding Golden and Angela hostage and would murder them if Green had attempted to stop the Toabot's leave. So today, as much as he did not wish to, Green was here to say goodbye.

Not wanting to waste anymore time without his Bioformer friends, Green ran quickly towards the closed gates whilst also trying to hold in his tears. Not because he found crying in public embarrassing, but so to not give Spyglass, the Makutacon on his shoulder, any more satisfaction than he surely already had as he heard it's quiet snickering in his brain.

Tali watched sadly as Green ran for the gates. She had seen the tears that filled his eyes and knew that deep inside his heartlight, he was hurting probably more than she was. Again, she wished there was some way to stop the Toabots from leaving. It hurt her that the Turaga had given into the Makutacons' demands. But what was done was done. All she could do now was pray that a miracle happened to turn everything around in their favor. Deciding to join in the goodbyes, Tali ran after Green with Ops running beside her.

Slash waited patiently for the Toa, Autobot, and Matoran to leave before flying away himself. As much as he wanted to join in the goodbyes, he had already promised to help Green and the others in their resistance against the Makutacons when the Toabots had all left. If he were to join in the goodbyes, he would've easily been caught or spotted by a Makutacon and be forced to leave regardless of his promise. The only thing for him to do now was to fly as far away as he could and find a different vehicle mode.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green, Tali, and Ops weren't the only ones who were saddened by the Toabots leaving as Turaga Jala was leaning sadly against the gate, watching the Toabots load up into Firepower. After what he had nearly done to Paradox, and after the same Toabot had saved his life from Suppressor, Jala had been reluctant to agree to this decision. After all, even after allowing the Bioformer race to return to Earth, and taking down the law that prevented relationships between Cybertronians and Bionicles, Turaga Jala had still felt like he had owed much to the Toabots. Matter of fact, if Solar Scream hadn't threatened to kill Green, he would've voted no the second Xanthium had broadcasted that message. 'Which may as well be another failure to my son'. Jala thought sadly, a tear falling down his kanohi Arthron. 'Please don't let my son hate me again'. Jala prayed. He couldn't lose his son again, not even out of a horrible act purely to protect him.

Just as he had finished that prayer, Jala had looked over to the sound of approaching footsteps. Jala's originally confused expression became one of surprise as he noticed his son, along with Ops and Tali running for the gate. Jala didn't waste a second, running after him as quickly as his body would allow as he shouted after him: "Green"!

Green stopped in his tracks as heard that familiar voice call after him. "Dad"?! He called as he turned his head in the direction of said voice, then gazing at Ops and Tali as if to say: If you attack him for his vote, I WILL hurt you. As much as he hated the decision they had made, and as much as he loved his current company, Jala was still his dad and would defend him as such.

Ops simply raised his hands in surrender and nodded with a small smile. After Green had mopped the floor with him in that water balloon fight, Ops wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know how a fight with him would go. 'Plus, hitting a Turaga would instantly make you a criminal so...' Ops thought. Tali gazed at Green in confusion. The thought of hurting Turaga Jala had never crossed her mind. More than anything, she just wanted to talk to her parents to find out the reason behind their votes.

Knowing now that he could fully trust them, Green gave both of them an apologetic look before turning to his dad, whom upon reaching him wrapped him in a tight and tearful hug. Green didn't hesitate to return the hug with his own as Jala said sadly: "I am so sorry son, for all of this".

"It's already forgiven dad". Green replied.

The two had continued to hug for a while, just happy to see each other again before pulling back from each other. Jala walked back toward the others, everyone following behind as he spoke: "They threatened to kill both your mom and the lead Turaga if I didn't do this". Jala looked at the Toa, Autobot, and Matoran sadly. "How was I supposed to say no? Do you even know what it's like to be forced like that"?

Green brushed a hand across the still invisible plate on his left shoulder as he responded: "Surprisingly enough, yeah I do". Then glaring at said plate with intense rage. "And it's not fun".

"Wait, they threatened Green, Turaga Jala?" Tali asked worriedly. "What about my parents?"

Jala looked sadly to Tali. "All of the Turaga were threatened into voting for this. Solar Scream and other Makutacons said they'd murder our families if any of us said no. Even Kopaka voted in order to keep you safe. Gahu's death and Adhira's rejection had an effect on all of them, and they didn't want to lose you too".

Tears filled Tali's eyes when she heard that. 'They all wanted...to protect me?' She knew the Nuva loved her very much but she had been out of touch with them that this reminder really warmed her heartlight. But at the same time, she was confused and concerned by what Turaga Jala had said. 'Adhira...rejected them? Why?' All the stories she had read growing up had told her that Adhira and the Nuva had shared a very tight bond. So why would Adhira turn away from them?

Jala turned his head back to his son then, remembering what he had said earlier before quickly asking: "They went after you too"?

Green nodded. "precisely why I need to get in there NOW. PLEASE dad. I know I'm still part of your family, but She's MINE now. I need her Dad".

Unable to bear the pained look on Green's mask, Tali looked away. gripping her arms tightly, she tried to regulate her breathing to ease the pain from the build up of anger towards the Makutacons. She knew they could be evil, but she never thought they were this wicked. They surely live up to the Makuta in their name. Ops was quick to notice the anger in his fiance and wrapped her up in a tight hug to try to calm her down. This day was going to bad enough as it was, so he'd rather not let anyone add anything to it. Plus, his deep feelings for her made him worry upon seeing her this way. When he had proposed to her, he had promised himself that he would do his best to make her happy for the rest of their lives together, and he was going to try as hard as he possibly could to stay true to it.

Jala looked sadly at Green for a moment, knowing exactly how he felt. When he had first laid his eyes upon Greens mother, all he had ever wanted to do was give her an amazing life full of happiness and away from any form of harm. He chuckled a bit as he remembered nearly fainting when she had asked him out, as he had always figured as she was more attractive than him, the chances of them dating would have been slim. Despite the tons of money he had had as a zoo owner years later, he still felt nervous on the day of their wedding. Though he knew he could take care of her financially, he knew he could never treat her as well as she deserved. Yet upon admitting this to her, she had always told Jala that him simply showing her he loved her was enough.

Years later, Green came along and years after that, he had brought Angela home with him on multiple occasions. Jala remembered teasing Green for the way he had looked at Angela whenever she wasn't looking. For Jala had recognized it well, as it was the same way he had always looked at Greens mother at his age. Even from a distance, Jala could always tell that Green had loved Angela dearly and also thought himself unworthy of his crush's attention nor notice. Jala remembered feeling much joy for his son when he had learned that Green and Angela had finally got together, as had his mother, and in knowing just how much his son cared for Angela, no way was he going to keep him from doing what he thought would keep her safe.

Jala turned quickly to the guards still at the gates and ordered: "Open the gates. Let them enter".

The two Toa nodded and moved quickly to pull open the two large gates.

Green gave Jala a relieved look. "Thanks, dad"., Green said before running as quickly as he could through the gates.

"Thank you, Turaga Jala." Tali smiled warmly at him before hurrying after Green, nearly pulling Ops with her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It had taken longer than expected, but the Toabots had finally managed to load every supply and necessary resource into the ship. That, and the engineers were working on the thrusters and oxygen shields, a process which would take two hours at most, two hours behind Xanthium's deadline. Ketongu scoffed, highly doubting that Killer and Xanthium would do keep their promise to leave everyone be if the Toabots did what they said. The only reason the Makutacons had dropped him off was to keep the Toabots from getting too curious about their whereabouts. That and the fact that as brothers and sisters in Christ, they rarely ever left anyone behind, a fact that the Makutacons had used to their sickening advantage.

Now Ketongu was no coward. Right now, all he wanted to do was beg Athena to reconsider obeying the Turaga's vote and fight back to protect those made innocent by the shed blood of their Lord and Savior. The only thing that kept him from doing so was another threat by Edward. Turned out, Spyglass was far more than just a simple spy. Now that the Makutacon was attached to the Le-Matoran, all he needed was a sign of rebellion and had been ordered to poison Green with a toxin that would kill him. From additional details that the abomination described, that death wouldn't have been quick. As a Toabot, and as Green's friend and guardian, he would remain silent to ensure his safety. Even if the Makutacons didn't leave Earth alone, at least Green would be spared.

A tear fell from Ketongu's single blue optic as the thought of Green under the threat of death hit him harder. Sure, he and Green hadn't been the best of friends when they had first met, and he had constantly teased Green whenever he got the chance, all in good fun of course. Good fun of which Green had seemed to understand as they had engaged in playful conversation on what used to be a daily basis. Ketongu almost laughed when he remembered a prank they planned to pull together on Armor, where they had basically re-engineered his weapons to fire burgers and fries. Though sometimes they could get on each others nerves, Ketongu on Greens more so, they were no longer friends. Over the course of a couple months, their one sided rivalry had evolved into a friendship that Ketongu had treasured deeply. Out of all of the things that Ketongu would miss on this planet, he would certainly miss Green the most.

Ketongu had been so deep in thought on this matter that he almost didn't spot Green approaching him and the small group of other Toabots around him. Ketongu approached the Le-Matoran as he came to a stop and breathed heavily, in a clear attempt to catch his breath.

"You okay, Forrest"? Ketongu teased.

Green smiled a bit through his breaths at that comment. When the Le-Matoran had finally caught his breath, he looked up to the Toabots with a now saddened expression. "Is this real"? Green asked them. "Are you guys seriously leaving"?

Athena tried her best to contain her sorrow, barely even looking at him as she responded: "I'm sorry Green. There's no other choice".

"What do you mean no other choice"? Green almost spat, earning a shocking sensation from the Makutacon on his shoulder.

But Green didn't care at the moment. He was far too sad to think clearly, and too angry to even want to with everything that had happened. 'The Makutacons have killed too many'! Green thought. 'They've hurt us too much! No more, please'! Green prayed that last part. He in no way blamed God for what was happening, but he failed to see how his plan would prevail in this mess. He knew it would, but when and how was the question. Until then, Green thought he would push through this Makutacon's attacks on him and try to talk his friends out of making a terrible mistake.

"Aren't you guys gonna fight back? I mean, you all have to have a plan, right"?

"I'm afraid not." Diego's mournful voice spoke from their left. "The vote has been cast and my secret is no longer a secret. I'm sorry, I have to go."

"But, Diego, what about Amber?" Tears spilled down Tali's mask as she gazed at her friend and teammate. She knew Amber was probably not going to take this well. No doubt she was already sobbing in a corner somewhere, missing her cousin who, before their mothers arrived, had been her only biological family.

"I'm sure she's in good hands." Diego did his best to give her a genuine smile. "Just do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Tell Mom I said goodbye, alright?" Diego's smile became sad as a tear streamed down his cheek. Choked up with tears, Tali simply nodded. "I'm glad I got to meet you and be on your team, Tali." Diego continued, his voice trembling just slightly with emotion. "You were one of my best friends and I will never forget you." Turning his gaze to Ops, he let out an empty chuckle. "I know I probably don't have to say this but, look after her for me, alright...Uncle Ops?"

Ops nodded, before then pulling the Toabot into a tight hug. "Always. You take care too, alright"? Though Ops hadn't known Diego too long, he respected him and found him to be reliable ally and understanding friend. Ops would indeed miss him, and would therefore refuse to say goodbye simply by saying "goodbye". Diego had been too good to them all to deserve that.

Diego hugged Ops back and nodded. "I will." Again, he forced a smile through his tears. Tali was quick to join the hug, fighting back the sobs that sought to break free.

But Green wasn't done yet as he demanded: "What do you mean no other choice? Aren't you guys gonna fight back? I mean, you all have to have a plan, right"?

Rack, whom was also standing by ("Much like most Autobots in all Michael Bay movies". #Z), shook his head sadly. "No Green. Believe me, I'm just as upset as you are, but we're actually leaving".

When the Turaga Council had taken down the law that forbid any Bioformers from living on Earth, Rack had been excited. It would be a new chance to start over, a chance to finally live on a better Earth, and the chance to raise his daughter on said Earth, though she hadn't arrived yet, though he had faith that God had answered his prayers and watched over her. Now that the Turaga had taken Xanthium's threat seriously, that chance may never come again. As much as he hated it, life was cruel, and sometimes you had to deal with it.

Ketongu nodded in agreement sadly. "Unfortunately".

Green resisted the urge to glare at his Toabot guardian as the tears began to stream down his powerless Pakari. "You TOO Ketongu"?

Ketongu calmly walked to the clearly frustrated Le-Matoran and got on his knees to face him at eye level. "Green, we don't stand a chance. Not anymore".

Green scoffed. "Are you kidding? They're the MAKUTACONS. Your enemies, members of your race. You're the ONLY ONES who stand a chance".

Sure, the Makutacons had a good hostage advantage over probably everyone,but that didn't mean they had to take it anymore! The fact that the Makutacons even had hostages or threats meant they knew there was still a chance for victory for the Toabots! It meant the Makutacons were still afraid of the Toabots! They had reason to be too. As long as God was with them, who could ever stand against them?

"We're sorry Green, but sometimes, size matters". SkyFighter commented to them as he passed by. "And in this case, with their numbers, we're no exception".

Diego hung his head at SkyFighter's words. In his Liark, he hated the decision and again wished he was as talented as his father with strategy. He knew that despite the odds, Prowl had managed to bring a win out of unfair battles during the Great Cybertronian War. And during the Transformer battles on Earth and the battles on Spherus Magna, his mother had proved herself to be exceptionally skilled at tactics to the point that Turaga Dume himself said that she was much like her mother. And yet here he was, a weak soldier with hardly even a shred of that legendary talent. It made him feel weak and useless, and he hated it.

Tali rested a hand on his shoulder. She could feel the grief and anger radiating off of his armor but didn't know how to encourage him. She had seen the army that Xanthium had under his control and she had to admit, the odds did not look good. So of course the only choice they had right now was to bend to the enemy's will for now. She still held out hope that something would happen to turn things around to the Toabots' favor. She knew it had to. History was full of such miracles. She knew one was just around the corner, as long as none of them lost hope.

Though Green was definitely as angry as Ketongu was about this, Ketongu could easily see through his friends attempt of a tough exterior. Ketongu felt a boa of sadness and rage wrap tighter and tighter around his liark the longer he saw the pain in Green's eyes. It only made Ketongu want to stay even more, and possibly even beg the Turaga to reconsider their vote. But that urge was overthrown by the remembrance of the fact that the Turaga had received the same threats Green had last night as Edward had gloatingly informed him.

Ketongu felt his bigger brother instinct replace this urge as he placed a calming servo on Greens shoulder, the right one, and calmly told him: "Green, I will always remember all the good times we've had together, definitely more so than the bad". Ketongu smirked a bit. "Who wants to remember bad times anyways"? Green smiled back a bit, causing Ketongu's voice to break a bit as he continued: "So don't think of this years from now and think of us harshly. Just remember us all as one thing. Not soldiers. Not guardians. And not heroes". A tear rushed from his single optic. "But as friends. For you were one of the first that we made upon our return, and you couldn't have given us anything better".

Green instantly broke there, tears streaming faster down his mask than before. Though Green was still very angry at the Makutacons for orchestrating this, the fact that his friends were actually leaving screamed louder to him, and he was still having a hard time accepting it. After all of the times he had spent with them, after all of the times he had helped them out, and after what they had taught him, in his heartlight, he couldn't just let them go. He had no choice in this matter of course, but in his heartlight, he would never stop cherishing the times he got to spend with them.

Breaking further into sobs, Green collapsed into Ketongu's already outstretched arms and hugged him as tightly as he could. "Goodbye, Key". Green barely spoke through his sobs.

Ketongu tried to restrain himself, lightly hugging his friend back so as not to crush him as he responded: "Goodbye, Green".

Tali smiled softly at the two. She could see that their friendship was strong and it pained her to see them go through this. She felt the urge to say something, but her mind was blank, so she remained silent and just took in the scene as much as possible.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hours later, Green and all of the Toa and Autobots watched silently from a distance away as the Firepower shuttle's engines roared with emerging plasma energy, lifting up off of the ground as quickly as everyone's happiness was diminishing over these past few days. Tears had continued to stream down Green's Pakari ever since the end of that hug from earlier. Though it hadn't been the only hug he had given. With each farewell he had given, the pain in his heartlight only continued to rise. Possibly higher than the shuttle had currently risen. Green hadn't even bothered to hide his sorrows as he fell to his knees and forced himself to look at the shuttle as he broke into sobs. As much as Green did not wish for this to be his final memory of his friends, he knew they would appreciate him still being there as the shuttle left. So no matter how much it hurt him, Green would continue to stare and even forced a final smile to those who were surely watching in the crowds of those gathered by the windows inside said shuttle.

A tear escaped Iris' left eye as she watched the ascending shuttle silently. She kept trying to convince herself this was all a bad dream, but the sound of Ava and Amber sobbing in each other's arms to her right told her this was so painfully real. Behind them, Tali let go of her hold on her emotions and let the tears flow freely as she followed the shuttle with her eyes, already feeling the hole in her heartlight with the absence of so many friends.

Though Pow, Robert, and Ops were also in disbelief, they were quick to comfort their girlfriends in the form of a hug. Pow and Robert simply joined in the hug between Amber and Ava whilst whispering to them that everything would be okay in the end, though neither was sure how. Ops, though also unsure of how these events would turn out in the end, he pulled Tali into a tight hug and kissed her tears away, eager to calm her as much as he could whilst also trying to stay strong for her.

Behind the whole group, sitting in the tree tops, hidden from view, stood the Guardian Toa who gazed mournfully at a sight they had prayed would never come. Especially Adhira. When the law had been lifted, she had heaved a sigh of relief in knowing her son could finally live a normal life. But with the Makutacons threats, they had forced her son into the exile she had tried so hard to prevent. Despite the growing distance and tears streaming down her face, she still managed to keep her gaze glued onto Diego who she could see at one of the windows. She longed to just hug him once more, to tell him she loved him again, to hear his voice one more time. But now, it was impossible.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Ketongu's tease is a reference to Forrest Gump from Robert Zemeckis(Movie) and Winston Groom(book).

Galem: Who?

Biomarvel740: It's a famous movie/book. It was really popular when my mom was younger from what I know.

Galem: oh. I never watched it.

Biomarvel740: That's okay. Though definitely give it a watch sometime. (Looks to the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: please leave us a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	31. Chapter 31

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Dume, Jala and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 31: Hopeless

'Why am I doing this?' Alyan wondered as he stood in an elevator heading up to the top floor. 'Is this worth my want for revenge? I just lost all my friends and one was sent into exile. Why did I agree to this? I know better. I knew this was wrong yet I caused everyone I love so much grief. Even Green hates me now. What am I going to do?'

Alyan wasn't the only one having doubts now about the Makutacon cause. Strangely enough as it seemed, Killer was the second one who had begun to truly question not only the cause, but also himself. For many years, Killer had believed that these people whom had enslaved and hated them for protecting them had all deserved to die for their wickedness. Killer had always thought that his quest for vengeance was justifiable. But now, Paradox's words continued to ring in his head, reminding him about how he used to be different. About how he used to be a mere Toabot soldier seeking to protect those whom had wronged them. But when Killer had discovered the truth about the reproduction facilities, and how Bioformers born outside of this program had been snatched from their homes and forced to fight for Turaga Dume, his desire for Toabot justice had just seemed to vanish.

That wasn't even the worst of it. After their attack on the Toabot base, seeing all of those Toa and Autobots die... it felt wrong. Killer had even had himself examined by DeathNote after the battle to see if maybe there were some malfunction in his thought processor. Everything was normal. Killer hadn't even brought it up with his wife yet, in fear that she would leave him for any other handsome Makutacon. Killer may have been a brutal warrior, but he could never harm a female unless she were a genuine threat to him. 'But what if that doesn't even matter anymore'? Killer thought. 'What if how much I adore Zera, is nothing compared to what is right, if that is the opposite of my mission to the Makutacon cause? Could it be'? Killer decided to think more on this later as the elevator had reached it's destination at the top of a skyscraper.

As everyone had continued to walk out, Angela, whom was in a cage being carelessly dragged by Edward, had noticed the conflicted look on Killers face and was a bit shocked. 'Wasn't this the guy who killed Gahu in cold blood'? Angela thought. 'Why then did he look so conflicted'? She knew it was regarding the Makutacon mission, as she had even saw him change his expression to a false smile as they exited the elevator. 'Maybe Killer isn't so bad after all'? Angela thought.

A few moments later, Killer, Zera, Edward, and Alyan reached Solar Scream, Setsuna, DeathNote, Orange and Xanthium whom were all gathered close to the edge of the building. Whilst the others bowed down to the approaching Killer, Xanthium had remained standing, glaring down at the thousands of Bionicle and Cybertronian families and individuals who walked into the building, stores, and parks below. 'How dare they be happy while we were made to suffer for two hundred years'. Xanthium thought. Today, Xanthium would ensure that each family and individual would pay for their happiness in pools of blood. Xanthium chuckled for a moment. 'If all of our war vehicles and soldiers were here now, I'd order the attack now'.

"Is it true"? Killer asked, breaking Xanthium out of his trance. "Are they gone"?

Xanthium turned to Killer with a nod. "Indeed my friend. They are".

"Did Diego go with them?" Alyan carefully phrased the question and tone so it would sound like he was merely checking to make sure no Toabot was left behind when in actuality he just wanted to hear the confirmation himself.

Edward chuckled, playfully punching Alyan's shoulder as he responded: "Of course he did. I personally made sure that all of their Bionicle and Autobot friends were out of commission as well". Technically that was a lie as Green had threatened to kill him, but what was a Matoran going to do to a Bioformer?

"Really"? Killer growled. Then pointing to the caged Ga-Matoran: "Then what is THAT doing there"?

Alyan followed his gaze to the caged Angela but made no comment as he was not the one being questioned.

"I threatened to have it killed if any of them dared to set foot in this city, master". Edward responded obediently.

Zera tilted her head. "Making her the only thing keeping the others away"?

Edward nodded. "Preciseley".

Even if Green DID fulfill his promise to attempt to assassinate Edward, there was no way he was going to reach her. The Le-Matoran would be killed in seconds. Though Edward was tempted to order the Makutacons to let Green walk in so he could kill him himself, he knew Killer would either shut that down or try to take that vengeance himself. 'At least her imprisonment should keep the other Toa and Autobots away, as it is their duty to protect Matoran'. Edward thought. If any of them came in, Edward WOULD kill her, and they would only have themselves to blame.

"No". Killer responded, causing the hybrid to jump a bit. "Regardless of Edward's "work", they will come back for her. And when they do, you should put them all in the same cage. That way I have other... Entertaining matters to attend to".

Edward smiled and nodded, though now he secretly wanted to murder Killer in his sleep for taking that chance away from him. 'Maybe I can kill the kid anyways and say it was an accident'. Edward thought. No way would Killer justify killing a puny Matoran as an act of self defense, so he definitely wasn't going to use that excuse.

"You mean torture"? Angela suddenly spoke from the cage, causing everyone to look at her.

Killer laughed then. "So it DOES speak, yes"? Killer asked mockingly. Killer walked closer to the cage, getting down on a single knee to face her eye level and maybe install some fear into her before asking: "But Tell me, what makes you think you're the first one I would torture"?

Quietly, Alyan watched and listened but he was starting to see something in the way Killer was acting and talking. Something almost...Prime like.

Angela simply stared back at Killer, unphased by his tactic of fear as she shrugged. "Because I'm Greens fiancé"?

Killer chuckled darkly. "No no no. You would be first before last. You see, what I like to do to my victims is make them suffer. Not physically, but mentally. Make them watch the ones they love die. Make them practically WISH they were dead, and THEN grant their wish for them. You see? When they've ticked me off for long enough, I attack their heart FIRST".

As much as Edward really despised Killer at the moment, he couldn't help but nod in agreement. He had often planned to do the exact same thing to his own teammates if the Makutacon had ever given him the signal to betray his team any sooner than they had. 'After all, what better way to defeat your enemy, than to destroy everything they loved most right before their eyes'? Edward thought.

Angela seemed to remain unphased as she calmly responded: "And if this was done to YOU, you wouldn't feel a thing"? That actually made Killer look away for a moment as she continued: "I saw that ring on Zera's finger the second we walked in. That and your reaction to my question both tell me that while you may be cruel, you're not evil".

Alyan's gaze shifted between Angela and Killer as fear creeped into his heartlight. Fear for Angela. He wasn't sure how the outcome would be if she had continued to press him like this. And for Killer, if he started to look weak, Xanthium might have him killed.

"Anything else as to why you assume that"? Killer asked, whilst still refusing to look at the Ga-Matoran.

"Yes actually". Angela responded. "If you really WERE evil, you two would never have been married. You see, evil Bionicles, in the heart they're as light as a feather. They don't feel ANYTHING for ANYONE. You're not evil, Surely you love Zera".

Killer looked to her with a bit of a glare. "I do". Killer responded angrily, as if it should've been obvious.

Angela's expression saddened then as she begged: "Then I'm speaking to the part of you that isn't merciless when I ask this: Please have mercy on them". Also pleading with her eyes on that last part.

'They tore down the anti-Bioformer law'! Angela thought sadly. 'They were sorry for what they did, and Dume wasn't even in charge anymore! Whatever hate for their remained was surely gone. So why do they have to drag this on, and punish everyone for past mistakes? When Jesus hung on the cross and was mocked, he asked his father in Heaven to forgive them. Why can't the Makutacons just open up their hearts and let Jesus's love come in and fill it with that same mercy'? Based on what Killer and Xanthium were saying, a lot of innocent people were going to die today out of this hatred. Men, women, and children if the Makutacons were careless enough. Such a punishment for a past sin was unnecessary, and if she was right about Killer, this decision would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Much to her dismay, Killer scoffed. "Mercy? MERCY, is not in my nature when it comes to merciless sinners".

Killer didn't even bother to let Angela speak again as he rose to his feet and approached Xanthium once more to talk. Though as Killer approached his Co-leader, he couldn't help this feeling in his liark that everything Angela said was right. If someone else had tortured Killer by killing Zera in front of him, he would've felt more guilt for making anyone suffer this way than he did now. That, and the fact that none of these people really had anything to do with what happened in the past made him doubt his cause even more.

Edward chuckled as Killer walked away from the cage. "See kid, like I told you". Edward told Alyan. "The boss loves revenge".

"I see that." Alyan nodded, thinking over Killer's words. And while the words themselves gave the sense that Killer really wanted revenge, there were still the silent undertones of insecurity in them, which made Alyan again question himself, 'is all of this really worth it?'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Angela's feather quote is based on Michones from The Walking Dead show (This was back when it was actually good), and Killer talking about making people wish they were dead, is a reference to Green Goblin from the first Spider-man movie of the Sam Rami trilogy. (cough)WhichGalemhasn'tseen!(cough)

Galem: I heard that. But I have seen video clips of them and read behind the scenes from National Geographic magazines, back in the day. So no, I'm not that in the dark. (glares at Biomarvel740)

Biomarvel740: (Smirks) Sure.

Galem: (smirks back, throws a pillow at Bio)

Biomarvel740: (glares playfully and chuckles at Gal, looks to the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	32. Chapter 32

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jala and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 32: Flying

Mere hours after the Toabot shuttle had left the Earths atmosphere, Golden had been returned to Green, and Spyglass to Edward. Much to Green's protest and dismay, Edward had refused to return Angela as a reminder that they were in charge now, or something along the lines of that. Though Green was sure it was just to keep him out of the way, it still frightened him. The thought of Angela being held captive by a dangerous enemy whom he had severely wounded and could do whatever he pleased with her was almost too much for him to bear.

Now they were on their way back to Green's zoo, inside of Slash's new armored ship mode, where Green had agreed to allow Slash to hide out at until the team of Toa and Autobots made a plan to take back Turpinville. Of course Slash had already told everyone what Edward had told Green so at least they knew that detail. Unfortunately if they had tried to prevent the attack at the Turpinville Capitol in Reederburg, there was no way they were going to last long. So as much as they hated to do so, they would have to wait for the attack to pass before doing anything.

Noticing the silence that had continued to pass, Slash asked via the radio inside: "You guys wanna listen to something"?

As a guy who had never really had a girlfriend before, though he had had a crush whom he was still searching for, he didn't fully understand what Green was going through. But he had seen how close the two were to each other and how they cherished each other. Slash couldn't imagine what it was like to lose someone whom could get that close to you. Matter of fact, he wasn't even sure that music would do anything for Green, or Golden for that matter. But as a friend, Slash knew he had to try something.

Golden barely shook his head and answered. "No. We're good".

But Green didn't bother answering as the fear of losing Angela still had quite the hold on him. Needless to say, Green understood Angela's fear for him when he was being beat up by Killer a lot better than he had prior. Though Green had sort of understood it before, he now felt that he hadn't thought as seriously about it as he should have. The only difference here was that he was now separated from her and had no idea what Killer or the other Makutacons had planned for her. Keeping in mind that he had actually killed Killer once, he knew it couldn't be good.

Green hid a tear as he thought more on that fact. That Angela could be suffering via torture at this very moment because of a mistake he had made. All because he had actually managed to make himself a threat to the Makutacon cause and had fought bravely alongside the Toabot forces because he though he had to. 'If only I had thought about this before'. Green thought. If he had only considered the possibility of the Makutacons raiding his mansion a little more than he probably had, Green would've definitely taken them with him to spare her from the pain she may be suffering right now.

"Green"? Slash asked through the radio, gaining Greens attention. "I'm not gonna ask you if you're OK. It's clear that you're not after what happened. But Ops is getting the other Toa and Autobots together. Then, they're gonna get her out of there, okay? I promise".

It was true. Already, Slash was trying to formulate a plan in his head as to how everyone was going to get Angela out of there. As to how he was going to help beat the Makutacons as the only Toabot left on the planet, he wasn't really sure. Though he would get to that part of the plan later. Regardless of what his plan for that would be, one thing he knew for sure was that everyone would be on board to save Angela at least, regardless of how they had to do it.

Green blinked a bit in surprise at that. Sure, Green knew that these guys were his friends and they cared about him, but a part of him hadn't expected them to want to go out of their way for him like this. Despite the fun he had had with them during that water balloon fight, he had still considered them acquaintances for the most part as he hadn't known any of them very well or for very long and he knew if the Toabots were still here they would also try to get her back. To know that these Toa cared enough to do this for him without the Toabots, it really meant a lot to him and if God answered their prayers and allowed them all to make it out of this fight alive, Green was going to find a way to thank them properly for doing this for him.

"I uh, don't know what to say". Green responded, feeling as if a simple thank you wouldn't be enough.

Slash sent over a smiley face emoji onto the screen of the radio as he replied: "Don't say anything. We'd do it for anyone".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be much longer.

Galem: it was an excellent chapter. It carried the weight of the suspense and seriousness of the situation.

Biomarvel740: Oh. Well thank you.

Galem: You're welcome.

Biomarvel: (To the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	33. Chapter 33

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jala and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 33: Destruction

That evening thousands of citizens were simply walking around from building to building, from activity to activity minding their own business, each of them looking as happy as usual to spend time with each other. Children ran around laughing, whilst parents talked and laughed with each other. Everything seemed normal. This happiness unfortunately would not last as a few screams were heard outside. Those screams were the first thing that had gotten everyone's attention. The next thing however was much more frightening.

The screams now became more numerous as many Makutacon battleships hovered closer and closer towards the city area. The screams became louder as multiple Bionicle vehicles began to transform into heavily armed Makutacons, each pointing their weapons and hateful glares at the fearful Matoran, Agori, Cybertronian, and human families. Some people began to run immediately whilst others simply remained still in their fear, having never been in a situation like this before and too fearful to do as much as think.

Then those who were running and freezing gazed up at the top of the capital building, to the red, black, and yellow Makutacon general, Xanthium, as he shouted: "CITIZENS OF REEDERBURG! This, is your only warning! Abandon this city as fast as you can, or face an agonizing death"!

The next thing that got everyone's attention was the sound of a missile firing. Everyone running or otherwise looked towards the sound and saw a glowing red missile speed towards a massive building, the upper half of said building exploding on impact and sending debris flying. Each running citizen continued running as fast as their legs would allow, including some of those whom had been broken out of their shock by the exploding building, as the ships began to fire more missiles at every building and road in sight.

Xanthium smiled from the rooftop of which he stood on, already smiling at the fear in these people and feeling the urge to chuckle as burning bodies fell from destroyed buildings only to splat into gory messes on the roads below. After all of the time Xanthium had spent as a slave, after all of the years he had been exiled, after all of this anger he had kept inside from being rejected by the council for helping them, he felt great. 'You punish our people Turaga, we punish yours'. Xanthium thought gleefully.

Eventually unable to help himself any longer, Xanthium began shooting many of the running men, women and children below, killing many on impact as he shouted with a laugh: "ATTACK"!

None of the Makutacons below bothered to wait another second before laying waste to the running citizens around them. Like Xanthium, they had all waited a hundred years for the chance to take their revenge against the races that had oppressed them. Now with Xanthium in charge, and the Toabots finally out of the way, why resist? Each of them had also felt pleasure in the killing, all laughing as they shot each citizen to death, even going as far to shoot pieces off before delivering the killing blow. Some even charged at and tore apart some of the citizens, none of them feeling guilt for it.

But as Killer continued to gaze down and around at the death and destruction, he felt very uneasy. Which was far different from how Killer had expected to feel. 'Why does this scare me'? Killer wondered. 'I've killed a Toa before, so why does this feel any different'? Then again, now that Killer had really thought back to it, he hadn't enjoyed that either. He had tried before to mentally justify his actions by telling himself: 'Their Bionicles and Cybertronians, Killer. They'll never care for our pain'. And yet Gahu had tried to reach out to him before his death.

Killer felt a tear threatening to emerge from his functional left optic as that memory had suddenly taken a new meaning to him. Before Killer had figured that Gahu HAD to have been tricking him into believing there could be peace, only to have the Turaga try to execute him. Looking back now, Killer knew that had never been the case. Gahu could have just stayed back and allowed the battle at hand to happen that day, but he hadn't. Instead Gahu had decided to go out of his way and even risk his life to convince Killer into believing in the peace that could be, and now was as was made evident by the alliance made between the Toabots and the other races, and by the Turaga having taken down the law of exile and the law against relationships between Cybertronians and Bionicles which would have made more of their race.

Killer allowed the tear to emerge finally as guilt overcame him and his liark beat in regret for what he had done. Killer looked back at the destruction and death below him then, feeling even worse for it. Then even more so as he spotted an illuminated cross on the window of a nearby restaurant. Finally everything Paradox had been telling him about Jesus and the fact that he had died for all life, and why that had made the Makutacon cause the wrong course of action, truly began to click.

'Paradox was right'. Killer thought. 'Jesus had died a slow, painful, and undeserved death on the cross for us all, so we could all live in not war and violence, but so we could all live in love, peace, and when our time comes, eternal life. These people never did anything to us! Why are we punishing them?! Better yet, after the blood of Jesus had already been spilt, why bother punishing anymore'?

"Isn't this glorious Killer"!? Killer barely heard Xanthium shout, over the growing sounds of screams of fear and pain.

Killer didn't even bother to answer Xanthium's question, dropping the Skrall blade he had been holding and turned and ran into the house-like area behind them, where hopefully it would be more quiet.

Once he had ran inside, Killer fell to his hands and knees and burst into sobs. He was grateful that all of the other Makutacons were currently outside, for Killer had very much preferred to be alone in this time of mourning. With each scream that he heard, the volume slightly decreased by the thickness of the glass around him, Killer felt his Liark hurt more and more for them. 'Why Killer'?! Killer asked himself. 'Why did you choose this side'?

Killer turned quickly then as he heard a door open behind him, with a glare, intending to demand that whoever Makutacon had entered would leave. But his glare faded upon seeing that it was his wife Zera, who's mask had displayed concern and also sadness. All it took for either of them was to look into each others optics to know that they were currently feeling the same pain for these people, as well as the regret for their actions. Without saying anything to one another, the two ran to each other and pulled each other into a tight hug, both of them sobbing into each others arms.

"What have we done"?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Galem: (sniffles) Dude, you should have put a tissue warning on this. I'm crying over here!

Biomarvel740: Yeah, I probably should have. I was crying while typing it.

Galem: Aww. (hugs Bio)

Biomarvel740: (Hugs Galem back) God truly is amazing. I believe 100% that he helped me write.

Galem: I don't doubt that.

Biomarvel740: (smiles, to the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	34. Chapter 34

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jala and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 34: I have to go after her

That evening, Slash and Green sat on the couch in the living room, both with horrified and saddened looks on their masks as they watched the live news feed of Makutacons attacking the city area in Reederburg. Each passing moment only got more depressing as they watched citizen after citizen getting shot or torn apart. The gory attacks were blurred over of course, as this was the news, but that didn't make either of them feel better for having to wait until possibly the next day to fight back.

To be honest, Slash still wasn't sure how he, and a few Autobots and Toa were going to last against thousands of Makutacons, which had been much more than what they had fought in Maya. Slash would've tried to make armor for everyone out of the min of the dead Makutacons(which as sick as it sounded, desperate times would call for desperate measures), but the Makutacon corpses had all been taken off of the battlefield and confiscated by an unknown group. Slash had originally assumed that it was the Turaga so he gave Jala another call to see if he could've made that armor plan a possibility. But Jala had said that there was never a confiscation, per say. Though Jala had sent a crew to take the bodies and keep them from getting into the hands of anyone with ill intent, the second that crew had gotten there, the bodies were gone. 'Who has the bodies then'? Slash thought. Slash shook his head then, deciding to focus on the matter at hand for now. Though once they had gotten Paradox back and won this war, he would definitely tell him about this.

But plans were the last thing on Green's moment at the moment. 'Why was I so unprepared'? Green wondered. Green had known that the Makutacons knew where he had lived, he knew that the Makutacons could've attacked at any moment. 'Why didn't I ask them all to come with me'? Green wondered. They would've been much safer then. Sure, they had also had Ketongu, but what was he going to do if an army of Makutacons had arrived there?

But that wasn't the only mistake that Green had felt weighing heavily on him. There was also the fact that Paradox was imprisoned somewhere, by Makutacons that saw him as their worst enemy, mostly because of him. Because Green hadn't tried any harder to persuade Paradox out of finding and possibly killing Xanthium. 'What was I thinking just letting him go without arguing with him further'? Green thought. Sure, Xanthium had to be stopped, but he could've talked him into waiting just a little more for the right opportunity to arise.

Then there was the fact that his family never would have been out of danger if Green had just stayed out of the war after their first encounter. Sure, Green loved the Toabots and each of them were like family to him, but he could've just remained friends and stayed out of the war part. As far as Green knew, he was the only Matoran around with a Makutacon kill count, and considering his first had been Killer, it made him dangerous as far as the Makutacons were concerned. So they had kidnapped his fiance to keep him in check, so he wouldn't tell the truth and keep the Toabots around. If Green had only stayed out of the war, and remained the zoo owner that he was months prior, his little brother and fiance would never have been put in danger.

Unable to fight the tears that were threatening to emerge from his eyes anymore, Green placed his head in his hands and sobbed into them, catching Slash by surprise. "I...I never should've left".

The expression on Slash's new Kanohii Miru saddened as he continued to watch the Le-Matoran cry. No doubt, Green had blamed himself for his family being taken hostage, and for not stopping Paradox, as Green had admitted this earlier. But that didn't necessarily make everything his fault. Yes, Green had been threatened as he was a valuable ally to the Toabots, but that didn't make any of this his fault as he had done what almost anyone would have done in his situation.

Slash waited for the Le-Matorans crying to quiet down a bit before calmly explaining: "Green, the Makutacons do this for a living. It's not your fault".

Green lifted his head then, and turned it in Slash's direction as he responded: "No Slash. Don't you see? They wanted to get me out because I'm one of the main threats against them. It's been that way since I killed Killer. And whether that was luck or not, I'm willing to do it again if I have to. I'm going with you to Reederburg and no one's gonna stop me".

Despite all of the depressed emotions Green had been going through, he had put a lot of thought into this. Matter of fact, he had been thinking about this ever since he had threatened Edward the previous night, and though he was definitely going to try to follow up on that promise, he still needed to be there to rescue his fiance. He needed to be able to hold her tightly and tell her that everything was going to be okay again. After that, Green may not stop helping the Toabots, but he would always try to keep Angela by his side to make sure this would never happen again.

"You sure Green"? Slash asked with a opticridge raised in concern. "I know you've told me many times already that you wanted to go, but I'll tell you one last time: You don't have to".

Though Green was certainly skilled with a firearm, far more than he had expected for a Matoran, this wasn't your average battlefield. They were going to be outnumbered a hundred to one very quickly once they got there, and Slash wasn't sure if everyone was going to make it out alive. Sure, one more person on their team would be great as they needed as much help as they could get, but death was still a much greater risk in this battle. Plus, as a friend, there was no way Slash was going to let Green go in just because he thought he had to because he still owed them something. In fact he didn't, for the Bible said to do good things and not expect anything in return, and that was a rule the Toabots had all tried to follow closely. Green's help would still be great, and Slash knew that he knew the risks, but he still was still going to offer a way out, as long as Green was convinced that he needed to fight simply because he thought he had to.

"They've got Angela, Slash". Green responded, giving Slash a more determined expression. "She's my FIANCÉ. I DO have to, and if I CAN save her, I WILL. Whether or not I have to risk my life".

Slash opened his mouth to argue, but then he actually began to consider what he was saying, and the reason as to why he wanted to help out. Sure, he knew how much Green cared about them, but Angela was the woman he had loved ever since he was in middle school. The two had even gotten engaged a couple days ago, and when you proposed to a woman, that meant you were willing to support and protect her, even if it meant to die trying. Now that Angela was in danger, of course she was going to be Green's priority in this mission.

Slash let out a sigh then deciding to accept defeat as he responded: "Very well". Then with a stern look: "But you have to do EVERYTHING I say. You hear"? Though Slash understood Green's reasons to go in, Slash was still going to let him know that if were going into this fight with them, he was going in as a soldier. Which meant no running off without back up or permission. And although he knew Green could fight, he also knew how hard Angela would take it if he died on battle. Therefore, once Slash found a quiet and private place, he would pray to God for his protection. For even in situations like this, The Lord could accomplish the impossible. With that very fact in mind, Slash smiled as he decided to pray for everyone's safety later.

Green nodded. "Alright then. Where's everybody meeting"?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Galem: It's official. Green is ten times better than Sam Witwicky.

Biomarvel740: lol! What makes you say that?

Galem: Green shows how much he cares about Angela and presses about why he has to go save her. To my memory, I do not recall Sam ever saying or showing how important it was for him to get to Carly.

Biomarvel740: Really? He didn't?

Galem: Not that I remember.

Biomarvel740: Ah, okay. (To the readers) How did you all like the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D

P.S. I saw I Can Only Imagine in theaters on Sunday and it was truly an incredible and awesome film! Everyone who is reading this, if you haven't seen the movie yet, please get a ticket and see it today! Thank you, and once again, have a Lord-blessed day!


	35. Chapter 35

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jala and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 35: Meeting

Around eight o'clock the next morning, everyone pulled up in various vehicles in front of an enormous, old, and rusty metal warehouse in the farther region of Turpinville. Green smiled in fond memory as he walked into the warehouse and waited for the others with Slash, as this had been the exact same warehouse where he had first met the Toabots, not counting Ketongu of course. It had also been the place where he had met Billy, Ops, and Gahu. So with the other Toa entering soon, meeting up here felt a bit nostalgic to him.

Iris drove in first slowly, her movements showing extreme caution. Once she parked safely in the warehouse, her doors opened and Amber and Ava stepped out, allowing Iris to transform into her bipedal form. It was apparent that the exile and the recent Makutacon attack was taking a toll on them. Ava wasn't being her usual cheerful self, Iris' paint job looked faded and scratched up badly, and Amber, the worst of the three, looked like a walking ghost, complete with dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. Ava hugged Amber, obviously trying to comfort her for the who knows how manyth time. Iris just stood by them quietly, still trying to bring herself up.

"Hey, girls!" A voice called behind them. Turning around, the three lit up at the sight of there team leader and friend.

"Tali!"

"Whoa!" Was all Tali could say before she was glomped and practically tackled to the floor under the giggling dogpile.

"We're so happy to see you!" Ava cried.

"We're so glad you're safe!" Amber beamed.

"How have you been?" Iris asked, finally getting off of Tali so she could breathe.

"I've been doing okay, I guess." Tali chuckled as she let her friends help her back up. "I haven't been able to stop thinking of ways to stop the Makutacons once and for all."

Iris chuckles. "Let me guess, digging into your history books to find a tactic we could use?"

"You know me too well, Iris." Tali laughed back.

Hidden in a corner of the warehouse, the Guardian Toa, Adhira and Valera, watched and listened to the young team silently, softly smiling to themselves as the girls' growing excitement and optimistic conversation reminded them of the days past when they were that eager to make the push back against the enemy.

A few seconds later, Ops pulled in, Robert riding on his trunk standing on a single foot whilst holding the other one up behind his back for whatever reason Ops didn't care to remember. Well maybe a little as Ops did recall something about scaring or worrying Ava, which wouldn't surprise him. Much like Green, Robert loved to pull pranks on Ava whenever he could. With the amount of pranks he had actually pulled on her these past few days, Ops was surprised Ava hadn't retaliated yet.

"Robert!" Ava cried in joy as she ran to hug him.

Though a bit surprised that Ava hadn't noticed the way he had been standing, Robert simply shrugged as he hopped off of the trunk and opened his arms to her.

Ava hugged him happily in relief. "Are you okay?"

Robert hugged her back, nuzzling her cheek a bit as he responded: "Lot-better now that I'm with you".

Ops transformed out of vehicle mode then, waving nervously at his fiance. The nervousness of course was due to the fact that he had tried to find her after they had watched the shuttle leave and he was worried she thought he had left her.

Seeing him, Tali ran over into his arms and nuzzled his chest tearfully. "Ops! You're okay!"

Ops pet her chain link hair softly and kissed her cheek before teasing in response: "Of course. Did you expect to get married without me"?

Tali blushed hotly. "Not in a million years."

Pow and Maze arrived next in a Thornatus, Maze in the drivers seat. The second the two had pulled up carefully next to the rusty wall, Pow didn't hesitate to jump out of the vehicle first and tackle Amber into a hug landing in a nearby pile of hay, whilst Maze rolled his eyes at the sight. 'Of course, the athletic boyfriend would take that route'. Maze thought.

"Oof!" Amber grunted before laughing once she realized who had tackled her. " Well, hi to you too, handsome."

Quietly, Valera chuckled at the sight. It made her happy to see her daughter happy with a male who cared so much for her.

Z hovered in next in helicopter mode, possibly for dramatic effect. Once Z had landed, a side hatch opened and Turaga Jala walked out hurriedly, clearly annoyed from whatever conversation they had earlier. 'Not to sound arrogant, but I'm a TURAGA'. Jala thought. 'Why am I the one who gets the most annoying ride? The guy doesn't know how to be quiet for a single minute'. Jala had never really had to drive again as it was custom for people to drive them around(Which Jala had to learn to get used to as he had driven for most of his life), but still.

Adhira raised an eyebrow at Turaga Jala's countenance. "I wonder what happened during the trip."

"Probably something we would be better off not knowing. But my question is, why is he here in the first place?" Adhira nodded in agreement, dropping the previous subject.

"Indeed. Maybe he's here to talk to his son."

Upon then spotting his son from across the room, Jala rushed slowly over to Green, whom had also begun walking towards him. Though Jala's first instinct had been to demand that Green went home now and forget about helping to fight in this battle, he knew how much Green cared for his friends. He also knew how hard headed he could be sometimes about these kinds of things. Even if he did find a way to lock him up and keep him out of danger, he was sure Green would still find a way out so he didn't even bother.

Both wrapped each other up in a tight hug then with a smile as they greeted each other.

"Good to see you, dad".

"You too, son".

Slash waited for everyone to finish their greetings and gather around before greeting: "Hello everybody".

"Hello". Pow and Ops greeted in return.

"What is your addiction"? Z humorously added, causing most of them to snicker whilst Maze and Jala rolled their eyes. Iris muffled a chuckle and shook her head at Z's comment.

Slash chuckled along with the joke, then waited for the chuckling to dye down before activating the hollatable centered in the group, bringing up a holographic live feed map. Most of them gasped at the sight. There was much destruction to the city. most of the buildings were smoking from fires left unattended, others had chunks blown out of them, some so large that the buildings threatened to collapse where others already had, and dead bodies mutilated and otherwise littered the streets almost like dirt in a forest.

"Whoa." Ava whispered, feeling sick to her stomach at the gory sight.

"The place is wrecked!" Amber blurted out, unable to tear her gaze from the horror.

"No kidding." Tali said sadly.

Slash once again waited for the room to quiet down before explaining: "OK, once we're inside we'll have limited time so we'll need to move fast". Slash said, pointing to one of the various entrances where there was significantly less Makutacon activity. "And we stay together too. As of right now, We can't do anything else besides get Angela out of there. Once we've got her, we're out of there, understand"?

Yes, Slash's original plan was to go in and try to find a way to destroy the Makutacon forces after rescuing Angela, but the only way he could see doing that successfully was convincing the Turaga to take a nuke to the place. As that would kill any citizens still in the area, and would earn a backlash against the Council, plus the fact that they knew where Paradox was, that really didn't seem like the best option(Sure, Paradox may have still been in that tunnel, but he didn't know that for sure, and there may have been another trap waiting there so he wasn't going to take that risk just yet).

"No Slash". Green said, surprising everyone. "We can't do that. If we get her out of there, it's not gonna end there. Once we've set her free and once we try to run, Killer will come after us, and he'll try to kill us with. This won't end with Angela's freedom. No way Killer will let it".

"He's got a point, Slash." Tali muttered. Of course the enemy would not stop at one, history always showed that no matter how much they promised otherwise, the bad guys would never stop, even if the person willingly sacrificed themself to save everyone else. 'Huh, the actions of the enemies in history sound much like Satan, now that I think about it.' Tali thought. 'He never quits even after Jesus gave him the ultimate beat down. Kinda pathetic when you think about it, a loser trying to get back on top? Sheesh.' Tali chuckled quietly to herself. 'Still, I'm not saying that they were Satan, just manipulated by him.' She frowned sadly. 'Much like the Makutacons now.'

Ops nodded in agreement with his fiance, also acknowledging the fact that the Makutacons would surely never stop with them. 'If they don't, that just means they have a plan that our interference may not even be worrisome'. That would prompt Ops even more not to just snatch and run.

Robert tilted his head in curiosity as he asked: "What do you propose then air-spitter"?

"After we free Angela, we find out whatever they're planning and then do what Paradox would've wanted us to do". Green responded. "We end this war. Whether or not we have to die trying. Yes, I want to give Angela the life I know she deserves, but how could I do that with Makutacons on our tail and our home partially conquered? I'll end this. With or without you".

Sure, Green knew it would be risky going in alone, but he didn't care. He had put a lot of thought into this last night, even losing sleep over it. No way was he going to let the Makutacons win after all they had already done. Not to say that he wanted revenge, that was not at all the case. But considering all they had already done, they clearly had more up their sleeves, meaning more people were going to get hurt, and Green was not willing to allow that anymore. This fight wasn't just for him and Angela anyways. It was for the safety of all of God's creations.

"Greens right". Maze spoke up, after a bit of silence had passed. "I think this war has gone on for long enough. I vote we end this.

Tali nodded. "Agreed." Beside her, Amber and Ava stood forward to show their agreement.

"Count us in." Iris smirked and gave Green a thumbs up. "I'm there." She smiled encouragingly.

"We're in as well." Adhira voiced as she finally stepped out of the shadows with Valera, the flame of determination blazing in her eyes.

"Let's end this." Valera grinned, her eagerness evident in her body language.

"FINALLY, a plan as crazy as me". Z added in. "Yes I'm in".

Pow and Maze nodded in agreement as Robert smiled widely and added: "Let's finish-end this".

"I'm fighting too". Turaga Jala said, stepping forward a bit more and shocking almost everyone in the room.

Several minutes went by in silence as they stared at the Turaga in shock and surprise before the female Rahayu all blurted out:

"Say what?"

"Come again?"

"Are you serious?"

"Did not see that coming."

Not to put down the Turaga or anything but, they didn't really have the power or strength they used to as Toa. So how would Turaga Jala be able to help fight the Makutacons effectively? After all, when Vakama was a Turaga, all he could do was hit the enemy in the face with his staff, and while that was effective on Tahu, it didn't do much against the Rahkshi.

Clearly agreeing with their logic of thought, Green said: "Dad, no offense but you're a Turaga. What could you do as far as fighting is concerned"?

Jala shrugged a bit. "Well..." Then a few seconds later, he turned towards the wall, holding out his hand towards it. About half a second after that, a massive boulder of fire emerged and shot through one of the walls, once again shocking everyone. Then turning back to the others with a smirk: "A few things".

The others stood still, completely shocked while Adhira and Valera burst out laughing.

"Impressive." Valera snickered. "Very impressive."

"Indeed." Adhira giggled, quite impressed that this Turaga actually had some fighting ability after all.

Jala rolled his eyes, amused at the fact that he was underestimated for his Turaga form as he responded: "Thanks".

As Slash simply stood and watched the conversation unfold, he knew his plan to make a snatch and run was dead in the water. Which was unfortunate for him, as he honestly didn't think that they would last five seconds trying to take on all of those Makutacons. Plus, the reason why they had succeeded in Maya was because they had had more help. Now there was one Toabot, two Guardian Toa, six Toa, two Autobots, an Ex-con, a Turaga, and a Matoran. Not exactly the best team to pit against Bio-mechanical beings who were impervious to most of their weaponry.

Slash blinked rapidly then as he remembered his prayer from last night for everyone's safety, and as another thought occurred to him: 'Since when was this ever about numbers'? Even in the beginning of this war, numbers had never been the Toabot's main focus. Their main focus ever since this war had started had been to protect those whom had exiled them, for Jesus had already bore their sins and therefore revenge was not necessary. That had been the entire reason they had even decided to fight back against the Makutacons in the first place. Because they knew that their cause of vengeance and further bloodshed was wrong and very unnecessary. Plus, all of those racist actions, as terrible as they had been, had taken place far too many years ago to be angry about anymore. The Toabots only wanted to forgive, forget, and love those whom had oppressed them so there could a better future in Jesus name. To do that, they still had to fight, regardless of how many Toabots were left standing.

'Very well, Lord'. Slash prayed obediently. 'If this is your will, I will not fight it anymore'.

Slash smiled then, crossing his arms as he said to the Le-Matoran who had inspired the rest: "Seeing as you're giving the orders now, What do we do first"?

Green smiled back at the Toabot as he responded: "First, we pray". In that moment, everyone joined hands, closed their eyes or optics, and lowered their heads as Green began to pray: "Dear Lord, tomorrow we go into a place where we might die. If it is in your will, I ask that you would be with all of us as we fight against the Makutacons. Hopefully, for the last time. And Lord, should Paradox, Billy & Outilisa still be alive, help them escape from wherever they may be. And put it in the hearts of the Makutacons to have mercy on this city. And please, keep Angela safe. I love her too much to lose her. I can't lose her now so please help us get her back. And last of all, please shelter us from the harm that will surely come to us. As Paradox believes, I also believe that with you, all things are possible. Prove us right today Lord. We love you, your son who died on the cross for our sins, and the Holy Spirit that gives us our spiritual power, and it's in your mighty name that we pray, Amen".

"Amen." Adhira, Tali, Amber, Ava, Iris and Valera echoed in unison with the others, smiling as they felt more at ease.

Jala smiled brightly as he released everyone's hands and gazed upon his son as he spoke: "Son, if there was anything right I taught you, it was to pray. Though it has definitely gotten better with all of the time you have spent with the Toabots".

Though Jala had taught Green the concept of praying, he felt like Green had only taken it more serious once he had befriended the Toabots. Sure, Green had prayed a bit when he had been younger, but that had mostly been for selfish reasons like winning a level in a game, or getting a new product. Though Jala had initially distrusted the Toabots, after he had opened his heartlight to them he saw the change that Paradox had brought to Green talking about Jesus and his unconditional love for all creation regardless of their sins, and how prayer was truly essential to one's faith. Based on that prayer, God's love was truly with Green, and it had inspired him right now to do what was right to ensure a future age of peace and love, in Jesus name.

Green smiled back. "Thanks dad". Then looking to the others: "As for everyone else, go back to your homes and get what you need. Be ready for pick up tomorrow at 0700".

"Of course wind-spitter". Robert agreed.

Pow blinked in surprise for a moment. "That early"? He asked, before then accepting it with a shrug.

"Meh, I never sleep". Z simply commented.

Ops was about to make some kind of humorous response to Z's comment before then remembering something, and face-palming because of it. His home was all the way back in New Iacon! Luckily, he had all of his weapons with him, but for now he had nowhere to rest his helm. Ops looked to Tali then, remembering she had told him about her house a while back. Ops's expression turned nervous then. 'Would Tali really be willing to allow me to spend the night with her, even if it was just to have somewhere to sleep? We're engaged now, sure. But will that change anything'?

Ops kept his nervous expression as he placed a servo on Tali's shoulder and asked: "Hey Tali, why don't we go to that home you talked about? Also, are you okay if I spend the night"?

Tali beamed up at him so brightly she was close to glowing. "Sure!" She finally got to show her fiancé her home! An opportunity she had been waiting for this for quite a while.

Z didn't have anywhere to live either, but he hadn't had anywhere to live while he was on the run either so that hadn't exactly changed anything for him too much. Even if he had to dig a deep hole to sleep in, he would be fine. Then again, he remembered one of the Toa Rahayu say Iris had a crush on him, and as he didn't feel the same way for her, and they were going into a battle tomorrow, he figured today would be the right day to get to the bottom of it. No way was he going to let her risk her life for him. Especially not since he was indestructible and therefore such an action would be stupid.

"You want to practice"? Z asked Iris with a challenging smirk, so as not to let her know what he was doing.

"Definitely. Need to keep my skills sharp." Iris smirked back, eager for a training session as she had been lacking in it for some time now.

Pow had the option to stay at Maze's hotel room again tonight if he wanted to, but last night he had only gotten five hours of sleep due to Maze working on his late night experiments. 'Most of which had to include some welding'. Pow thought in annoyance. So if Pow were going to go back to Maze's apartment for the night, which seemed more likely as Pow hadn't been dating Amber for too long, he figured he should take some time to hang out with said girlfriend. At least that would relax him enough to put up with another stressful night.

"What do you want to do"? Pow asked Amber.

"Well..." Amber started to answer but stopped when she remembered her mother was standing behind them. Not wanting to exclude her, she turned around and gave her an "is it okay?" look. Valera smiled and nodded, happy and grateful that her daughter had included her before responding to her boyfriend.

"Would you like to see my crystal collection?" Amber asked Pow eagerly, now that she had the green light from her mom.

Pow smiled, kissing Amber on the cheek before responding: "I would love to". Though Pow had cared little for the subject of crystals back in school, he did love to hear Amber talk about it. Maybe it was her pretty face or her melodic voice. Regardless of what it was, she just made it sound more interesting.

Seeing as the other males were getting to spend the night with their gals, Robert figured he'd test his own luck as he hugged Ava from behind, and placed a kiss on her cheek as he asked: "Cuddle-cutie, do you have a home-place"?

"Yes, I do." Ava giggled as she hugged him back. "A beautiful house near the forest."

Robert's smile widened. "How about a romantic home-visit then"?

"I'd love that!" Ava beamed happily and bounced a bit excitedly.

Just as everyone had started to leave, Ops remembered something. Ops facepalmed for a moment. 'How could I have forgotten this?! Tali and I were supposed to tell everyone about our engagement earlier'! Just before everyone had reached the door, Ops stopped Tali by gently grabbing her hand before announcing to everyone: "Oh by the way everybody, Tali and I are engaged"!

Laughing, Tali held up her left hand to show off her ring, blushing deeply with joy and embarrassment that she had completely forgotten about her engagement. From the looks on the others' faces, they were just as joyful as her though she wasn't expecting to be floored by Amber in a tight embrace. "Oh, Tali!" She squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Congratulations!" Iris laughed at the sight while Amber simply beamed brightly, obviously too overcome with joy for words.

Adhira was grinning idiotically like a little child with it's favorite toy. "Seriously?! Congratulations!"

Valera rolled her eyes and kept her smile a little more controlled. 'Honestly, sis, get a grip on yourself.' she chuckled to herself quietly, knowing full well how much Adhira was a romantic at heart and loved happy endings, especially weddings. As to what started that, Valera had somewhat of an idea but she would have to find a way to bring it up to her later. Right now, she just let her have this calm before the storm. "Congratulations, you two!" she smiled happily, her eyes gleaming with mischievous joy upon realizing what their union meant but figured to keep the secret until the right moment.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Green taking charge is inspired by Captain America's plan to destroy Hydra in Captain America: Winter Soldier, all owned by Marvel and Disney. Iacon is owned by Hasbro.

Galem: Lego owns Vakama.

Biomarvel740: Hilarious reference btw.

Galem: Lol! Thanks. I heard Vak's staff is to be feared.

Biomarvel740: Lol! (To the readers) But what did you all think of the chapter, and the reference?

Galem: Please leave a review to let us know or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: And please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	36. Chapter 36

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jala and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar. Also, there are a couple paragraphs regarding the topic of sex, but nothing bad enough to give this story a mature rating. It's simply thoughts on the concept, and being prepared financially for the possible aftermath and that's really it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 36: Home visit 1/3

Amber smiled brightly as she led Pow to her two story mansion. Of course, it belonged to her parents and she had lived here for most of her life. Happily, she danced up the steps, earning a chuckle from Pow and unlocked the door. "Well, here we are." She grinned. "This is my house."

Pow gladly followed her in, then gazing around the house's interior. The entire first floor of the house was covered in redwood flooring, which was cut to perfectly surround the marble pillars with gold trimmings that held up the ceiling in the living room area, and the walls were all white stone. On the ceiling that stretched over the centered wooden staircase, hung four crystal chandeliers which gleamed beautifully in the lowering sunlight. In the far right wall of the living room, was a marble fireplace with plant-like engravings in the sides. Pow tilted his head a bit to get a better look into the kitchen behind the staircase. The kitchen had white granite counter tops, a wooden table with silver and crystal candle holders centered on it, and a wooden shelf against the wall decorated with white China and porcelain, next to a recently cleaned sliding glass door.

"It's beautiful". Pow commented. Then giving her a quick peck on the cheek: "But it's not as beautiful as YOU are".

Amber chuckled as she blushed cherry red at the compliment. "Thank you." She glanced around the house for a moment, listening carefully. "Looks like Dad isn't home yet." Then turning to grab Pow's arm she continued with a mischievous smile. "My room is up this way."

Pow blinked for a moment. "Wait your dad? You room"? Then with a smirk, he teased: "Are you trying something"?

Though Pow was willing to give Amber children after their wedding day, that was really the only time he was willing to do that. Ever since he had learned what reproduction was, his parents had taught him to save it for the marriage bed, and he didn't dare second guess that statement. Besides, Pow had always felt it was better to wait till marriage to have children, because then that meant both participants were ready to raise a child financially and emotionally. Plus, the fact that nobody was even closed to prepared to raise a child as a teen might have helped a bit too.

Even if Pow WAS that kind of person, he had no idea who Amber's dad was. All Amber had really told him was that he was a very skilled Toa, and probably wouldn't hesitate to put a beating on anyone who even looked at her the wrong way. Which didn't surprise Pow as Amber was very beautiful and any male would be lucky to have her. But some guys were very deceptive and willing to get what they wanted from a woman however they thought possible. That being said, Pow again couldn't blame Nuju for being so protective over her, and to be honest he would probably have the same level of protectiveness over her should the right situation arise. Pow was even willing to die for her if he had to. No way was he going to let anyone hurt her.

"No, my collection is in my room." Amber laughed, knowing what he had meant.

Pow instantly slumped in relief. "Shoo! I'm sorry, but I was actually scared for a second".

Amber giggled as she lead him up the stairs to the second floor.

Upon reaching this floor, Pow was once again impressed. Carpets white as snow covered the floor, a long blue rug runner centering itself in the left hall. On both sides of the hall where there wasn't a door, were mahogany tables with oriental vases and dolls from Japan and China. The next thing that caught Pow's attention was the ceiling, 3D painted to look like a clear blue sky. But what caught his attention more, was the numerous pictures framed on the walls of Amber with her friends and parents, smiling happily.

Pow smiled at this as he commented: "Wow. Outside the war you look a lot happier than me".

That wasn't to say that Pow was never happy, as he did spend time with his friends in times where there wasn't a war. This was not often however as Pow was a bit of an introvert, and therefore did not do much with his free time, and he definitely wasn't going to try to invest himself into a sport like his parents Hewkii and Macku had been trying to do. Pow had actually gotten into boxing when he was younger, rather ironic considering his name, but he hadn't gotten into that for a while. But now that he and Amber were dating, Pow was getting out of his introversion habits, and it made his friends and family very happy for him, even though Pow had been an introvert by choice and not out of depression, which his parents had also constantly asked him. 'Plus, Amber is too hot and likable for me to not want to hang out with her'. Pow thought.

Amber smiled at the pictures as well. "Yeah, before the war and before Mom left with Aunt Adhira." Her gaze shifted to rest fondly on the whit Ko-Toa in the picture. "That's my dad, Nuju, by the way."

Pow laughed a bit at that. Then upon seeing Amber's raised eyebrow, he explained: "I'm sorry it's just... It just so happens that Nuju is one of Maze's heroes. He's practically the reason why he became a nerd. Other than being the son of Mazeka".

Pow wasn't even joking about that. Back when he had first met Maze in school, he would always try to talk about Nuju and how he was one of the most intelligent Toa on the team of the Toa Metru, and the genius things he did for the team, as a matoran, and as a Turaga. Honestly it annoyed Pow quite a bit at first, but as he got to know him, it was actually still annoying but he became more tolerant. He sure did get a laugh out of how much it had annoyed Edward though.

Amber giggled. "I'm sure Dad will be happy to hear that." She lead him down the hall a bit more before stopping at a door. "This is it. This is my room." She announced with a smile as she swung the door open.

The inside of the room looked like the inside of a diamond for the most part. Jewels and gemstones twinkled and shimmered in the light. Chords of clear crystals stretched across the ceiling from which smaller crystals dangled. Ropes of yellow topaz, citrine, pink diamonds, rubies and amethysts wrapped around her bedposts, desk legs, and draped across her dresser.

Pow blinked in amazement as he continued to gaze at the sight. "Whoa. Did YOU do this? This is amazing".

Amber chuckled as she walked in and sat at her desk, taking in her handiwork. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it." She smiled before opening a drawer to pull out the small box nestled inside.

Pow noticed the box immediately, and waited patiently for Amber to reveal what it was.

Amber smiled as she opened the box and pulled out a bracelet made of tiger's eye("Ew"! #Z), golden amber, turquoise and white crystals which she offered to him. "This is for you." She said, smiling inwardly at being able to pull off her trick with the box as the bracelet had been in her subspace the whole time. She just used the box as a distraction so she could pull it out.

Pow took the bracelet gladly and put it around his wrist as he commented: "It's beautiful". Then planting a kiss on the cheek of her Huna: "Thanks".

"You're welcome." Amber purred, before then raising her arm to show the matching bracelet on her wrist.

Pow smirked at the sight. "Oh, so this is like a promise thingy"? Then with a wider smirk, he teased: "I didn't think you were THAT attached to me".

"In a way." Amber chuckled at his tease. "I started making them after what happened on the plane when we...you know." The memory of their shared confession made her face turn red again. She had been surprised when he had admitted to liking her and figured she could turn the bracelet she had made into something better for the man who actually wanted to be with her.

Pow blushed a little at this memory as well as he held Amber close and responded: "I'm sorry that came out in the way it did".

Pow hadn't been sorry that he confessed to liking her, if that were the case he wouldn't be with her now. But he was a bit ashamed of himself for admitting his feelings in the circumstances that he had. Since they had become friends the very day before that, admitting his secret so soon was a risk. Matter of fact, Pow was surprised that Amber hadn't run away in fright. Most girls he knew would have been creeped out by this. For Pow to have gained the heartlight of a female like Amber was truly a blessing.

"I am, too. But it was what I needed to stop running from how I felt for you." Amber smiled softly up at him.

Pow smiled back and responded: "Same here"., before then pulling Amber into a hug, and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you".

"I love you too." Amber returned the kiss and hugged him back. 'And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. After we win this war.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Lego owns Hewkii, Macku, Nuju, and the Toa Metru. Also, earlier this year on March 5th, 2018, Galem saw Ironman (Owned by Marvel/Disney) for the very first time. XD lol!

Galem: (rolls eyes) Seriously? Why is that cause for celebration?

Biomarvel740: Because almost everyone else has seen it! Lol! But give us your thoughts on it, what did you think?

Galem: Why are you putting me in the spot light?! (hides) I thought it was a good movie.

Biomarvel740: Why did you think it was a good movie?

Galem: It was a lot better than what I thought it would be. Iron Man certainly wasn't as egotistic in the beginning as I thought he would be. And...his armor testing was hilarious, especially his first one.

Biomarvel740: (Chuckles) I agree. (To the readers) What did you guys think of Ironman? Also, what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review to let us know or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	37. Chapter 37

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jala and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 37: Training session

Iris lead the way through the dense forest near a park. well, more like her feet were taking her there, her mind had taken a detour trip to memory lane as she remembered the first time Tali had brought her here. It had been some time after they had become friends. Tali had made a habit out of disappearing for a long amount of time and it drove Iris insane with worry til she finally demanded where she kept running off to. Apologizing, Tali brought her to the park and lead her down the hidden path past the swings to a beautiful, circular clearing that looked like it came out of a fairy tale book, especially with the small spring and resulting stream. Iris had been amazed at the complete peace of the place.

"I come here often to read the Bible and talk to God." Tali had said. "other times, I simply come to train in private so I can be myself without fearing of being judged. Either way, you can come here too whenever you want to just get away from it all."

Tali had been correct. it was the perfect place to come and be at peace. Iris smiled as she stepped into the clearing again. She sighed happily. 'Here's hoping the match doesn't ruin this place too much. it can take a beating but I don't want to risk destroying it. Tali wouldn't be happy.'

As Iris came to a halt, she turned to smirk at Z, her victory already assured in her mind. "You ready, Z? I don't go down easily."

"Neither do I". Z responded with a cartoonish grin.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Iris chuckled eagerly as she got into a ready position. "Bring it on."

Z didn't even bother getting into a pose as he taunted: "Ladies first".

Iris smirked a bit but it melted away, turning serious as she charged Z. Once she got close enough, she dropped to the ground and swiped her leg out in an attempt to take his legs out from under him. Z had predicted this move and used a flat side of his tail-sword to block the kick. Knowing he would do that, Iris immediately launched herself off his tail blade and performed a backwards somersault before landing safely in a crouch. Eyeing him carefully for a minute for any access points, she charged him again, drawing her dagger in preparation for another tail attack.

As Z's tail-blade clashed with Iris's dagger, he pushed hard against it, enough to distract her as he made a grab for one of her shins to yank her off of her feet. This childish move failed as Iris quickly dodged his grasp and jumped to deliver a round house kick to his head, watching his eyes to determine his next move. Z dodged Iris's kick before moving both optics in different directions to confuse her as he grabbed her leg and tossed her back a distance.

Iris landed on her hands and performed a somersault, twisting herself in the air to land on her feet. "Not bad" She chuckled, smirking at him. This match was becoming more interesting by the minute.

Z rolled his optics. "Please, that's just me going easy". He smirked then before then challenging: "How about we play a game while we continue this? I share a secret, then you then me and so forth"? Before then stancing like a broken machine, and even farting a cloud of black smoke for dramatic effect.

Iris tensed at his offer. As innocent as it sounded, it could go wrong in so many ways as there are many secrets that Iris would rather die before talking about them. But it still would've been rude to refuse as she was really enjoying the exercise, and she could always beat him up to last century if he dared ask a personal question. With that self reassurance in mind, Iris nodded her acceptance and resumed her ready stance, this time more guarded and hostile in warning to watch his words carefully.

Z chuckled a little at her warning stance, making it clear to Iris that he wasn't phased in the slightest. "I wasn't diagnosed with being a sociopath until the Decepticon experiments were completed". Z admitted, dashing towards her. "Your turn".

Giving a soft growl as she had no ready comebacks, she quickly thought of one as she dodged his attack and threw her own punch at him. "I used to play pranks on my siblings as a youngling. Your turn." Already, she was hating this game but she had to stay on top of everything.

Z ducked away from the punch and swung a flat end of his sword tail as he said: "Amber told me you gave me a "look" in the battle of Maya. Your turn, care to elaborate on that"? He added with a smirk.

Blocking his tail with her dagger, Iris let out an aggravated growl. "Amber. I should've known." That girl could sometimes be the most open out of the team. Can she keep an important secret? She would take it to her grave if need be. But that didn't mean she would let the cat out of the bag if she felt it would help her friends. Grinding her teeth together for a bit in frustration as she had thought this subject had been forgotten, Iris huffed. "Ugh, fine! Yes, I gave you a "look" during that battle. I was concerned about you, okay?! At the speed you were flying through those trees, I thought you...might have gotten hurt." Glancing down to the side, she swung her sword slowly in front of her, waiting for his response.

Z didn't react however. For what seemed to be an hour, Z was silent. Which wasn't saying much considering how often Z actually talked. It almost worried Iris for a moment. Just as she was about to ask if he was okay, the ex-Decepticon laughed hysterically.

Disturbed by the sight, Iris looked away, confused and upset. 'What the blazes is this mechs problem?' she thought angrily. 'I give him an honest question and he laughs in my face at it! Talk about rude! I mean, seriously, what answer was he expecting from that?! And will this guy shut up already?! He's weirding me out to the point I want to punch him back to 5 B.C.! It wasn't even funny!'

"Oh, so she WAS right". Z finally said after what had felt like hours of annoyance.

"Right about what?" She ground out, her voice tight still with aggravation.

"About something you clearly don't want to admit, something that even I think is impossible". Z answered. "You like me. I knew that. But when I figured out you LIKED me liked me, oh how surprising that was".

Iris stopped swinging her sword. "You're right. It is impossible. I should just get rid of such feelings. After all, no one can love me, not after everything I've done." She rubbed her neck gently as it was starting to ache from keeping her head turned to the side for so long.

Z frowned almost as if amused. "Don't flatter yourself Iris, of course someone could love you. I've researched all of you". A smirk spread across Z's faceplates as he then teased: "Plus I've seen you and Alyan stare each other over". Z quickly decided to cease that particular teasing as he noticed her frown murderously as he then told her: "Even after what you did to Tali, you could still be loved. Me however, I've done far worse than each of you. So if you want to love someone, please, for your own safety, don't love me". Z looked away in shame as he then included: "I'm not even sure God would love me. How could He after all I've done? At least you INJURED a friend. I killed eight in cold blood".

That made Iris finally look at him. "Of course, the Lord loves you. He loved you enough to die for you on the cross. He even said, "Father, forgive them. They know not what they do". He never held anything against the people who killed Him and I know He holds nothing against you."

Suddenly the two heard a voice speak from the bushes: "He DOES love you Z. He loves everyone, regardless of how badly they sin".

Z and Iris quickly turned their heads towards the source of the voice, and spotted a Ta-Toa with a blue and red color scheme, white hands, and a Rannu helmet.

Iris's optics widened in shock as she recognized him. "Shalom."

Z blinked for a moment when he heard Iris say this Toa's name, then turned to him with an expression of shock. "So it's you? I've heard the stories, but-" As Z was at a loss of what to say, he was unable to finish his statement, still taking him in.

Shalom gazed kindly at the Cybertronian. "Z trust me, I've been where you're at now. I murdered thousands of innocent Matoran and Toa because I thought I was doing what was right. But then I found God and in doing so I discovered the error in my ways. And when the news got out at that academy, neither Billy or Sarah could stand the sight of me. I wanted to die every time I saw that, but then an angel came to me and told me that Jesus hand-chose me to proclaim his love to people like you". Shalom smiled widely as he told Z this, still immensely happy about it. "And something else that angel told me, was the fact that I admitted my sins to God before the attack, and said I was sorry, was something that made him proud. For the Bible says there will be more praise in heaven for the people who have repented their sins, than for those who are perfect".

Z widened his optics in that moment, surprised that God, the creator of the universe, would say something like that. 'How could someone that powerful and amazingly good, love someone as twisted as me'? Z thought. a single tear fell from Z's optic, as the comprehension of the fact that God actually loved him washed over him like an ocean. The fact of his immense love was so beautiful and perfect, and despite all Z had done, God still loved him the same.

Noticing the tear among his spectacular realization, Shalom approached Z calmly. "You ARE sorry for what you did, but it's not enough, is it? Maybe that's because The Lord is still waiting for you to repent. Because for all, he is always there. Or maybe you want something else too? What is it"? As Shalom asked this question, he placed a calming hand on Z's shoulder.

Iris smiled as she quietly watched the two with tears in her optics. Things like this always got to her because it made her so happy to hear and see another sibling enter the family of God.

Z looked away quickly, in an attempt to conceal his tears as he responded: "I want to stop feeling pain for everything".

Though Z's humorous personality wasn't entirely an act, that didn't change the fact that he still felt much shame and sadness for murdering Ops's friends so many years ago. The mere mention of what he had done still gave him nightmares. Then there was the fact that he knew them. Just like Ops, he had grown up with them, and hence still had many memories of the times he had spent with them. Each of them being happy memories, aside from the one where he had murdered them. Because of the atrocity he had committed against friends whom he had loved like family, each memory granted him more sparkbreak. Even the idea that he would never get to see them again, or apologize to them for what he had done, was heartbreaking.

God made this pain, as well as the reason of it, evident to Shalom as he gazed upon Z's sorrowful faceplates. Shalom sent a prayer of thanks to the Holy Spirit for giving him this confirming revelation, as well as sending him to talk to Z before continuing: "Jesus can't promise that your problems will go away tonight, but if you go down this path with an open spark, you will accomplish much more in this battle than the previous two. Not just physically, but in here". Shalom pointed to his heartlight as he finished this sentence. "Will you repent, and ask for forgiveness of your sin"?

Z remained silent for a moment as he allowed the memories to flood back to him. As much as he missed them, and as ashamed of himself as he was for allow himself to be experimented on, it was time for him to let go of his self hatred and submit to love. Even if the other Autobots would never forgive or love him again, at least he would have Someone in Heaven who always would unconditionally. Z lowered his head immediately then, praying to The Lord in Heaven for forgiveness, as well as requesting that h tell his friends he was deeply sorry, before then smiling back to Shalom and responding: "Yes, I repent".

Shalom smiled brightly as he heard Z say this. "Then today, you have been reborn".

Covering her mouth, Iris wept silently for joy.

With another soft smile, Shalom then said: "But I do believe I have other people to visit. People I haven't seen in quite a while. Farewell and Lord-bless you both". He finished as he began to walk away, a peaceful smile on his mask.

Z couldn't help smiling himself as Shalom began to depart. Not because he was leaving, Z actually liked the guy. His smile was because of the fact that he knew now that God, the creator of the heavens and the earth, actually loved someone like him enough to send Jesus to die on the cross and to take the punishment for his mistakes. Z definitely didn't deserve it after everything he had done, but the fact that Jesus did it anyways in an act of love, especially for a wretch like him, was amazing and all the more proved his great love for everyone.

"Wait"! Z then yelled as a thought occurred to him. "How did you know I was in need"?

Shalom smiled kindly back at Z as he responded: "The Lord tells me where to go, and I go"., before then walking calmly into the forest, with complete faith in God's protection over him, as well as the protection he would have over his brothers and sisters in Christ as he prayed for God to guide and watch over them as they continue their lives in peace.

Iris smiled as she watched Shalom leave. She knew that everything he had told Z was true and she was glad he had been led to speak to him about it now. Not only had it been an opportunity for Z to come to Christ but it also served as a reminder to her about the law of love. Glancing down at her dagger, she no longer found it in her heart to resume training after this. It didn't feel right, so she slid it back into it's sheath.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: I actually thought of the song Oceans as I put in the part of the fact of God's love washing over Z. Also, the wretch part, was from the song In Christ Alone.

Galem: I always loved that song.

Biomarvel740: Awesome! :) Also, what Shalom said about Z being sorry is from The Encounter 2: Lost Paradise, and Shalom telling him that that his problems may not go away is from the first Encounter movie.

Galem: Awww, how cool! :)

Biomarvel740: (Smiles, looks to the readers) But what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: please leave a review to let us know or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading today or tonight depending on which time zone you're currently in-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D

P.S. I've started working a new job that has me working in the morning and returning to the apartment by 2:30 or 4, which will give me more time to work on these stories. Also, remember that it is not I alone who writes these stories. The Lord inspired these stories, so they're his and not mine. May the glory go to him and not to me. Amen.


	38. Chapter 38

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jala and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 38: Home Visit 2/3

Tali smiled as she got off Ops' vehicle form and waited for him to transform. Looking over at the two story mansion she called home, she smiled more at the thought of finally showing him around. She could only imagine how he was going to react when he saw the five lavish bedrooms, two and a half marble baths and a pure white balcony outside the second floor that made the house look like it came from the Victorian era.

"Here we are. This is my house."

Ops blinked rapidly as he gave the mansion a look over. "Wow". Ops simply commented, making Tali giggle. Ops gazed thoughtfully at the exterior as he added: "You know, I could definitely see living here with you. Even raising a family".

With the military funding they would be earning yearly for their services and plenty of space on the inside, there was a major possibility of raising a family here. Plus Ops wouldn't mind the move as he loved Tali very much and he could visit his parents often, also because of the pay. 'Maybe in a few months my parents will finally stop complaining about having no grand children'. Normally Ops wouldn't cave to something like that, nor was he exactly caving as he did want kids with his fiance. However his brother was not too good with the ladies so he was their only chance at the moment.

At hearing Ops talk about having children with her, Tali felt her face heat up til she was positive that it was the same shade as a ripe cherry. "You know what, I was thinking the same thing." She smiled, leading him up the steps to the front door, images of their future family dancing in her head.

Meanwhile, Ops took a long and deep breath as he realized what he had just said. 'Seriously Ops'? He thought. 'I know we've been engaged for almost a week, but is now really the best time to talk about raising a family? There is a war/rescue mission happening tomorrow and the Makutacons are still going to be out there, and we may be on the run after this, so if we do raise kids, it might have to be in the forest as they will find out where we live'. Then another thought occurred to him.

"You sure"? Ops decided to ask her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?" Tali looked at him, confused at the unsure tone in his voice.

Ops looked down at his feet. "I don't know, you think I'd do good as a parent"? Before Ops could say anything more, the sound of a joyful bark caused him to jump in surprise.

"I think so, and so does someone else." She giggled at his reaction before turning to the door and continuing in a baby voice. "Or maybe you're just happy to see me, aren't you," she opened the door, smiling brightly, "Lhikan?" Immediately, a large ball of golden fur shot out and ran around and between the couple barking for joy before jumping up on Tali. "Hey, Lhikan!" She laughed, trying to hug her squirming golden retriever. "Did you miss me?" Lhikan barked in response and cried happily against her legs, making her kneel down to pet him.

Ops smiled and chuckled as he leaned down next to the retriever. "Hey there Lhikan"., he kindly greeted with a slightly babying tone.

Pausing at the new voice, Lhikan turned to sniff his offered hand. Deciding that this newcomer was friendly, and seeing that his owner was comfortable with him, he nuzzled his head into Ops' hand.

"He wants you to pet him." Tali giggled.

Ops gladly obliged and stroked his servo across the top of his head with a growing smile. "Aw, you are so LOVABLE". Ops told the dog, once again in his babying tone.

After letting Ops pet him a while longer, Lhikan stepped back, shook himself, nuzzled Tali's leg, and then returned to Ops for more petting.

"He is, isn't he?' Tali smiled lovingly. "Lhikan is a very sweet, loving and loyal dog. Even as a pup, he never left our side wherever we were, except for school." Tali's smile saddened a little as she remembered all the times Lhikan played and hung around her and Gahu. Their dad had given him to them for their fifth birthday, and they had been inseparable ever since, until they went to Uni and couldn't take him with them. That had been the saddest day for all of them.

Ops's expression saddened instantly at the mention of Tali's deceased brother as the guilt began to sit back in. Ever since he had first joined the team, Gahu had been kind to everyone and selfless in battle whenever someone was in danger. it still saddened Ops that he hadn't done the same when he felt he should have, otherwise Tali wouldn't have lost a sibling whom she evidently shared fond memories with. Ops nearly shed a tear. 'Why didn't I save him'? He thought as he shook a little in his sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tali asked, seeing the tears forming slightly in his optics. It confused her. Had she said something wrong to upset him? Lhikan had noticed the change of the atmosphere as well. Settling calmly between the couple, the dog tilted his head to side as if asking what was going on.

Ops gazed sadly up at his fiance. "When you said 'we', it reminded me of Gahu". He told her. Then looking at Lhikan: "I didn't know how many people Gahu was being taken from that day".

Ops had felt guilty enough knowing Tali and the Turaga Nuva missed him, but to know that a hesitation of action also took him away from a dog whom had known him since he was a puppy really hit him. He wasn't even entirely sure if Lhikan understood what he was saying, but he wouldn't blame the retriever for being mad at him if he did. Even now Ops couldn't bear to look at Lhikan, not wanting to see the surely hurt or sorrowful expression on his face. Ops had already seen Tali and her family mourn, he didn't want to witness anymore emotional hurt.

As if he could read Ops' thoughts, Lhikan walked over to him, placed a paw on his knee and pressed his nose on his cheek lovingly as if telling him everything was alright. Tali smiled at this, knowing that Lhikan was comforting Ops even though the dog had no idea of the amount of guilt he had for the death of her twin. For all the dog knew, he was still mourning over Gahu's loss and wanted to help him.

Ops' look of sorrow began to fade a bit after that. "But, it's good to know how many people Gahu knew". Ops said as he pet Lhikan again. Then with a smile: "And even more so to know how many love him back and still love him".

Barking as if in agreement with Ops, Lhikan nuzzled his hand once more before walking over to Tali and began pulling on her hand.

"What is it, Lhikan?"Tali asked, tilting her head in confusion at her dog as he kept tugging persistently. With a bark, Lhikan let go and ran into the house, pausing halfway in the hall and barked again, looking between them and the back door, tail wagging excitedly. Tali's eyes widened as she realized that her retriever wanted them to spend some time in the back garden. It would be far better than sitting on the front porch. "Oh. Alright, we're coming."

Ops grinned and chuckled at this as he followed Tali inside. The attitude of this dog was very childlike and it made Ops happy to watch. It had also reminded Ops of a Bible verse concerning being like children. A concept of which Ops totally agreed with as children tended to believe what they heard without doubt and in result gained a determination to keep believing no matter what. Even to this day it was the kind of faith that he wanted to keep up, even in moments like the ones before where they had to plan to go fight the Makutacon armada and have faith that God would help them prevail.

Lhikan sat watching them approach at the back door. Smiling, Tali unlocked and opened the sliding glass door, letting the golden retriever bolt through the garden heading straight towards the white, picket gate at the edge of the forest. "Lhikan, slow down!" Tali laughed , shaking her head fondly at her dog who barked in response and took to chasing after the grasshoppers by the fence.

Ops laughed with his fiance as he also ran in, coming to a halt as he noticed and marveled at the garden. As Ops gazed across the large field, he noticed two rows with walk in fences separating sections in both rows, one for flowers and the other for fruits and vegetables. In the flowers section were roses, lilies, golden rods, rhododendron bushes, sunflowers, geraniums, hydrangeas, daisies, asters, and mums. In the fruits and vegetables section were blackberry bushes, strawberries, grapes, zucchini, squash, pumpkins, tomatoes, lettuce, cucumbers, oranges, watermelons, carrots (which gave Ops the idea to teasingly call Tali carrots every time she would go in there), lemons, limes, broccoli, brussels sprouts, and at the end an apple and banana tree.

"Did you plant all of those"? Ops asked while still blinking ans gazing in amazement.

Giggling at the awe on his face, she spun a little as she entered the garden. "Most of them. Mom started it and then I helped out. Both of us added new flowers here and there until," she swept her arms wide, smiling, "this is the result."

Ops smiled at Tali. "It's beautiful".

"I agree". a male voice called to them.

Both turned to see a Ta-Toa with a blue and red color scheme, white hands, and a Rannu helmet. The figure continued to approach with a kind smile as he greeted: "Hello to you Ops, and again to you, Tali.

Ops blinked in surprise. Though he was surprised to see this male in the garden, he didn't at all feel threatened by him. Nor did he feel the need to be cautious around him. Instead he felt a massive wave of calming in his spark, a feeling he only felt when the Holy Spirit spoke through him, except now He was telling him to remain calm and to not be weary of this Toa. Because of this reassurance, Ops did not hesitate to let his guard down, though he was still confused as to who this person was.

"Who's..."

"Shalom!" Tali grinned brightly with joy. "It's so good to see you again!"

Ops blinked rapidly. "No way, THIS is Shalom"?

Shalom smiled at Ops's reaction and gave him a nod. His smile remained as he looked to Lhikan and kneeled down as he called: "Hey buddy, come here! let me see ya"!

Looking up at the familiar voice, Lhikan bounded over, barking happily at Shalom and begging to be petted. "He missed you, Shalom." Tali laughed, wondering why her dog hadn't done that with her.

Shalom gladly pet the dog, scratching behind his ear a bit as he replied in a babying tone: "Yeah, I've missed this big guy too".

Lhikan pants happily as Shalom pets him.

Lhikan panted happily, clearly melting against Shalom, loving the scratching he was getting. Tali chuckled and rolled her eyes at her dog before focusing on their guest. "So what brings you here, Shalom?"

Shalom smiled up at the two as he rose back up onto his feet. "I come bringing good news. But you must not tell anyone else".

Ops nodded. "Sure thing". Seeing as this guy was Shalom, a chosen minister to preach the news of Jesus to the helpless, there was no reason for Ops not to trust him. If God had trusted him so long ago to lead an army of violent soldiers to Christ, and still trusted him to spread the message today, there was no reason for him not to. He even had a family with children who were all ministers in a single church. Considering how disciplined they were, perhaps Ops would ask Shalom for parenting tips when the right time came.

"Alright." Tali nodded her agreement, her curiosity of what news Shalom was going to tell them causing ideas and guesses flying around her head like bees.

"Paradox, Billy and Outilisa are about to make a massive comeback, and Xanthium is currently in possession of one of the most powerful of Cybertronian relics". Shalom explained.

As to why Shalom knew about these things, it was because of God's magnificent power revealing to him visions of the future as well as the past to help people convert to their loving Father in Heaven. To give examples of God placing his hands in peoples lives to help them when they most needed it. The first thing he referred to, he saw as proof that God would answer the prayers of the Toa, Autobots, Matoran, Turaga, and Toabots for victory against the vengeful Makutacons. From what he had been shown, he could see that Paradox loved The Lord with all of his liark for he had been shown him meditating and praying, not only for himself, but also for the other Toabots suffering in the prison, and for everyone in the world, including the Makutacons, to come to Jesus to worship and praise him, so their hearts would be opened to unconditional love. For this, Shalom sent a quick prayer of thanks for the approaching victory of the Toabots and for placing such a faithful servant on this earth.

Tali frowned a bit. "The first part I can count as good news. The second part, not so much."

Ops nodded in agreement as he added: "What does he have"?

"The key to vector Sigma".

Ops's optics widened at that detail. "That's worse than when Insidious had the Requiem Blaster".

"Oh no." Tali muttered in horror. If she remembered correctly, and she knew she did, according to the legends, the Key to Vector Sigma could not only unlock the vast secrets and history of the ancient Cybertronians but could also be used as a weapon to turn all organic life into metal, thus destroying all organic life, such as the humans and Bionicles.

Shalom nodded. "From what I was told, Xanthium plans to use the key on the planets core, he already has an armada drilling a large hole and if he gets the key magnetically into place, he'll turn the planets core mechanical. Along with the rest of the world".

"Ending all sentient life". Ops added. Then turning to his fiance: "He wants to start his own Armageddon".

Though the plan was definitely insane, it would do the trick in ridding Earth of all Bionicles and humans, leaving only the Transformer race to stand against him. Knowing the fact that the Bioformer min was bulletproof, they would probably have to leave as well, just like the Bioformer race had years prior. They Makutacons would still have to scour the universe to find any organic foods, but he was positive that wouldn't stop their anger.

"Why? Why would he do such a thing?" Tali couldn't understand it. While on one hand, such an evil scheme would work, it did not change the fact that the Makutacons were also Bioformers and therefore half organic themselves. Killing off all organic life would destroy them as well.

"He says he does it out of revenge, but he is also doing all of this out of his jealousy of his brothers". Shalom responded. "He wants to feel in charge, it's why he agreed to lead the Toabots. But soon, he thought it wasn't enough and found himself wanting it all. Indeed, it would destroy all Bioformer life, but he plans to escape before the key fires into the core, and be one of the remaining Bioformers. He may even try it on Mars where the other Toabots are. But I doubt it will work. As long as God is on our side, all evil schemes will fail".

Tali nodded at his reminder. 'That's right. God promised that no weapon formed against us shall prosper.' She smiled to herself as she felt a warm calm drive out the fear. Letting out a deep sigh, she let herself relax, refusing to dwell on those thoughts and focus more on His promises. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something bump her hand. Looking down she saw Lhikan nuzzling it and whining softly. Kneeling down, she smiled encouragingly as she hugged him and rubbed his head. She knew Lhikan could sense the seriousness of the conversation and had felt the fear coming off her earlier. So she continued to comfort him, letting him know she was okay.

Noticing the dogs whining as well, Ops got on his knees and comforted Lhikan as well, whilst also reminiscing on what had happened so far. God had helped them through much since the formation of the Toa team he had joined. They had fought Teridax, Rahkshi, Skakdi, Matoran rioters, and now the Makutacons, and won despite the odds. Though they were considered to be the best of Toa and Autobots, it was only because of the paths God had set before each of them, leading them to a growing relationship with him through Jesus Christ and through that each victory. As long as God was on their side, no evil would prevail against them or anyone who loved Christ with all of their hearts in this age or in the ages to come.

"And there's something else, it's about Killer". Shalom added.

Blinking in surprise, Tali looked up at her friend. "Killer?" What about Killer? Was...something going on with him?

Shalom nodded in response.

"What about him"? Ops asked. "Is this gonna be like, his last stand"? After all he had done, Ops had to admit he kinda wanted that.

Shalom shook his head with a joyful expression. "Not in THAT sense".

Tali frowned. 'Huh? What does that mean? "Not in that sense? What could he...' Tali's eyes widened as it began to make sense. Could he mean...Killer's last stand...as an enemy? The smile on Shalom's face made the hope in her heart grow to the point the she was grinning. "Are you saying he's...?" She wanted to hear him say it before she let go of her excitement.

"From what The Lord showed me in a dream, I believe Killer is starting to see the error in his ways, finally realizing that he's been doing the wrong thing". Shalom responded. "And he's starting to regret all of his past actions against us, for he is starting to recognize that they are really actions against Christ. Because of this, he will soon turn away from anger and hatred, and return to love and mercy".

It was almost hard for Ops to believe. 'Killer, the guy who tried to kill us not too long ago, is actually changing'? Seeing as it was a vision gifted to Shalom through Christ, it was definitely true. Ops blinked for a moment then, wondering why this would surprise him. Bart Miller's, the lead singer in the band MercyMe, dad was abusive and he had been changed by God into a faithful and loving Christian, something Bart had thought to be impossible. It had also been the reason he had written the song: I can only imagine. God had also changed Paul, a man who had tried to kill all the Christians, into a disciple. If God had managed to change those people, of course a change of heart in Killer was possible.

Tali let out a joyful sigh of relief as she silently praised God for this.

"Oh yeah, don't tell THAT to anyone either". Shalom added in a matter of factly tone.

"We won't." Tali giggled before falling seriously silent. She really didn't want to mention this but Shalom was his friend too so, she had to tell. Chewing her lip a bit, she stuttered, "Shalom...Alyan….he..." Her voice trailed off, the words getting stuck in her throat.

Shalom placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll find his way soon".

Though he had not received a vision on Alyan, he had known the Toa of stone for long enough to know that he would never want to stay with the Makutacons if he was thinking clearly. Whatever had happened prior had really affected him and had therefore altered his sense of judgement and making of wise decisions. With that in mind, though he would still pray for his healing and reconciliation with his friends, Shalom believed that Alyan would come back, and that he would regret what he had done, and in that way truly gain forgiveness.

Tali nodded quietly, hoping beyond hope that Alyan will come back.

Noticing the pain in her eyes, Shalom lowered his head and make a quick prayer for Alyan, requesting that Alyan would return home to his family and friends. All of whom he knew loved him very much no matter what he did, as he knew a family would normally. Immediately after ha had finished his prayer, the phone in his pocket vibrated. With a chuckle. he placed the phone to his ear and answered: "Hello"? He smiled in response to the female vocal on the other side of the call. "Oh hey, yeah. I'm alright. The Lord just sent me out to say some things". A few seconds passed before a chuckle escape his lips. "Alright, I'll be home soon". He looked to them with a smile as he hung up. "It's my family, I've gotta go".

"Alright. It was wonderful seeing you again, Shalom." Tali smiled warmly and chuckled as Lhikan barked and nuzzled Shalom goodbye.

Shalom smiled lovingly at Lhikan. "Alright, one last pet". After petting the retriever, he gave everyone a loving smile and left, praying that they would receive victory and give the glory to God for the victory and that they would continue to live their lives in faith that God would care for them as long as they had faith in The Lord who saved their lives on the cross long ago for their eternal freedom.

Ops waited for the Toa to be out of view before asking Tali: "So, should we get ready for war once we're done out here"?

Tali nodded. "Yeah, I think we should." As she looked up to smile at Ops, something over his head caught her eyes. confused a bit, she tilted her head back more to get a better look before rolling her eyes in recognition. "Of all the places..." She muttered in disbelief before attacking Ops with a kiss on the cheek, leading to Lhikan letting out a whimper before quickly laying down and covering his eyes with his paws in embarrassment.

Ops blinked a bit in surprise and confusion, before then smiling at Tali and gladly returning the , he sent a prayer of thanks to God for leading them together into each others arms. Ops had been suffering for so long with guilt and despair and had prayed for God to take away the memories. But instead God gave him a greater mercy, and sent him a woman to marry and love for the rest of his life. A woman who loved him for who he and not for his relations to Optimus, whom was a member of the Turaga council which would mean financial support to any woman whom would seek to take advantage. But Tali wasn't like all of those other women. Tali cared more about him than she did for money, and she loved God more than him, which he loved sincerely. Tali had also been there for him when he had awoken from another nightmare from those gruesome memories, to hug and comfort him and to reassure him that what happened wasn't his fault. Ops still had doubts on that, but he still felt relaxed around her enough to sleep sweet dreams for the rest of the night.

Ops blinked in confusion then as he noticed Lhikan in his embarrassed state.

"What's HE worried about"? Ops asked his fiance.

"Look up." Tali pointed above their heads with a smirk , directing Ops' attention to the evergreen arch dotted with clusters of little, white berries.

Ops blinked in surprise, clearly having not seen it before. "Oh". He replied simply.

Ops blinked in surprise once more as it began to snow. He knew it was mid-january by now, and he never even bothered checking the weather most days, but it still surprised him a bit. It also worried him as they were going into battle tomorrow against the Makutacons. 'As if things weren't bad enough with them being practically indestructible'. Ops thought. Now they had to worry about slipping and falling on ice at the wrong moment. Maze, Amber, Z, Turaga Jala, and probably Tali wouldn't have to worry about that as they could either resist or control ice to a certain extent. But the others weren't exactly the most careful in a battleground like that. Ops immediately sent another prayer to God, asking for protection from the buildup of ice surely to come.

With a smirk, Ops told Tali: "Maybe we should pack more than weapons for this battle".

"I agree." Tali said as she watched a snowflake melt in her outstretched hand. "Let's head back inside. Lhikan!" Her call was answered by two eager barks before her dog bounded into the house, the two of them following after, wondering what would happen during this upcoming battle. Both knew for a fact that Killer would change sides, as Shalom had told them, and that Xanthium would attempt to use the key to vector sigma for it's secondary function. They also knew that Paradox, Billy and Outilisa weren't dead and were about to come back to help them fight. As to what would happen after that, they didn't know. But regardless of their odds, they would fight as hard as they could in order to spare the world from the Makutacons, and their vengeance.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Carrots is a reference to Nick's nickname for Judy from Zootopia (Owned by Disney). I can only imagine is a song sung by Bart Millard and his band MercyMe. The movie an amazing true story of redemption, and I would recommend it to everyone.

Galem: Cool! I should check it out sometime.

Biomarvel740: I'll show it to you sometime. :)

Galem: sweet!

Biomarvel740: (Smiles at Galem's happiness, looks to the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: please a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading, and continuing to read-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D

P.S. I apologize for the wait but I'm currently working a new job at UPS so I'll be pretty busy but I'll try to work on BF2P2 as often as I can. I thank you all again for reading the chapter, and blessed be! XD


	39. Chapter 39

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jala and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 39: Mars

Diego sat on the side of his bed as he stared out at the wasteland surface of Mars. Since his light was off, it was easy to see the white polar caps and the rusty red ground that easily inspired the ancients to call it the Red Planet, named after the Roman god of war. But Diego's mind wasn't on history anymore. In fact, the history of this planet was what led the young Bioformer's thoughts to where they lingered now. Home. The blue/green marble of Earth. He had grown up there, fearing being caught, discovered and exiled. He didn't want to lose his friends or run the chance of never seeing his dad again, and worse, never seeing his mother. But thankfully, that had not happened. His friends kept him safe and he was reunited with his mom shortly after the Council had lifted the ban on Bioformers, prompting him to relax and reveal more of his abilities. And then things went south. Due to the betrayal of a friend and mentor, Diego's fear came true, which was why he was now staring blankly at the barren land below.

A sharp rap on his door jolted him out of his thoughts. "Come in." He called softly after he had quickly wiped away the tears that had been streaming down his faceplates.

Almost immediately, the female Ta-Toabot walked inside, concern written on her black kualsi. "It's Diego, isn't it? I'm Felicia, you helped me out earlier"?

With the Toabot being as handsome as he was, she had to admit that she would be a little hurt if Diego didn't remember who she was. But that wasn't why she had decided to visit. She had actually been on her way to her dads room, but then she felt a feeling in her liark, telling her to enter this room and check on the one living in said room. Knowing that it was God telling her by the peace she felt in her liark, she agreed fully and knocked, happy when Diego's voice had answered. After she had asked Diego if he had remembered her, she had sent a quiet prayer of thanks to God for sending her here to help out her crush, however God willed this help to happen.

"Yeah, I remember." Diego offered a small smile, happy to see her up and about. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine". Felicia responded. Then turning on the lights via a light switch: "But I'm a little more concerned about you. You look worse than me". Then raising her hands in worry. "And by that, I don't mean you look bad or anything, I just mean you don't look like you're doing so well".

Shuttering his optics a bit from the sudden light, Diego tried to make his smile more genuine, hoping that the tiredness and tear tracks would go unnoticed. "I'm fine. Really."

"No you're not". Felicia argued. By the looks of both the tear tracks and the dark circles around his optics, plus the wiping sound she had heard after knocking on the door, she knew Diego wasn't okay. Then with an apologetic look, she added: "I'm sorry if I'm being a little too forward in saying this, but I see how you look every time someone says that traitors name. Plus, everybody's been telling me the same thing, so I'd appreciate it if someone decided to be honest". Felicia finished that statement with a stern look.

This of course wasn't the first time had noticed Diego in emotional pain. She had noticed it earlier when she was being patched up, and also whenever people talked near him about how bummed they were over the current situation. It was even more so evident now and she was very happy that God had told her where he was before his pain could potentially get worse. From all of her therapy sessions with Rack, she knew for a fact that one of the best ways to get through something like this, was to talk about it, and that was exactly what she was going to get Diego to do. That, and pray for his well being, and ask him to do the same whilst having this conversation.

Seeing that she had given him no opportunity to talk his way out of this conversation, Diego slumped with a defeated sigh and finally came clean. "Alright, I'm not okay. I'm devastated. Better?" He snapped out that last part before he could restrain himself, the anger that had been festering inside him now starting to boil over.

Felicia prayed immediately to be given the patience to deal with Diego. Of course because of the temper her dad had installed in her, she had wanted to initially snap back, but she knew it was out of liarkbreak. Out of the pain of the possible death of Paradox and because he would probably never get to see any of his friends ever again. She had felt the same liarkbreak as well, despite dealing with it in a more private mourning. Regardless, she didn't want to add an argument to his pain. For now, she would be there for him as a shoulder to cry on, as a friend.

"No Diego, not better". Felicia responded as she sat next to him on the bed, their shoulders almost touching. Then with a sigh: "I know it's none of my business and I know I'm just a stranger to you, but I'd like to hear a little more about it, and then I'll help you out alright"?

Diego stared at her for a solid minute, taken aback that she had not snapped at him and he had thought she would. Seeing the sincerity in her optics, he gave her a small, but true, smile. "Thanks, Felicia." Maybe she was right. Maybe it was time to get some things of his chest finally. "So, what do you want to know?" He asked, sitting a little straighter as he mentally braced himself. Old habits die hard.

"What happened to you, that made you look like he pooped in all four of your meals"? Felicia asked.

Suppressing a cringe, Diego replied, careful to keep as much bitterness out of his voice, "He took my symbol, the element I inherited from my mother. Now," he held his hand out in front of him, attempting to make an arch of lightning appear, but nothing, "I'm powerless."

From a far distance away, Felicia had heard Ketongu's radio play: "And you, had it all, but I was by, your side, powerless". It was a lyric from the song powerless by Linkin Park. Though Felicia knew Ketongu was trying to lighten the mood, as he had been trying to do all day, she knew that song may not have been the best idea and sighed before speaking again, also praying that Diego hadn't just heard that, and that if he had, he wouldn't run over and beat up their only Toabot of light.

"I'm sorry". Felicia replied. "That must really suck".

"you have no idea." Diego mourned. "I was just starting to get a handle on my powers. Now, I'll never be like my mother." He slumped over a bit, letting his helm drop between his shoulders.

Felicia winced a little at the word mother, but kept it hidden as she told him in a reassuring voice: "You don't know that".

Sure, Adhira was a Guardian Toa, one of the few to ever walk the planet of Earth for that matter, but she highly doubted that Diego would've never mastered his elemental power. despite the fact that chances of it happening now looked slim after having his symbol stolen, it wasn't impossible to get it back. If he prayed hard and faithfully enough, she was certain God would give it back somehow. Plus, the fact that a Guardian Toa had been his mother, mean he had the potential to be one of the most powerful of the Toabots, not to mention skilled if he had at least learned the basics.

"You don't know my mother." Diego looked away from her, immediately guilty of the sharp tone with which he had snapped at her.

Felicia snapped back a mere second later: "And I never knew mine, but that didn't stop me"! Felicia's optics widened upon the realization of what she had just said and the fact that she had just snapped at the male she was trying to help as she turned away, sniffling as she spoke sadly: "I'm so sorry".

Diego froze for a bit as he let her words sink in. She never knew her mother? Why not? His initial thought was that her mother had been sent on a mission when she was a baby and had not been heard from again. If that was the case, they were more alike than he thought. And seeing that she was still hurting over it activated a desire in his liark to calm her.

"It's okay." He said, resting a hand lightly over hers. "In truth, I never really knew my mother. She handed me over to an Autobot family when I was a sparkling. All I knew of her growing up were only the legends that surrounded her." His countenance grew sad again as he remembered long hours at school where history had been his favorite subject just because he got to see the pictures of his mother and family and hear about all the amazing things they had done. Then when school let out, he spent the rest of the day at the New Onu-Metru Archives, combing the records and books for more information and images, desperate to fill in the hole in his heart.

Felicia looked back over to Diego, noticing the genuine care in his eyes and feeling much better because of it. To know that she was not the only one who had been without her mother for a significant amount of time was reassuring. Though she was still jealous that Diego had a mother, it still made her feel a bit okay inside. Plus, she had come in here to help him talk about what was bothering him, and that confession may have just helped make that job easier as it meant Diego trusted her a little.

"And that winged Toa of fire"? Felicia asked curiously.

"Her older sister, my aunt, Valera. Both are Guardian Toa." He smiled warmly.

"Hm". Felicia had responded with a nod. 'Okay Felicia, he opened up to you. Now it's time for you to do the same'. She took a deep breath as if she were in laboring pains as she looked to Diego. "My mother died. Not in this war though, she uh... she died giving birth to me".

As she uttered the last part of that sentence, tears had already began to stream down her faceplates. Though it had been years since the birth, she had still felt a massive pang of guilt and sorrow. Guilt because it had practically been her fault that her mom died, and sorrow because of course she wouldn't get to see her mother for a very long time. That sorrow only grew whenever she saw any children playing or cooking outside with their mothers on Planet X. Armor, her dad, had done his best to make her feel better in whatever way he could, taking her out to shooting ranges, shopping, or out to restaurants, which of course had resulted in a tomboyish personality that both she and her dad were proud of. But it couldn't take away her pain.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Diego muttered softly. What else does one say to that? He had thought that was a reason for her previous outburst but he had turned it away for the more positive assumption. But now that she had confirmed the worst one, Diego was at a loss for words and what to do.

Felicia looked down, her sorrow more evident by the second as she continued: "Dad said it was her giving me mercy. He told me she said she couldn't live with herself if she aborted me". 'Even though he clearly misses her'. She thought.

When Armor had told Felicia the amazing stories of her mother, she had always seen a hint of sadness in his optics. A sorrow that spoke: I wish she were still here to tell these stories with me. Felicia didn't blame him. From what her dad had told her, her mother had always been a selfless and woman, and much more patient than Armor. Armor admitted quite a few times that he was surprised that she had responded yes when he had asked her out. After all, the two had started out as mere co workers, and hadn't really known much about each other before then. She was the typical work crush. Though a romance themed friendship had developed between the both of them, much quicker than Armor had expected it to. Her mother had also been a Toabot medic and soldier training under Rack from what Armor had included, which only gave them more time to spend with each other, something they had both found to be very fortunate as they had gotten married months before the war had started. The more she had heard of her mother, the more Felicia missed her, and wished she could've gotten to meet her. 'Why couldn't it have been me'? Felicia wondered sadly.

"I think she made the right choice." Yes, Diego felt for Felicia losing her mother like she had, and while his mother was alive, he had known kids who had lost their mother's in the same way as Felicia.

Felicia shed another tear as she responded: "Well, regardless, it was her choice". Then looking at him in concern, and remembering why she had come here, she asked: "Can I um, do anything to make you feel better, about everything"? 'Maybe a shoulder to cry on if he needs it'. She thought.

Diego shook his head with a sad smile. "Honestly, I don't know, Felicia. I feel so empty inside. Everything I've known is gone. I...I don't know what to do anymore."

The very second Diego had said that, a biblical verse had popped up in Felicia's head, making her smile. 'Thank you Lord'. She prayed happily before then speaking.

"When all things are lost, faith, hope and love remain. But the grandest of these is love". Felicia gripped Diego's hand a bit tightly. "So when and if you see Xanthium again, you allow that love to put mercy in your Liark. Because maybe that's why we've been losing ourselves, because so much has happened that we've forgotten that there is always a right choice. Be sure to pray long and hard about it sometime after I leave too, okay? Although, I'll pray with you if you need me to". Felicia finished with a smile.

Of course Diego and everyone else on this ship was mad, and Felicia could easily understand why, but it the midst of it all, Jesus had still paid the ultimate price for every sin those Makutacons had ever committed, and that exact same price was paid for them as well. That in itself should've inspired the Toabots to not allow their rage to control them and to offer mercy whenever the opportunity was given to do so. Plus, hate was the weapon the Makutacons had chosen to use. Their weapon was the strongest force in this universe: Love. And because of the fact that God is love itself, they needed to let their anger go and allow this love to take ownership of their lives to be the protectors that Jesus had always desired them to be. warriors of peace, forgiveness, and most importantly love.

Sighing, Diego nodded. "Okay." Bowing his head, he prayed, "Father God, please forgive me for holding hate against Xanthium for the betrayal he committed against us. Please help me love him the way the way you love him, and help me let that love flow through me to him the next time we should meet. I ask this all in Jesus' name. Amen."

Felicia smiled as she responded: "Anytime". Then, in an act to cheer him up further and because she just wanted to, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out with a wink.

Diego continued to stare after the door closed on her, his processor reeling, trying to acknowledge what had just happened. "Did she just..." He muttered to himself, not truly understanding why she had kissed him on the cheek. They weren't dating. they had just met. It wasn't logical. Suddenly, the gravity of the gesture hit him like an asteroid. "Oh no."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Diego, Ketongu stood on his knees directly behind his berth just out of eyesight, a mischievous smirk on his faceplates as he cranked up the volume in the radio in his chest as loud as he could. Then smirking wider upon selecting the appropriate song in his data banks. Two seconds later, Diego was greeted with a loud: "AND THE TRUMPETS, THEY GO-"! The trumpets in the song playing loudly after the set of lyrics.

"YIKES!" Diego yelped in surprise, shooting up like a rocket only to hit the floor hard enough to cause an armlet to bounce away unnoticed as its owner turned to the source of the obnoxiously loud noise. ""Ketongu, what are you trying to do?! Give me a Liark attack?! And how long were you back there?!"

Whilst chuckling, Ketongu responded: "Dude, I literally crawled in here while you two were talking. And, I've been there a while". Then standing to his full height with crossed arms and an interested look: "Now, lets talk about Felicia for a second. What do you think of her"?

Huffing at the change of conversation, Diego stood back up before noticing the runaway armlet. Quickly snatching it up, he worked to replace it on his upper arm while answering his friend. "Uh, she's okay, I guess. I mean, she apparently was really trying to cheer me up and she's a good listener from what I saw so far."

Ketongu waved his hand as he responded: "Yeah, I know all of that". Then looking at him questioningly: "But what I'm asking is: Do you think she's hot"?

Ketongu could already tell that Felicia had the equivalent of a high school crush on Diego, but that didn't necessarily mean Diego felt the same way. After all, in all of the time he had known him, he didn't think Diego was the type of person to just go after any girl who liked him, which due to his $20/hr pay, would be a lot of people outside of their team. Then again, Felicia was a pretty intelligent girl herself, having been raised by Armor how to strategize, work machinery, and fight in a severe battlefield, all at the age of five. Though she had never really fought in this war before coming to earth and had gotten injured, she survived, meaning there was more than meets the eye to her upon initial encounter. Maybe that along with her various other attractive traits, other peoples words, not his, would've earned his affection.

Diego swallowed nervously. "Well, uh, I guess, she's pretty, um, attractive." He stuttered, feeling his faceplates heating up.

Ketongu wanted to ask Diego more on that matter, but soon became distracted on the armlet Diego placed back on his arm and allowed that matter of thought retreat from his processor. "Also, what's with the armlet"?

Glancing down, Diego smiled fondly at the medallion held around said arm. "Mom gave it to me before she left. She made me promise to never take it off." His smile grew softer as he remembered when she gave it into his care.

 _"This medallion is very special to me and I want you to have it." She had said as she placed it in his hand. Confused, he had looked it over and had to admit it was a true work of art as it depicted the perfect merging of the symbols of Old Ta Metru and Ga Metru._

 _"Whoa." He breathed in awe at the craftsmanship. "What is it?" His mother smiled warmly as she traced her finger around its edge._

 _"It's one of two medallions that my stepfather, Lhikan, made for me and Valera, using the same Kanoka disks that are used to created a Kanohi Hau." Diego stared with a new founded respect as the weight of what he was being entrusted with rested on his shoulder. Not only was he holding a precious family heirloom and crest, created and fashioned at the hand of one of his grandfathers, but he was carrying a device that could help him protect himself and those around him should he need it._

Ketongu nodded with an impressed look, also having taken notice of the craftsmanship as he responded: "Interesting". Then remembering why he had come here in the first place, he added: "By the way, if you ever find yourself wanting to let's say, flirt with her, just come talk to me. I know a few things".

Though most people probably wouldn't believe him, Ketongu did know a few things when it came to the ladies. Matter of fact, Ketongu had managed to gain the romantic interest of a couple Xtronian women via his humor and often relentless flattery and flirtations. Granted, those relationships never lasted longer than a couple weeks as neither of those females had really given him the marriage material vibe, but regardless he knew those flirts worked. Plus, he had his single optic on another femme, but that was a story for another time.

"Does this have anything to do with the radio?" Diego rolled his eyes with a sigh. He was certain the only way his friend knew how to pickup girls was with his radio and loud music.

Ketongu chuckled in response to Diego's quip. "No, just a few flirty words that nearly got me a few restraining orders when I was younger". He joked with a smirk.

"Right." Diego gulped nervously, the sinking feeling in his tanks getting worse at that. "Ah, I'll think on it."

Ketongu chuckled, lightly hitting Diego's shoulder as he said: "Hey man, I'm kidding". Then will a smile of reassurance on fondness in memory: "They all loved it".

Though again, Ketongu had his sights set on another femme to spend the rest of his life with already, the memories of him flirting with femmes and earning their affections were still a reminder of a past that had been. A past that he had not hoped to forget soon. Even as some believed they would spend the rest of their lives on this red planet. Though Ketongu still believed and prayed that one day they would be allowed to return and fight for the freedom of the planet from the hatred of the Makutacon army. Though they vastly outnumbered them now, Ketongu knew that if they were to return, it would make little difference. For as the Bible had reminded them numerous times: If God is for us, no one can ever stand against us.

"And thanks for thinking on it too". Ketongu added with a smile. Then gazing down at the datapad Athena had given him earlier: "I've got to go. See you later?"

"Sure thing. No problem." Diego nodded, still confused about the conversation.

The stomping of agitation caught their attention outside Diego's door, Ketongu's smile as the footsteps grew closer. A few minutes before entering the room, Ketongu had been tasked with giving out red velvet cupcakes to the Toabots and other Xtronian inhabitants on the ship. Though Ketongu knew better than to prank the entire ship, there was still one out of many of the Toabots on the ship whom he loved pranking, and thus being given the opportunity, would not pass up the chance to replace the vanilla frosting on Armor's cupcake with another substance.

A few seconds later, Armor stepped in, a rageful expression on his face and a white substance on the side of his face as he shouted: "Ketongu, what did I tell you about replacing cheese frosting with vanilla lotion"?!

Ketongu shrugged, a smirk on his face as he jokingly replied: "Hey, I thought it was pretty good"! Before then transforming and quickly driving out of room.

"KEY"! Armor exclaimed as he chased angrily after the laughing yellow vehicle that sped down the halls.

Chuckling, Diego rolled his eyes as he watched the two run down the hall. "Ai, Key." He muttered to himself before returning to his bed. 'Maybe things won't be so bad. Yes, it still stung his liark that he might never see his home again, but he had to stay positive for the sake of his friends, and remain comforted by the thought that somehow, one day, he will be reunited with his family.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The vanilla lotion replacing the cheese frosting is a reference to , specifically the prank on Jesse's birthday.

Galem: It's a reference to what?

Biomarvel740: The vanilla lotion replacing the cheese frosting is a reference to PrankVSPrank, specifically the prank on Jesse's birthday.

Galem: Ah, okay. Cool!

Biomarvel740: (smiles, looks to the readers) What did you all think of the chapter btw?

Galem: Please leave us a review or PM either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all so much for taking the time to read-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	40. Chapter 40

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jala and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 40: Home Visit 3/3

Robert couldn't help smiling a little as he gazed around the neighborhood that had remained untouched as it was far from the Turpinville City that had been attacked. On both sides of the proceeding couple, rested numerous one story houses, each in front of walls of forest, some trees parted enough for there to be perfectly paved dirt paths leading in multiple directions. Though it was a bit of surprising choice, considering that Ava was now technically rich via her dad's(Whenua Metru) financial support, it was nothing new to Robert. Starting out, he and his parents first lived in a hut, then in a one story house much like the ones in this neighborhood, before he had eventually moved out on his own, using his nature-based experiences to feast on cooked Rahi, and bird eggs, whilst also living in a large tree house. But as Robert doubted Ava would want to spend the rest of her life in a tree house, it was a good thing he had a good paying job with the Toa Voya, and the Toabots, working $20 an hour. With that kind of money, he and Ava would both be able to live long and decent lives, raising children as well if God had placed that desire into her heartlight.

A few minutes of silence had passed by before Robert eventually spoke: "Where did you location-say this was"?

"It's just down the street. Second house to the left." Ava replied, slightly craning her neck to catch a glimpse of the house she called home. Her smile broadened the second she spotted it. It didn't look like much, a dull off-white, one story house that seriously needed a good wash down from all the dirt and grime on it, and was halfway overrun with blue and white morning glories that reached up to the brown roof...wait, was it brown or black? Ava could never really tell as in the light it looked brown to her but it looked black to her dad. It reminded her of the "what color is the dress?" picture that had started trending again.

Robert followed her line of sight and smiled as he responded: "Ah, I clear-see it". Then with a smirk, and while Ava wasn't looking, Robert swept Ava up into his arms and activated his wings, flying the rest of the way to the grey door, whilst also once again thanking The Lord for his natural talents as a Toa, as they provided many options for many situations. Including being able to get himself and his girlfriend to her house as soon as possible.

"Thank you for the lift, Rob." Ava giggled, kissing his cheek gently with a smile.

Robert smiled happily, returning the gesture with a kiss to her cheek as he set her down on her feet and replied: "Any time Cuddle-cutie".

As Ava dug into her pocket slits for her house keys whilst also leading him to the very front of the door, Robert immediately recalled the time he had kissed her on the roof of the base. It had been when she had told him of the times she had been bullied in middle school and how it had made her doubt her attractiveness. Robert had decided to respond with a kiss to correct her, reminding her that he sincerely believed that she was the most gorgeous female Toa on the planet. She had told him not to kiss her again until they were married, though it had been evident that she at least appreciated the gesture. But the experience had also made Robert wonder if she had actually enjoyed it. As childish as it may have sounded for a male Toa to wonder if he were a good kisser, he had put in some effort to try to make it memorable without including tongue. Something of which Robert may never do if Ava liked mint, a flavor he was appalled with. Regardless, he still had to know: 'Did she like it'?

"Hey Ava"? Robert asked nervously, whilst playing with his thumbs.

Glancing over at him, her smile turned into a concerned look when she noticed his nervousness. "Yes, Robert?"

Robert paused for a moment. "You remember bad-timing-day when I mouth-kissed you"? He asked, still playing with his thumbs as a slight hint of nervousness settled on his mask.

Ava nodded. "I remember." How could she not? It had caught her off guard and had been her first kiss. She still found herself thinking about it every now and then, doing her best not to blush in public at the memory.

Roberts blush grew a bit more as he said: "As bad-timed as it was, uh... I always wondered, and I know it's silly for me to ask but... how did I do"?

Ava smiled softly to herself as his question resurfaced the memory of his lips gently molding against hers in a sooth, love-filled kiss. "You did wonderfully." She grinned at him.

This action had made Robert feel a little relieved, whilst also making him blush a little. Ava blushed as well, the sensation of the kiss lingering on her lips again.

Upon noticing the awkward silence, Robert decided to discard that memory for a moment as he then asked: "May I uh, sight-see the inside? Inside your house I say-meant".

He asked this question whilst his teeth were chattering as it had begun to snow again and it was at least 20 degrees Celsius. Maze would've been more used to this weather as he was a Toa of Ice, but he was a Toa of Storms, on who was not exactly used to these more harsh environments. All he could do with his element was create lightning storms or tornadoes. Although sometimes he could do both simultaneously via lightning inside the tornado. But never a blizzard or anything of the such, and it almost made Robert sad. But then again, if Robert had become used to freezing temperatures, he would never have needed a coat, which would've deprived him of a romantic gesture he could make to Ava if she were ever absent of one. Robert immediately chuckled as the scenario of that gesture between Pow and Amber hit his mind. It would've been more awkward between those two as Amber was a Toa of ice, and Robert would've laughed a little if he saw it. 'Meh, I'll laugh-share that with Ava later'. Robert quickly decided, for the case of which he would never get to see that.

Smiling, Ava unlocked the door and lead him inside, revealing clean, pure white walls, from which hung pictures of family and friends, as well as some ancient, Oriental paintings, with dark, redwood floors, giving the impression that the inside belonged in a palace. Natural sunlight flooded in from the wall of glass in the living room made up of three large panels that reached from the marble, crown molding to the waist high, red satin window seat. Draped over the windows were dark green silk curtains which had silver bird of paradise embroidered along the borders. Multicolored quartz crystals gleamed in their glass terrarium on the small, glass top, mahogany coffee table that sat between the window seat and the matching lounge chair that was pressed up against the back of a grey velvet couch which sat across from it's matching loveseat and recliner, with a medium, circular, mahogany coffee table sitting in the middle, within easy reaching space. All this, save the lounge chair, rested on a large, white, plush rug that seemed to sparkle like fresh snow in the sunlight. In the wall behind the living room, sat a large fireplace decorated with a marble mantle and mahogany shelf upon which rested three Ming vases that each held white orchids and above them, was a large screen television with a three panel painting hung on either side. To the right of the room, the green marble top of the kitchen could be seen and beyond it, the mahogany-framed, three paneled, accordion sliding door that led to the backyard.

"Do you like it?" Ava asked, smiling happily.

Robert smiled brightly, impressed with the house's interior and with the skills God had granted her for decoration. "I great-love it". Robert responded. Then smiling lovingly at Ava: "Though, I believe the one standing is more beautiful".

Ava blushed at his words. "Thank you. Would you like something to drink? Water? Apple juice?"

Robert responded with a smile: "Water would be fine".

"Alright. Be right back." Ava skipped into the kitchen happily.

As Ava poured him a glass of water, Robert took a moment to admire each of the various paintings and vases around the living room, including a hung up vorox tail which Robert felt should have been familiar for some reason. But before Robert could continue pondering this, he noticed a rather odd news report on TV, being covered by a Ga-Matoran, and displaying a photo of a trailer-like house in Tommyville, and a few drag marks outside of it.

 _"Just earlier last week a giant muscular Skakdi with a skull of blue, was reported to have stopped a raid at the house belonging to Joey, a Ko-matoran inventor-"_

Before Robert could hear any more about this strange news report, he heard his girlfriend walk in, the two water glasses in hand.

At that moment, Ava walked back in holding two, tall glasses of water. As she hands him his glass, she notices the same news report. "Huh, that's odd." Why in the world would anyone attack Joey's place? It didn't make any sense. Yes, Joey was known to be a brilliant inventor but she doubted any of his inventions were involved in anything to get that mad about.

"Hm". Robert replied whilst nodding in agreement. Before his mind could wander any further on this news report, another question came up in his mind, which he then asked: "So, I've been wondering, who are your birth-parents"?, whilst also taking an annoyingly loud sip of his glass of water.

Come to think of it, this conversation had never come up between the two of them. They had talked about hobbies, favorite restaurant, favorite foods, birthdays, school stories, childhood memories, and various other things. Once, the two had even tried to talk about types of trees out of desperation just to talk. But never before about either one of their parents. 'At least I get to find out who her parents are now'. Robert thought. 'And her mine '.

"My mother is a Le-Toa named Skyress and my father is Toa Whenua Metru." Ava told him happily, her face showing how much she loved her parents.

Robert smiled. "My mother was a Ga-Toa named Vesi, and my dad was the Glatorian Gresh".

Ava's eyes went wide in shock at that. "No way. THE Glatorian Gresh?! Dad used to talk about him all the time!" She grinned brightly. "He said he was one of the best Glatorians he ever met." She remembered the fond smile that would spread over Whenua's face whenever he mentioned Gresh.

 _Whenua chuckled, "He was so inquisitive about everything. He loved to learn. Every day, he would come to me with what seemed like a thousand questions, wanting to hear stories of Metru and Mata Nui, the history of the Matoran and Toa, how our cultures had been, the different gifts and skills each of us possess, what we used to do a Matoran, how we became Toa, everything. But when he asked me about the types of Kanohi, I told him to ask Vakama since he was the mask maker of the group. Vakama later told me the next day that he hadn't been able to get any work done that day thanks to Gresh badgering him about the mask making process and how Kanoka disks are made. Two days later, Gresh approaches me with an old diary written in Matoran, asking me what it says. But instead of telling him that," Whenua looked a bit sad as he looked at his hands, "I took the diary from him and told him to ask Nokama to teach him how to read Matoran if he really wanted to know. After he left, I hid the book away. That was the only time I ever snapped at him about something. I felt bad later on and apologized about it. Despite him being a proven, battle hardened Glatorian, I had to remember that he was still young and curious. I should not have lashed out at him for asking about something precious." He smiled gently. "He forgave me instantly when I explained why I had snapped at him, saying he would have done the same if the tables had been turned. That's when I hugged him and asked why couldn't Lewa and Matau be as considerate as him, causing him to laugh and reply that it was probably that thin air that they fly around in while he prefers to stay on the ground with the rest of the "normal" folk."  
_

Robert blinked in surprise. "Really"? He asked, allowing the shock to carry over into his voice, having originally figured that her favorite Glatorian would've been Ackar, as he had been quite the warrior back in his younger days, from what his dad had told him at least. She nodded. "Wow".

Robert allowed a moment of silence to pass between as he sipped his water and continued watching the news report, whilst his mind was on something else. Though the two had only been dating for a couple days, Robert still couldn't help but think about how much he truly cared for Ava. He had cared more for her than he had originally thought possible. Though he had enjoyed taking an every once in a while chance to tease her, it didn't mean he didn't care about her. If a Makutacon ever got too close to her tomorrow, he was ready to take the hit for her, even if it meant dying to protect her. He was even willing to use the money he had saved, for a special occasion. An occasion he couldn't keep himself from asking anymore. Hypothetically anyway.

Then looking over to his girlfriend: "So, think-imagine we were going to move-live together, would you like that"("You thought he was going to ask the marry me question? Think again"! #Z)?

Sure, he loved the house she currently owned, but he could already tell it lacked the space to raise a family when he eventually WOULD ask her to marry him. With that in mind, Robert guessed that now would be the perfect time to ask her about the possibility of living together as all the women in his life, including Ava, tended to be better at planning those kinds of matters than he was. He specifically remembered how his mother would always try to plan all the important things in their family. Gresh had TRIED to help, and she had definitely appreciated the gesture, but still, she was better. Also, Gresh and Ave both worked with the military under funding from SOTA, making $40 per hour. That alone would guarantee their chances of living together should Ava decide to do so. But he wouldn't pressure her into it. He loved her far too much to do that to her.

Ava sipped on her water quietly in thought. As much as she loved her home, she had been planning on getting a place of her own. Initially, her plan was to invite her friends to become her roommates if they wanted, but the idea of living with the man she loved pleased her. "Yes, I would like that very much."

This made Robert grin widely, whom was happy at his success in their relationship. The very fact that Ava was not opposed the the idea of living with him, meant she enjoyed his company vastly. That, and that she trusted him enough to actually be willing to live under the same roof. Robert had actually been planning to ask if he could rest on her couch too, since it was snowing outside, but he had been a bit scared to ask as he knew she would say yes, but didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or pressured. This answer had definitely put his mind to ease on that question.

A couple seconds later, Robert noticed movement in the corner of his eye, to the far left of the living room. Robert calmed himself and smiled in relief as a calico cat, two years old, walked in, eying them both curiously, whilst also meowing what he assumed was either a "Hello." or a "Who is he?", to Ava.

With a growing smile of affection, Robert asked: "Who is this pretty-cat"?

Following his gaze, Ava smiled lovingly at her darling cat that her dad gave her as a Christmas gift. "Oh, this is Asha." She watched calmly as Asha meowed again and rubbed her legs before slowly approaching Robert to sniff him over. After a few minutes of sniffing, and a sneeze that made Ava giggle, Asha decided to accept Robert and greeted him by rubbing herself against his legs, purring loudly.

Roberts smile grew wide as he began to scratch below the feline's cheek and asked her: "Great-hi purr-spitter. Is your pretty-mom a good-mom?", of course referring to Ava as he also scratched behind the kitty's pointed earlobe.

Asha's purrs got louder as she enjoyed the scratching Robert was giving her, leaning into his hand for more. "She really likes you." Ava giggled, enjoying seeing her cat at ease with him.

Robert smiled. "I've always been good with purr-spitters".

Ever since Robert had been five, he had always had a liking to cats and had treated every one he ever came across to much attention and food, which needless to say had led a lot of strays their way. His mother always scolded Robert for this, telling him they didn't have enough money to keep feeding these little guys. Gresh however, had found it adorable and saw no problem with it, even going as far as to feed the cats himself, which understandably upset his wife. Since those days, Robert had still continued to show kindness towards many felines.

As Robert began petting her back and neck, he turned his head towards Ava and decided to ask a question on another matter: "May I see your sleep-room"? Then raising his free hand in surrender: "Not for ill-purposes, I promise".

As silly as it may have sounded, Robert had always been curious about what her bedroom looked like. In a way it would help to get to know her better as most of the military base dorm rooms were bland and showed no sense of character traits. Tali's was an exception as she had always been the quickest to decorate a room out of both teams, and also to place bare essentials in, which was the reason why Amber came over her dorm to borrow crystals for her jewelry. Then again, they had all only been to the base for a short amount of time, and Ava probably would've ended up decorating at some point, but now that that base was gone, this was his only chance at getting to learn more about her on a more visual level.

"Of course." Ava smiled softly, seeing no problem with showing off her room, as she lead the way down the hall to her room, Asha keeping pace right along beside her.

Robert in turn chuckled as he followed after the two, also taking a moment to look at the hallway. On both sides of the hall were various display cases of what looked to be parts of ancient machinery and old weapons that her distant relatives may have used, and many framed pictures of herself, Whenua, and whom he assumed to be her mother. In each picture, she looked so happy. At peace even. If she had missed being around her family. Though everyone at the base had felt like family, Ava had grown up with and knew her parents far better than said friends. She had shared more precious moments with them too including birthdays, Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and even parental days. Sure, there may have been bad days here and there, but they were still clearly a good family blessed with enough good memories to outweigh the bad ones.

Robert smiled more as he turned to look at Ava, who was now right next to him, noticing that same happiness on her mask as he planted a kiss on her cheek and made a prayer of thanks for the fact that he was able to make her as happy as her family did. It was especially a good thing if they were going to live together in the near future. Robert never wanted to pressure Ava into anything, including living with him if there were anything about him that made her feel the least bit uncomfortable with the idea. Sure, there would probably be challenges to come with the prospect of living together, but he would not let that get in the way of making his gift from God happy.

Smiling brightly, Ava leaned over and kissed Robert's cheek happily while saying a silent prayer of thanks that he was brought into her life. He really brightened up her life in a way none of her friends could. She loved him dearly and made a quiet promise that no matter what, she would always be there for him, whether in war on the battlefield or in the battles that they would certainly face when they live together. She knew there would be times that they would disagree about something but she refused to let such things separate them. But she would never leave him for anything in the world. Besides, where would she find such a kind and funny guy like him? He always knew how to make her laugh and knew how far to tease her without her getting mad at him. it was a rare skill indeed.

Robert continued to smile happily at her, almost forgetting where he was as they treaded closer towards Ava's room. As a child, Robert had never understood how a smile from his mother could make Gresh so agreeable. It all appeared to be so odd, and at times manipulative. Robert had even dared to think at that young age that a woman's smile would never get that kind of reaction out of him. But then at least fifty years later, he met Ava and her smile was strong enough to turn any anger he had due to a stressful day at the base, into a storm of happiness, no pun intended. But now Robert understood why Gresh was so agreeable with his wife over a simple smile. It was because he genuinely loved her and wanted to try his best to keep her smiling. Not out of fear as Robert sometimes wondered, but out of love.

"Here we are." Ava grinned brightly as she opened the door to her room, unphased as Asha walked in and jumped on her bed to play with a cute stuffed animal. One of what looked like a thousand actually. Ava's room looked like a zoo of the cutest, stuffed animals on Earth. Piled up in front of her headboard and taking half of her bed were the adult and cub versions of every member of the feline family who gazed up longingly at the canopy that overflowed with every colorful bird ever documented. Smiling monkeys of all colors of the rainbow climbed up and slid down her bed poles, taunting the glittering dolphins and sea turtles that filled the trunk at the foot of her bed. Watching the spectacle were the members of the canine family, specifically the wolves, which occupied her window seat to keep a safe distance from the oversized brown bear with its smaller cousins and cubs who made their home in the corner of the room next to Ava's mini library while keeping an eye on the giant sparkling anaconda that draped itself lazily over the top of the shelves. Watching over them all from above was the giant giraffe, her head nearly touching the ceiling as she made sure all occupants stayed in their respective positions.

Robert chuckled at the sight as he playfully commented: "I see your purr-spitter has great-number of fur-friends"., whilst also planning on teasing her about being a stuffed animal hoarder later. Jokingly of course. Though Robert believed in limits to the ownership of stuffed animals, it didn't really bother him much. Especially not when it made his girlfriend happy. Even if she had shoes decorating the room, Robert wouldn't bother making too critical of comments. The hobby made her happy and that was what mattered. But he would still pray for the extra patience later just in case.

"Yeah, I just love stuffed animals." Ava giggled. "They are just so adorable." Faint rustling drew her attention back to her bed. She blinked, not all that concerned when she noticed her kitten wasn't there anymore. Shrugging a shoulder, she started to turn back to Robert when she thought again of the sound that had drawn her attention in the first place. 'I wonder...' Ava thought, smirking to herself as she slowly scanned over the felines. 'One of these things is not like the other, and it...is...you.' Spotting her mischievous cat sitting still among the toys, she burst out laughing. "Ah-ha! I see you, Asha!" Meowing in defeat, the little calico freed herself from her stuffed friends and jumped off the bed to play elsewhere in the room.

With a smirk, Robert teased You used "just" twice.

Ava giggles. "So? They are!"

Robert chuckled then, asking: "Any kind-species you don't like"? Though he deeply treasured Ava in his heartlight, he still wouldn't mind scaring her every once in a while. Especially not if she were a little afraid of the one he brought, as Tali had actually told him earlier that she loved stuffed animals. It wouldn't happen on a daily basis. Again, he treasured his girlfriend far too much to put a daily dose of fear in her life. It would only be a once in while thing. He would try to give her everything she wanted every other day. That wasn't to say Jesus wouldn't come first though. In all things, it was important to place him above all else. Even if it meant losing something else of value, it was worth serving the very definition of love. After all, what could ever be worth more than a loving relationship with the God who had knit you in your mothers womb with much care and adoration? Nothing, Robert had concluded. Nothing.

"Snakes." Ava shuddered. "They look too real." She glanced over at the one over her bookcase, glad that it wasn't that scary looking.

Robert tilted his head in confusion. 'Snakes'? Robert wondered. 'Why would she be fearful of stuffed-toy snakes'? True, in nature they were vicious creatures, but they were tamable. They weren't monsters. They were just as much of an animal as all of the others. Robert even remembered playing with one when he was much younger and it had never made a threatening action towards him. 'Well I guess I'm crossing getting a pet snake off of my bucket list'. Robert thought.

Noticing his confusion, Ava chuckled, "Other than spiders. When it comes to stuffed animals, Snakes and spiders top the list." Ava didn't really mind the stuffed toy versions, especially those with wide, glittery eyes. Those were just so adorable that she couldn't resist them.

"WHAT"? Robert teased with a fake expression of shock. "Cotton-web-spitters are adorable. I've got a cotton-web-spitter now for valid-proof". As Robert was saying that, he had begun reaching into his bag for the stuffed animal he had bought for Ava earlier, which was indeed a stuffed spider.

Thinking he was pulling out an actual spider, Ava let out a squeak in fear and fled to the nearby giraffe for cover, gingerly peaking at him from over it's head.

Robert smirked at first, happy that he had taken the opportunity to get a squeak out of her as he found it adorable, before then offering the stuffed spider to her, smiling softly as he said in a more soothing and gentle tone: "Come on, cuddle-cutie, look-gaze". Sure, she wasn't likely to trust him at the moment, but he hoped that calling her by her nickname would've at least put odds in his favor. Plus, her fearful expressions did become guilt-inducing after a while, and therefore prayed that he wouldn't make too often of a habit out of it.

After all, Robert had recalled that there was a Bible verse talking about how a husband shouldn't put his wife through much stress just for the sole purpose of making her life stressful. True, they weren't married yet, but he wanted to do right by her and treat this relationship like it was. So as to hopefully help Ava to mentally entertain the possibility of a marriage with him one day. It was a big step in a relationship after all, and to be honest he was a little worried for Ops and Tali as they were engaged within mere days of knowing each other. The only logical explanation for that had to be that they had genuinely loved each other from the moment they had first met. Robert had loved Ava the same way, but there were vast options for her to consider as far as actually getting married were concerned. Even if she did love him, women still had a tenancy to analyze their boyfriend, even if unintentionally, like a valedictorian would a college text book. Even if she did love him as much, she would be more thoughtful of what their interactions meant or what they could lead to if she decided to share her future with him. Because of that, Robert knew he had to be careful, or possibly risk losing her forever via unintentionally creating a conflict never to be resolved.

Biting her lip, Ava stepped out to get a better look at the stuffed spider. What she saw melted her heartlight. The spider had white fur that was decorated with red and pink hearts of varying sizes, and the biggest pair of glittery, pink eyes she had every seen! "Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww!" She cooed. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen in her life!

Robert's slightly worrying expression instantly turned to one of intense relief as he moved his hand with the stuffed spider closer to her, offering it as kindly as he could, in again considering his earlier thought process and the fact that in being one of the best Toa, she would most likely be able to read body language. 'Don't know why I didn't think of that before'. Robert thought, though he prayed that he would consider that as well whenever he was around her, though not to the point that he would treat her like a thin glass vase. That irritated women as well, and it would certainly irritate Ava, being a female Toa. Female, plus Toa, could potentially equal much more temperament in certain circumstances. Therefore leading Robert to make a change to his prayer, that he would treat her with care, but not so much as to come off as annoying or smothering.

Without hesitation, Ava scooped the spider into her arms and cuddled it happily. "It's so CUTE!" She squealed happily. "Thank you, Robert!"

Robert smiled at her reaction, and her high pitched squeal as he responded: "You're welcome".

Though he was most certainly worried earlier, her reaction told him that he was on the right track as far as being successful in their relationship went. It almost made him forget how optimistic she could be for a moment. Not that he had ever thought that she was rude or anything, though he hadn't known her for too long. But again, because women did tend to analyze men like a file, Robert did want to stay on her good side, and he seemed to be making progress. Where some males probably would've made a mistake, and spent the rest of the day chasing her around with an actual arachnid, he wasn't that kind of person. Well, he would most likely do it one day, but not too often. He valued their relationship and her comfortability way too much for that. But, seeing her happy was definitely a highlight, and an image he treasured.

His attention was removed from her pretty smile for a moment however, as he began to notice the heavy snowstorm raging outside, having already covered a majority of bushes under the darker sky. Though Robert didn't really like the cold as much as some other people, preferring a junglish environment, it did give him an opportunity to show some politeness to Ava tomorrow. The kind of coat offering politeness in particular. Again, he hated the cold, but there was no way he was going to let Ava freeze outside. 'Wait'. Robert thought. 'She's taller than me. Would my warm-jacket even fit, or would it be too big? She's not too tall, but still'! Regardless, Robert guessed that if her winter coat got damaged in battle, he would give her his own when he got the chance. By chance, of course, he meant when Makutacons weren't busy firing at them.

"Great". Robert commented. "This bad-war is about to get cold".

"Hmm, looks like we need to grab something warmer before we head back out." Ava said, cuddling closer to Robert as she looked out the window as well.

Robert nodded in agreement with a "hm". Before then adding with a smirk: "I don't know, you look cuddle-warm".

"I could say the same about you." Ava chuckled, leaning closer to him, earning a blush from the Toa of Storms.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Galem: (chuckles)

Biomarvel740: What're ya chuclin about?

Galem: How you make Robert flirt with Ava. It's so cute.

Biomarvel740: Thank you for the compliment, and for helping.

Galem: :D No problem. Happy to help.

Biomarvel740: (Looks to the readers) What did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review or pm either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :D


	41. Chapter 41

Hasbro owns Transformers and the name Xanthium, Lego owns Bionicle and the names Jala and Ketongu, and Galem owns Tali, Ava, Amber, Iris, Diego, Alyan, Adhira, Valera, and Kasar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 41: Back in Reederville

As the morning sun began to rise over the city or Reedersburg, Xanthium, Killer, Alyan, Edward, Orange, Solar Scream, Killshot, DeathNote, Zera, and Setsuna all continued to stand on top of the Turpinville capitol, looking down at the massive Makutacon army below whom walked walked carelessly over the bodies of many men, women, and children of those who had previously inhabited the city area, most with pride. Every few seconds, they found some targets still breathing and took them prisoner to be used for sport later, and killed runners regardless of age, or gender. If they weren't a Bioformer, they would be punished simply for existing, as the Makutacons had been commanded to carry out. Some even stood outside of cages, laughing at the crying and screaming prisoners inside, not a single care for their fear.

Far across from that area, a large section had been cleared of buildings and road. In the clear spot, Makutacons were crowding around it and working to set up four magnetizers to keep something hovered in the air. Between these magnetizers was a massively wide and deep hole that was still being dug. The item that was to be hovered between the magnetizers was still on it's way, but it would be arriving within minutes. Even if it took hours to ensure no one would try to stop them, Xanthium believed it to be worth the wait. This would mean the end of the world after all. A fatal end that everyone deserved. One where all they could do is endure their long and painful death, with the Makutacons all watching from the distance, via spaceships, as they had years ago when they were being punished for rising against their oppressors.

Xanthium smiled proudly. 'Finally, after all of this time fighting, and suffering, we will be avenged. Sure, the Turaga had made a peace treaty with us, but it was never going to last. Eventually they would've tried to enslave us again, just because they could get away with it. All because to challenge them would mean being seen as traitors. They had treated our men, women, and children as a plague. Why couldn't we do the same? Show them what it feels like to lose everything. To lose family. To lose friends. To have little chance of survival. To lose a planet'.

Xanthium turned gleefully to Killer after spitting down at the graves below. "This is it Killer, our final victory. It has indeed been a long time coming, hm"? He finished that last part with a nudge to his shoulder.

But Killer didn't look half as gleeful as Xanthium did. His expression read blank so as to allow his true emotions to show through his tired optic. As the massacre had taken place last night, Killer had spent the entire night awake with Zera, sobbing and praying for it to be over. Now he was regretting having not tried to stop it while he could've ordered them to. Instead he had stood back like a coward and thousands were now dead because he did nothing. 'And come to think, I thought I wanted this'. Killer thought. He thought that after vengeance had been served, he would finally feel a sense of relief, and like he finally got a prize for his part in fighting as a Makutacon general. But he didn't feel happy. All he felt was sorrow and regret. Sorrow for everyone who had just lost a loved one here, and regret for allowing it. 'Why didn't I just do something to stop it'!? Killer thought, fighting the urge to cry again. 'This isn't worth it! It never was! It's wrong'!

Killers mask finally showed an emotion as he looked at Xanthium, one that revealed he was unsure of what they had done, and unsure that he wanted any part of this anymore as he began to reply: "I..."

But before he could continue, everyone's attention was yanked to the sound of jet engines. Everyone looked just in time to see Solar Scream stop in motion and hover over the roof before transforming into Toa mode and gazing at the others, satisfaction written on his mask. Most couldn't blame him for the face, some even chuckling at it. Today, they had won the war, conquered a city, committed city-wide genocide of people they deemed less than themselves, and now the final step of their plan was in motion. Plus, with Makutacons stationed everywhere, no one would be getting inside. The city was theirs, along with it's people to use as their slaves or experiment subjects. Maybe they would even force some to watch the planet die before killing them.

"The magnetizers are set in place, once we set it in place, all we will need is your order to mechanize this worthless world". Solar Scream told Killer. "Our ultimate goal, finally accomplished".

Like Xanthium had told Killer earlier, this moment had indeed been a long time coming. Now that they had won, there was no one to stop them from world reformation. A world that upon being remade, would kill many people, robbing them of their natural oxygen and suffocating them. Meanwhile, others would become allergic to the new surface and die from a bodily attack. Surely it would be fun to watch, and it was well deserved for what they had done to them. If they hadn't found Planet X, they would've all died out with no food or water. 'Let's see them suffer the same sentence'. The Liege had said many years ago. Solar Scream was more than happy to carry out that request, and they were finally abut to do it. 'If only he were here now'.

Alyan blinked as dread began to gnaw at his stomach. "Mechanize? But wouldn't that...kill everything?"

Setsuna chuckled darkly. "Not us".

Edward smiled and patted Alyan on the shoulder as he added: "Besides, to ensure your survival, they'll rebuild you, like they rebuilt me".

'Sure, they'll have to rip him apart and replace a majority of parts, but why bother him with it now'? Edward thought. Until Alyan was rebuilt, he was basically useless. A mistake like he was to his parents. Both to Edwards and to Alyan's. Besides, when that time came, which would be pretty soon if he wanted to continue being a Makutacon slave, he would enjoy watching him suffer for the fighting he did in Maya. It was almost a shame he was on their side now. Edward would've definitely enjoyed the challenge.

Orange chuckled happily next to Killer and Xanthium, elbowing Killer. "Yes, I can see it now uncle. All inhabitants CRUSHED under your towering might"!

It had certainly been a long time coming in his opinion. Ever since he had heard what the Bionicles and the Turaga Council had done, all he wanted was to destroy the world and drive everyone on it into extinction. Racial discrimination on a greater scale then they had done. Except in this case, a race would actually go extinct. And Orange would actually get to watch it with his favorite uncle, whom he had looked up to for so long. An uncle whom sought after a well deserved vengeance. Sure, Killer didn't start the Makutacon organization, The Liege was still out in space awaiting a victory report from said newly appointed second in command. A victory that again was soon to come. It was certainly an honor for Orange to have helped, even having helped craft the plan to overthrow Paradox.

"Shall we begin operation extinction then"? KillShot asked, activating the communication device on his multi-gun.

Killer had remained silent, feeling a tugging motion at his heart that inspired love and compassion. Unexpectedly for the people of the world. The feeling wasn't new. Though he he had tried to force it away, Killer still felt much guilt for the murder of Gahu all that time ago. 'Why did I even kill him'? Killer wondered. He remembered believing Gahu to be deceiving him, but he remembered his dying words: _"Please don't mourn... for me". "I'm going to a much...better place... the home I've always wanted... to go to"_. 'That Toa was truly better than me'. Killer thought. 'To have asked his close friends to not mourn over him, for he knew it would've lead to vengeance'. But like Paradox, revenge was never something Gahu desired, not even when he was dying and bleeding painfully. Because Gahu had allowed Jesus to reach farther into his heartlight than he had ever allowed himself. Even as a Toabot, Killer had still had a little resentment towards Earth, which the Makutacons had noticed and enticed him with. 'And because of it, I killed an innocent Toa'. Killer thought painfully.

Killer then looked down the side of the building, down at the scattered corpses at the ground, noticing similar wounds in all of them. Sure, they had been done by other Makutacons, but Killer was still directly responsible for allowing it to happen, and he hated himself for it. He hated himself for this, for killing Gahu, for attacking and killing Toabots throughout the years, for manipulating Edward to join them for his hatred of everyone, for enticing Solar Scream as a youngling, for enticing anyone to the Makutacon ranks, and for betraying Paradox. A brother whom had loved him even while they were enemies. Now, as Killer thought back to their previous fights, he realized Paradox had many many chances to kill him, but Paradox still believed that there was still good in Killer, and therefore was willing to suffer so many times, even through humiliation a few days ago just to reach him. To save him from the eternal death that rewarded these acts of hate.

Killer looked up then to the daylight sky above them, believing that his true Father in Heaven was watching as he silently promised: 'No more'. No matter what they had done to their race in the past, no matter what they could still do, the people didn't deserve to die the way they had. From now on, Killer wasn't going to follow the vengeful way of the Makutacons, nor would he serve his hate. From now on, he would strive to live in love and mercy, just as Paradox did. Killer bowed his head for a moment. 'Father who art in Heaven, please forgive me for everything I've done. I repent of my sins, and I promise to live in love and mercy, as your Son Jesus did, even pledging to sacrifice myself as he did if I need to. Please remove my anger and hatred, and replace it with your love and compassion. In Jesus name I pray, Amen.

Killer immediately felt a massive wave of relief hit him as he opened his optics and turned his head to KillShot with the true right answer: "No".

Surprised at his answer, Alyan looked up at Killer in confusion. But when he saw the change in his countenance, he realized this was not the same blood thirsty Makutacon that he had fought before. Something had changed in his heart, something major, that made him stand up for what was truly right.

Solar Scream blinked in surprise at Killers answer. 'Okay'? He thought. Perhaps he had a better time planned in case someone attacked, so they could show them last minute that there was no chance at all in stopping them. If that were Killers intentions, Solar Scream wouldn't blame him. After everything the Earth had done to them, why not finish them off by also hitting them with a bomb of depression and loss?

"Um... alright then master". Solar Scream responded. "When should we do so then"?

Killer turned his helm in Solar Scream's direction patiently, realizing he didn't understand his answer as he calmly responded: "Never".

Unnoticed to everyone, Xanthium frowned in suspicion at Killer's response. 'Cold feet from Killer'? Xanthium thought. 'Disappointing. I never expected it from him'. At the moment, Xanthium was disgusted to be in the same room with Killer. 'What is wrong with him?! After all of the things the Turaga did, exiling us, and the people doing nothing to stop it, you're willing to protect them?! They don't even deserve it! After all we went through, they all deserve to suffer, as well as anyone who would dare defend their actions'!

Alyan shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling very uncomfortable with the waves of tension radiating from Xanthium.

Now Orange was confused. "With all due respect Uncle, WHY?! You told me yourself we had been working towards this point for YEARS, and now you want to QUIT"?!

DeathNote nodded and added in agreement: "You would be acting as if this was all for nothing".

As the seconds passed, Killer noticed almost everyone's looks change to horror, confusion, or disgust. Killer didn't blame them. This was the life they had come to know and some even grew up in it. For one of their leaders to be changing their mind about worldly destruction now was a monstrosity in their eyes. Killer had even recalled some days where Makutacons would murder another Xtronian having second thoughts, in an effort to snuff out the Toabots for good, and any 'traitors' who were discovered had rarely gotten a chance to escape. Considering he was surrounded by a large majority of the Makutacon army, that may have been what was about to happen. But regardless of their feelings about his change, Killer didn't want anything to do with them anymore.

"Maybe it was." A familiar female voice suddenly spoke from amongst the group, each optic then turning on Zera who gazed at her husband with a look of support.

Killer smiled a little as he nodded to Zera. He didn't blame her for supporting him, and definitely wasn't surprised after last night. They had spent the entire night crying together, and from her tears he could tell that she had never wanted any of this. Not even when they had joined together. Killer should've figured that detail out earlier though. The day he had decided to join them, Zera was a bit reluctant to join, but decided to anyways. What he hadn't picked up on was that it had only been for him. It mad him feel guilty. The woman he loved, and promised to always be there for actually felt pressured to join in on a cause that she was now revealing to have never wanted to be a part of to begin with. From that day forward, Killer had decided that if they got out of this, he would try his best to make it up to her, and remind her how important she was and always had been in his life.

Seeing that Killer was steadfast with his choice, Alyan could not resist the urging in his heart to stand with him and nodded his support to Killer.

Luckily no one had notice Alyan's nod, as their attention was now completely on Killer. Shocked and angry attention to be specific. It just didn't make any sense to any of them. 'Why is Killer doing this?! After all of the troops we've lost, and all the victories we've won the past few days!? Why would Killer be willing to throw all of that away, when he knew full well what these people did to us?! They hurt us too much to possibly deserve the forgiveness Paradox had offered them! Paradox has even lost, so why bother protecting them anymore'?!

Solar Scream finally spoke up for their anger: "The boy's question still stands: WHY, on the planet that inhabits the ones who exiled us out of fear, stupidity and arrogance, would you want to stop NOW? After EVERYTHING we've DONE"?!

Rather than the typical angry reaction that everyone was expecting, Killer maintained a calm look and looked away from them, into the distance at the smoking city. Killer closed his single functioning optic then, seeing it rather fit now that one of his optics had been severed after he had been living his life so blind and angry at the world? 'And for what'? Killer thought. 'Over something they did to our race so long ago'? True, what they had done was terrible, but what would being angry do about that? Killer opened his optic again, looking down at the ruins and the dead bodies littering the streets that the other Makutacons dared to call beautiful, knowing it to be the answer. 'No more. If this is what vengeful anger does for us, I don't want it anymore. It doesn't even change anything now that the Turaga have already allowed our race back to Earth'. More importantly, it didn't change the overwhelming mercy that God had for them. Enough to allow every person on Earth, including themselves, to live breathe another second after taking Jesus's shed blood for granted. A mercy Killer had failed to recognize. Finally, Killer allowed a tear to slip from his optic, sad that he had been so blind to it until now.

Finally, Killer spoke from the truth that he knew in his liark: "Because now I realize the truth behind Paradox's words. I was too busy focusing on the spec that WAS in their eyes, not at all deciding to focus on the log in my own". He looked to the Makutacons then as he continued: "Look at how The Lord treats them. Everyone sins everyday of their lives, but it was his Son who experienced worse than those dead citizens in order to save us, because The Lord's love is unfailing enough, to give us that kind of mercy. Think. if he was like us than we'd all be long gone by now".

Killer's words cut to Alyan's heartlight as memories flooded to the forefront of his mind. He knew that Killer had said the same thing Amber and his friends had told him time and time again, but this time it was crystal clear. Alyan did not need to seek revenge against his dad. Jesus had shed His Blood for that. Alyan just had to forgive him. '"If you don't forgive others then God will not forgive you"', Iris' voice echoed in his mind. Bowing his head, Alyan took a breath and let go of it all, the anger, hatred, rage, and need for revenge. He didn't want it anymore. Under his breath, he asked for forgiveness and nearly hit the ground when he got the sensation of being hugged. It made him want to cry and laugh at the same time but now was not the time. Raising his head to return his attention to the conversation, he did feel the fleeting regret of having broken his blue visor. He really wanted it back.

Killer looked to Solar Scream then, his next order nearly sending everyone into a liark-attack. "Tell the Makutacons to tear down the magnetizers, then leave this city be. I will remain here".

Orange glared. "Are you crazy"?!

"They'll arrest you, IMPRISON you for everything"! Setsuna warned. "It'll be worse than what we've already suffered"!

Killer looked kindly at them both. "Yes, surely they will, but regardless of what they decide to do, I KNOW in my liark that this is what Jesus wants me to do, and I doubt he'd EVER lead me astray". Then looking back to an angry Solar Scream: "Give the order Solar Scream, this war is over. The Makutacons on this earth, are no more".

"Killer, sir?" Alyan asked slowly as he walked closer. "Do you...do you think my friends will...ever forgive me?"

Killer gazed kindly at the Toa of stone. "You, yes. Me, I don't care what everyone thinks of me anymore. The Lord has already forgiven me". Killer had finished that last statement with a smile.

Killer was free now from his sinful ways and practices, as well as the sinful actions he had previously committed. Now that he had finally admitted his guilt, and had asked for forgiveness, he would finally be free from his hatred. His guilt would likely still linger for a while, but with God's help and understanding mercy, Killer knew that it wouldn't last. One day, the guilt would wither like grass in the winter, and be replaced with more love and kindness towards those he would encounter in the future. A future that he was already thanking Jesus for providing, as well as the redeeming forgiveness that had cried out from his blood on the cross. How thankful he truly was now that Jesus had already paid the price for his sins, so that he could move forward from them, repent, accept forgiveness, and continue life in the unrelenting mercy of his Heavenly Father.

Killer turned his head to Solar Scream then, noticing that he still hadn't moved as he reprimanded kindly: "I gave you an order Solar Scream, I expect you to follow it".

But Solar Scream continued to do nothing. Instead, Solar Scream gave him a stare of pure rage. A vicious, relentless rage that would've normally struck fear into the liarks of enemy soldiers. Though deep down, Solar Scream knew he could never beat Killer, as he had been trained by him and would be beaten easily, Solar Scream still had the urge to attempt to murder him in the same brutal fashion that he had the civilians last night. If the others had begun to attack, he would've. But again, trainer. But despite the fact that Killer was far more skilled, and even stronger than him, no way was he about to give the order to deactivate the pillars and stop their master plan. For one thing, he feared the Liege far more than he feared Killer, and for another, he still wanted to see everyone suffer for the pain they had all endured for a hundred years. Sure, Planet X had been okay, but on the first weeks of their arrival, it was a struggle to find a viable resource to survive. Solar Scream wouldn't have been surprised if that had been the plan all along. For those reasons alone, Solar Scream wouldn't do it.

Then again, Solar Scream did feel a bit of remorse. After all, the Turaga had tried to create a peace between their races. Maybe the peace wouldn't last, but what if it did? As he thought about his remorsefulness, he felt a peace come upon his liark and tell him there was a chance. Even if it was a small chance, it would be so worth it if there were even the smallest possibility of peace. Solar Scream blinked a bit in surprise at the remorse rising within himself. 'Is this what it feels like to be a Toabot'? Solar Scream wondered. 'Why does it feel so much better than the hate and the rage'?

Solar Scream's thoughts were interrupted by Killer's slightly agitated voice: "Fine, I'll do it myself". After which Killer turned and began to walk away.

Solar Scream blinked rapidly then, realizing why he was feeling merciful now as he looked after the leaving Killer. 'Why didn't I just listen to him'? Solar Scream thought in a panic. He looked upwards to the sky, only allowing his panic to show in his liark as he asked: 'Am I making the wrong decision? Please tell me what to do. Please, don't let me continue this path if this is not what you want for me. Please'. Once again, Solar Scream felt a tugging in his liark, as if it were being tugged in Killer's direction. Solar Scream looked quickly in Killer's direction then, nodding in agreement as he began to walk after Killer and Zera, an action that was noticed by Orange, whom was once again shocked, as well as a few other Makutacons.

But just before he could make it to them, everyone heard Xanthium speak: "I am afraid that I cannot allow that brother".

Before Solar Scream knew what was happening, He felt a hand grab him from behind and violently yank and toss him off the building, to which Solar Scream had reacted in a shout of surprise. Solar Scream kept a calm breathing pace as the concrete grew closer, calmly transforming and blasting out of the city, intent on making everything right for the entire Bioformer race. 'Better to be a traitor to the Makutacon cause than to keep myself from doing the right thing'. Solar Scream decided.

The earlier shout had caused Killer to whip around quickly, just in time to be met with a punch to the belly by Xanthium, whom wielded his claw shield. Killer didn't even have a second to react to the next fist which impacted his lower jaw hard enough to cause a ringing in his ears. Noticing he was distracted, Xanthium then tossed Killer violently into a nearby cage, barely big enough for him to crouch in. Immediately, waves of pain echoed through Killer's body, immobilizing him as he attempted to get back up to escape.

Nearby, Zera attempted a swing at at Xanthium, which he easily blocked with his claw shield before then smacking her harshly and elbowing her in the belly. Zera wheeze and backed away as her vision blurred and nearly went dark as Xanthium chuckled at her without remorse. Xanthium laughed more as Zera nearly collapsed. "Is that the best you've got little one"? She heard Xanthium taunt. Easily angered, Zera dashed forwards, intending to disarm and stab him with his own weapon. But once again, Xanthium was much quicker, catching her by chest and lifting her up before violently tossing her into the same cage, on top of Killer, Edward slamming the door shut and locking it, whilst also aiming a weapon at Killers helm, Zera still wheezing and clutching her belly in pain as she held in a scream. Sure, she had been hit there many times in battle, but that punch had not nearly been as painless as some others had been via Toabots. And she was very positive that he didn't hold back either. After he had beaten Killer as badly as he had, she should've seen it coming. They were war spouses however, and she would never allow any amount of pain to keep her from trying to protect her beloved.

Among it all, Killer wore a terrified expression. Not at all for himself, but also for Zera, and Solar Scream whom he was sure he had just heard take off. As to where he would go from here, Killer was not sure, but he would pray for his safety the second the current crisis was over. Right now, Killer feared for Alyan, whom he knew would would be reacting soon to everything. Now that Alyan had finally come to realize what mercy truly, Killer still wanted Alyan to be able to get out alive and apologize to his friends about everything. So whatever Alyan's reaction would be, he prayed that it wouldn't result in his painful demise. If Alyan had gotten killed after he had ordered Edward personally to bring Alyan here, he would hold it against himself for a very long time.

"KILLER!" Alyan yelled and bolted toward the cage he had seen the ex-Makutacon get thrown into, determined to help him.

But the very second Alyan had started running, Edward dashed toward and grabbed Alyan around the waist before lifting and tossing him violently to the ground. "Wrong choice kid". Edward growled.

Though he definitely should've seen it coming, it still greatly upset Edward that Alyan had bothered to turn back to the people who would always betray him in the end, as his own parents had. Though he would never admit it to anyone other than the Makutacons, he knew what it was like to be in Alyan's place, surrounded by parents who cared more for themselves rather than the life and safety of their own children, and instead placed fear in their hearts in the form of constant emotional and physical abuse. It was because of the fact that he knew the pain of being abused and rejected for ones entire life and rejected that he had even bothered to help the Makutacons in the first place, and why he would willingly kill any Toa, Autobot, Human, or Bioformer who stood in their way, even if it meant having to kill someone like Alyan. Not that Edward would've minded that, as he was a traitor to the Makutacon cause and to revenge. If Edward hadn't know that the entire earth was going to die anyways, he probably would've killed Alyan slowly right then and there. 'Then again, maybe the prisons will do more to him before the day runs out, more for me to see later'.

Edward looked over at an equally angry Setsuna. "Would you do me a favor and escort him downstairs"?

Setsuna's glare turned to a grin. "With pleasure".

While the two continued their exchange, Xanthium turned his helm to one again face the two ex-Makutacons in the small cage, anger and shame written on his faceplates. "I am almost tempted to apologize Killer, you were an EXCELLENT leader".

Killer coughed up purple blood as he gazed up at the tyrant in fear, not fear for himself. "Xanthium, what are you doing"?!

"Only what needs to be done". Xanthium said casually, as if the potential genocide about to take place were as casual of a matter as washing dishes.

Of course, the mission were more important to Xanthium than a set of dishes. But the lives of these people, as well as the lives of the people who stood with them, mattered very little to him. Unlike Killer, Xanthium was ready to see them die, whether it be via suffocation or murder. It didn't matter to him. As long as everyone on the planet would end up paying for their past cruelties, he didn't care. He just cared that it got done, even if he had to overthrow Killer in order to accomplish it. Besides, not only would Xanthium be the one to finally kill all life on Earth, he would gain more favor with the Liege, become his new apprentice and the second in command. Once he had been trained just enough, he would even overthrow the Liege and appoint Orange as his second, as well as working to conquer the entire galaxy as the one who had destroyed a world. From there, Xanthium would even try to reach farther into the galaxy, gaining control over more and more planets until there would be no land left to conquer. He would be a supreme leader, one to be feared and respected for as long as he would live.

"Let me go! You don't know what you're doing! Let GO!" Alyan shouted in rage as he fought and kicked to free himself from Setsuna.

"Wait, keep him there". Xanthium had then ordered. "I love hearing these miserable creatures in agony".

But just before Xanthium could order anything to be done to Alyan, he heard a menacing scream from Zera: "Release us you traitor"!

With which Xanthium turned to face them, and approached them menacingly before striking at the bars with his wing-shaped blade and cackled. 'Really'? Xanthium thought, an unamused expression on his faceplates.

"You really think you two can command me from a CAGE"? Xanthium taunted. "Also, You were the ones who decided to tear down the dream we and our brothers had and I'M the traitor"?

Alyan stared at Xanthium in shock and anger. How could someone so clearly smart be so stupid?! Why did he continue to refuse to see that what he was doing was wrong?! Is he that stubborn to it? Could he have hardened his heart to the point of no return? Whatever excuse or reason he spouted, it'd never justify the lives he stole.

Frowning sadly, Killer responded: "You're wrong Xanthium, the only one I betrayed was Paradox".

"And our, no, MY cause now". Xanthium added.

Killer shed another tear as he continued to see the hatred in Xanthium's optics. The same hatred he had just given up in exchange for a righteous life of love of forgiveness. 'If only Xanthium could allow himself to feel that again, before the betrayal'. Killer thought. Granted, Xanthium had never been the most compassionate, not even to Paradox in their training sessions. But even then, Killer had thought he had seen a slight hint of goodness in his liark. A part of him that still cared about the earth. Maybe it was still there, just buried underneath layers of hate, like Killer had done. Regardless, Paradox had never given up on Killer no matter how often he had tried to kill him on the battlefield. Now maybe it was Killers turn to be there for someone, even if it were Xanthium. Maybe if he kept trying to convince him to abandon this life of hatred and chaos, he and many other Makutacons would begin to see the error of their ways. No matter how hard he had to try, he would try and pray for the best results.

"Xanthium, please". Killer begged.

Xanthium only continued to glare as he viciously responded: "Why? So you can throw away what my master believes in, and taught me? No brother, I think not. Especially not when we finally have the opportunity to win".

"These people, they're-"

"NO"! Xanthium bellowed, optics glowing red in hatred. "THEY WILL AL DIE, SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! THAT WAY, WE WILL BE AVENGED"!

'We nearly suffered the same fate'! Xanthium thought. 'It will certainly be fitting to see them suffer the same. I've already taken families from them, the way we had families taken from us by starvation and lack of proper resources. They deserve far less for ever believing it was okay to treat us that way'. As long as he had that reason to keep himself and the other Makutacons inspired, they would surely retrieve their revenge without loss. Even if they did lose more soldiers, it didn't matter to Xanthium anymore. They had an ocean of soldiers, tanks, ships, and super soldiers spanning across the entire city, They were not at a lack of soldiers or resources anymore, so whatever the earth had to offer, they could beat with ease. Especially now that the Toabots were vanquished forever.

"What good does that bring?!" Alyan shouted. "Where's the justice in that?! Revenge only brings more pain and even if you go through with this, you'll only find yourself hurting and all alone."

Memories of his history classes and what his dad had done to him flew through his mind with one thread shining as clear as day to him. 'The Bible says that there is nothing new under the sun, and if one looks close enough, they will see it in the history of the universe. History is always repeating with new players. It's the same old cycle that, if not kept in mind, is our fate to repeat. Tali, Amber and Diego always pointed it out. Every time someone lashes out in revenge for a wrong done to them, lives are lost, entire empires fall, and there is destruction to no end. It's clear in the history of Earth's ancient wars and the multiple great wars of Cybertron. Anger, hatred, pain, demand for revenge, living by the old law of an eye for an eye, all of it is unnecessary now. Not when Jesus came and gave His life for us. Not when He taught us in the Bible how we are supposed to live. He said that when we walk in Love, following the two great commandments, that the rest of the law is covered, and it's true. When we love our neighbors as ourselves, the last thing we want to do is to steal from them, kill them, or even be jealous of them and what they have. If only Xanthium would let the love back in his Liark, he would see this.'

With that outburst, Xanthium whirled with a harsh slap to Alyan's mask and responded with his own shout: "I am NOT alone maggot! Look at all the Makutacons who follow me". Then after taking a minute to regain composure, added: "And unlike Killer, I am PROUD to see all of those die who did. And once I have set that king in place, not only will I be proud, I will also be like a KING to this new world, and if anyone refuses my rule, they WILL DIE".

Killer's face saddened as he spoke: "You're insane".

It wasn't meant to be an insult, but a remark of sadness. It was the only thing that made sense to Killer as to why Xanthium would be so desperate to keep going on like that, even after other people had tried to tell him the truth. It was too bad Killer had to wait so long to realize, and to listen to what was being said. If only he had listened sooner, maybe this would never have happened. Maybe the recently slaughtered families would be cherishing a day in the park, or at Church if there were concerns over political or social matters. Maybe some people would've even experienced bad days and wished this day upon themselves much sooner. Regardless, at least all of those people would've still been alive and Killer would've never had to live with the destruction he caused here today for the rest of his life. He would've never had to remember it, and he'd still be living a peaceful life like he had been. If only he had listened.

Xanthium smiled over at the caged ex-con. "No brother, I have just awoken to my true wake up call". 'Finally, everything will be mine'.

"You'll never be a king." Alyan spat out the large amount of blood that had pooled in his mouth. "You don't even know the meaning of the word! A king protects and looks after his people. A king is first in the field and last to leave. A king loves and is kind, passionate and merciful to all! You won't be a king, you'll be a TYRANT!"

Rather than the angry reaction everyone was expecting, Xanthium directed a sickly grinned at Alyan and responded: "Well, whatever gives me control".

Killer was now horrified, realizing that this was about more than supporting the cause to Xanthium. In all of the time Xanthium had willingly served the cause, though he did agree with it, it was never his goal or endgame. In the end, Xanthium only had had one goal in mind: power. Xanthium wanted domineering control over their army and any other army that he could, provided they were amazing combatants and could withstand normal weapons. After all, Xanthium would have no place to rule after the earth was destroyed, and would surely need to expand his empire from somewhere. It only made sense that Xanthium would try to find life further out in space and make desperate and possibly deceiving efforts to dictate them. Not rule, but dictate. As in rule every aspect of their lives and do away with whomever disagreed.

Killer glanced over to the other and begged: "Are any of YOU going to do anything"?!

Xanthium looked to Killer. "I do not know, brother". Then turning to the other Makutacons with a readied blade: "WILL you"?!

It didn't even take a second for every Makutacon general, aside from Setsuna who still held Alyan still, to bow before him. Some bowed in newfound loyalty, having absolutely no problem with serving someone who still sought out to accomplish their Makutacon cause. Others however, bowed in fear. Fear of being executed in the most brutal fashion Xanthium could. They had all seen him fight in the attack on the TATF base, and Xanthium had only held back against Diego. Though he had not held back much, it was still considered much in comparison to the methods he had used on other people. Besides that, Xanthium had never meant to kill Diego, only to break him further into accepting defeat, so as to defuse the will of others. Xanthium had even known that Paradox may have appointed him the next leader of the Toabots after leaving, as Slash had no interest in leading and Orange would be far too young to take the mantle. Because of his cleverness and brutality, they decided not to trifle with him, and obey.

"Hail Xanthium"! They all exclaimed in unison, leading Xanthium to make yet another grin of unjust greed and desire, and Killer's face to sadden and cry further.

"You won't get away with this, Xanthium!" Alyan shouted as he resumed his struggles against the one holding him.

Xanthium's grin widened more at Alyan's pleas as he responded. "Yes I will. I have done so for this long. Why should today make my luck any different"?

At that, Alyan's composure suddenly became confident and serious. "One, there is no such thing as luck. Two, you will fail in this, Xanthium. It may look like you're winning, but mark my words, you. Will. Fail." Alyan's eyes burned with a fresh fire as he gazed at Xanthium.

Xanthium responded with a smile. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat". Xanthium didn't care if Paradox got loose today, he would fail, and with all of the Toabots currently out of commission, there was no way he could take on all of the Makutacon forces alone. 'At least not now'. Xanthium thought. Though Paradox was a skilled fighter, there was much to himself that he had yet to uncover. Even if he did know his true potential, he had never completed his training. No matter how hard Paradox would fight, Xanthium was far more skilled. Far stronger. Far faster. Far more formidable. Xanthium smiled out over his newly conquered city. 'Come if you must, Paradox, When you do, I'll be sure to humiliate you further, so that no one will ever have the courage to stand against me again'.

Xanthium quickly cast a glare at the Le-Makutacon general holding Alyan and growled: "What did I just tell you"?

Setsuna nodded quickly, finally beginning to drag the new traitor away as he obediently responded: "Yes sir".

Refusing to go down without a fight, Alyan doubled his struggling to make it harder on Setsuna to take him away. That was until another Makutacon smacked him in the forehead with a rifle, causing Alyan's conscious to fade.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Well that was a pretty interesting chapter. What do you think, Galem?

Galem: I think this is one of the deepest chapters we've done.

Biomarvel740: Really? Why do you say that?

Galem: Because we both went deeper into our characters than before, really fleshing them out.

Biomarvel740: I suppose we did. Or more accurately God did. :) But what did you all think of the chapter?

Galem: Please leave a review to let us know or PM either of us if you have any questions.

Biomarvel740: We thank you all for reading-

Galem: and please...…...

Biomarvel740 and Galem: Have a God-blessed day! XD :)

Update: I apologize for being less frequent with my chapters than usual, but I have not left and I still have many plans for the future of this Fanfiction universe. But it might become less frequent still as I may be attending college in Florida for a Film degree. But I promise you all that both Galem and I have not left for good. See you all sometime in the future, and blessed be!


End file.
